


Визит к Минотавру

by Redhat



Category: Inception (2010), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossover, Dreamsharing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«... Этими штуками — общими снами, внедрениями и так далее, — нельзя заниматься вечно. Рано или поздно оно убивает, и плохо придется тому, у кого ничего больше нет. У Имса не было ничего, кроме азарта, рано или поздно он должен был сорваться. А ты очень вовремя остановился. За тебя, Артур. — Бокалы звякают друг о друга, отражая пламя».</p><p>Большое спасибо frau_lolka и gerty_me за бетинг, поддержку и вдохновение!</p><p>Визуализация-обложка к фику: http://s45.radikal.ru/i108/1305/cf/c659e2c2a8d8.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pink, «Chaos and Piss»

«Смотрел ли ты на друга, когда спит он, чтобы увидеть, каков он тогда? Что такое лицо друга твоего?»  
 _Ф. Ницше_

 

1.

Когда звонит телефон, Артур протирает и без того чистый бокал и садится ужинать. В другой день он пошел бы в ресторан, как любой нормальный человек с приличным достатком и воспитанием, пошел бы с подругой, на которой собирается жениться в конце долгой помолвки без каких-либо четких сроков. Но сегодня особенный вечер, и Артур намерен провести его в одиночестве. Он откупоривает припасенную именно для этого ужина бутылку, наполняет бокал, садится, встряхивает салфетку и собирается сделать глоток под молчаливый тост, когда звонит телефон. Артур вздрагивает, досадливо морщится. Включается автоответчик.

«Привет, лапушки, вы позвонили Арти. Гоните сабж или валите в жопу, чмоки».

«Привет, это Артур, сейчас я не могу ответить. Оставьте ваше сообщение после сигнала, спасибо».

Пару секунд он прислушивается к бубнежке в аппарате, потягивает вино. Новый коллега на новой работе еще не свыкся с мыслью, что дела, кажущиеся ему важными, в действительности вовсе не так важны и уж точно не стоят того, чтобы тревожить людей в нерабочее время. Молодой специалист, которого доверили Артуру, как сироту-крольчонка сердобольной кошке с Ютуба, проявляет усердие там, где этого не требуется, дотошно следует инструкциям и начисто лишен воображения. Последнее коробит Артура больше всего. Будь его воля, таких умников брали бы только карандаши точить.

«В общем, будет здорово, если ты прикинешь, что и как, и завтра скажешь, что думаешь... ну, мы бы обсудили варианты. Извини за беспокойство, пока», — блеет, как подросток, поцарапавший папашину тачку. Да, сейчас Артур все бросит и будет обдумывать какие-то гребаные варианты. Он не такой фанат своей новой работы и не настолько нуждается в деньгах, чтобы сутками рыться в бумажках.

Еда, заказанная из ресторана, весьма недурна, вино просто отличное. Артур ест и пьет, перебивая медленно растущее чувство вины. Все-таки он свалял дурака: нужно было пригласить Кэти, по-человечески отужинать с ней при свечах, рассказать что-нибудь из того, что составляет смысл сегодняшнего вечера. Не о проваленной тренировке, конечно, не о клиниках и россыпях таблеток, не о том, почему новый Артур выбрал такую «непыльную», как говаривал его отец, работу. Ни слова о Коббе и Имсе, особенно об Имсе. Артур с избирательной честностью рассказал бы о том, чем занимался в прошлом, с кем дружил — например, об Ариадне, от книги которой Кэти в восторге. Книга — альбом рисунков и фото с комментариями — получилась замечательная, экземпляр с автографом стоит в гостиной Артура на полке справа от телевизора. Заокеанский сувенир, добрый след из прошлого, отличный от всех остальных следов. Ариадна назвала альбом «Ступень вверх», Артур — про себя — «Выход из лабиринта». И то, и другое звучит страшно пафосно. Он сглупил, что не попросил второй подписанный экземпляр для Кэти.

Затем, после обманчиво-радостного вступления, стоило бы вспомнить Ричарда: без лишних деталей, как пример страдавшего, но не сломленного человека, который пришел в их дело не ради азарта или выручки, а чтобы «исполнить свой долг». В прошлом агент МИ-5, отсидевший восемь лет в российской тюрьме, Ричард зарекомендовал себя как добытчик улик в запутанных уголовных процессах. «Отличный извлекатель с небольшой тягой к драме», — представил его Кобб, Артур с Ричардом пожали друг другу руки. Они сразу поладили — может, и благодаря именам, магической ниточке между двумя людьми, зачем-то названными в честь давно почивших легендарных правителей. Тогда Артур удивился своим мыслям, обычно он не придавал значения таким пустякам. Ну да, в школе его кто-то дразнил, да он и сейчас круглый стол у себя не поставит, Имс бы сдох со смеху и подкалывал его до конца жизни... блядь.

Вино превращается в уксус прямо во рту. Артур идет в ванную, включает воду и нагибается над раковиной, когда снова звонит телефон. Сотовый источает классическую трель флейты, мелодию Кэти, и Артур смотрит на часы. Ничего удивительного, она всегда звонит в это время, если они не вместе.

— Артур!

— Привет, милая. — Артур вытирает губы полотенцем. — Как дела?

— Хотела пожелать тебе доброй ночи. Как ты? У тебя странный голос, как будто немножко охрип.  
От нее ничего не скроешь. Мать Кэти — иммигрантка из Восточной Европы, там все женщины психологи для своих мужчин. Нежная, славная Кэт... Артур трет сухие глаза, чувство вины обретает новый оттенок, горько щекочет нëбо.

— Просто поперхнулся, — кашляет в полотенце, — все в порядке. Я только что думал о тебе.

— М-м-м, как приятно, — тянет Кэти без малейшей эротической интонации. Ей просто приятно, как кошке на согретом солнцем подоконнике. — Я бы напросилась в гости, но знаю, ты хочешь побыть один. — Ни признака намека или упрека. Сердце Артура переполняет нежность, чувство щиплет под гортанью. Он не заслужил такой искренности после всего, что прогонял в голове, сидя за столом.

— Увидимся завтра, хорошо? Я тут... принял решение, — он запинается, смотрит на себя в зеркало под люминесцентной лампой. — Расскажу тебе кое-что. Ну, поделюсь, — неловко, по-мальчишески, смеется, — парочкой тайн. Приоткрою шкаф со скелетами.

— Только самую малость. Люблю тебя. Пока, Артур.

— Пока, милая. И я тебя люблю.

Тихо пищит кнопка сброса. Из зеркала смотрит кто-то чужой, слегка взъерошенный, будто человека внезапно окликнули, он вздрогнул и обернулся. Артур моргает: ерунда, все нормально, лишь немного неловко от веса обещаний и того, другого, о чем он думал до звонка, отчего побежал в ванную сплевывать. Зато стало легче: Артур доедает остывший ужин, берет бутылку, бокал, садится на диван перед телевизором в нише между полок. Вечерние новости, потом ток-шоу — благостный шум наполняет гостиную, вытесняет мысли о Ричарде, королевских тезках и невыплаченных долгах. Артур отставляет бокал и рассеянно пьет из горла, глядя на подсвеченную книгу Ариадны в интерьере, который тоже придумала Ариадна. Это был подарок, которого он не просил и не ждал, жест доброй воли, «Пожалуйста, Артур, мне хочется... ты всегда был так добр ко мне!» Кэти не знает, что это Ариадна обустроила его квартиру, подобрала цветовую гамму, отделку, ткани и мебель. Кэти не знает, почему здесь нет определенных оттенков и фактур. Ариадне не пришлось задавать Артуру вопросов касательно визуализации его жилья. «Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно, а что причиняет боль, — последняя беседа с глазу на глаз перед его отъездом. — Пришли мне план». Было такое чувство, что Ариадна — хрупкая, потускневшая, — единственная из них всех не боится смотреть правде в глаза.

Артур откидывается на спинку дивана, зажимает между ног бутылку. Стыдно признаться, но его пугает, что женитьба на Кэти обязательно привнесет сюда что-то новое. Какой-нибудь нежелательный цвет вторгнется в его жизнь, как тогда, когда после ужина в честь годовщины они поехали к Кэти домой: она сняла черное бархатное платье, оставшись в жутком ярко-розовом белье с цветочным принтом, и Артура чуть не вырвало «Вдовой Клико» и великолепным ростбифом с трюфелями. Он повел себя как скотина — посыпался, сел на ковер, цеплялся за ее ноги и все время отворачивал голову, приговаривая: «Ничего, сейчас пройдет», пока Кэти в халате не втащила его на диван и не сунула между сжатых челюстей таблетку. Очнувшись утром, Артур схватил телефон.

— Я хочу возобновить сеансы, — заявил он без предисловий.

— У вас был рецидив?

— Да.

— Вспомните мой пример про дальнобойщика. — Чувак не мог водить фуры красного цвета, задыхался и впадал в панику. — Вы давно осознали проблему, Артур, я не могу чем-то еще вам помочь. Вы сами отказались от медикаментозной терапии.

— Так что же мне делать?

— Смените машину, — в трубке зазвучали нотки сухого врачебного юмора. — Поговорите с начальником. Перекрасьте, господи Иисусе.

Как будто все так легко, мать вашу. В туманных фразах он объяснил Кэти, что ему нездоровилось и что определенный оттенок розового вызывает у него... неприятные ассоциации. Мол, когда он был маленьким, то видел однажды, как резали поросенка, и вот внутри он был вот такого, понимаешь, цвета. Кэти хлопала глазами, сомневаясь, смеяться ей или плакать, Артур сам был на грани. Тогда она пошла и молча выбросила комплект в мусорное ведро.

— Это ничего не значит. — Артур пытался протестовать, и Кэти приложила палец к его губам. — Забудь. Если тебя что-то тревожит и ты захочешь поделиться, я всегда тебя выслушаю, всегда. А теперь забудь.  
Артур подчинился, но до сих пор не придумал, как преподнести Кэти его ожидаемо бурную реакцию на горчично-зеленый, канареечно-желтый и целый ряд сочетаний несочетаемого. Даже забавно: он где-то читал, что мужчины воспринимают меньше оттенков, чем женщины — а по обилию живописцев сильного пола не скажешь. К счастью, у Кэти прекрасный вкус, она элегантна, умеет выбирать и носить дорогие вещи. Артур надеется, что блевотная феерия красок минует ее, минует их обоих, но ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца, ведь кроме красок есть еще запахи, звуки, расстановка предметов, вспышки, озарения, дежавю. Артур согласен, что бороться с красной фурой нужно не замалчиванием, не враньем, но чем конкретно, какое оружие подойдет для такого убийства, он понятия не имеет. Гипноз не поможет, это он уже пробовал. Оконфузился прямо на кушетке, пулей вылетел за дверь и сменил мозгоправа, четвертого за те первые полгода.

_«Что такое?» — Волосатая мужская грудь под рубашкой в цветочек, все равно что нежная женская — под латным панцирем. Темно-розовый сосок среди всей этой поросли. «Чего ты пялишься, Арти?», тягучий смех._

Предположим, думает Артур, поглаживая бутылку, предположим, Кэти не станет отдирать обои и передвигать мебель, как только переступит порог в качестве его жены. Но разве он вправе впутывать любимую женщину в то дерьмо, которым полна его башка и которое, того и гляди, рванет версальским фонтаном, заливая все вокруг? Этого не случится, тут же уговаривает себя Артур, наоборот, ему всегда спокойнее рядом с Кэти, с ней он по-настоящему забывает прошлое, начинает видеть будущее. Над морем его личного дерьма брезжит рассвет, тени рассеиваются, уползают обратно в лабиринт, мысли движутся в конструктивном направлении, превращая надежду в нечто большее. Кэти не требуется пичкать его таблетками и научными терминами, душить шаблонным «что вас беспокоит?». Если она не станет разгуливать по дому в желто-синей пижаме и лузгать семечки, все будет в порядке. 

Снова трет сухие, раздраженные глаза, ерзает, давит полупустой бутылкой в пах. На экране мелькают картинки, кто-то ржет низким хрипловатым голосом. На этом звуке Артура клонит в сон, он уплывает, инстинктивно кладет ладонь между ног. Натыкается на стекло, вздрагивает — черт, чуть не залил красным весь диван.

«Удивительная, невероятная история, — орет телевизор, — совершенно невероятная, га-га-га!»

Артур убирает остатки ужина в холодильник, моет посуду, моет руки. Идет в ванную и снова полощет рот. Ничего удивительного, что его накрыло именно сегодня, Артур был готов к этому, точнее, подготовился. Дальняя стена в ванной выложена итальянской плиткой с бамбуком, лакомые заросли для большой панды. В темном шкафчике полотенца и пузырек лекарства на случай вроде того, с розовым бельем Кэти. Артур ненадолго задумывается, глядя в зеркало, потом раздевается и лезет под душ, в прозрачную шлюпку космического корабля с полукруглой дверцей, обрамленную стволами бамбука.

_«Совершенно невероятный, о боже, да, да-а-а!..»_

Перед закрытыми глазами вспыхивает светофор с тремя секциями: зеленый, желтый, красный. Стоп, малыш, нужно подождать, а пока смотри, как летят мимо автомобили — направо и налево, направо и налево... А теперь наоборот, вверх и вниз по улице, вверх и вниз — пойдем, малыш, нам зеленый свет.

Из душа он выбирается на полусогнутых, жалкий и дрожащий от стыда, вытирается, возя по телу внезапно жестким полотенцем. Подготовился, нечего сказать: триста сколько-там дней терпеть, не считая редких мокрых снов, и вот теперь... все в жопу. Даже немного обидно, что он не представил — не успел представить себе — ничего конкретного. Пятна, крики птиц, тугие теплые струи, шелест зарослей. Вылет завтра, сбор, подготовка, общий прогон — через неделю. Последнее воспоминание должно быть самым ярким, а расплывается мыльной пеленой на воде. Артур открывает аптечный шкафчик, смотрит на оранжевый пузырек, решительно щелкает дверцей. Два искушения, два проигрыша подряд, это уж слишком. Надев халат, он возвращается в гостиную и досматривает шоу, глотая вино и вину под постановочные взрывы хохота. Переключает канал: идет старый фильм, и Артур засыпает, извернувшись на диване, под мягкий говор и серебристый смех Золотого Голливуда. Ему снится вереск ростом с бамбук, Рита Хейворт в образе Кэти, или Кэти в образе Хейворт, шторм, шахматы из мыла, фонтан дерьма и свобода, до боли раздирающая легкие. Стандартный сон, разложить такой на составные — дело десяти секунд.

В глубине ночи звонит телефон. 

Артур вскидывается как солдат, чуть не падает с дивана, хватается за подушку. Этот звук наяву: не писк стационарного телефона, не стандартный звонок сотового, не флейта Кэти. В углу платяного шкафа в спальне поет смартфон с исцарапанным тачскрином, полустертый след, полузарытый покойник. Артур щурится на слепящую заставку телевизора, на часы. Какого хрена, этот номер знают только четыре... или уже три человека, и те никогда им не воспользуются. Он сам давно забыл бы про второй телефон, но привычка заставляет раз в неделю подзаряжать аппарат и прятать его обратно в коробку из-под обуви. Эдит Пиаф надсаживается в недрах шкафа, Артур на автомате бежит к нему, к ней, цепляясь за ковер. Отодвигает створку, расшвыривает вещи, где-то на протяжном «no-o-on» стискивает сотовый, нажимает кнопку прежде, чем проверить входящий номер.

— Да! — Он стоит на четвереньках, сунувшись между костюмов, словно какой-нибудь Певенси. На другом конце шуршит, по ногам, по спине тянет холодом. — Слушаю!

— Артур? — Голос мужской, смутно знакомый, железный.

— Да. Кто говорит? — Артур моментально приходит в себя, мозг просыпается, трезвеет. Другая кнопка включает запись разговора. В трубке снова шуршание, легкий стук. — Кто говорит?!

— Это Ричард.

— Откуда у тебя этот номер? — Артур садится на пятки, вытаскивает на колени коробку из-под обуви. Несколько бумаг и фото, флэшка, красная игральная кость. Почему он все это не выбросил, почему?

— Нет времени объяснять. Я его нашел, Артур. Везу к тебе.

— То есть, погоди — кого, куда? — Кубик стучит о дно коробки, еще и еще. Нет, все это какой-то морок, дичь какая-то...

— Рейс из Рио в шесть тридцать, Ла Гуардиа, встречай. — Ричард вешает трубку. Артур так и сидит в шкафу, тупо смотрит на потухший экран. Перезванивать нет смысла, Ричард уже десять раз избавился от мобильника. Гребаный спецагент с его гребаными замашками. Он прокручивает запись, безуспешно пытаясь разобрать шумы на фоне. Встает, сгребает барахло, которое содрал с вешалок, садится на кровать, запускает пальцы в сырые непослушные волосы. Кэти не выносит гели и помаду для укладки, теперь он такой «мистер естественность».

Кто, кого, куда, зачем. Двигаясь, как сомнамбула, Артур включает ноут, гуглит рейс из Рио, запоминает. Выходит, чтобы выключить телик, чуть не падает, зацепившись за провод торшера. Внутри все кувыкается, подпрыгивает, башка варит хуже, чем на первом тесте у Кобба. Кто, кому? Главное — зачем? Наверное, все-таки сон, еще проще, чем с Кэти Хейворт, раскладывается за долю секунды: сон-желание. Невозможное в этом мире происходит только так. Артур ползет в ванную, роняет по дороге пульт, сует башку в раковину, под струю холодной воды. 

А вот хер тебе.

«Нет времени объяснять. Я его нашел, Артур», — скрипит на записи баритон Ричарда. На ноуте под пузырями скринсейвера расписание полетов. Артур залезает на кровать, подтягивает колени к груди и старается мыслить логически. Логика все еще убеждает проснуться.

— Ариадна? Привет, это Артур. Не разбудил?

— Ну вообще-то... — Не может сдержать зевок, Артур виновато вздыхает. — Ничего страшного, мне все равно скоро вставать. У меня щенок-фокс, ты знаешь? Я завела щенка, с ним надо рано... а-аы-ы-ы, гулять.

— Извини. Скажи, ты давала Ричарду мой старый номер?

— Кому? А... О, боже.

Артур почти слышит, как она рывком садится в постели, тянет к подбородку пуховое одеяло. Тикают часы в гостиной, тикает в груди у Артура.

— Ты сейчас про Лукаса говоришь? — Кое-кто по привычке запутал даже собственных коллег.

— Лукас, Джон, Ричард — какая, к черту, разница? Ты давала ему номер, или нет?

— Нет, Артур, клянусь. Я же обещала, мы все обещали. Артур, что-то случилось? — Она чуть не плачет. Артур сидит, понурив голову, опустив руки.

— Артур! — Крик из сотового.

— Да, я здесь. Хорошо, если не ты, — он не слышит себя, мозг фиксирует слова, но не звуки, — может, Юсуф? Или Дом?

— Они бы не стали. Артур, он долбаный агент, может разнюхать все, что угодно. — Ариадна старается собраться, отгоняет собственных демонов. Артур звал ее в Нью-Йорк, Кобб и Майлз предлагали помочь с работой. Она отказалась, просто не хотела их больше видеть. 

— Только не этот номер, Ари. — Его _личный_ номер — чистый, не засвеченный ни в одном деле. Только для близких друзей.

Молчание.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сипит Ариадна. — Попробую позвонить Юсуфу. Ты будешь дома? Пожалуйста, будь дома! И еще... ты записал разговор? Можешь прислать мне?

— Нет, извини. — Артур не уточняет, что именно «нет». — Только не волнуйся, пожалуйста. — Ариадна дышит в трубку, со стороны доносится смешное тявканье. Наверное, щенок прыгнул к ней на кровать. 

— Ты ведь скажешь, если что-нибудь случится? — серьезным полумертвым голосом просит она. — Расскажешь?  
Артур кивает, потом, спохватившись, отрицательно качает головой. Уж что-что, а сходить с ума надо уметь в одиночку.

 

Он плохо помнит, как доживает до пяти утра, когда надо вставать, принимать душ, завтракать и ехать в аэропорт. Впервые за хрен знает сколько лет Артур не принимает душ — похоже, он даже зубы забыл почистить. Сама мысль о еде вызывает тошноту, череп справа жмет болью так, что в ухе гудит, а в глазах роятся мошки. Артур бродит по квартире, зажав рукой налитый свинцом висок: в доме нет ни капли бренди, из таблеток только снотворное. Ричард читал какой-то роман, где Иисус лечит от мигрени Понтия Пилата; Артур бы тоже не отказался. Потея, созерцает бледную рожу в хирургическом свете лампы: нужно выбраться из этого тупика, принять решение, что считать реальным на данный конкретный момент. Визуализировать возможную реальность, поверить, что все так и будет. Однозначно вот так, с заранее известным набором эмоций.

Артур затыкает слив, наполняет раковину холодной водой, зажмурившись, окунает лицо. Ричард везет тело, это ясно. Гроб или, возможно, урну с прахом. Но, скорее, все-таки гроб. Возможно, цинковый. Скорее всего, цинковый, запаянный. В каком состоянии тело внутри, Артур думать не станет. Слава богам, что хватило ума не завтракать. Остальные вопросы обтекают гроб, как река, уносят серебро цинковой пыли. В центре крышки разъедается дыра, Артур заглядывает внутрь, и его тоже сносит течением.

Только в такси он вспоминает, что надо бы позвонить на работу и предупредить об опоздании или отсутствии, но эта мысль кажется настолько смешной, что Артур хихикает, похрюкивая, всю дорогу через Квинс. Защитная реакция в чистом виде, но от чего защищаться? Он ко всему готов, он всегда ко всему готов. К этому он был готов уже два года, с тех пор, как отчаялся нащупать след, а отчаялся он почти сразу. Ну серьезно, чем его можно удивить? Даже если там руки и ноги в кучу, и нет головы, или еще чего-нибудь нет, о господи, это все равно положит конец чему-то, что тянется и тянется, и заставляет его блевать, а его девушку — выбрасывать дорогущее белье. Можно подумать, Артур не повидал на своем веку изуродованных тел. Видал, еще какие. Мир проекций, он такой... мир проекций.

В одной из кафешек он все-таки глотает двойной эспрессо, каждые полминуты стреляя глазами на часы. Мерзкая привычка всюду приезжать пораньше, «умей ждать сам, не заставляй ждать себя». Артур листает журналы по архитектуре, по фотографии, вникает в список топовых камер. Берет еще кофе, проверяет время, делает пару-тройку дыхательных упражнений, которые советовал последний врач. Волчок жизни бьет по нервам, фиксирует внимание на идиотских вещах типа свитера того парня или шлепанцев и панамки той мадам. Мир кричит на Артура красками, накрывает запахами, он очень вовремя сталкивает стаканчик в урну в середине столика и мчится в туалет, как на пожар. Вместо рвоты пробивает жесточайший понос, Артур даже боится упасть в обморок в кабинке. Надо найти аптеку и купить что-нибудь, пока он совсем не развалился.

Двадцать восемь минут, если рейс не задерживается, если самолет не рухнул где-нибудь над Бермудами. Хотя, если бы рухнул, об этом бы уже объявили. Ричард тоже сказал бы ему, если бы вез не тело, не пепел в коробке; сказать, успокоить — это же секундное дело. Молчание в такой ситуации на девяносто... девяносто пять процентов означает смерть. Пот остывает, Артуру грязно и холодно в рубашке. Нельзя отступать от принятой схемы, это чревато последствиями, с которыми без таблеток уже не справиться, а таблетки — верная дорога к наркотикам, а наркотики — тропинка туда, куда Артуру путь заказан.

Двадцать пять минут.

Артур жует зубочистку, до крови тыкает себе в десну, ломает деревяшку пополам и бросает в мусорник. Он уже в зале ожидания вместе с парнем в свитере и мадам в панамке, и с кучей другого безликого, как проекции, народа. Народ, как и Артур, в основном не выспавшийся. Кто-то громко выясняет отношения по мобильнику.

Пятнадцать минут. Артура охватывает желание сбежать отсюда, купить топовую зеркалку и заняться предельно ясной черно-белой фотографией. Вместо этого он еще раз идет в туалет, на всякий пожарный. Жутко воняет немытым телом: Артур приглаживает волосы, оглядывается — никого — и сует мокрую ладонь под рубашку. Горячка немного спадает, сменяется короткой иллюзией свежести. Он все успеет, все сделает достойно: достоинство — отличный ориентир, Артура учили ему с детства, как будущего короля. Смело в бой с прямой спиной, не печалься и не ной, трам-пам-пам... Артур снова моет руки, глотает таблетку от несварения, запивает водой из-под крана.

Ричарда он видит издалека, будто в бывшем спецагенте не метр девяносто, а все три, эдакий на'ви — синий, с бешено хлещущим хвостом. Снова зарос, нос и уши торчат острыми треугольниками, под бровями иглы ярко-голубых глаз. Вопреки привычке, Ричард движется не с пружинистой грацией, а тащится, согнувшись, дикарски зыркая по сторонам, ищет кого-то или что-то. Артур улыбается и машет, толпа разбирает багаж, движется дальше.

Артур цепляется за плечо парня в свитере, потом за стену. «Простите, — шепчет, — простите», хотя мне пофигу уже все, но все равно простите, я так воспитан. Пот стекает с него галлонами.

Ричард топчется перед лентой, наконец высвобождает руку, тянется за сумками. Что-то — _кто-то_ — висевший у него на локте, соскальзывает и садится в тележку для багажа. Точнее, падает, удачно приземлившись на зад. Со свойственным только ему хладнокровием Ричард кладет сумки в ту же тележку, с усилием толкает ее перед собой. Мамаша в супермаркете, ходячий дзен, бог невозмутимости. Просто бог. Артуру хочется бросить весь мир к его ногам, принести себя в жертву, поцеловать тонкогубый, спрятанный в бороде рот. Только это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни.

— Такси, пожалуйста, — цедит сквозь зубы Ричард. Вздергивает того, в тележке, под мышку. Артур кивает, падает откуда-то с потолка, с планеты Мгновенного Облегчения. Обливаясь соплями, подставляет плечо, невольно ухает под весом. Меньше, чем было, но больше, чем Кэти. Примерно полторы Кэти, если мерить в кэтях.

— Ты можешь... ущипнуть меня? — хрипит Артур в синюю спину Ричарда. Они уже почти выползли из здания на сырое утреннее солнце.

— Приедем, я тебе врежу.

— Понял. Такси!

В машине Имс разлепляет глаза и губы и блюет без предупреждения, Артур не успевает ничего подставить, да ничего и нет. Салон заволакивает кислой вонью, смуглый водила начинает голосить, Ричард молча достает купюру. Имс мычит и отключается.

— Тебе понадобится много таких, — говорит Ричард, когда они на свой страх и риск залезают в лифт. Артур моргает, продолжая оттирать пятна с рубашки Имса бумажными платочками. — Купи вагон... эй, держи-держи!

В этот раз Имса рвет удачнее, на выложенную плиткой площадку перед лифтом. Попасть ключом в замочную скважину — задача не из легких, но Артур справляется. Ричард придерживает Имса за шиворот, втроем они вваливаются в прихожую.

— Под душ его. — Ричард роняет сумки, делает по-королевски брезгливый жест рукой. Бесцеремонно идет в спальню Артура, судя по звукам, двигает туда-сюда двери шкафа. Артур растерянно смотрит на тело в своих объятиях. Если бы вчера ему сказали, что он будет обнимать живого теплого заблеванного Имса в своей квартире, тащить его в ванную, разде... нет, он, наверное, не сможет. Это полный бред, полнейший. Он тоже оседает на пол, ему тоже нужно принять ледяной душ, прямо сейчас.

— Tudy tebya v kachel, — непонятно ругается Ричард; перешагивает через Артура, отрывает от него Имса, Артур беспомощно хнычет, гребет пальцами воздух, глядя, как бывший спецагент и бывший любовник исчезают в ванной. Ричард раздевается быстро, как в казарме, вытряхивает Имса из одежды. Из угла в прихожей Артур видит километры голых ног, две крепкие задницы, две спины в татуировках. Ричард с Имсом лезут в спасательную шлюпку, шумит вода. Артур давится истерикой, хотя манеры звонко требуют, чтобы он встал, пошел и нашел чистые полотенца и два халата. Блин, у него же только один есть. Все равно, встал и пошел, марш-марш.

Когда он возвращается, Имс сидит на унитазе, согнувшись пополам, и, похоже, дремлет. Ричард, полуголый и прекрасный, как отмасштабированный гномий царь, расставляет на раковине тюбики и бутылочки, достает электробритву с насадкой.

— Я засветился, вечером уеду, — поводит лопатками с наколотыми куполами, вгрызается бритвой в бороду. Имс в накинутом на плечи халате вздрагивает. — Уложи его, пускай проспится.

Если бы кто-то за эти два года сказал Артуру, что он будет вести еле волокущего ноги Имса к себе в спальню, укладывать в постель — суперагент даже сменил белье — укрывать одеялом, Артур врезал бы тому по зубам. Он задергивает шторы, недолго стоит и смотрит, как сквозь плотный туман. Потом тихонько прикрывает дверь, относит багаж Ричарда в гостиную. Ричард уже чисто выбрит и красит волосы.

— Краска «Титаник», радикальный черный цвет, — скалится он отражению Артура в зеркале.

— Что?

— Я оставлю кое-какие вещи, избавься от них. У меня нет времени. — Он снова серьезен. Артур тоже приводит себя в порядок, постепенно возвращается в реальность. Ричард отказывается спать, хозяйничает в кухонной зоне, собирает скромный завтрак. Бледный жгучий брюнет с височками, облаченный в майку и спортивные штаны, он похож на английского лорда, загремевшего сюда в машине времени.

— Где ты его нашел? — спрашивает Артур. Он не уверен, что хочет знать.

— В притоне в Праса-Мауа. — Ричард жует черствый гамбургер, пьет чай. — Подвал под борделем «Baía dos Sonhos» [1]. Чудное местечко.

— И как ты...

— Таблетки перед рейсом, водка в самолете. Остатки былой роскоши, тебе могут пригодиться. — Ричард достает из сумки коробочку, в ней два пузырька, пустая пластинка из-под таблеток, шприц. — Он был мертвецки пьян, Артур, на тумбочке две дороги кокса. Зассал под собой матрас. Ни документов, ни денег. Хорошо, что у меня в Рио есть человек.

Артур наклоняется, смотрит в протянутый паспорт. Так Хансен, гражданин Великобритании, верноподданный Ее Величества. Вполне благообразная физиономия. Ричард забирает паспорт, поджигает, бросает в пустую кастрюльку. Резко пахнет горелой бумагой, Ричард ненадолго включает вытяжку.

— Имс уже не тот, что был раньше. Похоже, много чего попробовал...

— Как Майя? — меняет тему Артур. Ричард замирает, взгляд становится отстраненным, пустым. Раньше он так смотрел, когда кто-нибудь заводил разговор о тюрьмах или террористах. О Майе Артур узнал случайно — заметил фото, когда Ричард открывал при нем бумажник.

— Ушла. Она не смогла.

— Мы все не смогли. Прости, Рич.

— Ничего. Как Ариадна?

— Завела себе щенка.

Звонит телефон, Артур берет трубку и с глубоким раскаянием объясняет, почему не явился в офис и не предупредил заранее. Да, он, видимо, чем-то отравился. Да, он сожалеет... варианты? Нет, он может помочь по телефону, конечно. Ага, ага... Ричард рыскает по гостиной, изучает корешки книг, картины, фотографии в рамках. Аккуратно берет портрет Кэти, долго разглядывает. Артуру не очень нравится подобная «инспекция», он вешает трубку и уходит в спальню.

Имс разметался во сне, сбил одеяло, раскинув руки, разлегся по диагонали. Артур на ладонь отодвигает штору; Имс будто недавно с ринга: синяки, царапины, ссадины. На запястьях и щиколотках странные широкие следы, Артур присматривается — поперек груди такой же, и на горле. Артура будто бьет током, он бежит обратно. Ричард как раз ставит на место фото Кэти.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — сгребает в кулак майку, тщетно пытаясь встряхнуть, выбить правду.

— Успокойся. — Но Артур не желает успокаиваться, и руку сжимают так, что трещат костяшки пальцев. — Его пришлось привязывать, ремнями.

— Что?!

Артур пятится, натыкается на полку, со стуком падает какая-то безделушка.

— Я вышел на десять минут за едой, он разнес номер в гостинице. Разбил зеркало, подстерег меня, хотел ударить осколком. Удивляюсь, как хозяин не прибежал на крики. Наверное, решил, что мы любовники и ссоримся. На ночь я его скрутил, он орал и дергался. Пришлось придавить горло и заткнуть рот. Утром постель была в дерьме, на другой день тоже. Я же тебе сказал — он не тот, что прежде.

— Но ты как-то узнал мой номер, — возражает Артур. Ричард пожимает плечами в наколках.

— В кармане пиджака была бумажка: цифры и твое имя. Больше ничего.

— Как ты узнал, что я в Нью-Йорке?

— Боже, Артур, ты за младенца меня держишь? — Он злится.

— Нет. И что мне теперь делать?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Сколько он еще будет спать?

— Думаю, до вечера. После душа я дал ему последнюю таблетку. Извини, надо вещи разобрать. — Ричард подтаскивает сумки, открывает, вытряхивает содержимое на пол. Артур тупо смотрит на полку с книгой Ариадны, рассеивает эмоции, оставляет голые неприглядные факты. У него дома бывший друг, больной, без документов, теперь даже без фальшивых, бывший больше чем друг, о котором надо позаботиться. Сделать все достойно. Ричард берет еще пачку бумаг, идет к плите. Нужно выяснить, чем Имс занимался последние два года, чем он может быть болен. Да чем угодно. Нужно отпроситься с работы. Ладно, это на пару дней, потом выходные, а дальше как?

— Твоя подруга живет здесь? — Ричард кивает на фото.

— Да, она в Нью-Йорке. То есть, мы помолвлены, но не живем вместе, — объясняет Артур. Такие вот они старомодные. — А что?

— Да ничего, просто... — «Это выглядит двусмысленно, поползут сплетни». Ричард, похоже, еще верит, что больше всего на свете люди боятся сплетен.

Имс не просыпается к обеду, не просыпается и к ужину. Артур снова укрывает его одеялом. Почти удается вытравить из мозгов картинку, как Ричард давит коленом Имсу в ребра, скручивает руки. Почти. Скрипучая металлическая койка, как в госпитале, лампа под абажуром, запах мышей и плесени, ревущий Имс, не дающий привязать себя к прутьям. Тогда Ричард бьет его. Тогда Имс лягает Ричарда. Тогда Ричард бьет так, чтобы Имс вырубился, и привязывает ноги.

— Сколько он не ел? — спрашивает Артур. Он заказал ужин из китайской забегаловки.

— Три дня, что был со мной, плюс сегодня — как минимум четыре. — Ричард наворачивает, у Артура совсем нет аппетита. Надо позвонить боссу, подтвердить легенду об отравлении. Ричард сидит на бедрах у Имса, затягивает ремень поперек волосатой татуированной груди.

— Он не выглядит истощенным.

— Не выглядит, — соглашается Ричард. — Воду он пил. Убери подальше все острое — ножи, бритвы, стекло. И крепкий алкоголь, если есть. Огнестрельное оружие?

— Здесь. — Артур указывает на замаскированный сейф. Ричард качает головой.

— Он может найти. Пусть подруга заберет пушку.

— Я не хочу впутывать Кэти.

— Тогда избавься от нее.

«Of it», конечно, «get rid of it», а не «her». Все равно, Артуру не по себе. Имс плюется, старается укусить, когда Ричард запихивает ему в рот кляп. Сквернословит.

— Он что-нибудь сказал? По существу.

— Ни слова. — Ричард проверяет билет до Чикаго, зарядку сотового, время. На всякий случай Артур дает ему свой новый номер. — Мне пора, рад был повидаться.

— Я тоже. Спасибо, — неизвестно за что благодарит Артур.

— Думаю, тебе стоит позвонить Доминику. Или Юсуфу.

— Да, обязательно.

— Береги себя.

— И ты себя береги.

Артур закрывает дверь. Он не может звонить Дому, нельзя. Дом Кобб через слишком многое прошел и ясно дал понять, что дело Фишера было его последним. А после той тренировки и Артур с Ариадной — она еще лежала в больнице — не сговариваясь похоронили сновидческое прошлое. Когда не получается что-то исправить, нужно переступить и двигаться дальше, ведь так? У Кобба дети, у Ариадны фокстерьер, у Юсуфа нирвана, у Артура теперь — Имс. У Имса следы от побоев и ремней. Слишком много всего произошло за один день, Артур теряет нить мысли. В восемь часов вечера уже хочется спать: он чистит зубы, прячет в шкафчик остатки «химии» — неужто от Юсуфа, или у спецагентов свои источники? — шатаясь от усталости, бредет в спальню. Так и не позвонил на работу. Плевать, позвонит завтра.

Имс снова лежит поперек кровати, в темноте он очень даже похож на себя-прежнего. Артур снимает рубашку, носки и брюки, остается в майке и боксерах, ложится. Осторожно сдвигает Имса, взбивает подушку, Имс не просыпается, только громко всхрапывает. Простыни и наволочки уже пропитались его запахом.

— Доброй ночи, — шепчет Артур. Он так и не позвонил Кэти. Плевать, позвонит завтра. И уберет все тоже завтра. Сейчас просто спать хочется. Имс рядом сопит в подушку. Разве можно было его так... все, хватит. Проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления.

Артура подбрасывает в кромешной тьме, часы на тумбочке светятся зеленым. Ричард сидит на бедрах у Имса, тот сам протягивает руки для ремней, Ричард наклоняется к нему, медленно, ме-едленно стягивает запястья у изголовья. Имс хнычет, резко и сладко пахнет потом, с Ричарда как по волшебству исчезает вся одежда, вместо куполов на спине у него готический собор шпилем вниз, через поясницу, к ягодицам. Ноги у Имса свободны, он раздвигает их, снова хнычет, дрожит. Под лопатками у Ричарда шевелятся, дыбятся, прорезаются крылья. Кровать переворачивается, собор переворачивается, Ричард поворачивает к Артуру морду остроносой химеры.

— Я здесь достаю, — голос звучит гулко, со стороны, — разные вещи. Все, что душе угодно. Но вот это — мое. — Он перевернуто наклоняется к Имсу, будто собирается поцеловать. Потом сжимает ему горло.

Артур снимает майку, вытирает под мышками. Первое, чему его учил Дом, это, блядь, контролировать кошмары. Подсознание полно ими, как свалка крысами, любое подсознание, что там ни строй. Контроль элементарный, завязан на фокусе и эффекте туннельного зрения. Тогда никакого тебе Гойи, или Данте, или еще какой херни. Чем лучше концентрируешься, тем скорее все лишнее стирается к чертовой матери, и вот тебе чистые улицы с культурными проекциями. С опытом это входит в привычку, так что перестаешь замечать — все равно что отвернуть манжет перед тем, как ввести иглы. Артур комкает майку, бросает ее на пол, зябко ежится под одеялом. Хочется тепла, заверения в том, что все будет хорошо, только Имса сейчас лучше не трогать, даже если Артуру очень этого хочется. Имс не тотем и не Кэти, чтобы тискать его при каждом проблеске сомнения. Имс ни в чем не виноват, Артур ведь даже не знает, что с ним произошло. Не спеши перекладывать дерьмо на тех, кто ни в чем не виноват. Он принюхивается, глубоко, размеренно дышит и засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] – «Бухта сновидений» (португ.)


	2. Chapter 2

Тяжесть на сердце утром оказывается рукой Имса. Диагональ кровати тянет его, как магнит, голову Имс сует Артуру под мышку, левая рука — поперек груди, ноги торчат из-под одеяла, болтаются на весу. Артур просыпается с ощущением, будто он под завалом. Лежит, не шевелясь, смотрит в потолок, прикидывая, как лучше поступить: убрать «захват» или ползти. Ни того, ни другого не хочется, но Артур не может убедить себя в том, что валяться в постели с Имсом — самая хорошая идея. Мозг запускает анализ ситуации, упреком зевает стыд, колючее чувство «неприличности». Артур слезает с кровати, подбирает майку, на цыпочках выходит в гостиную. Брошенные в кучу вещи дурно пахнут, он открывает окно; жаль, что балкона нет. Приводит себя в порядок, смотрит на часы и звонит в офис, потом — Кэти. Кратко объясняется с боссом и оставляет сообщение на автоответчике. Когда врешь, придерживайся одной версии, и Артур скармливает Кэти ту же чушь про отравление. Если она вдруг позвонит в офис с проверкой, чего Артур от нее никак не ожидает, но все же, эту версию подтвердят. Голос на автоответчике выходит в меру жалобный, Артур кривится от отвращения к себе и достает мусорные мешки. Сжечь бы эти тряпки к чертовой матери, но слишком много возни. Раскидает по разным контейнерам, и все.

Среди грязного барахла скользко мелькает ярко-желтое и красное. Артур глотает воздух, садится на ковер, прислоняется боком к дивану. Ну что за херня, Имс ведь тут, совсем рядом, почему тогда трясет от вида его рубашек, а от вида самого Имса — нет? Артур же нормально его встретил, никаких конвульсий и прочих «спасите-помогите, где мой добрый док». Он вынимает что-то скомканное в пакете, красное и желтое, переплетаясь, тянется следом. Из глубины ползет ремень, второй, обычные бурые ремни для брюк. Артуру очень нужно прилечь где-нибудь подальше, он идет обратно в спальню, забирается в тепло, кладет руку Имса обратно на сердце. Только Имс уже не спит.

— Эй... — улыбается, немножко хрипит. — С добрым утречком...

Слезы брызгают смешными маленькими фонтанчиками. Имс с его обалдевшими водянистыми глазами похож на снулого теленка. Растягивает рот в улыбке, косится на изголовье, на кусочек сливочно-желтой стены.

— Где я вообще?..

— У меня дома, — шепчет Артур, трубы фонтанов давят ему горло.

— А-а-а, ЛА?

— Нет, Нью-Йорк.

— Нет, ЛА. — Имс съезжает ниже, долбит носом матрас и тянет подушку на голову. — Город ангелов — слышишь, как трубят? Бля-а-а, я щас сдохну... — поворачивается на спину, накрывает лицо подушкой. Шутка, типа, но Артуру не смешно.

— Тебе плохо после таблеток?

— Какие, нах... Сушня-а-ак, господи, — стонет в наволочку Имс, вслепую шарит на тумбочке, как будто там по волшебству возникнет стакан с живительной влагой. Теперь Артур смеется, отдергивает шторы и послушно приносит бутылку воды. Антипохмельного зелья в запасах нет, Артур ставит в уме еще одну галочку. Имс оживает прямо на глазах, чешет след на груди.

— А как я сюда попал? — невинно моргает, чешет нос. Скорее любопытство, чем испуг, слова разгильдяя-странника, которого носит по всему миру.

— Вчера прилетел, я встретил тебя в аэропорту.

— Чудненько. А одежда моя где? — Имс приподнимает край одеяла, снова смотрит на тумбочку, на шкаф.

— Надо постирать, — объясняет Артур. — Сейчас найду что-нибудь...

— Ай, ладно. — Кряхтя, Имс сначала садится на постели, потом встает, и, хотя Артур уже видел его голым, в самый центр нервной системы будто тычут иглой. Имс потягивается, с хрустом расправляет суставы и мускулы, мнет плотный бычий загривок. У него эрекция, ничего экстраординарного, только Артур смущенно отводит взгляд. Со всеми бывает по утрам, это вовсе не означает, что Имс его хочет... так, полегче на поворотах, пожалуйста.

— А где у тебя... — Имс пересекает комнату, по ходу оценивает свое отражение в зеркале. Засранец.

— Ванная — соседняя дверь, — спохватывается Артур. В его квартире только две двери, кроме входной: в ванную и в спальню. Прихожая плавно перетекает в гостиную-столовую с кухонной зоной и мягким уголком перед телевизором. Надо действительно отложить и постирать одежду Имса, хоть самое необходимое... ладно, справится как-нибудь в раковине. Артур холодеет, вспоминая, что не убрал бритвенный станок, не перепрятал аптечку, и стекла в ванной полно, но все эти ужасы настолько не вяжутся с мирным, еще слегка сонным Имсом, что Артур отметает их, как стайку москитов. Он поспешно перебирает барахло, засовывает ненужное в мешки. Зеленая рубашка, брюки, пиджак, носки, белье, обувь — все, во что Имс был одет вчера, все мятое, грязное, застиранные трусы порваны, Артур бросает их в мусор. Есть еще те две рубашки, красная и желтая, тоже с душком. Артур открывает платяной шкаф, выдвигает ящик, находит пляжные шорты с завязками, носки, широкую футболку. Все равно мала будет, но пока сгодится.

Когда он стучит и заглядывает в ванную, Имс уже умылся, чистит зубы его щеткой. Удивленно смотрит на горку вещей в руках Артура, на самого Артура. Полощет рот, сплевывает.

— Мне это не нужно.

Артур так и стоит в позе камердинера.

— Мне они не нужны, — повторяет Имс, разворачивается к нему всем корпусом. — Мне не холодно. Зачем?

— Ты же голый, — бубнит Артур.

— Ну и что? Я же с тобой.

Артур вспыхивает, злится на собственную несдержанность — да вообще, детский сад какой-то! — и пропускает момент, когда Имс оказывается очень близко. Они почти одного роста, но взгляд все равно утыкается не в глаза, а в татуировки на влажной коже, в синяк-полосу под мышцей, в напряженные соски. Все-то он врет.

— Тебе холодно, — возражает Артур, пихает Имсу вещи.

— Я скучал, — шепчет в ответ Имс. Старается лбом коснуться лба Артура, тот мягко отстраняется.

— Я тоже. Очень скучал. Оденься, пожалуйста. — Звучит почти как мольба. Имс дергает плечом, вопросительно наклоняет голову, потом все-таки натягивает шорты и футболку. Смотрит на себя с таким выражением, будто его заставили напялить карнавальный костюм.

— Приготовлю нам завтрак. — Артур покидает ванную с ощущением, что проиграл битву. Не решающую, до этого еще далеко, но уже в самом начале что-то пошло не так, словно ему навязали чужие правила игры. Конечно, Имс — это Имс, непревзойденный имитатор, поэтому его искренность — смелое допущение, но пусть — особенно дорого ценится. Артур напряжен, былое томление как ветром сдуло. Что, если это обычная провокация? За два года он отвык от провокаций, особенно с эротическим подтекстом. И от искренности такой отвык. Дохотелся, мать твою. А чего, собственно, он хотел? Артур щелкает кнопкой чайника, сует в тостер ломтики хлеба. Со вчера еще осталась лапша и по мелочи, но холодное оно похоже на слипшихся червей.

Босой Имс садится за стойку, игнорируя обеденный стол, и мигом заполняет, перегораживает пространство кухни. Футболка ему мала, наверняка жмет под мышками. Артур достает посуду, за бытовыми манипуляциями как-то успокаивается. Им предстоит провести здесь как минимум четыре дня, нужно запастись продуктами из расчета на двоих.

— Так почему ты переехал? — спрашивает Имс. Славно, пусть будет светская беседа с вкраплениями личного. Вряд ли Имс помнит, что Артур родился в Нью-Йорке, а в ЛА перебрался из-за Кобба, Мол и серебристого кейса с проводами.

— Здесь хорошая работа. Занимаюсь тем... — Что приносит доход без бонуса в форме неврозов? — Интересно, перспективно, в общем, мне нравится. Правовое обслуживание малого и среднего бизнеса.

— Ты юрист? — уточняет Имс, Артур кивает. Имса никогда не интересовал набор его дипломов, как не интересовало и многое другое. — Что, в Лос-Анджелесе конторы не нашлось?

Артур молчит.

— То есть, ты сбежал. — Имс доволен, как ребенок, разгадавший загадку. — Ясно. Кобб еще там? Воссоединился с семьей, все такое?

Артур не чувствует себя вправе обсуждать жизнь Дома, вместо этого выкладывает на тарелку тосты.

— Что сам делал последние два года? — Он наливает чай. Имс намазывает тост маслом, Артур невольно следит за движениями ножа.

— Всякое. — С учетом интонации это означает: «Проще сказать, чего не делал». Он вполне похож на прежнего Имса: менее вежливый, но такой же улыбчивый остряк, человек, способный посмеяться над собой и над другими. Вот и сейчас он смотрит на Артура поверх чашки, а тот, наверное, немного с лица спал, потому что Имс хрипло хохочет:

— Господи, Арти, рожа как у отца-настоятеля! Расслабься, все нормально. Красивая у тебя квартира, можно экскурсию?

«А можно хоть парочку внятных объяснений?» — мысленно огрызается Артур, только давить на Имса бесполезно. Все идет не так, нелогично, смущающей нарезкой эмоций вместо их последовательной смены. Или нет? Имс был предельно аккуратен в работе, но во всем остальном... взять хотя бы его шмотки, вырви глаз и выбрось вон. Имс перешагивает через свое барахло на полу, не спрашивает, что в мусорном пакете. Артур водит его по периметру, про замаскированный сейф врет, что это зашитая колонна. Полка с фото закономерно привлекает внимание, Имс отставляет чашку, берет портрет Кэти. Что ж их всех к ней так тянет, господи боже!

— Красота,— выносит вердикт Имс. Вот и пойми, о чем он: о фотографии как произведении искусства, о рамке, или о человеке. Артур не развивает эту тему. Книге Ариадны Имс радуется, как старому знакомому, задает вопросы; Артур в общих чертах рассказывает, что Ариадна в Лондоне, работает непосредственно по специальности (и раз в две недели ходит к психологу, о чем он умалчивает). Юсуф? Юсуф где-то там, в районе исторической родины, иногда звонит, не уточняя, где находится.

— Прямо как я, — улыбается Имс: домашний, слегка помятый, почти родной. Эта мысль жалит, пускает опасный усик предвкушения. Бывает такое «предвкушение привычки», замешанное на воспоминаниях и еще больше на желаниях, когда легко представить, как все будет — без удивления, взгляд назад из будущего. «Как я мог два года без него жить», типа того. «Он ведет себя здесь как дома, он чувствует себя дома». В действительности Имс из тех, кто по-хамелеонски вписывается в любую обстановку. Органичный со всем на свете гражданин мира, от него фонит свободой, которой у Артура никогда не было. Это зависть? Пожалуй, так; Артур давит ее холодным рассудком: четыре дня, потом ему придется выйти на работу, а Имсу — подыскать новое жилье. Разобраться с собой. Вспомнить, что случилось в бразильском притоне, зачем был весь этот ад, что делать дальше.

— Похоже, я буду тебе мешать. — Имс будто читает его мысли, оглядывается, оценивающе качает головой. Слишком догадливый, чтобы спрашивать, кто та девушка на фото. Слишком быстро появляется, растет стена отчуждения, но зачем, у них же целых четыре дня.

— Вовсе нет, — поспешно возражает Артур. — Можешь спать здесь, диван удобный, раскладывается. — И Кэти не удивится: гостиная для того и придумана, чтобы в ней жили гости.

— Угу. — Имс смотрит себе под ноги, прикусывает нижнюю губу. Замолчанное висит между ними призраком, который необходимо развеять, но Артур не знает, как.

— Я выйду ненадолго, за продуктами, — суетится, кладет сотовый и бумажник в карман пиджака. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Сигареты, — отзывается Имс. Ну, конечно.

— Скоро вернусь. — Артур в прихожей звякает ключами, сцарапывает с металла белое пятнышко. Смешно вздрагивает, когда Имс обнимает его сзади. Артур ведь этого ждал; по правде говоря, он бы обиделся, если бы Имс его не обнял. Поворачивается, хлопает Имса по спине, крепко, по-дружески, обхватывает за плечи. Блин, в глазах щиплет. Имс не вжимается в него бедрами, целоваться тоже не лезет, вот и хорошо. И уж точно не станет подстерегать его, Артура, с осколком за пазухой.

_— Ты так краснеешь, лапушка, как будто каждый раз у тебя первый._

_— Брехня! — злится Артур. Нельзя себя выдавать, нельзя показывать, что каждая встреча — через три месяца, через полгода — вправду как первая. Имс не дает ему привыкнуть. Может, так оно и к лучшему._

В супермаркете Артур бродит с тележкой по лабиринту полок, истерически хихикает в кулак, вспоминая сцену в аэропорту. На него косится мега-серьезный секьюрити. Сейчас все кажется забавным, хотя нет ничего смешного в том, что накачанный седативами мужик плюхнулся в тележку, как куль с мукой. При других обстоятельствах Имс вполне мог устроить спектакль, чтобы позлить Ричарда. Сразу после их знакомства спецагент стал объектом для стеба: Имс начал с подколов про Джеймса Бонда («Сколько нужно дублей для одной девушки, а, Рич?»), потом перешел к детским шалостям. На одном из тестов он облил Ричарда водой; все очень удивились, когда тот побледнел, потом побагровел и бросился на Имса с кулаками. Силы оказались равны, и вместо шуточной потасовки получился, как с уважением отметил Имс, «спарринг — высший класс». Позже, получив от Артура нагоняй, а от Юсуфа — пластыри, они отправились в бар, где пили виски за мир во всем мире и здоровье герцогини Кембриджской.

Артур мрачнеет, вспоминая все остальное. Нет, тут не шоу и не стеб: просто если Имс не захочет рассказывать, его ни под дулом, ни под гипнозом не заставишь. Артур не самый плохой архитектор, но извлекатель никудышный, иначе начал бы с себя любимого. Вот, например, он помнит, какие сигареты курит Имс, а зачем ему держать это в голове? Он берет две пачки и зажигалку. На выходе из касс поет сотовый — Кэти. Артур озирается: если он ответит, то спалится как дурак, а если не ответит, Кэти позвонит домой, а там Имс, и вряд ли он будет с ней так же любезен, как с воображаемой герцогиней. Впрочем, что сделает Имс, не знает и сам Имс, пока не сделает. Артур прячет телефон в карман, не дожидаясь, пока смолкнет мелодия, катит покупки к машине. Кэти перезванивает минут через десять, когда он почти у дома, на этот раз флейта играет дольше.

В лифте Артур неожиданно потеет, его трясет от мысли о собственной развороченной квартире, переломанной мебели, загаженных простынях. Полный антипод предвкушению — страх заранее, помогает в обстоятельствах, когда что-то действительно может случиться, а пережитое в воображении уже не так страшно наяву. С фобиями метод не работает, с кратковременными страхами вполне справляется. Правда, при положительном исходе бывает сильнейшая отдача. Артур открывает дверь, ставит пакеты в прихожей. По крайней мере, отсюда все выглядит нормально.

— Имс? — Нет ответа. — Имс!

В гостиной никого, Артур заглядывает в спальню. Не успевает обернуться; нос и рот зажимает платок, от запаха которого туманится разум и опускаются руки. «Прости, — шепчет кто-то в ухо, — прости». Артур падает на кровать лицом вниз.

_— Мой лечащий врач считает мой страх атипичным. — Ариадна сидит на койке над большим альбомом для рисования, рядом коробка восковых мелков. Артур ставит цветы в вазу на тумбочке._

_— Твой врач ни черта не смыслит. — Если бы он мог, то записал бы ее на терапию для военных — в единственную сферу, где общие сны являлись частью легализованной программы. Но там ее свели бы с ума допросами._

_— А ты у нас самый ученый, да? — Ариадна бросает в него мелком. — Не удивляешься, когда говорят: «Я боюсь спать». Позволите мне больше не спать, доктор Артур? Блин, ты ничему не удивляешься._

Выныривает он плавнее, чем тонет, не захлебывается, не рвется на воздух из холодной глубины. Означает ли это, что напавший не желал ему зла? Артур обдумывает эту версию, лежа на спине под одеялом, лениво пропуская пальцы сквозь спутанные волосы. Даже голова не болит, снотворное было качественное, доза — щадящая. Юсуф готовит первоклассный «отруб»: достаточно одной капли в стакан или взмаха платком перед носом клиента, и клиент готов. Вот, значит, что было в тех пузырьках... Артур спокоен, даже доволен, ведь ему отчасти компенсировали вчерашний стресс. Но в дверях возникает Кэти, и по ее лицу видно, что тут настоящая катастрофа, а Артур чудом вырвался из лап смерти. Интересно, тогда почему она не вызвала «скорую»?

— Привет, — сипит. Кэти драматично бросается к постели.

— Слава богу! Как ты, милый? — щупает ему лоб, осыпает поцелуями. — Я так испугалась, не знала, что делать... — и так далее, и тому подобное, перемежающееся всхлипами разрядки. Кэти ждет, чтобы ее утешили, и Артур утешает, говорит, что все о'кей, чувствует он себя хорошо, а что, собственно, случилось? «Где Имс?» — чуть не спрашивает Артур, в груди что-то скребется.

— Совершенно абсурдная ситуация. — Кэти вытирает глаза. — Я была на работе, позвонил какой-то мужчина. Я до этого дважды звонила тебе, ты не слышал? Потом оставила сообщение. Так вот, он сказал, что с тобой ничего страшного, но лучше мне приехать прямо сейчас, и бросил трубку. Я ничего не успела выяснить, но у него был такой голос... — Снова всхлипывает, Артуру хочется и успокоить ее, и рявкнуть, чтоб перестала хныкать, раз все позади. Позади ли? Он встает, выходит в гостиную, пошатываясь и держась за мебель. Вещей Имса нет, бумажника в кармане пиджака тоже нет, со связки ключей в двери исчез брелок и ключ от машины. Чудненько. Артур наклоняется к сейфу, не успевает снять маскирующую панель, потому что Кэти виснет на нем, обняв за шею.

— Тебе надо прилечь! — Господи, чего она так верещит?

— Мне надо разыскать того человека. — Артур составляет план вслух, так легче думается. — Машина ему быстро надоест, бросит ее где-нибудь. Наверняка зайдет в бар, а куда потом?

— Звонить в полицию? — взвизгивает Кэти. То есть, она говорит совершенно нормально, просто любые посторонние звуки мешают Артуру сосредоточиться. Имс обиделся, помешался, скрывается от преследования, все вместе? Как он ориентируется в городе, вдруг полезет куда-нибудь... на рожон? Нужно позвонить в банк, заблокировать карты. Налички в бумажнике достаточно, хватит на билет до Олбани, а то и дальше, но Имс ведь без документов! Артур расцепляет захват Кэти, проверяет автоответчик: все сообщения стерты. Имс не оставил записку, зато оставил футболку. Да что за херня вообще?

— Ты его знаешь? — вопрошает Кэти тоном взволнованной матери. Сынок, ты водишься с плохой компанией? Артур невольно смеется. Имса никто не знает, он и сам, небось, запутался в собственных имитациях. Артур хотел бы сказать, что понимает помыслы Имса, движения его души, но он даже тело его помнит смутно, по нескольким коротким встречам. Следы от ремней, синяки, ссадины. Прикосновения в душе, за открытым окном шелест, крики птиц.

— Его фамилия Имс, он мой старый друг, — объясняет Артур. — Коллега по прежней работе. Мы не виделись два года, он приехал вчера, внезапно.

— И стащил твой бумажник и ключи.

Да, Имс такой. Любит брать вещи без спросу.

— Ударил тебя, обокрал, угнал машину. — Кэти шокирована, отказывается во все это верить. — Какой замечательный друг.

— Милая, пожалуйста, обойдемся без иронии. — Артур вздыхает, трет глаза. Кэти, скрестив руки, молча мечет молнии. Она совсем не такая, как жена Кобба, но сейчас до боли похожа на Мол.

Поиски начинаются хаотично: Кэти отказывается сидеть дома, отказывается пустить Артура за руль. Они колесят по улицам, Артур высматривает свою тачку и мужчин в яркой одежде, только проку от этого никакого. Кэти дуется, молча требуя дальнейших объяснений, Артур грызет кожицу около ногтей. Он такой дурень, что слов не подобрать — вот нахрена он все это делает, а? Он Имсу не сторож и не брат, Имс вполне может постоять за себя или вырыть себе яму, в зависимости от настроения. И поступил он с Артуром по-свински. Сам того не замечая, Артур начинает больше злиться, чем волноваться. Кэти говорит что-то насчет парковки и пройтись за кофе. Ой, да пожалуйста, все что угодно. Артур сильно хлопает дверью машины, виновато косится на Кэти. Только этого ему не хватало, вымещать блядский гнев на единственном близком человеке.

— Прости, но этот Имс, он... здоров? — смущенно спрашивает Кэти, попивая кофе. Ей так неловко, будто она интересуется размером имсова члена, с целью сравнить его с чьим-нибудь еще.

— Боюсь, не совсем, — отвечает Артур.

— Извини, я лезу не в свое дело.

Да лезь сколько хочешь, чуть не кричит Артур, это же наше общее, общая жизнь, проблемы делятся на двоих, правильно? Это же гребаная поддержка, взаимовыручка, американский идеал любви! А не хочешь заморачиваться и мараться, так и скажи, я не расстроюсь, только пустых фраз не надо, вежливости вот этой, бесючих извинений между аккуратными глотками и салфеточкой. Он сжимает под столом кулак, опрокидывает в себя кофе без сахара. От еды мутит, легенда об отравлении постепенно превращается в правду. Интересно, Имс взял из пакета сигареты? Музыка из колонок, болтовня и звон посуды действуют на нервы.

— Пойдем отсюда, — ворчит Артур. Ему стыдно за то, что он так себя ведет, пусть даже не в открытую, и досадно из-за стыда. Возвращаются к машине, Кэти спрашивает, куда ехать дальше. Артур еле терпит, чтобы не заорать, не заехать локтем в стекло, не выскочить на дорогу. Нет, надо это кончать, и как можно скорее.

— Давай домой, — просит. Кэти не скрывает радости, включает радио, там играет что-то веселенькое, Артур просит выключить. К концу пути он принимает решение выложить все сразу, без утайки. Та часть его жизни завершена, люди — знакомые из прошлого, его с ними больше ничто не связывает. Он расскажет про Имса и развяжется с ним тоже, а там хоть трава не расти. Захочет — найдется, не захочет — пусть валит на все четыре стороны. Артур не позволит собой управлять, он не из таких. Сейчас они приедут, и он все расскажет Кэти, только сначала сложит продукты в холодильник.

— Сколько ты хочешь знать? — Артур сидит на кухне, смотрит, как Кэти готовит национальное блюдо с названием, об которое язык сломаешь. Она оборачивается, в глазах зажигается и сразу тухнет желание распотрошить чужой секрет. Мало у кого не возникает таких желаний. Кэти помешивает овощи на сковороде, добавляет масла, обдумывает ответ.

— Столько, сколько тебе удобно. — Она не лукавит и, похоже, не жаждет знать всей правды. Артуру это подходит: он начинает издалека, со знакомства с Коббом и Мол, и с ее отцом Стивеном Майлзом — Артур звал его «профессор Майлз», но со временем титул сам собой отпал. Отношения у них были прекрасные, как у любых людей, верящих в общую идею и мечту. Звучит наивно, но они хотели улучшить мир, только вместо масштабных проектов занялись узкопрофильными психологическими исследованиями. Попытались раздвинуть — Артур для наглядности разводит руки — границы возможного, работа стала чередой фантастических приключений. Они углубились в архитектуру мысли, в то, как устроены сновидения. Наукой доказано, что сонники — чушь собачья, да и старине Фрейду не стоит верить на все сто. Кэти смеется, глаза горят искренним любопытством.

— Мы работали над методами поиска определенных мыслей в сознании и подсознании человека. — Артур косится на сковородку, Кэти выключает конфорку, бросает овощи в кипящую на огне кастрюлю. — Полезная штука, особенно в психиатрии и криминальной психологии. Можно получить, — смыкает пальцы в воздухе, как вокруг невидимого шарика, — улику, мотив, вычленить давнюю травму и так далее. Это называется «извлечение». Есть еще терапевтические корректировки, схемы, лабиринты — короче, уйма всего. Конечно, не мы одни это исследовали, и не мы стояли у истоков.

— А я уже про Нобеля хотела спросить, — улыбается Кэти.

— На извлечении, как и на многом другом, можно заработать кучу денег. — Артур без паузы переходит к сути. — К примеру, промышленный шпионаж: узнай, что готовит конкурент, и ты победил.

— Иначе говоря, укради идею? — Артур кивает. — Боже, ты и этим занимался?

«Я и сексом с мужчиной занимался». Артур невольно краснеет; Кэти, верно, думает, что ему очень стыдно за свою противозаконную деятельность. Сама мечется между ужасом и восхищением, борьба забавно отражается на ее лице. Из-под отодвинутой крышки булькает, пузырится.

— Значит, ты, Дом Кобб, его жена и тесть — мыслекрады? — Детский восторг. Артуру приятно и легко, что Кэти воспринимает все так... примитивно? Ладно, пусть будет «прямолинейно».

— Ага. Только нет, Майлз в этом не участвовал. Он же профессор, уважаемый человек.

— Какой кошма-ар...

Дальше Артур, приглушив бурчание совести, объясняет, что физически от их операций еще никто не пострадал — ну, то есть, не пустил себе пулю в лоб, когда конкурент зафигачил в свою модель мобильника новейший микрочип, и все в таком духе. Есть, конечно, бедняги, которые бросаются с крыши из-за айфона, но Артур с коллегами к этому не причастны. О гибели Мол Артур не распространяется, просто говорит, что она умерла, и Дом сильно страдал. Наверное, до сих пор страдает, но у него есть дети, и в них смысл его жизни. Артур не собирается касаться и дела Фишера, но Кэти с ее быстрым умом сама задает вопрос:

— Если вы умеете забирать идеи, значит, можете и наоборот?

— Плевое дело. — Артур притягивает Кэти к себе, усаживает на колени. — Сейчас я поселю в твоей голове идею, что ты самая красивая, самая желанная, самая любимая, и только попробуй подумать иначе.

Кэти хихикает, мурлычет: «Подлиза», целует его в губы. В другой раз такой разговор закончился бы в постели. Артур и сейчас не против, только надо сначала выключить плиту. От кожи Кэти в вырезе светлой блузки пахнет его любимыми духами, Артур вдыхает полные легкие аромата. Боже, как сразу хорошо, спокойно и правильно. Он уже готов продолжить, хотя бы и здесь, чем здесь-то плохо; юбка Кэти задирается, кружево чулок обвивает ноги. Артур подхватывает ее под ягодицы, забыв про кастрюлю, и про машину, про все на свете. Тогда Кэти долго смотрит на него и полузастенчиво-полуигриво спрашивает:

— Так что в вашей компании делал мистер Имс, м-м?

Артур будто ухает с трамплина в ледяную воду. Его не удивляет и не оскорбляет тот факт, что Кэти считает их отношения достигшими той стадии, когда романтический момент может быть принесен в жертву чему-то другому. У Кэти практичный склад ума, порой даже чересчур — благо, она научилась это скрывать. Артур, в свою очередь, был бы жалким дилетантом, не умей он «разрулить момент».

— Имс — имитатор, — тем же тоном отвечает он, — меняет облик во сне. Вот откуда мне знать, что я не сплю? Вдруг Имс прикинулся тобой и...

Кэти гневно раздувает ноздри, набрасывается на Артура со щипками. Они падают на диван, хохочут, бесятся, как подростки, лупят друг друга подушками. Артур все-таки вырывается и выключает плиту. Кэти немножко охрипла от смеха, прикрывает глаза, манит его собой, так что все остальное отодвигается на задний план, и Артуру кажется, что в жизни ничего не изменилось, что он вправду долго спал, а теперь просыпается. Не замечает, какого цвета на Кэти белье, да какого угодно; обрывками лезут воспоминания, Артур сметает их, швыряет в открытое окно. «Ты никогда не был счастлив», — кричит что-то в глубине. Неправда, сейчас он счастлив, а прошлое... неважно, он уже ни о чем не думает, только о Кэти, и очищается каждой минутой с ней.

После секса хочется есть. Артур моментально выздоравливает, обедает, просит добавки, как маленький, хотя маленький он попросил бы еще конфет, а не супа. Спрашивает Кэти, почему она не вызвала «скорую», когда приехала. Ох, она сама не знает, она испугалась, и запуталась, и от этого испугалась еще больше. К тому же, тот мужчина — Имс — сказал, что с Артуром ничего страшного. Матерь божья, ну и чушь она несет: конечно, она как раз собиралась набрать «девять-один-один», но тут Артур очнулся, а сколько она пробыла в его квартире, Кэти точно не помнит. Она страшная дура, и трусиха, и... Артур целует ее, прерывая поток самоуничижений.

— Будешь еще его искать?

— Займусь машиной. — Артур пока не представляет, как обставить этот вопрос в полиции. Здрасьте, я идиот, у меня кореш взял тачку покататься и не вернул? Заодно проверьте кореша в базе данных, вдруг вы его ищете: жулик, шулер, мыслекрад. При таком раскладе Имс действительно может угодить за решетку, если его не сдадут сильным мира сего за былые грехи. Артур рассеянно пьет вино, Кэти молчит, потом все-таки решается:

— Скажи, ты же больше не проводишь те... опыты со снами? — Артур качает головой, Кэти выдыхает: — Слава богу. 

— Почему?

— Видишь ли, я понимаю, это должно быть очень захватывающе, — снова непоколебимое рацио, — но и очень опасно. Если бы было безопасно, эти умения не держали бы в секрете, ведь так?

Определенная логика в этом есть. Правда, в секрете держат все, что связано с большими деньгами.

— Кто знает, какие могут быть побочные эффекты? — развивает свою мысль Кэти. — Может, вырабатывается зависимость, или происходит смешение реальности и сна, или еще что-нибудь? Вот Имс, с ним ведь точно что-то произошло — вдруг это последствия вашей работы?

Артур холодеет, сжимается, как пружина. Кэти, сама того не ведая, подошла совсем близко к краю и танцует над расселиной истины. Все так, и никак иначе. После того, как Имс кинул их — Артура, Ричарда, Ариадну — посреди обломков кошмара, после того, как он сорвал тренировку и позорно сбежал, ему осталась только кислота, медленно разъедающая душу. Имс отравлен собственной виной, а Артур не в состоянии повернуть время вспять. Он слишком хорошо помнит, как держал обезумевшую от боли Ариадну, а Ричард всаживал в нее пулю за пулей. Ариадна умерла — то есть, проснулась — лишь когда опустела обойма. Они надеялись, что на этом кошмар закончится...

— Артур? Милый?

— Прости, я задумался. — Артур вытирает салфеткой вспотевший лоб. — Нет, я не стану искать Имса. Он совершеннолетний, пусть делает, что хочет. Он меня и за сутки страшно утомил.

Ужинают они тоже дома, потом смотрят по телику какую-то комедию. Артур не вникает в происходящее на экране, автоматически вторит смеху Кэти, зная, что она не в обиде за его рассеянность. На ночь Кэти не остается, ей завтра рано вставать, еще придется оправдываться за отсутствие на работе. Артур предлагает повторить его легенду. Нет уж, Кэти придумает что-нибудь поэлегантнее тесного общения с унитазом. К тому же, стоит заикнуться о тошноте, и все вокруг решат, что она беременна.

— Тогда пока? — Артур липнет к дверному проему, не выпускает руки Кэти и лыбится, как счастливый дурак. Он и есть счастливый везучий дурак. Кэти уже нажала кнопку лифта, стоит на том самом месте, где вчера, в другой жизни, вырвало Имса. Теперь все чисто.

— До скорого, дорогой. — Кэти подмигивает, скрывается за серебристой телескопической створкой. Через десять минут Артур получает на сотовый сообщение, напоминание об их первых встречах. Кэти писала ему смс, когда возвращалась к себе после свиданий. В телефоне еще одно непрочитанное сообщение — видимо, Артур пропустил сигнал. Открывает, внутри только адрес и _«Е х»_ вместо подписи. Очень оригинально.

Минуты три Артур борется с желанием отправить по адресу наряд полиции. Потом берет куртку, спускается и ловит такси.

 

Пустырь с тусклым фонарем на въезде — не свалка, и не заброшенное кладбище, как в первый момент почудилось Артуру, а банальная автостоянка. Чернокожий старичок-сторож дремлет над газетой, из будки льется скупой свет. Артур расплачивается с таксистом, выходит и шагает под фонарь, чувствуя себя героем из фильма Финчера. Сейчас он пройдет вглубь стоянки к своей «тойоте» и обнаружит в багажнике расчлененный труп. Здесь вообще все машины набиты трупами, сторож — людоед или зомби, Артур — жертва, проглотившая наживку. Такое вот кино.

— Имс! — кричит он в темноту. Сторож вскидывается, распахивает окошечко, слышно шипение приемника. Артур машет рукой, в двух словах объясняет насчет «друг тут тачку бросил». Сторож машет в ответ, предлагает выйти и помочь, Артур вежливо отказывается. Машин здесь десятка три, не больше, в основном простые добротные «форды», парочка фургонов. Автомобиль Артура стоит в самом конце, дверь чуть приоткрыта, ключи торчат в зажигании, на водительском сидении — бумажник.

— Имс? — уже тише зовет Артур. Вот только давайте без этих игр в подсказки, как в дурном детективе. Он просматривает бумажник — карточки на месте — шарит в багажнике лучом фонарика. Ничто не выдает присутствия Имса, секунд десять Артур верит, что ему всего-навсего вернули его собственность. Садится за руль, мягко хлопает дверью, чует запах виски сзади и сбоку. В шею упирается теплое, согретое телом дуло.

— Езжай. — Артур инстинктивно поднимает ладони, Имс лезет вперед, перетягивает его ремнем безопасности, пристегивается сам. Абсурд, учитывая, что он в стельку пьян, и с пушкой.

— Имс, опусти пистолет, — спокойно говорит Артур. С ними такое не впервой, оба бывали по обе стороны. Имс зачем-то включает радио, находит станцию классической музыки. Хочется драматизма? Отлично, получи пафосный марш из «Ромео и Джульетты».

— Езжай, — повторяет Имс. Артур медленно поворачивается, видит блестящие остекленелые глаза со зрачками-точками. Тут кроме виски, возможно, что-то еще. Имс дурашливо качает головой в такт маршу, но рука тверда. Артур готов биться об заклад, что это глок из его сейфа. Он так и не проверил.

— Куда?

— В безлюдное место, где можно поговорить. Я покажу. — Язык заплетается, будто Имс торопится облечь в слова нечто, рвущееся изнутри. От него пышет лихорадкой.

— Чем тут плохо?

— Безлюдное, — тычок, — место. Быстро, блядь, и без глупостей.

Артур выруливает со стоянки, Имс врубает радио, заглушая мысли, но сама музыка стала тише, и заглушить толком ничего не получается. Артур не знает, хочет ли Имс, чтобы они поговорили прямо сейчас, или ему, наоборот, требуется тишина или что-то еще. В его запахе — смешанное с агрессией возбуждение, приправленное наркотиком. Взрывоопасная смесь; Артур не боится, то есть, боится, это естественно в его положении, но не подает вида. Дуло смещается от шеи к ребрам, Имс стреляет взглядом на дорогу, отрывисто командует, куда поворачивать. Когда Артур возражает, что здесь поворот запрещен, пушка взлетает к виску.

— Делай, что сказано. — Они едут по мосту Джорджа Вашингтона, дальше по четвертой ветке, сворачивают на Джонс-роуд, где Имс велит парковаться. Предусмотрительно прячет пушку, выходит, жестом подзывает Артура и, взяв за локоть, ведет по улочкам мимо уютных домов с бассейнами, к черной стене деревьев. «Центр природы» уже закрыт — он что, через забор думает лезть? Имс останавливается перед низенькой оградой, опять достает пистолет.

— Туда, — указывает в темноту лесопарка. Артур подчиняется беспрекословно, перелезает, стараясь не порвать брюки. Они с Кэти как-то приезжали сюда на пикник, место очень приятное. В правилах запрещено сходить с троп и приносить-уносить живность, а также сувениры вроде шишек и грибов. Имс ломится следом, хрустит ветками, абсолютно не пытается быть осторожным. Артур тормозит, нащупывает в кармане фонарик, зажигает. Имс наваливается сзади.

— Что это? — Пушкой в лицо не тычет, и на том спасибо. — Ты что?

— Не хочу ноги переломать, — холодно отвечает Артур. — Успокойся, никто здесь ночью не ходит. — Имс все равно забирает и гасит фонарик, снова хватает Артура повыше локтя, тащит за собой. Точно, игра: пойти в страшное-страшное место, чтобы узнать страшную-страшную тайну, на которую не должен пролиться луч даже искусственного света. Артуру это начинает надоедать.

— Слушай, ты хотел поговорить — давай поговорим. — Молчание, шарканье подошв по листве. — Я тоже имею право на ответы. Как насчет Рио, для начала? Ричард, знаешь ли, нехило рисковал, чтобы...

Имс сгребает его за ворот куртки, расплющивает спиной о ближайшее дерево. Артур чувствует, как кусочки коры сыплются в волосы и за шиворот, между лопатками колет, под ногами скользкая гниль и корни, ползущие кто куда, между ногами — колено Имса, бедро давит Артуру в пах. Над головой ухает потревоженная птица, пальцы-клещи впиваются в плечо. Артур ничего не видит, небо затянуло тучами. Наверное, будет дождь.

— Тихо, — умоляюще шепчет Имс, — не то он придет.

— Кто? — Внезапно Артур понимает, что Имс напуган до усрачки. Кажущаяся интимность их поз превращается совсем в другое: Имс пытается спрятаться, запихнуть их обоих в укрытие, но дерево для этого не годится ¬— если под ним не подземный ход. Артур кладет руки Имсу на спину, чуть-чуть поглаживает.

— Кто придет? — повторяет он. Имс сглатывает, ухо Артура обдает жарким дрожащим дыханием.

— Знаешь, где мы? — Артур молча ждет ответа. — Это Ш-шервудский лес.

Здравствуйте, приехали.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но это Флэт Рок Брук.

— Нихера! — Имс очень близко, щетина царапает Артуру щеку и шею. — Это гребаный Шервуд, и здесь тот гребаный парень, Гисборн. Он два года гоняется за мной. Два года, Артур, понимаешь?

— С каких это пор ты грабишь богатых и помогаешь бедным? — Так и быть, Артур согласен немного поиграть ради шанса, что Имс успокоится. — Ты разозлил шерифа?

— Не его, а Гисборна, кретин, — рычит Имс сквозь зубы. — Ты что, нихера не слышишь? Он охотится за мной. Вместо мишеней стреляет по отравленным яблокам. Знаешь, что такое отравленные стрелы, Артур?  
Парализующий яд — похоже, именно так воспаленное сознание Имса трактует насильственное обездвижение. Дальше все просто, Артур выстраивает цепочку за считанные секунды. Единственное, чего он не может понять, так это мотив. Да, Имс сорвал тренировку, да и всю операцию, но этого недостаточно, чтобы... Блядь, как будто вообще существует причина, позволяющая так издеваться над человеком!

— Ты помнишь, чем именно разозлил? — Слова даются с трудом. Имс мотает головой, тыкается лицом Артуру в шею. — Ладно, ладно, не волнуйся. Но раз Гисборн в лесу, зачем мы сюда пришли?

— Чтобы ты поверил, — сипит Имс. Артур выдыхает, старается взять себя в руки, хотя вот-вот рассыплется древесной трухой. Они льнут друг к другу, как потеряшки из немецкой сказки, боятся услышать вдали лай, топот, рев охотничьего рога, и все это слишком похоже на плохо спроектированный сон.

— Ты помнишь, как мы здесь оказались? — Артур гладит Имса по волосам. Надо уговорить его вернуться к машине, надо забрать пистолет. — Ты показывал дорогу, по ней мы поедем обратно домой. Хочешь домой, Имс? Там ты будешь в безопасности.

— Пусть все закончится, — стонет в ответ Имс, чиркает дулом по стволу, пытается сунуть пушку в ладонь Артуру. — Поможешь? Я не могу, руки дрожат...

— Хорошо, только сначала приедем домой. — Артур еле сдерживается, чтобы не зашвырнуть глок в кусты. — Мы успеем к выбросу, не переживай. А если не успеем, я тебе помогу.

Путь обратно — зеркальное отражение их прогулки в лесопарк. Артур ведет враз ослабевшего Имса, поглядывает по сторонам, молясь, чтоб жителю какого-нибудь уютного домика с бассейном не приспичило выйти покурить или вынести мусор. Возле парковки Имс плюхается на газон и сам лезет за сигаретами. Артур зажигает одну, придерживает пальцы Имса, пока он втягивает между губами фильтр. Как он мог, думает Артур, как он, бестолочь хренова, сразу не догадался, что происходит? Настолько обалдел, что не сообразил задержать Ричарда, расспросить его как следует. Как в деле Фишера, когда Артур просчитал все, но упустил из виду ма-аленькую деталь: что Фишер был обучен защите от извлечения. А теперь он поверил Ричарду на слово, о господи.

— Артур?

— Что? — садится перед Имсом на корточки. — Поехали?

— Артур, ты обещал, — напоминает Имс. Больше до самого дома не произносит ни слова. У Артура достаточно времени на то, чтобы обдумать свои следующие действия, только мозг вместо стройных схем или хотя бы вариантов выдает гору перемешанного тошнотворного бреда. Хороший он координатор, нечего сказать; Артур от злости бьет по рулю. Впереди тащится козел на старом фургоне, вихляет с полосы на полосу, Артур сигналит, обгоняет, чуть не показывает мудаку в окно средний палец. Имс дремлет рядом, осев под ремнем, из-под желтой рубашки выглядывает вчерашняя зеленая. Артуру перехватывает горло: нельзя было оставлять его одного, ни на минуту, ведь если это смешение реальности... но откуда ему было знать? «Ты должен был догадаться». Они подъезжают, на парковке Имс озирается, как загнанный, но в лифте ведет себя спокойнее. В квартире все как прежде, только Артуру кажется, что за последние пару часов сменилась еще одна жизнь.

— Сколько до выброса? — спрашивает Имс. Артур вздрагивает: пистолет он оставил в машине, что если Имс начнет его искать? Импровизируй, кретин, это твоя работа!

— Еще немного... — Имс ложится на диван, где Артур сегодня занимался любовью с... так, вот это нужно вытеснить, сию секунду. Он бежит в ванную, открывает шкафчик, достает аптечку. Шприц лучше потом выбросить, драже — двух хватит, ему хватало одной. Артур набирает полстакана воды, несет Имсу оранжевые горошины.

— Что за хрень?

— Мягкий выброс, — тарахтит Артур, отпуская вожжи воображения; Имс всегда считал, что он таковым не обладает. — Юсуф разработал их для постепенного выхода с глубинных уровней сна, чтобы не... не соскочить. Помнишь аппарацию в «Гарри Поттере»? Можно оставить во сне бровь. Или ногу. Я серьезно!

— Брехня! — Имс ржет, это уже прогресс.

— Выпей, — настаивает Артур, — и проснешься в моей квартире. Вы с Юсуфом приехали в Нью-Йорк ради эксперимента, хочешь его сорвать? Даже если это ерунда, нужно сначала попробовать. Не получится — будет стандартный пинок под Эдит Пиаф.

— Задрала уже эта песня, — ворчит Имс и глотает драже. Через две минуты он в таком отрубе, что хоть из пушки пали. Артур выключает весь свет, кроме торшера в углу, снимает с Имса обувь и пиджак, подумав, стаскивает и верхнюю рубашку, укрывает его пледом. Утром все вправду будет похоже на опыт, а Юсуф... Юсуф срочно куда-нибудь улетит. Артур засыпает, лишь продумав план если не до конца, то, по крайней мере, до половины. Разубеждение — сложная штука, Кобб когда-то присылал список литературы на эту тему. Человеческий мозг неохотно меняет схему, в которую верит, а Имс поверил, что его хотят поймать... убить? Почему именно Ричард, что вообще случилось между ними на той тренировке? Артур тогда выстроил первый уровень, за Имсом был второй, он с Ричардом и Ариадной отправился туда, Артур остался ждать. Ничто не предвещало проблем, почему же они провалили самое простое задание? Ладно бы внедрение или сложное извлечение — стандартный поиск улик, и то на подготовительной стадии. До того Ричард с Имсом нормально срабатывались, Ричард доверял ему, невзирая на все тупые приколы. Они были хорошей командой, что тогда привело к таким последствиям? Артур гонит навязчивые мысли, поворачивается на живот. Без Имса кровать кажется огромной. Артур вытягивает ноги по диагонали, засыпает.

Что-то ударяет в стену над изголовьем, потом вопль.

— Артур! — Что-то разбивается. Артура вышвыривает из сна, он вскакивает, путаясь в одеяле, распахивает дверь. Имс качается в проеме дикой всклокоченной тенью, зубы оскалены, в левой руке отбитое горлышко бутылки из-под вина, которое Артур пил в честь мучительной годовщины. Перед брюк мокрый, пахнет мочой и потом. Артур цепенеет, Имс хватает его за горло.

— Ты наврал! — орет так, что наверняка услышат соседи, хотя изоляция здесь приличная. — Наврал, ебаный сукин сын! Он пришел за мной, сюда! Где пушка?

— Имс, п-послушай... — Имс отпускает его, сразмаху отвешивает оплеуху, от которой Артур летит на пол. — Прекрати!

— Дай пистолет. — Артура вздергивают на ноги, в ушах звенит, из носу капает кровь, но Имса это только раззадоривает. — Я тебе все кости перебью, сука! Ты с ним заодно, я знаю...

— Нет!

— Заодно, но мне похуй, я тут не останусь. — Лепит ладонью наотмашь, Артур дергает головой, как марионетка, а на пальцах у Имса уже что-то блестит, железное, тяжелое. Еще удар, еще, Артур кашляет кровью, боль адская, вместо половины лица — месиво. Теперь Имс хватает его за горло обеими руками.  
— Давай сюда пушку! — Артур не может ответить, даже если бы хотел. Имс брезгливо отворачивает его от себя, прижимает к груди, с резким хрустом ломает шею.

Артура вышвыривает из сна, пару минут он лежит, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Потом встает и лезет в шкаф за коробкой из-под обуви, но так и замирает, стоя на четвереньках, прислушиваясь. За стеной кто-то плачет, подвывая, давясь всхлипами. Артур не успевает открыть коробку ¬— вскакивает, распахивает дверь.

— Имс? — Тот сидит на диване, сгорбившись, в руках что-то блестит. Торшер так и светит в углу. Артур подходит на цыпочках, на коленях у Имса — кухонный нож. Имс раздет, брюки и рубашка валяются тут же, на боксерах большое влажное пятно, такое же на обивке дивана, остро пахнет мочой и потом.

— Имс, ты как? — Надо же спросить хоть что-нибудь. Артур не рискует садиться рядом, просто стоит возле полок, чтобы Имс его видел. Внизу, вдалеке, воет сирена парамедиков.

— Ничего не выходит, Артур. — Голос больной, вконец измученный, как у старика. Имс смотрит на себя, бормочет: — Мне так жаль...

— Да о чем ты говоришь! — У Артура внутри все обрывается, он хочет... не знает, чего хочет, стереть нахрен два гребаных года, вернуться туда, в прошлое, какой угодно ценой. Имс плачет, как избитый голодный ребенок, Артур никогда не видел, чтобы мужчина так плакал, ему тоже вот-вот станет дурно. Все-таки садится, тянет с пола плед, накрывает их обоих. Сирена смолкла, снова тихо.

— Послушай...

— Ничего не выйдет. — Имс трет лицо, тупо смотрит перед собой. — Я не нашел пистолет. Ты же сказал, что поможешь! Мне что, горло себе перерезать, чтобы это закончилось? — Его трясет рыданиями, Артур пытается забрать нож, Имс не отдает, цепляется за рукоятку. Время рассуждений и логических доводов давно истекло: рано или поздно надо переходить от слов к делу, только Артур надеялся, что обойдется словами. В любом случае, это притворство, предательство, грубейшая манипуляция, Артур не может не думать о том, как будет себя чувствовать после нее. А Имс? Это ведь не спасение, для спасения человека везут в больницу, а это изнасилование, хуже любых кляпов и ремней. Артур ведь поклялся больше никогда себя не обманывать. Не бывает такой штуки, как ложь во спасение — то есть, бывает, но ненадолго. Один устанет притворяться, второй очнется или догадается, и черта с два докажешь, что хотел «как лучше», потому что лучше — это всегда правда, какой бы горькой она ни была. Им обоим с этим жить, даже если Артур не сорвется, отыграет хренов спектакль до неизвестно какого финала. А, ну и к черту все. Артур убирает плед, встает так, чтобы Имс видел, выпутывается из майки и трусов, тащит Имса к себе за руку, оттягивает резинку, снимает мокрое белье. Нож падает в темный ворох на полу. Надо будет потом подобрать.

— Пойдем. — Часы показывают половину третьего. Артур зажигает длинную лампу над зеркалом, жуткое сияние, как бесконечным серым днем, который снится и снится, зато дальняя стена в полумраке, бамбук кажется почти настоящим. Отодвигает гнутую прозрачную створку: внутри прохладно, но это ненадолго. Имса не надо звать, он сам забирается в шлюпку — только бы не было дежавю приезда — чуть теснит Артура, касается губами косточки на загривке, обнимает, не слишком крепко. Еще не верит.

— Это не сон, — шепчет Артур, — а наше воспоминание. — Имс скользит большими пальцами по соскам, целует шею, ниже, между торчащими лопатками. Артур мелко вздрагивает, от холода ли — не знает. Имс обхватывает его поперек живота левой рукой, правой ищет рычаг смесителя.

— Мы застряли в воспоминании? — Гладит уже смелее, дразнит мочку кончиком языка. Артур со свистом выпускает из легких воздух.

— Уже два года. — Это правда. Все остальное, может, и ложь, но это — его личная долбаная правда. На голову, на спину льется теплая вода, Артур зажмуривается, приоткрывает рот. Имс обводит пальцем его губы.


	3. Chapter 3

Ложь во спасение приводит к тому, что Артур просыпается поздно, издерганный и разбитый, как после хорошей попойки. Ерзает в постели, морщится, отчего-то душно и слишком жарко. Имс сзади забрал его в капкан рук и ног, мощно храпит, уткнувшись Артуру в плечо. Простынь под ними в пятнах, сбилась, Артур вспоминает, какой бардак в гостиной, закатывает глаза. Беспорядок действует на нервы похлеще, чем секс с почти незнакомым уже человеком. Он ведь совсем не знает такого Имса, может только гадать, что он выкинет в следующий момент. Сейчас Имс жмется ему между ягодиц утренним стояком, храп переходит в довольное урчание, руки смыкаются в замок поперек груди. Артур вяло трепыхается, сучит ногами, хочет расцепить захват — фиг вам. Имс скалит зубы, делает вид, что грызет Артуру плечо. Сорок лет мужику, а ведет себя как укуренный тинейджер. Артур ловит их отражение в зеркале, по уши заливается краской.

— Имс, отвали. Все, хватит! Мне надо встать, надо прибраться, выпить кофе. Юсуфу надо позвонить... ну все, хватит, пожалуйста.

— Тебе же нравится... — Имс лезет Артуру между ног, Артур брыкается, как пойманная лань с канала «National Geographic». Какого хрена в шкафах делают зеркала во весь рост?

— Мне нравится, но... О-ох, пожалуйста, давай сейчас остановимся. Вот так, все, теперь выпусти меня. Спасибо. — Артур натягивает штаны, ни в коем случае не смотрит, как Имс лениво перекатывается на спину и тащит пальцы по животу, к мышце бедра, по члену и обратно, и снова вниз, оттягивая кожицу на головке. Для него в этом весь смысл, он победил и от души наслаждается победой. Артур уже видится себе меньшим мерзавцем, чем в случае, если бы речь шла о гипотетических чувствах, привязанности Имса. Да ему хоть бы хны — дрочит, вон, в свое удовольствие, еще и лыбится, подлюга.

— Передумал? — Притворно-сонный взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Приготовлю нам поесть, — заявляет Артур таким тоном, будто собрался в бой, — а ты, когда закончишь, сними белье. После завтрака пойдем в прачечную.

Жаря яичницу с беконом, Артур тщетно пытается просчитать, на сколько Имсу хватит эффекта от вчерашнего. Судя по всему, у него дробление сознания вкупе с паранойей, или «простой» цикл из трех стадий: апатия, испуг, агрессия. Испуг суть моментальная реакция на галлюцинацию или навязчивую идею, которую способны подавить либо крепкий сон под воздействием медикаментов или без них, либо равная по силе воздействия заместительная иллюзия, воспринятая как защита. Если подавления не происходит, Имс направляет агрессию на раздражитель или, если такового в реальности нет, на самого себя. Весь цикл протекает примерно за сутки-двое, возможны сбои в результате более сильных доз седативов. Но раз Имс за два года еще себя не угробил, значит, есть нечто — может быть, вера или сильное чувство, — поддерживающее в нем желание жить, либо инстинкт самосохранения тормозит его в последний момент. Артур поддевает яичницу деревянной лопаточкой, ножи он уже спрятал, прятать вилки как-то нелепо. Нужно смотреть в оба, следить, когда появятся признаки второй стадии. Ричард — катализатор, его вообще нельзя упоминать. Артур закусывает губу: так ему ни в чем никогда не разобраться, разве что самому найти Ричарда и выпытать всю правду.

— Хоть бы трусы надел, что ли. — Имс дефилирует из душа в костюме Адама, размалеванном татухами. Артур все-таки не понимает, как можно делать со своим телом такое, и в таких количествах. Имс плевать на него хотел — на Артура, не на тело — седлает стул, кладет подбородок на спинку, хлопает глазами. Артур чувствует себя миссионером в джунглях Океании, Имс пожирает взглядом сковородку.

— Не оденешься — не будешь завтракать, — строго говорит Артур. Чем, интересно, вывести пятно с дивана? Имс картинно всплескивает руками: мол, делать нечего, так уж и быть, только ради вас, слезает со стула, уходит в спальню. Артур слышит шорох и стук, Имс возвращается, спортивные штаны кое-как завязаны на бедрах. Артур протягивает ему тарелку.

— Где Юсуф? — жуя, спрашивает Имс. Он помнит их разговор, значит, дробление можно исключить. Артур спокойно доедает тост, отвечает:

— У него какие-то срочные дела, улетел в Лос-Анджелес, к Коббу. Не знаю, когда вернется: он расстроился, что таблетки, — вот тут осторожнее, — не подействовали. Столько с ними провозился...

— Я думал, Дом прикрыл лавочку. — Имс вытирает губы салфеткой, даже из этого умудряется устроить мини-шоу.

— Ну, в консультации он не откажет и с людьми нужными сведет. — Артур доливает в чашки кофе. — Вообще, ты прав, мы стараемся лишний раз его не дергать. Я летал к нему на прошлое Рождество, славно провели время. Дети у него, конечно, прелесть.

— О своих не думал? — подмигивает Имс. Артур кашляет, скрывая смущение: нет, пока не думал, зато у Кэти в этом направлении очень много мыслей. В общем-то, он не против, дети — неотъемлемая часть полноценных семейных отношений, детство самого Артура было благополучным, даже счастливым, просто данная составляющая требует череды обновлений, для начала — смены жилья, нужна квартира побольше или дом, обязательно в приличном районе. И, конечно, это совершенно новый уровень ответственности. Не то чтобы Артур ее боялся, хотя как не бояться, если живешь себе спокойно, никого не трогаешь, а тут вдруг на голову сбрасывают бомбу вроде Имса.

— Как там Ариадна? — Имс меняет тему. — Я не про ее работу и все такое. Как она себя чувствует?  
Впервые за утро Имс по-настоящему серьезен. Артур честно отвечает:

— Неважно. — Это еще мягко сказано. — Думаю, ей очень плохо. — И кто в этом виноват — Имс? Или Артур и Дом, заманившие ее «чистым творчеством»? Или Майлз, который предложил ее кандидатуру?

Имс молча кивает, чешет нос. На этом разговор об Ариадне заканчивается.

Часть дня уходит на то, чтобы прибраться и наконец постирать вещи. Имс сидит перед машинками в прачечной, крутится в пене яркое тряпье, Артур вытаскивает простыни из сушилки. Костюм Имса они еще раньше отнесли в химчистку, Имс по такому поводу даже оделся по-человечески, в самое просторное, что нашлось у Артура в шкафу. Заходят в магазин одежды, Имс хватает из стопки джинсы, роется в белье, кокетничает так, что Артур готов сквозь землю провалиться. Потом они обедают в забегаловке в соседнем квартале, хотя в холодильнике в кастрюле еще остался «борч». Артур покупает несколько газет, потому что Имс просит — сам Артур читает новости в Интернете. Диван запшикали чистящим средством, так что Имс с газетой возлежит на кровати, собрав под спину подушки. Пока все идет нормально. Звонит телефон.

— Дорогой, у меня тут два билета на «Кто боится Вирджинии Вулф». Сестра с мужем собирались пойти, но малышка Сьюзи приболела.

— Ох, бедняжка, пусть скорее поправляется, — отвечает Артур. Сьюзи, по его мнению, донельзя избалованный ребенок, вертит мамой с папой, как только заблагорассудится.

— Билеты на сегодня, на семь часов. Хочешь сходить?

Артур стискивает трубку, морщит лоб. Есть на свете вещи, которые любящей паре лучше не делать, точнее, которые не принесут такой паре ни малейшего удовольствия. У Кэти были знакомые, которые расстались после «Дороги перемен» — не сошлись во мнениях насчет главной героини, как-то так. То же и с «Вирджинией»: он смотрел фильм, знает, о чем речь в пьесе и что Кэти, скорее всего, захочет обсудить после спектакля. Еще она захочет поехать к нему и остаться на ночь, как оставалась почти каждую пятницу и субботу. Разумеется, это исключено.

— Кэти, мне жаль, но... кажется, я тоже немного расклеился. Нет, ничего особенного, просто устал, лягу сегодня пораньше. Сходи с какой-нибудь подругой, потом расскажешь, хорошо?

— Ладно, — она разочарована, — предложу Джекки или Элли. Могу отдать им оба билета и приехать к тебе, если хочешь...

— Нет-нет, не надо, иди в театр, — прерывает ее Артур, инстинктивно оборачивается. Имс стоит в проеме, ухмыляется, как зверь, загнавший добычу в угол. — Я тоже тебя люблю, солнышко. Пока-пока.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, Артур, наврать девушке, чтобы провести вечер со мной.

— Отстань, — шипит Артур. Можно подумать, Имс притворяется, лишь бы подольше поиграть в кошки-мышки. Что, если вправду притворяется? Проверять это сейчас нет ни желания, ни сил. Артур звенит посудой в раковине, затылком чувствуя взгляд Имса. Убирает тарелки, вытирает руки. Пора заняться многострадальным диваном.

— Я не хочу нарушать твои планы, поверь. — Имс кладет руку на сердце, но рожа у него такая, что верится как раз в обратное. Планы, мать твою, да ты по жизни рушишь вокруг себя то одно, то другое! Артур тыкает пальцем в угловой шкаф.

— Возьми пылесос, маленькую насадку, и почисти диван. Мне надо поработать.

Вместо рабочих файлов Артур открывает поисковик и складывает в папку «из прошлого» все, что может найти по пограничным состояниям, эффекту смещения на грани между сном и явью, и галлюциногенным препаратам. Толкового набирается немного, Артур читает, быстро бегая глазами по экрану, делает пометки в записной книжке. Достает из секретной коробки флэшку, копирует отчеты о проведенных операциях, прогоняет их через программу-дешифратор. С грехом пополам можно анализировать только один случай, и тех данных недостаточно, чтобы проводить параллели с состоянием Имса. Получить дополнительную информацию неоткуда, Дом Кобб ни за что не станет делиться подробностями, более того: Кобб не в курсе, что эти отчеты вообще существуют. Артур массирует веки кончиками пальцев, пытается думать. Если учесть, что Дом был погружен в настоящий сон, тогда как Имс ошибочно представляет себя во сне, причины проявления так называемых «деструктивных проекций» — Мол и Ричарда, соответственно — обладают базовыми различиями. Мол является активно мешающей, противоборствующей частью подсознания, и действует весьма беспорядочно, сбивает Кобба с толку, но не вредит ему напрямую. Ричард в подсознании Имса движим четкой целью уничтожить самого Имса и при здоровой психике должен быть подавлен разумом... точнее, здоровая психика вообще не породила бы такое чудище. Это никак не воспоминание из поры их совместной работы; Артур находился рядом все время, пока Ричард был в команде, и никакая их с Имсом конфронтация не могла подобным образом исказиться в подсознании. Имс никогда не говорил, что Ричард напоминает ему какого-нибудь врага, ассоциации тоже не катят. Конечно, есть те чертовы два года, белое пятно. Артур чертит в книжке схему: прошлое сотрудничество — последняя операция — побег Имса — два «пустых» года — настоящее. Объединяет первые три пункта фигурной скобкой, рисует стрелочку к «настоящему», ставит знак вопроса. Ричард-охотник либо плод бредней Имса, либо относительно свежее воспоминание, либо Артур снова пропустил что-то в самом начале. С «Гисборном» тоже глухо, ни в одном их деле не было отсылок к легендам о Робин Гуде. Есть еще портовый город в Новой Зеландии, Имс мог там бывать, но все равно, никакой логической связи. Ха, как будто бред нуждается в логике...

Артур не слышит, как Имс заходит в комнату, вздрагивает, когда кресло резко крутят на сто восемьдесят градусов. Имс опирается на подлокотники, рукава засучены, на губах странная улыбка.

— Пора передохнуть, трудяга, — быстро схватывает, словно фотографирует, текст с экрана. — М-м-м, интересно. «Правовое обслуживание малого и среднего бизнеса», теперь это так называется?

— Я просто...

— Только не надо врать. — Шутка сменяется угрозой. — Взял тайком работу? Какую? Уж мне ты можешь сказать.

Воистину, самоуверенность Имса не знает границ.

— Ничего подобного, просто старье. Сам посмотри, если хочешь. — Артур раздраженно придвигает ноутбук, Имс наклоняется к экрану, щелкает мышкой. Слава богу, о проваленном задании там нет ни строчки, записную книжку Артур закрывает и перетягивает резинкой. Несколько минут Имс роется в файлах, наконец разгибается, любопытство удовлетворено.

— Зачем ты это ворошишь? — хитро щурится. — N-nostalgi-ie, а, лапуль?

— В общем, да, бывает, — нехотя признает Артур. — Иногда мне скучно, вот и заглядываю в архив.  
— Так используй материал с умом! Настрогай детективных романов, не знаю, «Записки молодого координатора». За десять процентов я согласен быть брюнетом с усами.

Артур смеется. Имс неисправим, но больше ни с кем ему не бывает так легко и весело. Впрочем, так тяжело и грустно тоже с ним одним. Имс снова берется за подлокотники, смотрит долго, оценивающе.

— Держу пари, ты не очень-то счастлив. — Не дожидаясь ответа, разворачивается и уходит, прихватив с кровати газету.

Вечер получается напряженным. Они ужинают, Артур дергается, следит за Имсом, пытается уловить малейшие изменения в поведении, предвестники бури. Имс трактует его внимание иначе: потягивается, разводит под столом ноги, толкает колено Артура своим, лениво жует, двигая небритой челюстью. Обманчиво медлительный, он выглядит сильнее, солиднее, старше, но это все иллюзия. Когда Артур встает, чтобы собрать посуду, Имс без предупреждения, рывком, тащит его к себе, обхватив за бедра.

— В чем дело? — Артур глуп и жалок, в одной руке грязная тарелка, в другой — кетчуп.

— Хочу тебя, — звучит ответ на уровне пупка. Артур чуть не роняет все, что держит. Нет, он это предвидел, конечно, только все равно стремно. Имс задирает ему рубашку, цапает пуговицу на штанах, от поцелуя остается жирное пятно.

— Нет, Имс, постой. Стой, тебе говорят! — Артур кое-как ставит все обратно, Имс тянет его еще ближе, господи, он что, оглох? Артур злится, толкает его в плечо.

— Слушай, успокойся, да? Все немного не так, как ты думаешь. Нет, послушай, ты все неправильно понял.

— Неужели? В каком месте? — Имс отпускает его, отъезжает назад на стуле, сразу такой деловой. Мол, давай, Артур, гони факты с постной рожей, тут ты мастер. Артур не знает, с чего начать, как лавировать между рифами.

— У меня другая жизнь. — Хреновое начало.

— Это заметно, — кивает Имс.

— Я стараюсь не делать глупостей. Не делать другим людям больно.

— Похвально. — Еще кивок.

— Я уже запудрил мозги Кэти. Тебе — не хочу, мне и так мерзко.

— Лапуля, еще не родился тот, кто способен запудрить мне мозги.

Артур отмахивается, молча убирает со стола. Раньше надо было думать, до того, как лезть с Имсом под душ, а потом — в постель. Отвлек от боли, да уж, удачная, блядь, была идея, и исполнение на высоте. Вода из-под крана брызгает Артуру на рубашку. Имс смотрит в окно, подперев щеку кулаком, раскачивается на стуле.

— Артур, я понимаю, ты хочешь мне помочь. — Взвешенные, отстраненные слова. Сейчас Имс скажет, что уедет, и никто не сможет его удержать.

— Вот именно. — Артур смотрит в раковину.

— Тогда давай сходим в бар, как все нормальные люди. Мне, право, осточертели эти посиделки. — Имс идет в спальню, на ходу стаскивает футболку, лязгает вешалками. Артур так и не разобрал, что нарисовано у него на спине: какая-то абстракция, судя по виду, не законченная. Куда они поедут, Имс не рассказывает, адрес, который он называет таксисту, ничего Артуру не говорит. Мимо с воем проносятся парамедики.

— Больной город, — ворчит Имс. Артур вспоминает, что Нью-Йорк не входит в число его любимых мегаполисов. Мехико и Москва тоже, насчет последней Имс с Ричардом солидарны. Бар находится в какой-то подворотне, явно злачное местечко, внутри дымище до рези в глазах, ор, грохочет музыка, мигают прожекторы, вокруг шеста крутится девка в блестящем бикини. Имс протискивается к стойке, заставляет Артура сесть, заказывает нечто у флегматичного бармена в наколках. Артур в таких заведениях никогда не бывал, а за последние годы вообще забыл, какими бывают кабаки — спортивные, пабы и прочие. Они с Кэти ходят в рестораны, в театр. Имс рядом уже выпил свою порцию, заказывает вторую, Артур следует его примеру — а ничего так, жить можно. Обводит взглядом зал: публика разношерстная, перед сценой десяток боровов с мелкими купюрами, по углам и за столиками сосутся парочки, не всегда разнополые. Одна парочка выбивается из картины: он небрежный франт в шарфе, красавец, лоб и челюсть ого-го, под мышкой миниатюрная блондинка с почти детской мордашкой. Перед блондинкой несколько бокалов из-под «мартини»; франту скучно, тоже шарит глазами по залу, тормозит на Артуре. Артур бросает в себя выпивку, Имс придвигает еще.

— Зачем мы здесь? — орет Артур, нагибаясь. Имс закуривает, пожимает плечами.

— Чтобы напиться.

— Ясно, но _зачем_?

— Схожу отлить! — орет в ответ Имс. Артур прямо чувствует, как от гвалта вокруг по черепу ползет трещина. На сцене две девахи расстегивают друг на друге лифчики, боровы сыплют остротами. Нестандартная парочка зашевелилась: франт выбирается из-за столика, блондинка ему мешает — носом клюет, что ли? Так и есть. Артур глотает виски, желудок как будто и не жжет, он и не заметил, жгло ли в начале. Хорошо бы тоже сходить в сортир, только опустив подошвы на пол, Артур понимает, насколько пьян. Удивительное свойство его организма сохранять трезвость мыслей, когда ноги уже выписывают кренделя. Артур бредет под указатель, держится правой стороны, там охуенно темный коридор и живые стены с людьми. В предбаннике сортира Имс дымит сигаретой, рядом кто-то нюхает, качаясь между корешами, кто-то уже вырубился, в одной из кабинок блюют, в соседней, похоже, трахаются. Перед Имсом, упираясь в стену ладонью, стоит тот самый франт. Горло, небось, болит, затем и шарфик.

— О, Артур! — Имс приятно удивлен. Франт дюйма на три выше него, при свете вообще бог, Артур его уже ненавидит. Зачем он сюда пришел?

— Чего так долго?

— Вот этот милый джентльмен предлагает на троих, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Имс. Выдыхает дым, франт таращится на его губы, Артур таращится на его губы. — Тебе интересно? — Пауза. — Прости, нам неинтересно, — это уже франту.

— Очень жаль. — «Чарующий голос», блядь. Франт наклоняется, Имс девает куда-то сигарету, секунду они смотрят друг на друга, приоткрывают рты. Сначала касаются кончики языков, подворачиваясь, скользят, как мокрые мясные лепестки, потом смыкаются губы. Имс даже прикрывает глаза, Артур думает пойти проблеваться, если доползет, тут качается дверь, влетает та самая блондинка, укоризненно воет, как сирена:

— Брэ-э-эндо-о-он! — хватает франта, буквально отрывает его от Имса, вытаскивает из туалета. Имс хохочет, Брэндон нелепо взмахивает рукой на прощание.

— Его сестра, прикинь? — хихикает Имс, Артуру похрену. — Эй, ты чего скис?

— Хочу домой, — скрипит зубами Артур. Из трах-кабинки выбирается дама в разобранном состоянии, моет лицо, жадно косится на компанию с коксом.

— Ладно, тогда поехали. — Имс как будто и не пил вовсе, на выходе выкуривает еще одну, пока Артур дышит свежим воздухом. Они решают капельку пройтись, по дороге Имс заскакивает в бакалейную лавку и в круглосуточную аптеку, пакет прячет за спину, как будто это рождественский подарок. На перекрестке они ловят такси. Артур дуется, вспоминая мудоеба в шарфике, Имсу, кажется, чертовски весело.

— Туда мы больше не пойдем, — объявляет Артур в лифте.

— Как скажешь. — Из пакета показывает горлышко янтарная бутылка. — Йо-хо-хо!

Артур нихрена не понимает, как соглашается на это скотство в своей только что прибранной квартире, что удерживает его от отказа, где он, вообще, мозги посеял, кто их украл? В прихожей Имс стаскивает с него ботинки, в гостиной — рубашку, брюки и носки остаются на пороге спальни. Артур не успевает проверить мобильник, который умудрился забыть, забивает на автоответчик, полураздетый расхристанный Имс достает что-то еще из волшебного пакета, а ром и так неплох, без всяких лаймов и сиропов. Артур плюхается на спину с бутылкой, послушно поднимает бедра, когда Имс тащит с него трусы. Под поясницей возникает подушка, он лежит поперек кровати, ноги врозь; Имс валится сверху огромным горячим валуном, забирает выпивку, Артур протестующе стонет. Как хорошо иногда не думать о Кэти... бля, теперь он думает о Кэти. Ну вот как можно быть такой сволочью, он не имеет права о ней думать, когда все вот так. Имс уже измазюкал себе пальцы, сует ему в задницу сначала один, и почти сразу — два.

— Ну что ты делаешь?.. — Нет сил сопротивляться, Артур в стельку пьян, утром будет очень-очень плохо. Каким-то образом эта мысль не достигает его эмоционального центра: наверное, потому, что центра достигают пальцы Имса, Артур весь устремляется туда, к пучку почти болезненной пульсации. Даже лежа руки и ноги двигаются не так, как надо, Имс сгибает его, как куклу, Артура заволакивает электризованным туманом. Огромным усилием воли отворачивает лицо, когда Имс вставляет член и пытается поцеловать Артура в губы, в качестве компенсации.

— Тот тип в баре, ты его тоже...

— Брэндон? Ты думаешь о Брэндоне? — Толчок, Артур охает. — Детка, думай уж лучше об Англии.

Артур ржет и скулит одновременно, нервные окончания искрят по всему телу, в голове как метлой вымели, прошлись чистящим средством. Стоит у него как-то вяленько, Имс решает эту проблему на раз-два, снова лезет к Артуру с поцелуями, тот покорно открывает рот, даже умудряется поднять руки, обнять Имса за шею. Ритма нет, Артур рывками съезжает к краю, на секунду свешивает над бездной тяжелую голову, Имс прикусывает кожу на горле и дергает его обратно. Когда оргазмом простреливает позвоночник, Артур сразу обмякает, в воздухе слишком много рома и табака. Имс выглядит куда бодрее.

— Экий ты слабак, — упрекает, перекладывая Артура повыше, тот норовит свернуться в клубочек. — Совсем обабился со своей новой жизнью.

Я всегда был приличным человеком, хочет сказать Артур, которого немного отпустило, я достойный член общества, а не бегаю по всему свету от своих глюков. У меня нет глюков, я четко осознаю, где пролегает... Имс подгребает его к себе, устраивает поудобнее, мурлычет хрень, типа колыбельную — кажется, ту, где младенец летит в тартарары вместе с веткой и люлькой, идиотская песня. Позже Артуру снится, что он вправду падает в пропасть, отвесную и бесконечную, разматывая на шее длинный-длинный шарф, а внизу не то кратер, не то люк в еще более черную черноту, и когда он достигнет ее, то сразу повиснет, дергаясь в удавке. Только кто-то наверху перерезает шарф, и Артур просыпается.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда с утра будит звонок телефона, это полбеды, когда звонок в дверь — армагеддон. Артур в трусах мчится в прихожую, не посмотрев на часы — в гостиной светло, значит, уже солнце — не вполне понимая, чьи шмотки на полу. В виски стучит какая-то чушь, что вдруг это Ричард вернулся, и можно будет его скрутить и устроить допрос по всей форме. Голова еще ватная, еще не болит, но ничего, вот прочухается и заболит, но это потом.

На пороге стоит Кэти в красном тренче, свежая и прелестная, улыбается. Разглядывает Артура, перестает улыбаться. Артуру кажется, что он видит себя ее глазами, чует ее носом, и вот тут башка канонирует болью.

— Привет, — пятится, впускает Кэти, она моментально выхватывает из интерьера скомканные носки, рубашку на спинке дивана, прибитого пыльным мешком Артура. Перебирает пальцами ручки сумочки. У Кэти было такое лицо, она ехала к нему сообщить какую-то новость, или поделиться впечатлениями. Точно, она же вчера ходила в театр, спектакль, видимо, был хороший.

— Прости за бедлам. — Кэти все еще молчит, да и что тут скажешь? Другая бы выругалась, расплакалась, Кэти же просто теряет дар речи. Артур смотрит на тапки, как нашкодивший мальчишка. Наверное, она думает, что тут была оргия, и она права.

— Я думала, ты заболел. — Артур сейчас расплачется или надает себе пощечин, потому что в словах Кэти только волнение, искреннее, чистое желание понять и помочь. Какой же он говнюк, господи, а она так его любит! Сейчас Артур готов сделать все, что угодно, чтобы доказать свою любовь: давай поженимся прямо сегодня, давай заведем... тьфу, я хочу, чтобы у нас были дети, мальчик, и девочка, и мальчик, давай поедем, выберем дом за сто тысяч миллионов, с бассейном и золотистым ретривером. Вместо всего этого сзади стучит дверь, Артур хочет умереть. Кэти белеет, красным пятном колеблется тренч; Имс приобнимает Артура, чтобы тот не упал, вежливо наклоняет голову, ждет.

— Кэти, познакомься — мистер Имс, мой коллега, — пепельным голосом произносит Артур. — Имс — Кэтрин, моя невеста. — Театр чистейшего, незамутненного абсурда, сейчас зал громыхнет гоготом, а сцена разверзнется под ногами. Как будто этого мало, Имс шагает вперед, протягивает руку. Естественно, он голый.

— Кэтрин Линтон? Кэтрин Хитклиф? Кэтрин Эрншо?

Кэти рефлекторно шепчет: «Извините» и исчезает, снаружи дробный стук каблучков по плитке. Артур выкручивается, молниеносно натягивает штаны, набрасывает куртку и выскакивает следом, хватаясь за перила, прыгая через ступеньки. Десять этажей, Кэти бежит, как будто за ней гонятся демоны, окликать бесполезно. К счастью и к ужасу Артура, на площадке шестого этажа она подворачивает ногу и падает — слава богу, не на лестнице.

— Стой, постой же, у тебя кровь. — Артур опускается рядом на колени, старается взять ее ладонь, кожа чуть содрана. Кэти отползает от него к стене, в защитном жесте прижимает к груди сумочку.

— Не трогай меня, не трогай, не трогай...

— Кэти...

— Не трогай, не трогай, — мотает головой, закрывает глаза, по щекам ручьями текут слезы. Артур хочет себя убить. — Не трогай меня, пожалуйста.

— Я не буду лгать, не буду отпираться, — скороговоркой выдает Артур, — я спал с ним, два раза после его приезда, но... Кэти, послушай меня, две секунды! Я все тебе расскажу, я объясню, почему это сделал. И этого больше не повторится, клянусь. Нет никаких чувств, это вынужденная мера, то есть, это была страшная ошибка. Пожалуйста, пойдем куда-нибудь, я все тебе расскажу.

Кэти смотрит на него, как на психа, вдруг начинает смеяться. Припадок, это понятно, это лучше, чем обморок или что-то подобное. Она тычет пальцем Артуру в ширинку.

— На тебе... чужие штаны! Бо... — икает от смеха, — ...же! — Артур смотрит на себя: и правда, джинсы Имса, размера на два больше, чем его собственные, почти сползли: Артур похож на гопоту, которая ходит по улицам вразвалку, с трусами наружу. Кэти одновременно хохочет и рыдает, надо отвести ее куда-нибудь, отвезти домой. Вообще-то, Артур не знает, в какой последовательности разгребать это дерьмо. Есть варианты, идеи, только схема слишком рисковая — ну да он сам напросился. Аккуратно забирает у Кэти сумочку (ее это мало заботит — джинсы мешком, ха-ха), достает телефон, находит номер сестры.

— Привет, Кэти, мы тут...

— Нет, это Артур. — В таких ситуациях он представляет себе не конкретного человека, а некую абстрактную персону, до которой требуется максимально быстро донести важную информацию. — Извини, нет времени болтать. Вы дома? Я привезу к вам Кэти, хорошо?

— Она в порядке? С ней что-то не так? — На фоне вопли и стук, Сьюзи стремительно выздоровела и носится конем. 

— Мы едем, — отвечает Артур прежде, чем сестра Кэти даст волю воображению. Конечно, мобильник звонит уже спустя несколько секунд, Артур не обращает на него внимания. В сумочке кошелек, пудреница, ключи, пачка платков, программка «Вирджинии Вулф». Он вытаскивает ключи, помогает Кэти подняться, подтягивает штаны и вызывает лифт. Ведет ее к машине, не реагируя на всхлипы и обрывки фраз, все равно здесь и сейчас он бессилен, не устраивать же исповедь посреди парковки. Усаживает Кэти на заднее сидение, выруливает со стоянки, вспоминая, как удобнее ехать. Будущая золовка дважды приглашала его в гости, и оба раза за рулем была Кэти. Всхлипы и бормотание сзади прекращаются, Артур смотрит в зеркало: Кэти подавлена, в лице скорее злость, чем растерянность. Шок миновал, она собирает по кусочкам свою версию происходящего, подгоняет факты под восприятие. Артуру пора вмешаться.

— Кэт, ты выслушаешь меня? Только прошу, пусть этот разговор останется между нами. Тут замешаны и другие люди.

Угрюмое молчание.

— Два года назад, до того, как я переехал сюда, мы проворачивали в Европе одно дело: я, Имс и Ричард.

— О, есть еще Ричард! — В зеркале видно, как кривится ее рот.

— Да, мы работали в команде. Еще были химик и архитектор, Ариадна — она прислала мне книгу, помнишь? Короче, мы провалили операцию, всем было очень тяжело. Имс вообще пропал, я все это время не знал, жив ли он. И вот Ричард вдруг объявился в Нью-Йорке, привез его сюда, совершенно больного. Его негде было оставить, понимаешь? Я приютил больного друга.

— Артур, можно я пересяду вперед? Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты говоришь такие вещи.

Артур послушно сворачивает в какой-то тупик, Кэти пристегивается, но машина не трогается с места. Они так и сидят, глядя друг на друга.

— Ну, приютил, и как это связано с вашими потрахушками? — Кэти крайне редко бывает грубой, Артур рад, что сейчас она не сдерживает эмоций. Порой ему кажется, что Кэти чересчур культурная.

— У Имса совсем съехала крыша. Он считает, что его хотят убить, и что это происходит одновременно во сне и наяву, — сбивчиво объясняет Артур. — Ты была абсолютно права, когда говорила о побочных эффектах, у него сейчас не жизнь, а один сплошной... эффект. Он страшно мучается, хочет покончить с собой. Ричард накачивал его лекарствами, я тоже пытался, но у меня нет таких препаратов. Пришлось его поить, ну и...

— Вы трахнулись по пьяни? Оба раза?

Артур не находит смелости, чтобы возразить.

— Да.

— Это мерзко. Боже, как же мерзко, я просто... — Кэти вытаскивает из бардачка салфетки, сморкается. — Когда мы его искали, это было уже после того, как...

— Нет, Имса привезли в отключке. Он проспал почти сутки, потом взял машину и уехал.

— Но ты все-таки нашел его и привез обратно, — уточняет Кэти. Артур кивает, смотрит, как на бледных щеках расцветает румянец. Теперь она будет бередить свои — их общие — раны.

— Артур, ты понимаешь, что я больше не могу тебе верить? Как это все укладывается... да никак не укладывается, о господи, ладно бы только твоя работа, но откуда мне знать, что ты снова не выкинешь что-нибудь эдакое? Ты мне отвратителен, понимаешь? — Она горячится, будто ждет, что Артур взмахнет волшебной палочкой, повернет время вспять, и ничего не произойдет, и все ради того, чтобы не вызывать у нее отвращения. Да если бы он мог!

— Милая, я не могу выразить, как мне жаль, что...

— Что я обо всем узнала? Вчера, по телефону, ты врал мне! Сколько еще ты наврал за эти два года? Это же какой-то колоссальный, чудовищный бред — оказывается, я совсем тебя не знаю!

Артур опускает голову, смотрит на руль, на счетчик пробега. В сумке снова пищит сотовый, Кэти отвечает.

— Да! Да. Нет, Артур везет меня домой. Нет, ты что-то напутала или... неважно, я еду к себе. Потом поговорим, ладно? Все, пока. Нет, я в полном порядке. — Злобно косится на Артура, прячет телефон, произносит тоном, полным несокрушимого достоинства: — Отвези меня домой, пожалуйста.

С людьми чести, к коим до недавних пор причислял себя и Артур, есть одна «проблема»: никто не имеет права оступиться. Единожды облажавшись, нечего рассчитывать на реабилитацию — если не сделают скидку из большой любви, но и тогда «склеенная вещь — не то, что целая». Высадив Кэти возле подъезда, Артур не сразу вспоминает, что надо и самому вылезать, ведь это не его машина. Стоит на тротуаре, поддерживая штаны, дурак-дураком, и ведь заслужил. Только почему-то слова и взгляды Кэти не ранят так, как должны бы, не проникают дальше рационального сожаления и верхних пластов стыда. Видимо, он таки не проспался как следует и теперь тупит.

— Нужны деньги на такси? — спрашивает Кэти. Артур роется по карманам, там сигареты, зажигалка, несколько смятых купюр.

— Этого хватит.

— Не звони, мне надо прийти в себя. Я сама тебе позвоню. Пока. — Впервые за время знакомства они прощаются без поцелуя, без прикосновения. Артуру холодно, в домашних шлепанцах мерзнут пальцы, из легких будто выкачали воздух и напустили туда ледяного газа. Кэти хотя бы не стала срывать кольцо, а ведь он этого боялся. Артур не умеет адекватно реагировать на мелодрамы; излишняя эмоциональность — удел героев мыльных опер, в жизни она выглядит нелепо, даже у женщин. Возможно, поэтому Артуру всегда было легче с мужчинами, даже с чокнутыми наглыми козлами. Мужики, они это... не визжат и не бросаются кольцами.

Вернувшись домой, он захлопывает дверь и валится на диван, не заботясь о том, здесь Имс или нет. Ему тошно, не хочется никого видеть, тем более Имса, даже не интересно, зачем он устроил такой фарс. В мозгах лопается шарик напряжения, апатия укрывает его, как одеяло, Артур закутывается в плед, зарывается в жесткие подушки. Он не будет думать об этом сейчас, подумает завтра, или через несколько часов, но не сейчас, сейчас он смертельно устал. Мантра работает, постепенно становится тепло, Артур проваливается в блаженно пустой сон, похожий на кому. Когда открывает глаза, уже темно, и ужасно хочется есть. Возле полок кто-то сидит на стуле так, чтобы Артур увидел его сразу, как проснется.

— Имс?

— Эй... — Тот наклоняется, поправляет край пледа. — Проголодался? Я доел суп, но приготовил кое-что взамен. — Имс щелкает зажигалкой, простенькая чайная свеча освещает опухшее лицо с мешками под глазами. Это как больная выдумка и реальность; Артуру хочется кричать, сыпать проклятиями, но ему уютно, и лень шевелиться.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что натворил? — бубнит он в подушку.

— Мне всегда казалось, что любимых нужно воспринимать такими, какие они есть, а не поклоняться собственным проекциям. Пожалуй, я идеалист.

«Ты похуист», — думает Артур, поворачивается на другой бок. Свеча еще мерцает под веками, лукавый язычок манит глубже во мрак. Артур резко выдыхает, огонек гаснет, пробуждается для работы холодный рассудок. Минимум эмоций, максимум конкретики: надо разобраться с Имсом, и неважно, чего это будет стоить. Все эти годы Артур уклонялся, гадал, подыгрывал, поддавался — когда разрешенные приемы не работают, пора переходить к запрещенным. Щепоть удачи за горсточку чести: если такова ставка, нечего удивляться, что Имс — любимец фортуны. Артуру тоже не помешает разок сыграть: говорят, новичкам везет, так пусть ему повезет сейчас.

— Надо, в конце концов, решить, что с тобой делать.

— Ничего. Уеду, и все, как всегда.

Артур устало поводит плечами, смотрит в потолок. Он завел этот разговор за ужином, сейчас почти полночь, а они не продвинулись ни на йоту. По-хорошему, начинать нужно было не с Рио и даже не с той тренировки, а с их первого свидания, если можно так назвать час болтовни в баре сиднейского отеля. Имс был неотразим, Артур — молод, слишком молод, чтобы адекватно оценить ситуацию. Он волновался, получив первое настоящее задание. Кобб собрал команду, попросил Имса «приглядеть за новеньким»; сам Дом был занят архитектурой и какими-то делами с Мол. Имс приглядывал за Артуром всю ночь.

_— Дом говорит, нельзя мешать сомнацин с алкоголем. — Артур на автомате расстегивает манжеты, ослабляет галстук. Имс обещал показать что-то интересное, а Кобб велел у него учиться._

_— Урок первый, лапушка: Дом часто говорит одно, а делает совсем другое. — Имс подмигивает, как заговорщик, разматывает провода. — Урок второй: когда у Кобба личные траблы, все остальное теряет для него смысл. Читал «Гарри Поттера»? Дом Кобб — типичный слизеринец, семья превыше всего. Мол — из Рейвенкло, а я — гриффиндорский мародер, — иронично кланяется, снимает пиджак: под ним рубашка-поло в красно-желтую полоску._

_— А я кто? — смеется Артур._

_— Посмотрим, что решит Сонный Чемодан. Ложись. — Имс кивает на свою кровать; Артур секунду колеблется, но подчиняется. Он должен пройти тест в разном состоянии, доказать, что всегда готов к погружению. Имс ставит на PASIV таймер, ложится рядом с Артуром, легонько жмет ему руку._

_По сравнению с этим боевые тесты Кобба казались детским лепетом. Артур попал в лабиринт с трехметровыми стенами, ловушками и обманками, и едва успел осмотреться. Вооруженные до зубов проекции гоняли его четыре сновидческих часа: Артур уворачивался, отстреливался, находил тайники с боеприпасами и водой (которую не рискнул пить), настоящие медвежьи капканы (чуть руку себе не отхватил, идиот) и компоненты для кустарной взрывчатки (он подорвал L-образную стену, завалив бетоном дюжину противников). К финишу он совершенно выдохся и, взбираясь по вертикальной лестнице, получил пулю в затылок._

_— Молодец, Рейвенкло — хвалит его Имс. Артур не может отдышаться, мышцы подрагивают, как будто он еще бежит, нагруженный винтовкой, двумя глоками, бронежилетом и рюкзаком. Имс наклоняется, кладет ладонь ему на грудь, где сердце стучит о ребра. Артур не помнит, как раздвигает ноги — наверное, они сами, — как Имс опускается, опираясь на локти, и медленно, нежно целует его в губы. Он был слишком молод, чтобы адекватно реагировать._

С тех пор прошло много времени, и Артура уже не сбить с толку. Имс принес еще две бутылки; оба лежат на кровати, тянут бренди и пытаются что-то придумать — точнее, Артур думает вслух, а Имс на ходу изобретает отговорки. Ни слова о Кэти: она покрывается броней, превращается в табу, Артур глушит уколы совести мягким молотом алкоголя. Разговор в темноте, лежа, чем-то похож на сеанс у психоаналитика, только на этой кушетке двое, а врач ушел и не вернулся.

— Побегами ничего не изменишь, — авторитетно заявляет Артур. Первая бутылка почти пуста, они расслабились, правду говорить легко и приятно. Рука Имса у него под головой напрягается, но это все, и Артур продолжает: — Надо принять вызов, ты же Имс!

— М-да, — ухмыляется, делает глоток. — Я уже не тот, что прежде.

Неправда, хочет возразить Артур, только это будет наглая ложь. Они оба теряют себя где-то там, в мутном бетоне сна, когда Ариадна кричит от каждой пули, а Ричард все жмет на курок, а мир вокруг рушится к чертям, потому что гребаный сновидец исчез. Должен быть выброс, хоть что-нибудь, нет времени ждать... Артур бережно опускает мертвую Ариадну на землю, земля трясется, их переворачивает и тянет в воронку бесконечной пустоты, из которой нет выхода. Последнее, что помнит Артур — безумное чувство, что перед ним не лимб, а что-то другое, гораздо хуже. Когда он просыпается, рядом лишь Ричард в шезлонге, острый, изломанный. Рвет пуговицы рубашки, на потной груди — «Великий архитектор» Блейка, Юсуф с ингалятором уже бежит в смежную комнату, где задыхается Ариадна, вместо Имса только его пиджак, да вырванный провод, на канюле крохотная капелька крови.

— Почему ты тогда нас бросил? — спрашивает Артур. От крепкой выпивки он храбреет до безрассудства, поэтому и пьет очень редко.

— Я не помню, клянусь. Только погружение, выброс, и как оказался на улице, а сон — черная дыра.

— Давай без сказок про амнезию, ладно? — Щеки горят, слова вылетают сами собой. — На тренировке что-то случилось, поэтому Ричард тебя преследует. Ври, увиливай, это ничего не даст. Но если вам охота в дурку, мистер Имс, к алкашам и нарикам — не вопрос, продолжайте в том же духе.

— Если ты предлагаешь извлечение, то вынужден напомнить...

— Извлечь можно реальную информацию, а не то, что ты вытеснил в подсознание, — перебивает Артур. — Есть другой способ, бесконтрольное...

Имс резко убирает руку.

— Я так не хочу.

— Тогда проваливай, задрало. — Артур опускает ватные ноги на пол, держась за стену, плетется в гостиную. — Забирай свое дерьмо и вали, никто тебе не поможет.

Закрывшись в ванной, Артур долго, бестолково плещет в лицо холодной водой, не откликается, когда Имс подходит к двери и что-то говорит. В шкафу чемодан и сумка на колесиках, пусть собирает вещи и катится к чертовой матери. Тогда он, Артур, наконец вздохнет спокойно, помирится с Кэти, женится на ней, вернет свою блеклую замечательную скучную счастливую жизнь. Имс бродит в прихожей, как тигр, стучит, Артур по-детски затыкает уши. Это все сон, точно-точно, а сны, слава богу, имеют свойство заканчиваться, только бы поскорее... В ушах звенит, Артур делает несколько дыхательных упражнений, паника накатывает волнами, как тогда, в аэропорту. Можно, он останется здесь на несколько дней, в зале ожидания, пока выветрится яд, и Имс устанет стучаться ему в душу, и сон закончится, и воспоминания забудутся, и все будет хорошо, можно?

— Артур!

— Иди нахер, я сказал!

— Выходи! Не выйдешь, я дверь высажу к ебеням, и так отделаю, что тебя даже эта рыжая пизденка не узнает!

— Ах, ты... — Артур хватает первое, что под рукой, отшвыривает дверь, вслепую, пригнув голову, бросается на Имса. От бренди их обоих заносит, Имс промахивается, удар Артура приходится по касательной, но все-таки попадает в цель, а цель большая, горячая и мясистая, и сейчас он сам его отделает, шкуру эту разрисованную с него спустит. Имс сильнее, тяжелее, зато Артур проворнее и вооружен бритвой... был вооружен: запястье вывернуто, пальцы топорщатся во все стороны, Артур рычит, со всей дури дает Имсу локтем под дых, а когда тот сгибается, бьет сжатыми в замок руками по шее. Имс падает; есть время вытащить из аптечки пузырек, наполнить шприц, всадить иглу в плечо между извивов татуировки. С полминуты Артур смотрит, как сжимаются в конвульсиях кулаки, шевелятся губы, как Имс пытается подняться, но доза слишком велика. Он подбирает бритву, снова умывается холодной водой, потом идет к шкафу, сдергивает с вешалки ремень. Возвращается — Имс может только глазами ворочать, да хрипло дышать — становится на колени, голенями сдавливает ребра, подносит ремень к перекошенному лицу.

— Я тоже так могу, — шипит Артур, — и сделаю, если ты еще хоть слово скажешь о Кэти. Теперь выбирай: или бесконтрольное вторжение, или сдам тебя Ричарду, и пусть делает, что хочет. Ну?

Имс дергает прокушенной нижней губой, Артура будто мягко толкают в спину, он оседает на пол, на Имса, в полной уверенности, что сходит с ума. Отруб, паралич, как если бы тоже вогнал себе полный шприц; трется щекой о ковролин, о жесткую щеку Имса, слезы текут, вынося остатки последних сил. Он — это не он, это другой Артур, кто-то забросил другого Артура в его кожу, во внутренности, как чужого. Пол качается гудящей шершавой лодочкой. Тогда Имс шепчет:

— Согласен...


	5. Chapter 5

В воскресенье Артур безуспешно пытается дозвониться Коббу, потом — Юсуфу. Глушит кофе кружками, сидя над литературой: нужна тема освещена крайне скупо и туманно, информацию приходится выуживать по крупицам. Имс совсем не помогает, Артур нервничает, терпение балансирует на грани, так ведь ничего толкового не выйдет. Имс не хочет говорить на эту тему, вообще почти с ним не разговаривает. Артур мучается гнилью собственной подлости, думает попросить прощения, но с какой стати? Сначала пусть Имс извинится за то, что обозвал... блядь, стоит только вспомнить, и хочется снова набить ему морду. Никто не просит прощения, весь день они ходят по квартире, как два волка, скрещивая взгляды из разных углов замкнутого пространства. Имс валяется перед телевизором, смотрит винегрет из футбола и рестлинга, Артур пытается работать в спальне. К вечеру он не выдерживает.

— Давай пройдемся, а? Я где-то читал, что прогулки располагают к беседе.

— Нам не о чем говорить, — доносится с дивана. У Артура руки чешутся схватить вазу, или бутылку, и запустить Имсу в его тупую башку.

— Нет, есть о чем. Имс, мне завтра на работу. Я и так делаю все, что могу.

— Ладно, — поднимается с показным безразличием, берет пиджак, — как хочешь.

Молча, сунув кулаки в карманы, они проходят квартал, два, пять, сворачивают направо, мимо освещенных подъездов, мимо опущенных жалюзи магазинов. Имс курит, Артур пристально смотрит перед собой, будто вот-вот из-за поворота навстречу выскочит решение всех их проблем. По другой стороне улицы бежит мужик, Имс начинает приглядываться, даже забывает на время про сигарету. Артур так устал, что почти не обращает внимания, когда Имс вдруг останавливается и плавно, бесшумно, как тень, исчезает в подворотне. Артур вертит головой: впереди, через перекресток, подвыпившая компания, мужик бежит, мерно отсекая шаги, ветер гонит мусор по тротуару, проезжает такси, сзади пожилая леди ведет домой собачонку. В подворотне между контейнерами Имс жмется к стене, выкатив странно побелевшие глаза. Артура как водой обдает, он мигом забывает все, на что обижался.

— Имс, ты что? — В кармане совершенно некстати вибрирует сотовый, неизвестный номер. — Извини, надо ответить... Алло?

— Артур! — Номер незнакомый, зато голос — продавца снов с момбасского базара. — Так это ты звонил! Как ты, друг мой?

— Где ты? Пожалуйста, это очень важно, — выдыхает Артур, сразу переходит к делу, иначе Юсуф заведет обычную шутливо-загадочную канитель.

— Ну вот прямо сейчас — в Майами, у меня скоро пересадка на...

— Господи. — Сердце замирает, не понимая, в каком ритме биться дальше. — Послушай, прошу, умоляю тебя, куда бы ты не летел, отмени это и первым рейсом лети в Нью-Йорк. Сообщи, во сколько, я тебя встречу, поедем ко мне, никаких гостиниц. — Артур захлебывается словами, уходит все глубже в подворотню, под ногами кто-то копошится. Совсем тихо: — Это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Э-э... ну, хорошо, без проблем. — Юсуф обалдел, но в мозгах у него уже крутятся шестеренки и потенциальные доллары, любопытство вытесняет, пинает в задницу недоверие. — Я поменяю билет и скину тебе смс. Да, это мой новый номер, старый тоже с собой, но тот телефон разря... все, я пошел, до скорого!

Артур чуть не роняет мобильник. Иногда ему охуенно везет, так везет, что становится страшно, чего же судьба потребует взамен. Возвращается к контейнерам, Имс стоит где стоял, хотя Артур уже приготовился к очередному исчезновению — у Имса они отлично получаются. Похоже, его совсем не интересует, с кем Артур болтал по телефону. 

— Что, кто-то померещился? — Имс все так же смотрит из темноты на пустую улицу, Артура осеняет догадкой: — Гисборн?

— Кто? Нет, нет. — Рот Имса разъезжается в ухмылке. — По-моему, это был Брэндон.

И мы спрятались на тот случай, если он снова «предложит на троих». Ага, конечно.

Всю дорогу обратно Артур соображает, как ему быть. Нужно встретить Юсуфа, это будет рано утром, привезти домой, хотя бы минимально объясниться, и быстро в офис. Имса придется оставить одного на пару часов; Артур поедет на своей машине, так они с Юсуфом смогут уже в пути поговорить, и пистолет будет рядом. Можно взять Имса с собой, но кто знает, как он себя поведет, вдруг стреманется и даст деру? Нет, не надо. Артур все равно опоздает на работу — ладно, соврет, что был у врача и теперь стопроцентно здоров. Юсуф будет жить у него, приглядит за Имсом: все складывается отлично, нужно только задержать его здесь хотя бы на неделю и заставить... убедить провести эксперимент. «Бесконтрольное вторжение», чтоб его, запретная тема даже в узких кругах, но если Юсуф не согласится, просить больше будет некого. Что скажет Кобб? Кобб скажет, что Артур сошел с ума, и разве тут возразишь?

Из первых тренировок с Домом, счастливого времени, когда жизнь превратилась в одно сплошное открытие, Артур особенно четко помнит лекцию о различиях неструктурированного и структурированного сновидения. То есть, это была не совсем лекция: они с Коббом сидели в пустой аудитории Майлза, и Кобб излагал Артуру классификацию, наслаждаясь прекрасной акустикой. К неструктурированному, или неупорядоченному, относится то, что обычные люди видят во сне: желания, фантазии, искаженные воспоминания — мешанина из всего, что мозг накопил и кое-как свалил в кладовку. Извлекатели, говорил Кобб, не проникают в такие сновидения, в большинстве случаев это просто бессмысленно, а еще «не совсем этично». Правда, есть операции типа бесконтрольного вторжения, когда необходимо забраться не в подготовленный архитектором антураж, а именно в «сырое» подсознание, но за такие дела мало кто берется — слишком нестабильно, все равно, что добровольно прыгать в лимб. Тогда Артур не придал этой информации особого значения, его интересовала архитектоника сна, работа команды в пределах выстроенного уровня, да и Кобб не собирался углубляться в какие-то шаткие материи. Кому, нафиг, нужно чужое спутанное подсознание? Пусть психиатры им занимаются.

— Угадай, кто завтра приезжает? — Артур сидит на краю постели, украдкой смотрит на Имса; успокоился после теплого душа, забыл уже и про Брэндона, и про вчерашнюю драку. В кои-то веки Артуру настолько полегчало, что он тоже не прочь поиграть в дурацкие загадки. Сказать по правде, полегчало настолько, что если Имс захочет заняться сексом, Артур будет не против.

— Твоя герцогиня Кембриджская? — язвит Имс. Артур морщится, но даже это не может испортить ему настроение.

— Юсуф возвращается, пробудет тут еще какое-то время. Я предложил ему остановиться, — чуть было не говорит «у нас», — здесь, так удобнее. Не будешь скучать, пока я на работе.

— А где он будет спать? — очень серьезно спрашивает Имс. Как же: уложим в кровать с краешка, три поросенка ждут серого волка из спецслужб. Артур фыркает, тоже лезет под одеяло, неожиданно для самого себя гладит Имса по спине.

— Ну, что? — уже сонно ворчит тот.

— Имс, — просто зовет Артур, очень тихо. Имс поворачивается, опираясь на локоть, долго смотрит, Артур не видит его лица, а лампу зажигать не хочется. Потом слева чуть проседает матрас, Имс наклоняется, целует Артура — ни вызова, ни похоти, лишь какая-то грустная нежность. Артур не помнит, чтоб он с кем-нибудь так целовался.

— Я тебя простил, — шепчет Имс в дюйме от его губ. Сейчас от него не пахнет выпивкой.

— За что?

— За отравленную иглу. — Имс шуршит одеялом, отворачивается и засыпает. Артур еще раз перечитывает сообщение от Юсуфа, ставит будильник. День предстоит не самый легкий, ну да ничего, он справится.

Снова сырое утро, Ла Гуардиа, толпа невыспавшихся встречающих. Артур, прямой и собранный, бодро идет с парковки, раздумывает, где бы перекусить, ведь потом у него не будет на это времени. Имс вроде в норме, язвил, когда Артур начал сомневаться, можно ли оставить на него дом. Нет, он все поломает, пережжет, снесет смерчем и выбросит в окно. На всякий случай Артур отдает ему свой старый мобильник; когда открывает перед Имсом коробку из-под обуви, ловит настороженный взгляд. Артур забирает тотем, прячет в карман пиджака, Имс ставит телефон на подзарядку.

Артура не накрывает дежавю, не тревожат отголоски недавней сцены в этом же зале. Он машет Юсуфу, как будто видел его неделю назад, помогает с багажом — «Нет-нет, Артур, это я сам, там самое ценное!» — интересуется, как полет, как дела. Юсуф жалуется на какие-то проволочки в Майами. Как дела у самого Артура? В целом хорошо, грех жаловаться. Юсуф как-то странно косится на него, и Артур понимает, каким маразмом, должно быть, кажется его треп после вчерашнего разговора. Вопрос жизни и смерти, н-да... При мысли о том, что сейчас придется объясняться, Артуру делается дурно. Юсуф захлопывает багажник, садится сзади, прижав к боку драгоценный чемоданчик.

— Ну, так что за... хех, что случилось? — спрашивает Юсуф, когда они проехали уже четверть пути. Артур как язык проглотил, вся решительность испарилась, оставив болото сомнений. То, что в салоне спрятана пушка, тоже не добавляет позитива.

— В общем... — Кретин, надо было заранее продумать ответы. Имс бы за словом в карман не полез, только Артур — не Имс.

— Работа? — с надеждой подсказывает Юсуф. Они стоят на перекрестке, горит красный, город окончательно проснулся и гудит.

— И это тоже, — признается Артур, кляня себя за нерешительность. Обычно езда его расслабляет, но сейчас потные руки скользят на руле. — Если честно, хочу попросить тебя об услуге... — Йопт! Кто-то врывается в правый ряд прямо перед носом, тут же запрещено, какого хера?! Артур сигналит со всей дури, сзади Юсуф стискивает чемодан.

— Все о’кей?

— Мне нужна помощь! — злобно кричит Артур. Вот, сказал, наконец, дальше будет проще. — Юсуф, мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы провести... пусть будет «эксперимент». Не из любопытства, я до последнего не хотел... Вот мудак, поворачивай! Гондон гребаный...

— Да не волнуйся, если я смогу быть полезен, то с радостью...

— Я в порядке. — Артур мотает головой, будто не он тут вспотел, злится и теряет над собой контроль. Впереди еще светофор, Артур смотрит в зеркало. — Имс здесь, ему очень плохо. Это ему нужна помощь.  
Он был готов к любой реакции, почти к любой, даже к недоверию, глупому смеху или «хорош прикалываться, когда ты последний раз был у врача?» Юсуф знает о его сдвигах больше, чем Кобб и Ариадна: именно ему, а не Коббу Артур отправил копии из собственной медицинской карты, именно Юсуф порекомендовал не увлекаться седативами. Юсуфа сложно шокировать, выбить из колеи, но такое его лицо — растерянное, осунувшееся от испуга — Артур видит впервые с того дня, когда ранили Сайто. На всякий случай он блокирует двери в машине.

— Да уж, всем новостям новость. — Вместо улыбки выходит нервная дрожащая линия. — Имс живет у меня. У него полный бардак в голове, и мания преследования. Пришлось наврать, что ты уже тут был, и мы тестировали новый препарат. Я наплел всякое, чтоб он еще больше не психовал... и теперь сам запутался.

— Артур, боюсь, тут какая-то ошибка.

На красный свет им сегодня везет. По переходу растягивается вереница школьников, Артур тупо смотрит на них: малышня, веселые цветные мордашки, «хвост» отстал, учительница его подгоняет. Юсуф дергает дверь, вздыхает.

— Послушай, будет лучше, если... В общем, скорее всего, я не смогу, извини.

— Сколько? — произносит Артур, провожая взглядом «хвост». Юсуф будто бы цепенеет, но к чему удивляться? Артур помнит про «всю долю Кобба», Артур, как-никак, юрист в финансовой сфере. Если в их команде и был человек, готовый ради денег почти на все, то это Юсуф, и что в этом особенного?

— Ну, так сколько? Без обид, Юсуф, я сорвал твои планы и готов заплатить. За работу.

Юсуф облизывает губы, сердито глядит в окно. Артур если и чувствует себя подлецом, то самую малость... хотя, пожалуй, и этого достаточно. Что-то с ним не так, раз подобные вещи даются все легче — или это наоборот, прогресс?

— Я прошу всего лишь попытаться. Юсуф, пожалуйста. Ты ничем не рискуешь, я ведь еще не сказал, что конкретно нам нужно.

— Какое-нибудь дерьмо, не иначе.

— Да уж, — соглашается Артур, — настоящее дерьмо, ты прав. Прости, я верну тебе деньги за билет, но можешь подождать до вечера? Дико надо в офис, не то уволят.

Юсуф фыркает с презрительным смешком, удобнее подхватывает чемодан. Не требует высадить его сейчас же, перед банком или возле станции метро, не стыдит и не оскорбляет. Юсуф задумался, а это многого стоит.  
Уж кто в этой ситуации не удивлен, не сердит и не растерян, так это, что поразительно, Имс. Выглядывает из кухни, когда Артур открывает дверь, что-то бросает, смыкает вокруг Юсуфа медвежьи объятия. На Имсе джинсы и желтая рубаха с закатанными рукавами, чудится, что он вот-вот достанет колоду карт и начнет показывать фокусы; Артуру непонятна столь напускная веселость, особенно когда Имс, облапив Юсуфа, орет: «Веришь — ни хрена не помню!», и Юсуф тоже хохочет, от всей души. На столе появляются стаканы, плещется виски, эти двое трещат, как сороки, «таблетки — а-а-а, таблетки, ха-ха-ха, такая чушь получилась!» и так далее. Никто не замечает, как Артур уходит переодеться, как возвращается с портфелем.

— Будьте как дома, — сухо говорит он на прощание. Имс салютует стаканом, Юсуф уже тащит вещи к дивану, видит книгу Ариадны, восторженный диалог продолжается. Артур закрывает дверь, без второго ключа дорогие гости заперты не хуже зэков в Райкерсе. Так им и надо, пусть маринуются до вечера, а Артур отдохнет, поработает с нормальными людьми.

Нормальные люди встречают его вялым букетом эмоций, среди которых Артур поначалу не может вычленить ничего конкретного. То ли он успел отвыкнуть от обычного цивилизованного общения, то ли недавно пережитое как-то отразилось на нем, проросло рогами на лбу или ослиным хвостом, но коллеги ведут себя так, что уже через пять минут Артуру хочется подойти к кому-нибудь, встряхнуть за плечи и спросить, в чем, собственно, проблема. За спиной шушукаются, Артур слышит это внутри, мозгами, ему и уши не нужны. В кабинете он переворачивает настольный календарь, ловя странные взгляды секретарши; смотрит в зеркало — вид респектабельный, в меру утомленный, как и полагается после болезни. На столе дело, над которым Артур работает вместе с другим молодым юристом. Юрист, как и архитектор, до сороковника считается молодым, затем должна наступить пора профессиональной зрелости. Кажется, одна из бухгалтеров — подруга Кэти, но Кэти бы не стала... нет, она точно не станет разбалтывать свои секреты, и зачем, чтобы выглядеть жалкой? Артур включает компьютер, выходит к секретарше.

— Кейси, скажите, со мной что-то не так?

Кейси не вносит никакой ясности, уверяет Артура, что все в порядке. Из соседнего кабинета выглядывает шеф с толстой папкой в руках.

— Уже в строю, Артур? Очень хорошо! Зайдите ко мне, пожалуйста. Кейси, пусть нас не беспокоят.

Теперь Артур всей кожей ощущает: что-то протухло, и немаленькое. Шеф немного похож на Браунинга из «Фишер и Морроу»: не того полета птица, конечно, однако гонора ему не занимать. Впрочем, юристы без гонора если и бывают, то никудышные. Шеф опускается в кресло-трон за полированным столом, задумчиво крутится туда-сюда, чуточку ослабляет галстук. Артур садится напротив.

— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось... — начинает он церемонную фразу, шеф благосклонно кивает.

— Я все понимаю и очень рад, что вы поправились. Вы хороший специалист, Артур. Сколько вы у нас работаете, почти два года? Замечательно. Вы делаете большие успехи. Со своей стороны я бы очень хотел, чтобы ваша карьера, так сказать, беспрепятственно шла в гору. Вы меня понимаете?

— Боюсь, не совсем. — Артур почтительно улыбается. Шеф теребит галстук, кончиками пальцев касается папки, отдергивает их, подпирает кулаком пухлую щеку.

— Артур, мне крайне неловко устраивать вам допрос, но я не вижу другого выхода, поэтому буду говорить прямо. Вы не были больны, так? Не настолько больны, раз посетили в пятницу вечером некое заведение — назовем его ночным клубом. Простите, это, разумеется, ваше личное дело...

— Совершенно верно. — Артур холодеет, хотя причин, вроде бы, и нет. Ну да, сходил в притон, но ведь не буянил там, не ширялся, не вытворял ничего по-настоящему ужасного. Попался на вранье, как пацан, но вранье тоже не того масштаба, чтобы сажать за него в тюрьму.

— Однако в субботу утром я обнаружил в своей почте — в личной домашней почте — вот эти фотографии. — Шеф открывает папку, вынимает из-под бумаг несколько черно-белых распечаток формата А5. Несколько секунд Артур тупо смотрит на них, в голове крутится единственная мысль: как он проглядел? Потом — кто, кому это нужно? И уже под финиш: сколько же он выпил, если не помнит этого, и вот этого, и... матерь божья, рука Имса у него в штанах, язык — во рту, снимали приличным зумом, нет смысла прикидываться, что на фото кто-то другой. На трех фотках они возле бара, на остальных четырех — по дороге к выходу, где Имс решил подбодрить Артура: просто, быстро, эффективно. Ширинка расстегнута, Артур вцепился Имсу в ягодицы, а рожи-то, как у портовых блядей...

— Я... мне...

— Самое любопытное даже не это, хотя я, право, был шокирован. — Шеф поправляет очки на мясистом носу. — К файлам прилагалась записка, цитирую: «Отправьте в отпуск со следующей недели, иначе отошлю снимки его невесте». Вы можете объяснить, что это значит, и что за таинственный аноним так печется о вашем досуге?

«Ты заслужил отдых, лапушка», — каждое их с Имсом «свидание» начиналась с этих слов. Отдыхать по-имсовски означало немного поболтать, немного выпить и славно провести время в постели или на других подходящих поверхностях. «Никаких лишних обязательств, Арти — вот счастье в нашем мире долгов и должников». Переведя дух после оргазма, Имс сразу тянулся за сигаретой. Он был чертовски прав.

— Откуда пришло письмо, были какие-нибудь пометки? — С голосом что-то происходит, Артур кашляет в носовой платок. Он так часто сталкивался с кошмарными сновидениями, что почти забыл, каков кошмар наяву: негромкий, неброский, непреклонно топит, казалось бы, на совесть построенный корабль. Шантаж? Господи, ну кому его шантажировать, да еще таким образом? И Кэти, он все-таки впутал Кэти, еще до того, как она собственными глазами... Артур закрывает лицо ладонями, стонет.

— Налить вам воды? — Сочувствующий басок шефа. Стыд, позо-о-ор, вот чего с Артуром еще никогда не случалось. Он снова стонет, шеф скрипит креслом, звякает графином. Позор душит Артура, но надо терпеть и думать, терпеть и думать.

— Конверт был белый, плотный, без адреса и марки, имя отпечатано на принтере. — Шеф сам пьет воду с долькой лайма. — Артур, я никак не уловлю мотив. Кто-то желает навредить вам, у вас есть подозрения, версии?

Есть и то, и другое, и это один и тот же человек, но только он сам на этих фотографиях. Разве что Имс с кем-то сговорился, но... бред, быть такого не может. Нет, теперь как раз может быть все, что угодно.

— Разумеется, меня беспокоит, что такие посылки доставляют ко мне домой. Меня косвенно вовлекают в нечто, к чему я не имею, и не желаю иметь, никакого отношения.

— Да, это... ужасно.

— Что же прикажете с вами делать, Артур? Фотографии я отдам, разбирайтесь с ними, как хотите. Хотите, идите в полицию. Правда, конверт и записку я уничтожил.

— Да, спасибо. — Артур складывает распечатки вдвое, прячет во внутренний карман, к тотему. То, что Кэти отчасти уже в курсе, ничего не меняет: визуальный материал, это вам не обрывки оправданий на лестнице и в машине. Вынужденная мера, как же, никаких эмоций, великая иллюзия, Артур — гребаный актер, дайте ему заслуженный Оскар. Кошмар. Снимали со вспышкой, но там было столько прожекторов, все мигало, моргало, а еще дым...

— Так что вы думаете насчет небольшого отпуска?

Из кабинета Артур выходит прямой, будто палку проглотил. Нет, без вас обойдутся, ничего страшного. Делом займутся другие, вам нельзя поручать важных клиентов, Артур, когда вы в таком состоянии, а «неважных» клиентов у нас нет. Не буравьте Кейси взглядом, она ничего не знает, никто ничего не знает. Идите домой, постарайтесь расслабиться. В конце концов, вы два года не брали отпуск, теперь уже не отвертитесь, наслаждайтесь заслуженным отдыхом. Внутренний голос обретает интонации шефа, потом — Питера Браунинга, каким представлял его Имс. Артур должен еще переговорить с коллегой, тем самым увальнем, любителем вариантов. Бедняге неловко, он не умеет притворяться, то бледнеет, то краснеет, как маков цвет, бубнит про плохой кондиционер, впитывает, как губка, все комментарии и советы Артура. Артуру они кажутся лишь набором общих фраз. 

— Захочешь что-то обсудить, звони, — говорит он на прощание, тут же спохватывается: — Правда, я могу ненадолго уехать, точно еще не знаю. Ты справишься, но если вдруг...

Увалень кивает, надувая щеки, снова краснеет, возле лифта жмет Артуру руку. Сейчас он зайдет внутрь, и рой зажужжит в полную силу. Артур поправляет воротник, в зеркальной панели незнакомец шарит по его шее. Нужно зайти в аптеку, купить гель для волос.

Часа полтора Артур шатается по городу, как неприкаянный. Кто-то наверху достал большой острый нож и откромсал часть его жизни, как остров, а потом закинул в океан. Удивительно, насколько в реальности все хрупко, гораздо слабее, чем во снах. Вот теперь он отрезан на своем острове, сидит с Имсом в одной клетке, кто-то все режет и режет ниточки, связывающие их со вселенной, и на миг Артуру кажется, что сейчас все вокруг исчезнет, останется только его квартира на десятом этаже, коробка с приставленной лестницей и лифтом. Что-то похожее он испытывал, когда начал заниматься общими снами: мир сжался до серебристого кейса, но одновременно расширился богатством возможностей. Сейчас же он просто сузился, давит голову тисками. Артур смотрит на часы, возвращается к машине и едет в филиал «Риджвуд сейвингс» на 86-ой улице. Там он забирает из ячейки то, что в бумагах значится как «прототип», снимает в банкомате пятьсот долларов. Если Юсуф все-таки откажется... но Юсуф не откажется, почему-то Артур уверен в этом больше, чем в чем-либо другом.

В прихожей его сшибает коктейлем запахов: химикалии, кофе, табак, поверх всего — облако благовоний, тяжелое, как пуховое одеяло, если им укрыться с головой. Артур чихает, кашляет, пытается дышать ртом. Юсуф уже оккупировал обеденный стол — хоть газетами застелил, спасибо.

— Где Имс? — Сейчас он его обрадует визуальным материалом. Юсуф отрывается от своих дел, указывает на дверь спальни. Там накурено, как в притоне, Имс по-турецки сидит на кровати с ноутбуком Артура и с сигаретой в зубах. Артур ставит на пол «прототип».

— Привет! Ты уже? — Даже не удивлен, мать его. Для таких, как Имс, следует отменить презумпцию невиновности.

— Меня почти уволили, — бросает распечатки Имсу на колени, приоткрывает окно, жадно вдыхает чистый воздух. — Можешь это прокомментировать?

— У меня классная задница.

— Вот и засунь себе! — выплевывает Артур. — Твоих рук дело? Имс, ты что, вообще сдурел? Знаешь, как на меня пялился весь офис? Знаешь, что такое... удар по репутации, которую строишь, блядь, годами?

— Нет, откуда мне? — Имс перебирает фотографии. — Хотя, давай рассмотрим это с другой стороны: фотки были у кого-то одного, так? Не на виду, то есть.

— В папке у босса, — кивает Артур, — и что с того?

— А то, что он вряд ли бегал с ними по конторе, если у вас там, конечно, не реалити-шоу. Раз ты утверждаешь, что коллеги в курсе, значит, кто-то без спросу залез к боссу в папку. Это, прости, как называется? Пусть тот, кто без греха, бросит в тебя камень.

— Что ты читаешь? — Артур тычет пальцем в ноутбук. — И почему такая вонища?

— Юсуфа спроси. — Первый вопрос Имс игнорирует. Артур в сердцах сдирает пиджак, галстук, швыряет все на кровать. Эти двое его точно сведут в могилу или в психушку.

К обеду Юсуф устает, начинает клевать носом, несмотря на выпитый кофе. Имс и Артур едят за кухонной стойкой, изредка обмениваясь настороженными взглядами. Артур резко чувствует, как тесно ему стало в собственной квартире: стены сдвигаются, сам воздух изменился, в нем слишком много чужих мыслей. Уединение, вот что ему нужно, недостижимая роскошь одиночества, которого он жаждет всем сердцем. С Кэти было комфортно молчать, молчать с Имсом невыносимо, мозги у него скрежещут так, что у Артура начинается мигрень. Он обходит стол, открывает окно, чтобы проветрить; Юсуф дерябнул снотворного и храпит на всю гостиную. День кажется Артуру бесконечным, тягучим и отупляющим, он уже не помнит, что чувствовал утром, а что потом, в офисе. Моральная усталость тем более бесит, что физически он в норме и рад бы заняться чем-нибудь полезным.

— Ты принес PASIV? — спрашивает Имс таким тоном, как будто речь о сигаретах или свежей газете. Артур смотрит на заставленный химической тарой стол.

— Взял сегодня из ячейки. Он должен быть в рабочем состоянии, но надо проверить.

— Славно. Просто Юсуф считает, что ты дурачишься.

Артур не знает, что на это ответить. Еще толком ничего не решено, а он уже нагнал драмы и бежит впереди паровоза. Вдруг бесконтролка в их случае вообще невозможна? Надо собрать материал, позвонить Коббу, если не за советом, то... за поддержкой? Вообще Дом Кобб не из тех, кто будет трепаться впустую, изображая сожаление или участливость. Имс ковыряет во рту зубочисткой, Артур прямо видит, как вокруг него растет стеклянная стена дюйма в три толщиной. «Никаких обязательств, Арти». После их первого раза он ждал звонка, как влюбленный страдалец, и Имс позвонил — чтобы уточнить время завтрашнего собрания. «Тогда до скорого!» За неполные сутки Артур успел разложить все по полочкам; его неприятие излишней эмоциональности тогда здорово помогло. Тренировка удалась, и секс был объективно хорош, можно когда-нибудь повторить. Надо относиться к этому как к отпуску — отпуск же не бывает каждый день. Очевидно, Имса такой подход устраивал на сто процентов.

— Проведем тест сегодня вечером? — предлагает Артур.

— Можно. — Имс пожимает плечами. — Как хочешь.

После ужина сытый, выспавшийся Юсуф выдает самый простой состав на один уровень. Артур вытягивает провода, крепит канюли, отгоняя смутный страх того, что ждет их с Имсом в общем сне. Чушь собачья, столько раз это делали, и никогда он ничего не боялся. Юсуф попивает крепкий зеленый чай, взбивает подушки, старается разрядить обстановку анекдотом, только получается не очень. Имс ложится первым, готовит правую руку, Артур — левую.

— Стандартный тест: пространство мое, ты заполняешь, — распоряжается Артур. Это лишнее, все равно что цитировать азбуку, но он слишком издерган, чтобы молчать. Имс хмыкает, поправляет рукав.

— Не волнуйся, детка, я буду нежным.

— Потом наоборот. — Артур чуть морщится, когда иглы входят в вену. Юсуф дает им пять минут — то есть, час, пока достаточно. Правой рукой Артур касается ладони и бока Имса, тот уже расслабился; сам Артур на взводе, действительно как в первый раз.

— Готовы? — интересуется Юсуф.

— Что-нибудь простенькое для начала, да, Арти? — насмешливо бормочет Имс. Артур шевелит пальцами над проводом, Юсуф нажимает кнопку.

 

Лабиринты лучше оставить на следующий тест, и Артур создает пляж, ведет к горизонту плавную дугу залива. Не совсем Малибу, не совсем Ривьера, совсем, господи упаси, не Копакабана. Полоса песка, полоска тротуара, проезжая часть, пальмы, спасательные вышки, сетки для волейбола, кафе с деревянными террасами. На море вдалеке три-четыре белых паруса, тянется на опорах пирс, солнце еще высоко и припекает в меру. Имс наверняка наворотит горнолыжный курорт, пока можно и погреться. Артур оглядывается: из-под зонтиков выползают имсовы проекции разного возраста, дети с визгом бегут к воде, взрослые мажутся кремом, на балкон дозорного пункта выходит высокий мускулистый парень в красных трусах и с биноклем на шее.

— Прости, у Памелы выходной, — смеется Имс. На нем летние шорты, рубашка с попугаями и солнечные очки, не хватает только соломенной шляпы. — Что мы тут делаем, скажи на милость?

— Сейчас посмотрим. — Артур медленно идет по теплой брусчатке, пропускает пару на велосипедах. — Видишь, во-о-он там, в конце, закрытая вышка? Пошли.

— Далеко, — ноет Имс. Они спускаются с променада на пляж, снимают обувь — у Имса смешные яркие шлепанцы — и бредут вдоль воды по мокрому твердому песку. Голову все-таки печет; по солнцу бегут легкие облака, рассасываясь в полупрозрачную дымку. Артур приглаживает смазанные гелем волосы, вытирает руку платком. Дует ветерок.

— Давай сразу шторм, если тебе жарко, — продолжает жаловаться Имс. Наперерез Артуру бежит девочка с ведерком, расплескивает воду ему на ноги. Все бы ничего, но взгляд у девчонки какой-то... недобрый. Слева из кафе вываливает пьяная компания, ругается, размахивая купленным пивом. Купленным ли? От подсознания Имса всего можно ожидать. Один из парней хватает плетеный стул, швыряет его через перила, потом переворачивает столик.

— Слушай, хватит, а? Мы работаем в команде, — напоминает Артур. Имс фыркает, рядом, полыхая сиреной, тормозит патрульная машина.

— Доволен? — Артур не отвечает, плотно сжимает губы. Закрытая вышка не такая, как другие: краска выгорела, облупилась, дерево на стыках почернело, да и пляж перед ней пустой, как будто там запретная зона. Патрульные забирают хулиганов, едут мимо, Артур напряженно следит за машиной. Точно, сворачивает налево метрах в десяти до вышки, по склону выезжает на асфальт. Он так не проектировал.

— Имс, ты... — оглядывается — никого. То есть, людей полно, вот только найти среди них Имса — задача невыполнимая, пока имитатор так или иначе не проявит себя. Артур ищет глазами знакомую блондинку, но блондинок тут пруд пруди, и все в мини-бикини. Шутник гребаный... Холодные волны лижут ноги, Артур отходит подальше, шагает между следами автомобильных шин. Ощутимо свежеет, он отряхивает ступни носками, надевает ботинки. Что же все-таки с этой вышкой? Артур ежится, каждый новый шаг дается чуть труднее предыдущего, как будто его тянет назад магнитом. Ерунда какая-то, никогда с ним такого не было, даже в ту, последнюю тренировку он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Песок и море не меняются, с небом тоже все в порядке, ничто не свидетельствует о какой-либо дестабилизации. Черные подпорки вышки торчат в разные стороны, как обугленные паучьи лапы.

— Не желаете брелок, сэр? Всего два доллара, — звучит рядом скрипучий голос. Артур оборачивается: к нему незаметно подобрался жилистый смуглый старичок в соломенной шляпе, на локте — металлическое кольцо с ворохом бренчащих безделушек. Старичок снимает его, трясет перед Артуром, как погремушкой перед младенцем. Вот привязался... Артур вежливо отказывается, хочет уйти, но продавец вытанцовывает вокруг, шамкает: «Хорошие брелки, очень дешево», и тут уже легче сдаться.

— Ладно, вот этот. — Артур вынимает из бумажника две купюры, выбирает стилизованный старинный ключ. Старичок щурится, задумчиво жует губами.

— Нет, вам лучше этот подойдет, молодой человек. — Из грозди появляется красная игральная кость на цепочке, Артур готов поклясться, что его не было среди товара. Старичок протягивает артритную руку.

— Два доллара?

— Да, спасибо... — Кубик очень похож на тот, другой. Артур ненадолго забывает про вышку, достает тотем, сравнивает. По виду как близнецы, по весу, конечно, разные, и еще цепочка. Грудь теснит глухая тревога, Артур торопится вперед, даже не посмотрев, куда делся назойливый продавец. Кубики в кармане брюк постукивают, трутся друг о друга. До вышки шагов пятнадцать, десять: вблизи видно, что опоры не обгорели, а облиты мазутом или смолой.

— Что за... — Если там и была преграда, Артур без усилий преодолевает ее, подходит к деревянному пандусу. Тоже измазан чем-то смолистым, но пахнет дерьмом, перила сломаны, торчат гнилыми щепками. На флагштоке мертвяком висит тряпка землистого цвета. Очень не хочет лезть наверх, но нужно же выяснить, откуда оно взялось. Кубики тяжелеют, бедро печет, как будто в карман углей насыпали.

— Имс, ты здесь? — кричит Артур. Тишина, потом внутри, в вышке, кто-то легонько стучит в дверь, а может, в прикрытое щитами окно. Артур заносит ногу над грязными досками — как бы не поскользнуться, держаться-то не за что — и открывает глаза.

— Ваше время истекло! — сообщает Юсуф. — Ну, как все прошло, нормально?

Артур пялится в пятно потолка, выхваченное светом лампы. Имс рядом, он чувствует его, и все равно не до конца верит. Вытаскивает, бросает на тумбочку тотем, Имс наклоняется, с недоумением смотрит на Артура.

— Ты чего, это же была просто проверка.

Не то слово, как «просто».

— Юсуф, дай нам пять минут, пожалуйста, — хрипло просит Артур. — Я имею в виду, поговорить.

— Без проблем. — Юсуф немного обескуражен, немного обижен, или не хочет признаваться, что беспокоится. Дверь мягко щелкает, Артур вытаскивает иглы, смазывает запястье гелем. Передает тюбик Имсу — тот отмахивается.

— По-моему, аппарат в порядке, я не заметил ничего...

— Куда ты пропал на пляже? — перебивает его Артур. — И зачем влез в архитектуру?

— Чего? Я никуда не...

— Прекрати, Имс! Хватит, понимаешь? — Артур садится, сверху вниз смотрит на лежащего Имса, тот глупо хлопает глазами. Как же задрал этот балаган! — Ты не хотел идти к вышке, плевать, но зачем было ее портить? Мы не договаривались о модификациях, так какого хрена...

— Эй, стоп! — Имс тоже разозлился не на шутку. — Что за бред, ты типа меня обвиняешь — в чем? Я все время шел за тобой, как ты просил. Не моя проблема, что ты не реагировал!

— _Я_ не реагировал? — Артур ушам своим не верит, это уже не спор, а детский скандал в песочнице. — Это ты не... Имс, тебя там не было, ты смылся после того, как проехал патруль! Ты что, нихера не помнишь?

Они умолкают, в полутьме таращатся друг на друга, раздувая ноздри. Кто кого — Имс первым отводит взгляд, решительно слезает с кровати.

— Давай еще раз, — открывает PASIV, снова вытягивает провода. — Еще раз, говорю. Прогуляемся у тебя, проверим, кто лажает. Сейчас позову Юсуфа, и...

— Имс, не надо. — Артур вскакивает, преграждает ему путь к двери. Отчего-то он знает: повторять попытку нельзя, ни сейчас, ни потом. К чертям собачьим эту вышку, пускай гниет. Имс ломится мимо, Артур хватает его за плечи.

— Пусти.

— Послушай, не надо, очень тебя прошу. — Наверное, он похож на сумасшедшего, сам все затеял, а теперь бежит, поджав хвост. — Давай напишем отчеты, каждый свой, проанализируем, сделаем все по правилам.

— Дался тебе этот анализ, что там разбирать? — По крайней мере, он больше не старается оттолкнуть Артура и выйти, Артур убирает руки. — Хочешь — пиши, мне пофигу. Наоборот будем сегодня?

— Лучше завтра, — качает головой Артур. — Я все-таки зафиксирую... впечатления.

— Да бога ради. — Имс стоит перед ним еще с полминуты, взволнованно, сердито смотрит Артуру в лицо и уходит в гостиную. Юсуф жует что-то перед теликом, Артур виновато вспоминает про постельное белье. Надо разложить диван, устроить Юсуфа по-человечески, а еще ему столько, столько всего придется объяснить. Имс совсем разрядил ноутбук. Артур втыкает провод в розетку возле тумбочки, садится на постели, сунув под спину подушки, торопливо набирает обрывки воспоминаний, которые позже изучит «свежим взглядом». Потом берет записную книжку, делает эскиз маршрута с отрезками времени и пометками. Для этого можно использовать специальную программу, но Артуру нравится рисовать — чиркать — карандашом. По раскладке выходит, что Имс исчез, или сменил облик, примерно через полчаса, то есть, через две-три минуты после погружения. Артур не мог потратить на все остальное еще полчаса, вышка была уже недалеко. Даже учитывая эффект магнита — кстати, что это было? — на покупку брелка и остаток пути ушло максимум минут десять, куда делись еще двадцать? Он ошибся в расчетах, или со временем во сне тоже что-то случилось?

— Юсуф, — Артур выходит, заложив пальцем страницу в книжке, — может быть так, что время во сне скачет? Я не о фазе перед пробуждением, а о середине. Ты в состав ничего не добавлял?

— Нет, обычное снотворное, проше не бывает, — удивляется Юсуф. — А что, был сбой?

— Ничего не было, Артуру померещилось. — Имс садится на диван с пиалой каких-то семечек. Артур вспыхивает до корней волос, хочет возразить, но слова толком не складываются. Имс поднимает ленивый, бесстрастный взгляд.

— Посмотришь с нами матч?

— Нет. Доброй ночи. — В спальне Артур достает из шкафа белье, относит в гостиную; Юсуф благодарит, не отрываясь от экрана. Видимо, его не смущает, что Имс спит вместе с Артуром. Впрочем, Юсуфа никогда ничто не смущало, Артур даже немного завидует такому природному пофигизму. Закрытый PASIV он оставляет на столе, нет смысла прятать при регулярных тренировках. Надо бы все-таки дозвониться до Кобба, а уже потом говорить с Юсуфом насчет бесконтролки. Невозможная, невозможно опасная операция, запрещенная даже в клинических условиях. Артур когда-то читал пафосные излияния этиков на эту тему, только все гораздо проще — никто не хочет быть затянутым в незнакомый хаос. «Из двух лимбов выбирай свой», как-то так.

Сон не идет, Артур берет плейер, затыкает уши крошечными наушниками. Давным-давно, в ранней юности, бывали периоды, когда он боялся ложиться спать — не из-за кошмаров, а от неведения, что же привидится на этот раз. Когда мозг постоянно генерирует что-то новое, черта с два уследишь за причинами и взаимосвязью разных сюжетов. Артуру пеняли на отсутствие воображения: да, он не мог иначе, не мог на пустом месте выдумывать мегаполисы и сказочные страны, он умел лишь перерабатывать сырец, который выкидывало подсознание. Кобб учил его работать с этим материалом, постепенно Артур разобрался в архитектонике собственного сна. Замечательно, он молодец, только на это ушло несколько лет, а попробуй, разгреби свалку чужих мыслей непосредственно в процессе. «Создавай и ощущай», — говорил Кобб, чертя круг из двух стрелок. Он не уточнил, как впихнуть туда «понимай».

Артур не слышит, но чувствует, когда заходит Имс. Раздевается, ложится; Артур надеялся, что, пока Юсуф здесь, Имс будет соблюдать приличия, однако он, по-видимому, слишком привык спать голым. Артур вытаскивает наушники, тихонько кладет их на тумбочку, отодвигается и сразу попадает в капкан рук.

— Куда это ты? — ворчит Имс, дышит Артуру в шею. Снова виски, еще одна дурная привычка, но ведь они начали тесты, занялись делом — Имсу надо быть осторожнее, Кобб предупреждал насчет смеси алкоголя и снотворного. Даже если ему страшно... а почему, собственно? Это Артур будет проводить вторжение, Имс всего лишь объект, ему ничего не грозит. Это Артур возьмет на себя риск, но он не пьет до посинения каждый вечер. Артур вообще ничего не боится, вот и сейчас поворачивается к Имсу лицом.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, что между нами происходит. Чего ты вообще от меня хочешь?

Молчание, потом досадливое:

— Не знаю.

— Имс, мы не сможем так работать, мы... блин, кем ты себя возомнил? Два года никаких известий, потом валишься как снег на голову, лезешь в мою жизнь! И почему Нью-Йорк, а не Лос-Анджелес, почему я, а не Дом? — Это уже похоже на разборку в супружеской спальне, задушенную, приглушенную, чтобы не услышали дети, но Артур не может остановиться. — Почему, Имс? Потому что когда-то мы с тобой пару раз трахнулись? — Он ожидает, что Имс обидится, выпустит его, только выходит наоборот; ему сдавливают ребра, и Артур сипит:

— Прекрати!

— Значит, вот так, да? Ты уверен, Артур, что все именно так?

Конечно, то есть, не совсем, Артур не уверен ни в чем с тех пор, как эту пьяную грязную тушу перетащили через порог его дома. Тоже готов отделаться позорным «не знаю», не успевает: рот Имса перекрывает ему кислород, в нос шибает сивухой и табаком, грудь перекрутили живыми канатами, под всем этим стучит желание звать на помощь, и другое желание, чтобы Юсуф ничего не услышал, ведь такого удара стыда Артур уже не вынесет. Губы терзают ему челюсть, шею, текут глупые беспомощные слезы, Имс ныряет под одеяло, ползет вниз, и Артуру страшно, будто там роется неведомое чудовище. Невидимый Имс широко облизывает ему член, царапает бедра, в животе тошно и холодно, ни о каком возбуждении не может быть и речи. Имса это злит, он вылезает, поднимается, нависает над Артуром.

— Пару раз? — грубо дрочит ему, с оскаленных зубов капает слюна. — Плохо считаешь, Арти-блядь.

— П-пожалуйста... — Кажется, у него ноги отнялись; тело немеет от «ласк», ниже поясницы все мертво, Артур пихает Имса правой рукой, она падает, бессильная, как плеть. Другой рукой одурело возит по лицу, шарит на тумбочке, включает лампу. Он один, сбил одеяло и простыни, плейер валяется на полу, все еще шурша «музыкой для релаксации». Постель рядом холодная, Артур в панике выскакивает из комнаты. Юсуф работает за столом, поднимает голову от микроскопа, на диване в коконе пледа храпит Имс.

— Я выбился из режима, — шепотом жалуется Юсуф, — вот и решил немного... Эй, Артур, ты что, не надо его будить!

— Вставай. — Имс еле проморгался, зевает, как лев, когда Артур тащит его с дивана. — Что ты тут делаешь, пошли...

— Чё, случилось что-то?.. — мычит Имс. Артур доводит его до кровати, расстегивает рубашку, стаскивает брюки, и все это не так уж просто, ведь Имс тяжелый, вялый и совсем ему не помогает.

— Ты меня до смерти напугал, — упрекает Артур, голос дрожит. Имс широко улыбается с закрытыми глазами.

— Думал, я опять слиня-а-ал?

— Давай спать, — вздыхает Артур. От Имса пахнет семечками и немножко — благовониями, боксеры он не снимает. Артур прижимается к нему всем телом.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующим утром, еще до завтрака, он ставит таймер и один отправляется на пляж. Погода получилась не ахти, море под ранним солнцем грязновато-синее, на песке выброшенные водоросли, в них копаются чайки. Артур застегивает куртку, несколько минут наблюдает за своими проекциями: дюжина дам пост-бальзаковского возраста стоят кружком, повторяют за тренером несложные упражнения, дальше кто-то бежит трусцой, проезжает на велосипедах семья с двумя мальчишками. Артур пересчитывает спасательные вышки, находит последнюю, идет к ней, стараясь держать темп прошлого сна. Вот кафе, где были те хулиганы, а где-то здесь к нему пристал продавец брелков. Вышку видно очень хорошо, и она в полном порядке. Семья велосипедистов обгоняет его, останавливается возле деревянного пандуса; мужчина поправляет цепь, женщина дает детям маленькие пачки сока. Дети улыбаются Артуру, как хорошему знакомому, женщина чем-то похожа на Кэти, мужчина не похож ни на кого определенного.

— Простите, сэр, мэм! — Артур так и не привык напрямую общаться с собственным подсознанием, но ощущение просто странное, а не «странное-неприятное». — Наверное, вы часто здесь ездите? Не замечали чего-то необычного у этой вышки?

— Нет, вроде бы. А ты, дорогой? — Мужчина пожимает плечами, сидя на корточках за колесом. — По-моему, она такая же, как остальные.

— Под другой вышкой спал бездомный, — говорит старший мальчик, младший через трубочку булькает соком. — Помнишь, мам?

— Да, что-то припоминаю... — Она хмурит лоб. — Точно, на обратном пути мы сообщили об этом спасателю. Наверное, он со всем разобрался, больше мы ничего такого не видели.

— Тогда извините, не буду вам мешать. Всего доброго! — Артур улыбается, пятится, замирает. Мужчина закончил возиться с велосипедом, роется по карманам в поисках платка, вытаскивает бумажник, ключи. На связке — брелок, который Артур хотел купить в прошлом сне: тусклый старинный ключик с завитушками.

— Сынок, мусор бросают в урну, а не на землю, — мать делает младшему замечание, тот послушно подбирает упаковку. — Дай, застегну тебе шлем... ну все, поехали.

Проснувшись, Артур записывает еще один «пятиминутный» отчет. Юсуф интересуется, не было ли побочных эффектов, Артур отвечает, не вдаваясь в подробности. Снотворное отличное, пробуждение происходит мягко, даже голова не гудит. Юсуф доволен, идет химичить дальше. Имс вообще ничего не спрашивает. В полдень Артур снова звонит Коббу, никто не берет трубку.

— Так будем меняться, или нет? — интересуется Имс после обеда. Артур слегка тормозит: без работы, без возможности куда-то выйти, отдохнуть, в четырех стенах, набитых мыслями, он плохо чувствует ход времени. С другой стороны, хорошо, когда ничто не мешает сконцентрироваться. Если сейчас все пройдет нормально, можно будет обсудить с Юсуфом предстоящую задачу. А если нет... тут уж Имс не отвертится.

— Пять минут. — Юсуф готовит провода. Артур хочет напомнить Имсу, чтоб обошелся без лабиринтов и прочего в таком духе, но сдерживается. Лучше лишний раз его не злить.

Но, блин, это даже не плагиат, это чистой воды издевка.

— Ну как, нравится? — подмигивает Имс. Они стоят на морском берегу: дубак, снега по щиколотку, белое полотно до самого горизонта, за спиной — дюны-сугробы, ряды сосен. Вдоль дюн на равном расстоянии друг от друга — вышки невообразимых, кислотных цветов, Артуру больно на них смотреть. Имс в надутой пуховой куртке вертит головой.

— И где твои проекции?

— Никого не будет, только ты и я. — Артур тоже умеет удивлять. Впрочем, Имс не выглядит обескураженным, лишь насмешливо приподнимает брови.

— Знал бы, как ты соскучился, построил бы что-нибудь поудобнее...

— Ну конечно. Так, здесь все ясно, а что в лесу? — Артур поворачивается, собирается лезть на дюну, Имс сдергивает его обратно.

— Куда? Не-ет, нам в другую сторону. Пошли, это мой сон, я тут проводник! Не бойся, — приговаривает, слегка толкая Артура перед собой, — лед крепкий, а вот под ним... о-о-о, там просто Марианская впадина! — Имс смеется, почему-то зарос больше обычного, на усах и бороде иней. Артур по скулы кутается в шарф. Вдалеке на заливе чернеют машины, каждая размером с коробок спичек.

— Кто там, откуда взялись? — Лицо под шарфом уже мокрое, но все лучше, чем щеголять замерзшими соплями. Имс поправляет солнцезащитные очки.

— Гонщики-экстремалы — круто, да? Считай их частью антуража. Ты жуткий зануда, Артур, я бы на твоем месте тоже сбацал команду! Сыграли бы, чья победит...

Артур не ведется на провокацию, прячет руки в большие лыжные варежки. Первая пара рейсеров выезжает к старту, трасса помечена яркими конусами вроде буйков. Ну ладно, пусть будет и публика: проекции Артура вдоль трассы подпрыгивают, машут флажками, сзади разворачивают яркий баннер. Имс вразвалку топает впереди, Артур следит за ним, стараясь не отвлекаться на забаву, и все-таки в какой-то момент теряет Имса из виду. Да нет, вон он, жмет руку парню на старте. Ревут двигатели, ревет толпа, из-под колес летит снег, взметается облаком-метелью. Артур морщится, шарф сползает, лицо, будто шипы, жалят морозные колючки, он зажмуривается. Когда разлепляет веки, вокруг пусто и тихо.

— Имс? — До вышек метров двести, кругом ни души. — Имс!

Под ногами стучит, как если бы кто-то под водой долбил лед молотком. Артур отступает на шаг, варежки соскальзывают, падают в снег. Снова тук-тук, аккуратно, прицельно, и немного дальше — тук-так-тук. Артур смотрит на часы, медленно, спокойно начинает отходить к берегу, под ногами явственно хрустит, хрупает.

— Имс! — орет Артур, это уже паника, ведь под ним десятки... А вот и он, сукин сын, несется, сломя голову, где-то потерял куртку.

— Артур, беги! — Внизу что-то или кто-то скрипит, гулко разносится колебание от взрыва, очень глубоко. Артур еще мешкает, справа с треском расходится полынья.

— Господи...

— Беги, ну же! — Вторая трещина чиркает поперек дороги, Артур забирает влево, скользит, падает — острая, рвущая боль. Блядь, он что, ногу сломал? Имс хватает его под мышки, пытается поднять, лед грохочет, кажется, море ходит ходуном. Артур кое-как переваливается на бок, на колено.

— Это же твой сон. Скоро... время закончится, мы проснемся!

— Ты охуел?! — Имса аж перекосило от страха. Бранясь, вздергивает Артура на ноги, тот воет, чуть не теряет сознание от боли. — Надо идти, слышишь? Еще немного, чтоб тебя, пожалуйста! — перекидывает руку Артура себе через шею, приподнимает его, волочит на сушу. Знать бы еще, где она... Артура швыряет на волнах, из багровой штанины торчит то ли осколок кости, то ли кусок льда, а потом он вдруг перестает чувствовать что-либо, кроме тепла от спины Имса. Метрах в двадцати до берега они проваливаются по пояс, Артур в отключке настолько, что хоть тонуть, хоть нет, один хрен. Смотрит вниз, переломанный кусок болтается на жилах, как на соплях, море прозрачное, розовеет, все отлично видно. Имс делает еще несколько шагов, останавливается, где уже по колено, разворачивает Артура лицом к себе и крепко целует в губы.

— Просыпайся, Артур, давай... — Взрыв достигает поверхности, кто-то или что-то рвется из глубины, бьет громадный фонтан с осколками льда, их обоих окатывает водой. Имс падает, барахтается, борется, но его утягивает под лед. Артур тоже теряет равновесие, будто ломается в коленях; теперь точно конец и страху, и боли. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, с каждым ударом все тише, он закрывает глаза... просыпается — и вправду весь мокрый.

— Слава богу, — шепчет над ним Имс, гладит дрожащими пальцами по щеке, — все, все... — Рядом мнется Юсуф с пустым стеклянным кувшином, Артур лежит на полу возле кровати, пытается отдышаться. Канюли в запястье уже нет.

— Что, — лепечет, — это было?

— Пришлось устроить тебе выброс. — Имс сглатывает, тянется за полотенцем. — Двойной, чтобы наверняка.

— Ты не просыпался, опаздывал на несколько секунд, — сыплет словами Юсуф. — Такое иногда бывает, я сказал ему, — кивает на Имса, — но он психанул, заставил тебя разбудить, орал как бешеный. Может, объясните, что у вас тут за херня, или опять я крайний?

Артур садится, прислоняется к тумбочке, его знобит. Имс открывает шкаф, достает сухие вещи, Юсуф, насупившись, ждет комментариев. Имс что-то говорит ему на ухо, Юсуф фыркает, выходит, раздраженно звенит пробирками.

— Не знаю, что сказать. — Имс помогает с пуговицами, Артур выпутывается из рубашки, вытирает грудь полотенцем. — Не надо, Артур. Если уже на первом уровне полезло такое... Это слишком, я обойдусь, правда. Возьми, переоденься... — Но Артур слушает и не слышит, на инстинкте льнет к Имсу, вцепляется мертвой хваткой. Имс что-то шепчет, гладит его по спине: теплый, тепло...

— Телефон! — кричит из гостиной Юсуф. Только не Кэти, пожалуйста, Артур сейчас просто не в состоянии с ней разбираться. Кое-как встает, Имс поддерживает его, кажется, убеждает лечь, Артур не слышит. Мобильник вибрирует, вот-вот навернется с полки — слава богу, никакой флейты. Артур смотрит на экран, вздрагивает, вваливается с телефоном обратно в спальню, обратно в объятия Имса.

— Д-дом?

— Артур, привет! — У Кобба теперь всегда счастливый голос. — Прости, дружище, не смог перезвонить раньше. Как твои дела, как Кэти?

— Рубашка! — шипит Имс, Артур прижимает мобильник плечом, тыкается в мягкие фланелевые рукава.

— Э-э, все замечательно, мы... Дом, мы можем поговорить не по телефону? — Попал, наконец; застегивается, открывает «спящий» ноутбук. — Можешь в «скайп» выйти, если есть время? Это важно.

— Хорошо, минут через пять выйду. — Кажется, Кобб удивлен или что-то подозревает, тон уже не дружелюбный, по-деловому сухой. Что ж, пусть Кобб сразу пошлет их с Имсом подальше, это будет честнее, чем хождение вокруг да около. Артур подключает наушники, поворачивается: Имс так и маячит за спиной.

— Выйди, пожалуйста, я хочу обсудить с Коббом дело, — терпеливо просит Артур. Черта с два, Имс растопырился, расставил ноги, его теперь с места не сдвинешь.

— Наше общее дело.

— Имс...

— Убери это, — указывает на наушники. — Не включай камеру, если не хочешь, но я никуда не уйду.

— Скажи хотя бы Юсуфу, чтобы не обижался, — вздыхает Артур, кладет рядом с ноутом бумагу и ручку. «Скайп» квакает, Артур принимает звонок, нужно для начала хоть поинтересоваться, как сам Дом, как Джеймс и Филиппа, и Майлз. На том конце что-то шуршит, стучит, Артура передергивает от этого звука. Имс возвращается, несет стул, тихонько садится рядом. Смотрит на дисплей, на чистый лист бумаги.

— Дом, привет еще раз! Как ты, как детишки? — Получается весьма радостно. Кобб снова шуршит, Артур соображает, что он, скорее всего, поправляет микрофон. На фоне другой мужской голос, наверное, Майлз. Кобб приглушенно отвечает, слов не разобрать, потом как будто хлопает дверь. Артур мрачнеет: не хватало еще, чтобы Дом из-за него поссорился с тестем.

— Да, все нормально, Майлз передает тебе привет. — Значит, Артур был прав; совесть колется упреками. Конечно, раньше они с Коббом спокойно болтали по телефону, Майлз не мог не догадаться, что сейчас речь пойдет «о бывшей работе», и еще он переживает за Ариадну... господи, да они все за нее переживают!

— Спасибо, как он? Жаль, не встретились на то Рождество, я бы с удовольствием как-нибудь...

— Извини, Артур, но что ты хотел? В смысле, что такое важное, зачем ты звонил?

— Ну, я...

— Привет, Дом! — Имс неожиданно наклоняется к микрофону. — Рад тебя слышать.

В динамиках хрипит, поскрипывает, на экране мигает красная трубка. Артур с ненавистью смотрит на Имса, тот скребет пятнышко на крышке PASIV, ждет. Напрасно, Кобб не будет перезванивать, он там сейчас собирает мозги в кучу, или идет к Майлзу и говорит: «Если бы ты знал, в какое дерьмо я чуть не вляпался», а тот хлопает его по плечу, мол, умница, сделал верные выводы и правильный выбор. Пищит голосовой вызов, Артур тянется ответить, Имс мягко перехватывает его руку.

— Я сам. Хэй, Дом! Много времени уходит на приветствия, не находишь? — смеется.

— Артур там? — Кобб словно скрежещет металлом по металлу.

— Да, он тут, рядышком.

— Артур, я бы хотел поговорить с Имсом наедине. Если ты не возражаешь. — Типа, если он скажет: «Нет, возражаю», все его послушаются и оставят в покое.

— И не подслушивай, — напоследок хихикает Имс. Артур уже сыт по горло его бравадой, выходит, хлопая дверью. Отлично, его еще и выставили из собственной комнаты. Юсуф выглядывает из-за полок с таким видом, будто смотрит в реальном времени бразильский сериал, и скоро наступит развязка.

— Слушай, Артур, что все-таки случилось сегодня во сне? Я же вижу, ты сам не свой, а я должен знать. Вдруг вы принимаете что-нибудь... лекарства, они накладываются на сомнацин? Вы должны были мне сказать!

— Я ничего не принимаю, — отстраненно отвечает Артур, ложится на диван. За стенкой бубнеж, да Имс и не станет кричать на Кобба, не имеет никакого права, даже если Кобб спустит на него всех собак. Кобб знает о проваленной тренировке, Артур не смог это скрыть: ему требовался совет, и надо было как-то вытаскивать Ариадну. Правда, тогда он не признался, что во всем виноват Имс, раскололся только в прошлое Рождество. Они с Коббом сидели у украшенного камина, пили что-то крепкое, Артур тонул в кресле, слова лились сами собой. К Дому тогда еще подбежала Филиппа с рисунком, он сказал рассеянно: «Да, милая, очень красиво, иди, нарисуй еще что-нибудь, я сейчас занят», и Артур почувствовал себя страшно виноватым.

_— Мне кажется, я сразу догадался, — произносит Дом после долгой паузы. — То есть... это не мог быть ты, этого просто не могло быть. Ричард бы тоже никогда так не поступил, он профи. Он рассказывал тебе про заложников на корабле? — Артур отрицательно качает головой. — Конечно, Ричард же не хвастун. Освободил десять человек, предотвратил теракт в Лондоне. Я сам случайно узнал: увидел в его тесте грузовое судно из Танжера, заинтересовался, потом нарыл кое-какую информацию. Так рисковать жизнью и быть... не знаю, таким скромным. — Кобб слегка захмелел и не скрывает гордости за «преемника». Артуру горько, обидно, и он спрашивает:_

_— А Имс... ты всегда считал его ненадежным? — Конечно, мелкий авантюрист — куда ему до звезды секретной разведки!_

_— Нет. — Кобб смотрит твердо, даже сурово. — Все дело в «сроке годности». Сам понимаешь: этими штуками — общими снами, внедрениями и так далее, — нельзя заниматься вечно. Рано или поздно оно убивает, и плохо придется тому, у кого ничего больше нет. У Имса не было ничего, кроме азарта, рано или поздно он должен был сорваться. А ты очень вовремя остановился. За тебя, Артур. — Бокалы звякают друг о друга, отражая пламя._

— Юсуф, чем отличается состав для бесконтрольного вторжения? — спрашивает Артур, глядя в окно. Юсуф перестает звенеть посудой, тишина, из спальни доносится бормотание Имса, чуть громче: «... сам принял решение, я не просил его и...»

— Ну, кроме заложенной глубины погружения — ничем, — отзывается Юсуф. — Главное — точно рассчитать выход, он многоступенчатый, со смещением, не то, что выброс. Прекращение подачи сомнацина происходит постепенно, его как бы разжижают, это сложно, нужен дополнительный аппарата с измерителем на каждого участника. Конечно, есть варианты.

— Какие? — На кофейном столике остались семечки, Артур цепляет несколько, бездумно кладет в рот, хрустит.

— Сильное снотворное на три уровня, вроде того, для Фишера, но тоже без выброса. Отключаются все реакции на воздействие извне, ты не проснешься до тех пор, пока не закончится время. Грубо говоря, даже если сбросить тебя с крыши...

— А если вытащить иглы, прекратить подачу сомнацина? — Артур с трудом глотает маслянистую кашицу; и как Имс это ест?

— Нельзя. Запрещено. — Юсуф уже стоит над ним, скрестив руки. — Понимаешь, три уровня как бы превращаются в один глубокий — не лимб, но почти. Если выдернуть тебя оттуда насильно, последствия могут быть... непредсказуемы. Кровоизлияние в мозг, паралич, кома, смерть. Поэтому такое делали только в крупных научных центрах, публикаций наберется... — Юсуф думает, поднимает четыре пальца. — Все писали о крайней нестабильности и неоправданно высоком риске, эксперименты были прекращены.

— Но были же и неофициальные опыты. — Артур до сих пор умиляется, как Юсуф краснеет при слове «неофициальный». Будто не он до дела Фишера держал в Момбасе экзотический наркопритон; Артуру его описали во всех подробностях. «Но теперь Юсуф у нас честный человек, Арти, так что будь с ним вежлив...» Сейчас он вправду выглядит честным и немного напуганным.

— Слишком сложно, дилетант в подвале не справится, и кому оно надо? Это же все равно, что долбить череп электродами, только действие в обе стороны!

— Иногда необходимы и подобные меры. — Артур смотрит на Юсуфа в упор, в глазах у того медленно проступает понимание, руки на груди смыкаются еще плотнее.

— Я на это не пойду, ни за что на свете. Боже, значит... ты считаешь _это_ помощью? Делать вам нефиг, Имс вон уже... — Юсуф запинается, Артур рывком садится на диване.

— Чего? Давай, договаривай — вы уже пробовали такое? Когда?

— Отдай мне деньги за билет, я уеду, сегодня же, — несчастно мямлит Юсуф. Ну уж нет. Артур еле сдерживается, трет лоб, виски, меняет тактику.

— Я ни в чем тебя не виню. Я и его уже ни в чем не виню. Что вы там наворотили, — жестом просит Юсуфа помолчать, — или собирались, меня не касается. Факты таковы, что Имс ходит по краю, и надо его оттуда снимать, пока не поздно. Если для этого нужно бесконтрольное вторжение, я готов попытаться, и он тоже. Если у него в башке застряла какая-то херь, и вытравить ее можно только так, мы готовы рискнуть. Твое дело маленькое: помочь с погружением, больше никакой ответственности. Так что тебя останавливает?

— Мне не нужны на выходе два коматозника, — ворчит Юсуф.

— Слушай, в деле Фишера это тебя как-то не парило, — напоминает Артур. Пора идти ва-банк, если требуется, перечеркнуть сложившуюся за все годы дружбу. — Считай, что я просто заказчик. Возьмешься за работу?

— Ты не просто заказчик, Артур.

— Тогда помоги мне как другу, черт тебя подери!

Юсуф молчит, в спальне тоже как будто притихли. Артур сверлит взглядом полку перед собой, считает секунды. Кажется, где-то тикает маятник или таймер бомбы.

— Я думал, вам нужен контролер для тестов, вот и все, — наконец говорит Юсуф. — Не знаю, что с Имсом такое, и знать не желаю.

— И не надо. Имс — моя проблема, за тобой только наблюдение. Я соберу информацию, поговорю с Коббом, хотя, думаю, Имс ему уже все выложил. — Артур устало горбится, в голове полный раздрай. Юсуф хотя бы не спрашивает, зачем он все это делает, да Артур и не знает ответа, а если и знает, никогда никому не скажет. Приоткрывается дверь, Имс выглядывает из комнаты.

— Можно? Артур, там Дом просит тебя на пару слов. Не бойся, он не кусается.

У Артура ощущение, что его переносит в кресло неведомая сила: мозг не фиксирует движения, вообще ничего не фиксирует. Если Кобб сейчас начнет его пилить, все. У каждого, в конце концов, есть предел.

— Артур?

— Да.

— Имс вкратце изложил суть вопроса. — Артур уже не вслушивается, какой у Кобба голос. — Вы два гребаных идиота.

— Да, я знаю.

— Он переслал мне твои отчеты. Я почитаю, к вечеру соберу и отправлю материал, тогда поговорим по существу. И... мне очень жаль.

— Мне тоже, Дом, и спасибо тебе. Понимаешь, когда его привезли, я... я не знал, что делать. Иногда он такой, как раньше, а потом вдруг меняется, я не помню за ним таких перепадов, тут все гораздо глубже, поэтому приходится...

— Нет, Артур, ты меня не понял. Мне жаль, что ты в это ввязался.  
Артур не отвечает. Кобб сбрасывает звонок.

 

К вечеру в электронной почте столько всего, что Артур понимает: поспать сегодня не удастся. Он сортирует статьи, часть распечатывает и отдает Имсу; одну, о специфике наблюдения, относит Юсуфу. После ознакомления с материалом решено устроить обсуждение, хотя Артур боится, что на это их уже не хватит.

— Что тут? — Имс сидит с ногами на постели, листает распечатки. — Институт «МакГоверн», Массачусетс, институт имени Бехтерева — кто такой? Венский Центр исследования мозга, Институт мозга RIKEN, Япония — спасибо, хоть не на японском. И что мне с этим делать?

— Официальные исследования, читай, — не оборачиваясь, командует Артур.

— Да тут страниц двести!

— Поэтому начни прямо сейчас. — Имс фыркает в ответ, с треском срывает колпачок с маркера. Артур прокручивает на мониторе графики активности мозга, кардиограммы, просматривает в наушниках несколько видеороликов с конференций. Это вводная информация, про графики подробнее расписано у Юсуфа, только все равно нет всех необходимых приборов. Кобб прислал с полдюжины электронных книг, к счастью, там уже выделены нужные куски. «Общую неврологию» Артур читал целиком, как и «Основы психоанализа». «Медицинская этика» — это еще зачем?

— Вот, послушай! — Имс вытаскивает страницу, зачитывает с выражением: — Доктор Кент из Центра «Кэмпбелл», Сан-Диего, утверждает: «Бесконтрольное вторжение не только не помогает достичь поставленной цели — извлечения и искоренения психологической травмы из глубинных уровней подсознания без их реальной или иллюзорной трансформации — но может негативно влиять на непосредственно не затронутые, здоровые сферы сознания пациента». Они там копались в мозгах у одного парня-сироты, обычная история: бродяжничество, сексуальное насилие, наркотики, все в таком духе. Со стола его сняли полным овощем.

— Он уже страдал психическим расстройством, — откликается Артур. — К тому же, «Кэмпбелл» и «МакГоверн» всегда были на ножах. Эта доктор Кент протащила в испытание безнадежного пациента из своего центра, чтобы утереть нос массачусетским профессорам.

— Тут еще есть: Эдвард Бейнс, шесть лет, не сирота, не бродяга, лежит в коме. Родители очень богаты, возят его по всем экспериментальным программам. В «МакГоверне» у него было три попытки бесконтролки с разными врачами, с интервалами в двенадцать часов.

— И что? — Артур поворачивается в кресле, Имс стучит маркером по странице.

— А то, что он их, цитирую: «вышвырнул».

— Я не совсем понимаю...

— Первый испытатель, назовем его так, продержался... — Имс пробегает глазами текст, — десять минут, что было, согласно установленной дозе, почти сутки во сне. Приборы показали дикую аритмию и скачки давления, его вернули, с трудом привели в чувство. Второй спекся через пять минут, но, по крайней мере, запомнил, что произошло за время погружения, и выдал отчет. Он не прикладывается, врачебная тайна.

— А третий? — спрашивает Артур.

— Вытянул чистые два часа. — Имс бросает ему статью. — Глубокая кома. Мальчишка каким был, таким и остался, его потом отправили обратно в Сан-Диего. Ассистентка доктора Кент предложила альтернативу: подключит его к собственному подсознанию через кинестетический симулятор.

— Но ведь в основе бесконтролки и лежит такое подключение. Симулятор нужен тем, кто в коме...

— Держу пари, они не станут геройствовать — выстроят уровень по всем канонам защиты, и привет. Зато финансирование получат как на разработку нового метода, — ухмыляется Имс.

— Мы с тобой уже строили, сам видел, что вышло. Ладно, с этими все ясно, — машет рукой Артур, — читай про русских.

В «Этике» Кобб отметил все, что касается подготовки пациента и его взаимодействия с лечащим врачом. Запрещено принимать алкоголь, сторонние препараты... Дом что, за кретина его держит? «Интимные отношения между врачом и пациентом в период лечения и реабилитации совершенно недопустимы». Вот, значит, в каком разрезе Дом видит ситуацию, а ведь он не так уж неправ. Артур откидывается в кресле; отчего-то давит и саднит грудь, он расстегивает воротник. Кобб искренне старается помочь, но почему от этого так гадко? Артур закрывает книгу, возвращается к своим записям о первом совместном сне. Дом тоже обратил внимание на сбой во времени, подчеркнул фрагмент, дальше какая-то ссылка. Артур копирует ее в браузер, выскакивает защищенная страница скачивания. После нескольких попыток с разными паролями в папку падает архив.

— Знаешь, Артур, русские настроены более оптимистично... — бормочет Имс, Артур вскидывает ладонь.

— Погоди! Говоришь, отчет по Бейнсу не публиковали? Иди сюда, смотри. — Из принтера уже ползут отсканированные бланки. Имс наклоняется, прокручивает текст на экране.

— Расшифрованная надиктовка, господи... Глянь, местами полный бред, как будто у него язык заплетался. Где Кобб это раздобыл?

— Кто-то взломал базу данных. — Артур скрепляет страницы степлером. — Тут ссылка на удаление, сейчас снесу файл. Блин, лезть в тайну больного ребенка...

— Может, он уже выздоровел. — Имс деловито листает отчет, хмурится. — Обрывочные данные за десять часов погружения — жаль, рисунков нет... Скачки времени, так, бессвязная смена обстановки, погоды, текучесть пространства — это что за фигня? А, вот: нарушение конструкции условно материальных составляющих пласта — в скобках: «пластов», — подсознания, алогичность происходящего, невозможность вычленить причинно-следственные связи, дезориентация, отсутствие базового контроля и механизмов защиты. Повышенная, нарастающая агрессия со стороны объекта, чувство выталкивания, отторжения, одновременно заманивание, эффект паутины, капкана, потеря контроля, бессилие, боль, паника, ощущение неминуемой смерти. Это все в конце, в выводах. Тебе достаточно? — швыряет отчет на стол.

— Ты же прочитал только заключение...

— Пацану было шесть лет, Артур, шесть, а он поимел двух опытных испытателей и отправил в нокаут третьего! Тебе хватит, я спрашиваю?!

— Имс, успокойся! — Трудно успокаивать кого-либо криком, но Артур уже сам не выдерживает. — Ты внимательно прочитал исследование? Нет — тогда заткнись и слушай меня! — Голова болит, нужно будет выпить таблетку. — В Массачусетсе проводили опыты без предварительной подготовки, не беря во внимание наличие или отсутствие эмпатии между врачом и пациентом. Ну, пуристы, решили проверить чистую теорию: взяли людей только что не с улицы, подключились, получили по мозгам. Ты сам говорил, что русские настроены не столь скептически, а почему? Ну, скажи мне!

— С пациентом проводилась индивидуальная подготовительная работа в течение трех месяцев, — ворчит Имс.

— Вот именно: у каждого врача по одному пациенту и дофига времени, чтобы познакомиться, все обсудить, привыкнуть друг к другу. Кстати, контингент у них был тот еще, включая уголовников. Да, они тоже не добились значительных результатов, но никто из испытателей или испытуемых не пострадал. С другой стороны, — Артур вынужден это признать, — бехтеревский эксперимент нельзя считать чистым. На тренировках пациента учили строить простейшие уровни — где гарантия, что он не использовал их во время главного опыта?

— Никакой гарантии. — Имс садится на край кровати, нехотя берет следующую статью. — Австрийцы были третьими, учились на чужих ошибках. Применили метод под названием «Das Kasten», то есть «ящик». Хм-м, изменили снотворное, пациенту добавляли блокатор уровней, три измерения плюс время, создавая этот самый ящик или коробку. Оказавшись там, вторженец мог действовать хоть в каких-то границах. Они пишут про более четкую структуру, но в шести случаях из семи «ящик» оказывался пустым, то есть, не содержал необходимой информации. Седьмой опыт был удачным, девушка избавилась от мучительных воспоминаний, вытесненных в подсознание. Правда, согласно отчету, ее случай изначально отнесли к самым легким. Надо спросить Юсуфа, что он знает про блокаторы.

— А японцы? — Артур все-таки тянет к себе «врачебную тайну». Если Кобб и нарыл что-то действительно важное, оно здесь, в украденной расшифровке. Имс встает, потягивается.

— Похрену. Пойду, выпью чего-нибудь, тебе принести?

— Лучше не... — А что лучше: застращать его, посадить в вольер для «подопытных», самому облачиться в белый халат и белые же перчатки? Эталон эмпатии, нечего сказать... Уже на второй странице отчета упоминается сбой во времени, Артур жадно читает, делает пометки. Имс все еще ждет, и он сдается: — Бренди, пожалуйста.

«Механизм вторжения делится на несколько частей, а именно пластов восприятия и взаимодействия, количество которых не ограничено. Далее «пластом» будет называться конкретная завершенная визуальная конструкция, содержащая ряд характерных особенностей, служащая площадкой для возникновения и развития неких взаимосвязанных событий в определенный отрезок времени. Смена одного из двух условий — места или времени — считается сменой пласта. Согласно наблюдениям, трансформация местности происходит со слабо ощутимым сбоем ритма времени, с замедлением либо ускорением относительно ритма «0», принятого на стадии доопытного расчета и при погружении. При окончательном формировании конструкции пласта наступает стабилизация времени «х», где «х» означает порядковый номер пласта от начала эксперимента». Боже, тут реально черт ногу сломит... Артур распечатывает свои записи, делает пометку: «Испорченная вышка — новый пласт». Но ведь сам пляж никуда не делся, не претерпел существенных изменений. Значит, подсознание Имса бесконтрольным образом вклинилось в его сон — может, Имс вправду ничего не заметил, они с Артуром просто видели разные картины? И раз другой пласт подразумевает иное течение времени, нечего удивляться, куда делись полчаса. Какая-то логика в этом есть... получается, на вышке был ритм «1» который в три раза быстрее стартового. Артур готов поспорить, что сбой отразился бы и на энцефалограмме, и на других графиках.

— Ты не помнишь, как долго мы шли по льду к гонщикам? — Он отвлекается, забирает у Имса стакан. — То есть, через сколько... все изменилось?

Имс напряженно морщит лоб.

— Считая по системе сна: на берегу минут пять, на дорогу — семь-десять, не больше, еще около пяти, пока ты осматривался и добавлял свои проекции. Итого двадцать минут, с поправкой туда-сюда — полчаса, а что?

— Время сбоя совпадает с первым сном. — Артур показывает свою схему. — Смотри, сначала все в порядке, местность отлично просматривается, никаких сюрпризов, и вдруг что-то врывается в сон, сбивает тебя с толку, как товарняк, который Кобб пустил на первом уровне в деле Фишера. Это внезапный рывок из подсознания, ты ничего не можешь с ним поделать!

— Такое учатся блокировать на самых первых тренировках, — напоминает Имс.

— Ну и что? Любая защита может рухнуть, твоя — рухнула, и, судя по симптомам, уже давно. Сколько ты еще протянешь — полгода, год? С гисборнами и прочими глюками тебя живо упекут в дурдом. Блин, да ты скоро совсем забудешь, где сон, а где явь!

«У тебя вообще есть тотем?» Однажды Артур уже спрашивал, из любопытства; Имс развалился в кресле, изучая материалы дела, и грыз покерную фишку («Почему у тебя такие кривые зубы?» — «Потому что в лесу нет дантистов, Красная Шапочка»). Ответ озадачил Артура: Имс хмыкнул, улыбнулся и не глядя швырнул фишку через левое плечо, потом, порывшись в карманах, достал новую и снова сунул в рот. Он презирал тотемы, или слишком любил играть с реальностью, или... неважно, в итоге он доигрался. Артур хочет сказать, что неуязвимость — это миф, что никто из них не бог сновидений с неограниченными возможностями, только Имса это вряд ли утешит.

— Я имею в виду, ты абсолютно готов для бесконтролки: в твоем... пограничном состоянии, без серьезной защиты, мне будет легче добраться до проблемы. — Артур со стуком отставляет стакан. — Я считаю, надо провести вторжение, и как можно скорее.

Имс думает, чешет за ухом, грызет ноготь на большом пальце.

— А если я откажусь? Сдашь меня Ричарду, как обещал?

«Да», — собирается ответить Артур, ведь только так удастся надавить на Имса, заставить сделать то, что нужно, а не то, что хочется. Что хочется — напиться, забыться, рухнуть в койку и затрахать страх в прямом смысле слова. Но врать Артур не может.

— Ты знаешь, что я никому тебя не сдам, — отвечает тихо, холодно. — Соглашайся, если ты себе не враг.

— А что потом? Предположим, все получится. — Имс складывает бумаги в стопку.

— Потом и посмотрим, — говорит Артур. Имс хочет получить гарантии, которых Артур не в состоянии дать никому, даже самому себе, а бросаться громкими фразами он тем более не в праве. Имс разочарован, ну и пусть — ему всегда было плевать на разочарования Артура, теперь они квиты.

— Расскажешь, что было у вас с Ричардом? — прокурорским тоном продолжает Артур. — Мне нужны хоть какие-то зацепки.

— Уж с кем, а с ним точно ничего, клянусь! — пошло лыбится Имс и сразу корчит невинную рожу. Вот через что будет нелегко пробиться, это почище любых стен и лабиринтов. Его подсознание может выкатить целый цирк, балаган, кабаре с бородатыми карлицами, и что прикажете делать?

— Я серьезно.

— Разумеется... Вот что я скажу: ты у нас молодец, Арти, но Ричард — нереальный гребаный Мистер Герой с нимбом из проволоки. — Имс ходит туда-сюда, резко взмахивая рукой. — Юсуф говорил, Кобб ссал от него кипятком: такое сокровище, настоящий дже-ентльмен — совсем как ты. Забавно, у людей вроде вас бывают нехилые скелеты в шкафу.

— Ничего такого у меня нет, — почему-то оправдывается Артур. — Ты мне не веришь? Думаешь, бесконтролка нужна мне для какой-то секретной цели? Имс, у тебя все дома?

— Ладно, хватит трепаться, звони Коббу. — Имс щелкает мышкой по иконке «скайпа». — Гляну, как там наш химик, и сварю кофе, — вздыхает, трет еле заметный синяк на шее. — Я не хотел работать с Ричардом, но разве меня кто-нибудь спрашивал?

— Мне казалось, вы неплохо ладили. — Артур еще раз просматривает свои пометки. Действительно, лучше позвонить Дому сейчас, чтоб он скорее развязался с этим делом. Имс стоит перед дверью, чуть покачивается с ноги на ногу, будто слышит вдалеке мелодию танца, потом пожимает плечами.

— Ненавижу пафосных козлов. Кофе! — распахивает дверь, впуская новое облачко индийского дыма. Артур надевает наушники.

Как он и подозревал, Дом пытается его отговорить, сходу заваливает разными аргументами. Артур прочитал исследования? А «секретный материал»? И что, Артур все еще хочет попробовать? В своем ли Артур уме, черт возьми! Артур терпеливо слушает, как Кобб на другом конце страны брызжет слюной в микрофон. Это не похоже только на страх или заботу: Кобб волнуется, что его попросят о непосредственной помощи. Такой эгоцентризм вызывает у Артура разве что грустную улыбку. Один раз, кажется, заглядывает Майлз, интересуется, в чем дело. Дом накрывает микрофон рукой, коротко объясняет, что Артур, видимо, сошел с ума, или притворяется с какой-то целью. «Весьма прискорбно», — отвечает Майлз, прежде чем удалиться.

«Ты сделал бы это ради Мол, ради своих детей?» — вертится на языке у Артура, но это уже не тяжелая артиллерия, это нейтронная бомба, способная сначала размазать Кобба по стенке, а потом зарядить яростью высшей пробы. Да как ты... да как Артур осмеливается сравнивать его жену, его дочь и сына с каким-то мужиком, с которым Артур когда-то перепихнулся и на которого залип, как последний идиот, потому что у него, у Артура, кишка тонка создать и сберечь настоящие отношения! Вместо того, чтобы заботиться о Кэти — которую Кобб, кстати, видел только на фотографии — вместо того, чтобы строить с ней полноценную жизнь, Артур гоняется за фантомом — Дом с наслаждением подчеркнет это слово, — за призраком своих мутных желаний, который только портит Артуру жизнь. И за всем этим приподнимется, медленно разгибаясь, неопределенное чувство вины, которое Артур замечал за Коббом все долгие месяцы после смерти Мол, особенно когда она вторгалась в работу — ярчайшее напоминание о бессилии, беспомощности. «Если бы ты пошел на бесконтролку, возможно, ты понял бы ее проблему, ее боль, и Мол была бы еще жива. Но ты трус, Дом». Тогда Дом проклянет их с Имсом и бросит трубку.

Вместо всего этого Артур терпит излияния Кобба, пока тот не берет паузу, чтобы перевести дух.

— Как думаешь, получится объединить «ящик» с эмпатической составляющей? Я неплохо знаю Имса, мне бы хотелось использовать это для ориентировки.

Тишина, потом самый тяжкий, скорбный вздох на свете. Кажется, Кобб понял, что его не приглашают, и поставил на Артуре крест: все глупцы упрямы, а все упрямцы глупы, и что с них взять?

— Хорошо, Артур, ответь мне на такой вопрос: что самое страшное... Нет, по-другому: на какой самый большой и опасный обман способен Имс?

— Имитация, — не задумываясь, отвечает Артур.

— Интерпретация. Ваше знакомство, дружба, связь, если можно так выразиться, играют против тебя. Он знает, чего ты боишься и чего желаешь, знает, как заставить тебя воспринимать происходящее так, как хочется тебе и нужно ему. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Да, отчасти ты прав. — Артур барабанит пальцами по столу. — И как свести риск к минимуму?

— Во-первых, — Дом наконец-то перешел в стадию «только бизнес, ничего личного», — нужно отличное снотворное, плюс блокатор для «ящика». Попроси Юсуфа, пусть ограничит его квадратом миля на милю, глубина — сколько хотите. Лучше побольше, главное обычно прячут в нижних пластах. Второе — смотри на все максимально отстраненно. Ты врач, Имс пациент, у вас соответствующие отношения. Так ты быстрее извлечешь суть из той чехарды, которую он тебе выкинет. Ну и третье: у вас будет только одна попытка. Если ничего не выйдет, а вы оба, дай бог, сохраните рассудок, забейте на это и... не знаю, делайте, что хотите. Только не разрушай себя, Артур, ты и так слишком погрузился в его проблемы. Это все, что я могу посоветовать. — Снова бесконечно печальный вздох.

— Дом, я обещаю больше не касаться этой темы, — твердо говорит Артур. Сожаления в голосе нет, да ему и не за что извиняться.

— Ты не спросил, проводил ли я подобный эксперимент, — с легкой иронией упрекает Кобб.

— Прости, не хотел вмешиваться не в свое дело. — Где он подцепил эту фразочку, у Кэти?

— Все в порядке. Я пробовал, дважды, хотя второй раз был так, пустой попыткой. — Теперь вздыхает Артур. Искренность, доверие Дома поразительны, он такого не ожидал, а Дом продолжает: — Когда у Мол начались... трудности — в том числе, связанные с работой, — я пробовал разные методы. По ряду причин полноценного бесконтрольного вторжения не получилось, но наша... подсознательная связь после этого стала меняться, крепнуть, хотя в реальной жизни... 

«Все слабело и рушилось», — мысленно заканчивает Артур. Кобб оказался гораздо сильнее, чем он думал.

— Иногда я думаю, что ее проекция была не просто очень мощным воспоминанием, отпечатком моего горя. Она будто приходила из своего мира в мой, когда хотела. Может, это как-то связано с бесконтролкой, не знаю... в материалах, которые я прислал, о похожих эффектах не пишут. — Кобб зевает, пора закругляться.

— Там и так очень много полезного. Спасибо за все, Дом, и...

— Да, вот еще что, — взволнованно перебивает Кобб. — Если бедняга из Массачусетса не наврал в своем отчете, смерть извлекателя в бесконтролке, твоя смерть, не разбудит тебя, а перебросит на следующий пласт. Лимба нет, объект сам решает, насколько глубоко тебя впустить. Но если ты достигнешь дна и умрешь там... это случится взаправду, Артур. Будь очень осторожен и молись, чтоб Имс... чтоб он был хорошим проводником.

— Спасибо. — У Артура пересохло в горле, голос скрипит, как у старика. — Ладно, я пойду, поделюсь инфой с ребятами. Передавай от меня привет Майлзу и детишкам.

— Позвонишь потом, расскажешь, как оно прошло. А еще лучше — приезжай, мы всегда тебе рады. Удачи! — «Скайп» звякает, Артур трет глаза, смотрит на значок статуса. Кобб отключается, вот и все. Артур собирает распечатки, идет в гостиную.

Примерно до часу ночи они ковыряются в полученной информации, глушат кофе чашками. Юсуф куксится, хотя ему проще всего: да, блокатор можно добавить, но высчитать ограничение с точностью до метров невозможно, сорри. Артур представляет себе пейзаж, заключенный в куб: растения, холмы из камешков, миниатюрные домики, как в аквариуме. Он успеет изучить устройство такого пласта, даже если Имс начнет там что-то менять. По логике, изменения могут быть связаны с естественным стремлением мозга оградить себя от вторжений: когда гость буянит, хозяин выставляет его за дверь, ведь так? А если вести себя мирно, дружелюбно, все должно пройти гладко. Испытатели, которые полезли в подсознание к больному ребенку, скорее всего, об этом не задумывались, вот он их и «вышвырнул».

— Значит, я готовлю глубокое снотворное на пять часов, — повторяет Юсуф. — Предупреждаю, вводить блокатор сразу нельзя, иначе Имс вообще тебя не впустит. Добавлю блок через десять минут после погружения. Время закладываю обычное, пять минут равны часу во сне.

— Не так уж много, — прикидывает Артур. — В чем тогда глубина снотворного?

— В самой силе сна, в противном случае тебя выбросит при первом же скачке, там же все будет страшно нестабильно. Поэтому и не даю больше времени на старте, — устало объясняет Юсуф. — Может, вы там и так год просидите, со всеми этими сбоями.

— И ты не сможешь разбудить нас, даже если начнутся проблемы? — уточняет Имс. Юсуф всплескивает руками.

— Слушайте, я буду за вами наблюдать, щупать лоб, измерять пульс. Если у кого-то остановится сердце, вызову «скорую». Что я еще могу сделать? Ступенчатого вывода не получится, я не найду здесь нужные компоненты, аппарата тоже нет. Хотите, сократим время, но сколько будет, столько будет — или хотите поторговаться?

— Все нормально, — соглашается Артур, — пусть остается пять часов. Начнем в семь, в полдень закончим. Значит, послезавтра? То есть, уже завтра, ну...

— Успею, — кивает Юсуф, — технически тут нет ничего сверхсложного. В деле Фишера было круче, да и людей больше... Кстати, Артур, почему в твоем PASIV три провода?

— Это старый аппарат Кобба, он отдал его мне... на хранение. — Артур ловит пристальный взгляд Имса поверх австрийской статьи. — Мы тренировались вместе: я, Дом и Мол. Майлз проектировал нам уровни.

— Просто хочу напомнить, что я не смогу к вам присоединиться, — на всякий случай говорит Юсуф. Имс обмахивается статьей, хочет, наверное, ляпнуть очередную сальность, но всего лишь закатывает глаза. Рядом с ним пустой кофейник, полная пепельница. Артур записывает все самое главное, будто ведет протокол, Имс вяло крутит в пальцах зажигалку.

— Давайте баиньки, а? — зевает. Юсуф идет приоткрыть окно, Артур собирает грязную посуду. Разрозненные листки так и валяются на столе, никто не хочет их трогать. В спальне прокуренный, пропахший кофе Имс бросает одежду на пол, залезает в постель. Когда Артур возвращается из ванной, он уже спит.

«А если ничего не выйдет?» — думает Артур, лежа на спине, сложив руки на груди, поверх одеяла. В такой позе он словно висит в безвоздушном пространстве. Разум крутит заевшую пластинку, запутывает и запугивает, не предлагая и проблесков возможного решения; какой-то странный тупой покой, будто Артур уже одной ногой в могиле, и ощущение вовсе не гнетущее, даже наоборот. Наверное, так себя чувствует солдат перед решающей битвой, хотя хрен его знает, Артур не привык вешать ярлыки на свои эмоции. Теплая дышащая гора Имса справа на кровати куда живее, чем Артур с его педантичным координаторским взглядом на вещи. Вдруг он за деревьями леса не видит и опять упустил что-нибудь важное? Упустил, ну и похер. Что делать, если ничего не получится? Вдруг кто-нибудь сойдет с ума? Надо обязательно позвонить Кэти перед операцией, но издерганный кофеином мозг не может адекватно представить даже такой простой разговор. «В эти летние ночи, когда весь лагерь спит, я долго лежу без сна, гляжу на звезды и снова и снова задаю себе вопрос: «Зачем ты здесь, Эшли Уилкс?»» Имс ворочается, всхрапывает, Артур тянет одеяло к подбородку. Как-то походя, параллельно разговорам, уговорам и поиску информации, он свое уже отбоялся. Стоит ли звонить Ариадне? Нет, не стоит, даже в случае удачи. Лучше Артур купит ей красивую толковую книжку про собак, а взамен попросит второй экземпляр «Ступени» с автографом. Имс обрадуется такому подарку, или Кэти, или... а, один черт. Артур засовывает руку под подушку, утыкается в нее носом. Завтра будет новый день, как ни крути.

 

После скромного завтрака Юсуф выходит «в аптеку». Холодильник пустой, придется заказывать обед в какой-нибудь забегаловке; Артура это не слишком радует. Сейчас очень не хочется пускать на порог незнакомцев, даже если нужно всего-то открыть дверь, забрать коробки, сунуть деньги, «спасибо, сдачи не надо». Как будто все в квартире кричит: «Тут занимаются незаконной деятельностью, хватай-спасай-убегай!». Артуру к такой деятельности не привыкать, но до сих пор он умудрялся не тащить работу домой. Имс болтается из угла в угол, листая материалы по Бейнсу, мешает сосредоточиться. Дать бы ему тридцать баксов и отправить в магазин, так ведь нельзя, сбежит. Артур поглядывает на сотовый, прикидывает, когда лучше позвонить Кэти и как это обставить, чтобы Имс не влезал с комментариями. Сегодня он явно в плохом настроении, может выкинуть какой-нибудь номер, лишь бы отложить или отменить дело.

— Артур! — машет отчетом: не иначе как выкопал очередной весомый аргумент. Артур закрывает записную книжку.

— Ну что?

— Ты знал, что во сне вторженец не может защитить себя от проекций?

— Да, это было, кажется, на десятой странице. В бесконтролке извлекателю нельзя создавать собственные вещи, но можно использовать предметы, переданные объектом — одежду, оружие, все такое.

— Отлично. А что будет, если вторженец во сне умрет, знаешь? — торжествует Имс. Артур откидывается на стуле, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Кобб сказал, он переместится в другой пласт.

— Совершенно верно, сохранив, цитирую: «память о пережитой смерти». Нет, ты вдумайся: вдруг оказаться в новом месте, помня, как ты умер, и понимая, что, скорее всего, умрешь снова и снова. И продолжится это до тех пор, пока не слетишь с катушек, или время не закончится, но, судя по описаниям, скорее первый вариант.

— Ясно. Прости, что именно ты хочешь сказать?

— Что эта процедура противоречит базовым человеческим инстинктам. — Имс сворачивает отчет в трубочку, постукивает им по бедру. — Хочешь вывернуть свой мозг наизнанку? Никто не спорит, Артур, ты у нас охуенно самоуверенный чувак, но должен же быть предел?!

— Имс, скажи, — Артур ставит локти на стол, соединяет кончики пальцев, как следователь в допросной, — ты боишься, что я раскопаю какую-то дрянь? Поэтому и не хочешь, чтобы я лез к тебе в голову?

— Понятие «хочу» к нашей ситуации не применимо, — огрызается Имс. Еще один бессмысленный спор... Артур смотрит на часы: неизвестно, когда вернется Юсуф, а нужно успеть позвонить. Встает, обходит Имса; тот сторонится, выражение лица совершенно нечитаемое. На миг Артуру кажется, что его сейчас схватят или ударят.

— Мне надо поговорить с Кэти, — из вежливости сообщает Артур. — Имс, я... мне не нужны твои секреты. Я хочу тебе помочь, и отступать уже поздно, так что будет лучше, если мы оба воспримем это как работу. — Почти калька с того, что он говорил Юсуфу — что ж, у каждого свои защитные механизмы, Артур вот пытается абстрагироваться, и Кобб советовал то же самое. Надо проследить, чтобы сегодня вечером Имс не пил крепкого.

Кэти не берет трубку, Артур пишет сообщение: «Пожалуйста, позвони, когда сможешь, это важно». Никаких любовей и поцелуев в подписи, Артур как-то собирается в себя, готовится, стараясь не давать ходу пробивающимся чувствам. После вторжения можно будет чувствовать сколько влезет, трахать Имса, или гнать его взашей; лепеча извинения, падать на грудь или в ноги Кэти. Пока же Артур все это отключает, оставляет за пределами прозрачного ящика. Сообщение доставлено, он откладывает мобильник, ждет. Примерно сейчас у Кэти должен быть перерыв. Проходит десять минут, двадцать, час, возвращается Юсуф («Все достал, никаких проблем!»), Имс листает телефонный справочник, заказывает еду, еду привозят, все едят, Юсуф с Имсом треплются о том, о сем. Кэти не звонит и в обеденный перерыв, Артур слишком горд и слишком несчастен, чтобы напоминать о себе еще раз. Он ходит по квартире с мобильником в кармане, как влюбленный сопляк, одновременно жаждет и боится этого разговора. Странное ощущение, будто с их последней встречи прошло не пять дней, а месяц, или того больше. Юсуф выпроваживает Артура с Имсом из гостиной, начинает химичить окончательный состав. В спальне они как два тигра в клетке; если Имс станет здесь курить, Артур не знает, что он сделает. Имс закуривает, Артур тупо дуется в монитор.

— Я боюсь, — наконец говорит Имс между двумя затяжками.

— Я тоже, — ворчит Артур, ведь если он скажет, что ему уже пофигу, Имс точно его стукнет, и будет прав.  
— Сходим вечерком куда-нибудь?

— Имс, ты не в тюрьму садишься на пять лет. — Воздух в комнате искрит, пульсирует; Артур приглаживает волосы за ушами. — Ладно, давай сходим в бар — я выбираю — и Юсуфа позовем, не то он обидится.

— Мне как-то похеру. — Имс давит окурок о толстое дно пепельницы, достает еще сигарету, Артур смотрит на чуть перекошенную спину, на поникшие плечи. — Хотел побыть с тобой, вот и все.

— Эй... — Надо, наверное, подойти к нему, обнять, послушать, как колотится сердце под дурацкой яркой рубашкой, под броней защитных механизмов. Вместо этого Артур пересекает комнату, становится перед Имсом, не прикасаясь, выдерживает долгий свинцовый взгляд, дым, которым Имс дышит ему в лицо. Они почти одного роста, но почему-то Артур чувствует себя выше. «Все будет в порядке» — опрометчиво и глупо, сериальная отмазка, «не волнуйся, держись» — туфта из той же оперы. «И я хочу быть с тобой!» — кричат глубоко в голове Артура, и Артур пугается. Имс медленно моргает, пепел сыплется на ковер, ну и пусть, какое все это имеет значение?

— И я хочу, — шепчет Артур, не уточняет, чего именно. Чтобы все стало как прежде, спокойно и радостно; хватит с него приключений, погонь и странствий, он вдоволь навоевался, пережрал авантюр, ему, как и Коббу, просто нужно домой, всем это нужно. Имс обнимает его по-приятельски, лишь на секунду прижимается всем телом. Сердце бьется ровно, уверенно, Артур успевает поймать ритм.

— Перед тем, как развлекаться, навестим твою девушку, — хрипловато говорит Имс ему на ухо. — Такие вещи, Арти, по телефону не обсуждают.

Вечером Артур садится за руль, Имс — рядом. Артур делает вид, что пистолета здесь нет, что он вправду выбросил его в Гудзон много дней назад. Когда подъезжают к кондоминиуму, где живет Кэти, Имс выходит первым, Артур забирает оружие, вытаскивает патроны, прячет по разным карманам. Имс этого не видит, озирается с любопытством культурного туриста; из гостиницы дальше по улице выходят нарядные люди, смеются.

— Подожди возле машины, — просит Артур, Имс дергает подбородком в сторону гостиницы.

— Лучше посижу там, в баре. Подкинешь налички? — Артур достает бумажник, следит за другим карманом, где пистолет, Имс только что не лопается со смеху. — Не задерживайся надолго, нас ждут великие дела.  
Квартира Кэти на шестом этаже, Артур поднимается по лестнице, обдумывая по дороге, что он скажет. Если Кэти откроет, конечно... но она не может не открыть, они же цивилизованные люди, а не актеришки из дешевого мыла. Артур одергивает куртку, звонит в дверь. Наверное, надо было купить цветы, хотя нет, Кэти сочла бы это банальным подхалимажем. Необходимо найти баланс между искренностью, сдержанностью и некой дозой неопределенности — у него сейчас нет сил обсуждать их гипотетическое совместное будущее. Дверь открывается, когда Артур второй раз подносит палец к звонку.

— Артур? — Кэти смотрит поверх цепочки. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Привет... Мы можем поговорить? Пожалуйста, это ненадолго. — Он выбирает правильный тон, мягкий, но без сквозящего чувства вины или стыда.

— Не стоит, правда. Я видела твой звонок и смс, я же попросила меня не трогать. — Кэти оглядывается, на фоне чьи-то веселые голоса, детские вопли, телевизор. — К тому же, у меня гости.

— Да, Джекки, или Элли, или кто-нибудь еще из твоих милых подружек. — К черту банальности. — Они обойдутся без тебя пять минут. Я не прошу меня впустить, просто выйди на площадку, на пару слов.

Кэти бросает на него странный взгляд, будто боится, что в случае отказа Артур взломает дверь. Звякает цепочка, она выскальзывает на площадку, стоит на коврике, обхватив себя руками. Прекрасно выглядит, как всегда.

— Так в чем дело? — спрашивает Кэти, волнение проступает само собой, по привычке или потому, что она еще любит его. Артур достает плотный конверт.

— Хотел передать тебе это, здесь некоторые бумаги.

— Какие? — Она не торопится взять конверт, Артур держит его перед собой, как щит.

— Распоряжения на тот случай, если я скончаюсь или стану недееспособен. Все давно заверено у нотариуса, там же его визитка.

— Боже, Артур, да что с тобой? — спохватывается, понижает голос. — Ты болен, попал в беду? Постой, я сейчас выпровожу всех, ты зайдешь и...

— Нет, не беспокойся, не надо. — Кэти все такая же, Артур не сдерживает счастливой улыбки. Его маленькая верная девочка. — Завтра мне предстоит небольшой эксперимент, ничего страшного, но...

— Передаешь мне копию завещания и говоришь, что «ничего страшного»? Господи, это он тебя втянул, да? Тот человек, Имс, или как его там...

— Если честно, это он предложил заехать к тебе и побеседовать лично. Наверное, я трус, раз сам не догадался.

— Ерунда! Послушай, ты не должен ради него рисковать, — торопится Кэти, — ты вообще ничего ему не должен! Почему бы просто его не прогнать? Даже если ты... запутался, — она и не представляет, насколько права, — не запутывайся еще сильнее! Ну зачем, Артур, скажи мне!

— Кэти, все в порядке? — Из квартиры выглядывает Элли, или Джекки; Артур так и не запомнил, кто есть кто, плевать.

— Да, — не оглядываясь, по-королевски машет рукой, отсылая подругу обратно. — Я скоро приду. — Дверь закрывается, Артур смотрит на часы.

— Мне тоже пора. Кэти, я... можно, я позвоню тебе, когда все закончится?

— Ну какой же ты дурак, господи Иисусе... — бросается ему на шею; к черту мелодраму — плачет, шуршит помятым конвертом. — Будь осторожен, пожалуйста! И не нужны мне твои хреновы бумаги! Забирай, видеть их не хочу...

Еще минуты две-три Артур успокаивает Кэти, радуясь, что она переключилась с Имса на себя. Потом они прощаются, без поцелуев и заверений в любви, но, как кажется Артуру, с большим взаимным теплом. Все-таки Кэти тоже получила свою порцию вторжения, ее жизнь уже не будет безмятежной и ясной, какой представлял ее Артур. Иначе и быть не могло, раз Кэти до сих пор такая честная, чистая, наивно верящая в добро в людях. За это люди любят Кэти и стараются, чтобы она не утратила свою веру; эдакий «круговорот добра», только вот Артур сам себя вышвырнул на берег, как глупая рыба-самоубийца. Он спускается в лифте, унимая стук сердца и дурацкое предчувствие, что уже не вернется сюда — вернется непременно, и без жуткого груза секретов. Снаружи моросит дождь, Артур поднимает воротник куртки, быстро шагает к гостинице. Только теперь вспыхивает мысль, что Имс мог свалить, но нет, вон он, сидит за стойкой, тянет ядрено-розовый коктейль — «Атласные простыни», вроде бы, или типа того.

— Как поживает мисс Хитлиншо? — Артур игнорирует вопрос, изучает карту напитков. Имс наклоняется к нему, будто тоже выбирает. — С пистолетом, в приличное заведение? Ай-ай-ай, Артур.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — Хрен с ним, пусть тоже будет слабенькая цветная гадость. — Тебе здесь нравится, или пойдем в другое место?

— Знаешь, что-то настрой пропал. Я бы, пожалуй, купил пивка и глянул дома матч. — По телевизору над баром крутят новости, Имс вяло следит за бегущей строкой. — Если у тебя нет особых планов на ночь.  
Артур давится коктейлем, быстро и по возможности незаметно убирает ладонь Имса со своего колена.

— Прекрати. План один — выспаться хорошенько.

— Это ты успеешь, лапуля.

— Я не то имел... Все, хватит. Тут недалеко магазин, зайдем туда, и домой.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь. — Имс платит за выпивку, в дверях иронично пропускает Артура вперед. Вот без этого никак нельзя: Артуру глючится, что на них глазеет весь вестибюль. В магазине Имс долго и вдумчиво пялится на презервативы, витиеватым комплиментом вгоняет в краску кассиршу. Артур не знает, куда деваться, он зол, а Имс явно добивается, чтобы он вообще взбесился, иначе зачем на выходе щипать его за задницу?

— Уже не боишься, как я погляжу? Завтра рано вставать, так что никаких матчей: приедем, в душ, и спать. — Артур заводит машину, Имс пристегивается, ухмыляется, глядя куда-то перед собой. — Что?

— Заключим сделку, Арти?

— Нет! — Боже, вот еще придумал! — Что, какую сделку?

— Разрешу тебе взять с собой пушку, Юсуфу мы об этом не скажем. Тебе ведь неуютно без оружия, — достает глок, заполняет патронник, Артуру остается сидеть и смотреть. Это уже не ловкость рук, а полный пиздец. Конечно, с оружием было бы лучше, хотя не факт, что оно проявится во сне. Но даже ничтожная вероятность всегда лучше нулевой, не так ли?

— И что ты хочешь взамен? — На подарки рассчитывать не приходится. Имс щурится, как котяра.

— Ночь любви, — мурлычет, потом нормальным голосом: — Ладно, не дергайся, я сегодня добрый. Возьми пушку, завтра не будет времени ходить туда-сюда. Если в подсознании я буду склеротиком с паранойей, напомни, что я сам тебе разрешил.

Атмосфера дома напряженная: Юсуф сидит над формулами, перед ним новенький японский тонометр, склянки, пробирки. Артур без проблем проносит пистолет в спальню, прячет в тумбочку, туда же кладет тотем. PASIV проверели уже десять раз, но Артур снова включает настольную лампу, отщелкивает замки — да, все нормально. В их отсутствие никто не звонил, сообщений на автоответчике нет. Артур почему-то представляет, как Кэти неоднократно за этот вечер подходит к телефону, но так и не решается набрать номер. Ей страшно, стыдно, непонимание мешается с догадками, часть из которых опасно близка к истине. Порой у Артура такое ощущение, что Кэти умеет читать мысли, причем те, которые больше всего хочется скрыть.

— Ну как, все почти готово? — Имс пахнет лосьоном после бритья, и нафига сейчас прихорашиваться? Артур кивает, ставит будильник на шесть, но не уверен, сможет ли вообще уснуть. Юсуф запретил принимать снотворное перед снотворным; сначала Артур лежит неподвижно, стараясь полностью расслабиться, потом поворачивается на живот, на бок, прячется от экранчика электронных часов, а время уже замедлилось, тянется, как черная болотная жвачка. «Бам-м, — падает капля-секунда, — бам-м-м», от этого хочется взвыть, убежать. Артур считает воображаемые капли, усилием воли погружает себя в подобие транса. Тщетно — в первом часу полудрема прерывается, Артур с ужасом чувствует, как на адреналине запускается мозг. Он стонет, справа шевелится Имс.

— Артур...

— Я тебя разбудил? Извини, я совсем... блядь, как будто литр кофе выдул!

— Спеть тебе колыбельную? — ворчит Имс, Артур вспоминает кошмар про бездну, про бесконечный шарф. Ноги под одеялом сталкиваются, переплетаются с горячими ногами Имса, Артур сам себе кажется ледышкой. Имс придвигается к нему, осторожно подминает под себя, гладит по голове, как маленького.

— Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top...[2]

— Хватит, — тихо, дурашливо смеется Артур. Больше слов не нужно, Имс просто нагибается, Артур в ответ подается наверх, они снова оказываются по диагонали — Артур чуть не стукается затылком о тумбочку, — Имс быстро стаскивает, спихивает одежду, тянется выдвинуть ящик, Артур перехватывает его руку.

— Не надо, я хочу... — Имс, наверное, тоже читает его мысли. Одеяло душит, валится на пол, Имс ползет по телу Артура горячим мокрым следом, целует подставленные бедра, трется гладко выбритой щекой. Секунды ускоряются, бегут, сбиваясь на неровную дробь сердца; все как-то слишком, плотины скрипят под напором, вот-вот рухнут, а этого нельзя допустить, не сейчас. Когда Имс берет его член в рот, Артур отворачивается, кусает подушку, когда Имс лижет дальше, глубже, Артур дрожит и беззвучно плачет. Пальцы вторгаются грубо, его прошибает потом, как в кошмарном сне, Имс бессвязно шепчет какой-то бред, Артура сейчас вывернет наизнанку со всеми его гребаными чувствами.

— Имс... — всхлипывает. Тогда Имс отвлекается, зажигает лампу со своей стороны кровати, стоит на коленях между разведенных ног Артура, просто смотрит, как в последний раз. Нависает, наклоняется, не отрывая взгляда, зажимает Артуру рот. На толчке Артур впивается зубами ему в ладонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] – Баюшки, на ели мальчик засыпает,  
> А подует ветер - люльку раскачает,  
> Ветка обломилась, полетела колыбель -  
> Падает и люлька, и дитя, и ель.  
> (Колыбельная Матушки Гусыни, перевод с англ. О. Седаковой)


	7. Chapter 7

Здесь холодно, безветренно, воздух висит прозрачной морозной пылью. Артур выдыхает, застегивает куртку доверху, надевает капюшон. Разноцветные вышки исчезли, вместо них обгоревшие палки, обломки — на единственной уцелевшей террасе раскрыт зонтик от солнца, — лес подступает к самому берегу, скатывается по дюнам кустарником в иглах инея. Туда ему не нужно, нужно вперед, вдалеке на льду что-то красное глянцево блестит на ярком солнце. Артур смотрит под ноги, на снегу ниточки следов: крошечные кружочки, ромбики, будто чайки надели сапожки на шпильке. Закручиваются петлями, вновь выпрямляются, кое-где выстреливают острыми пиками. Кардиограммы, думает Артур, а что, забавно. Стаскивает теплую перчатку, проверяет время. Как-то тут чересчур тихо, вокруг ни души, даже птиц не слышно. Он идет через пляж к кромке воды подо льдом, красное пятнышко на горизонте сместилось чуть вправо, прямо по курсу. Какое у Имса отзывчивое подсознание...

_Если Юсуф и слышал что-то ночью, он ведет себя как образец тактичности: готовит аппарат, кладет рядом тонометр, заранее расчерченные графики наблюдения, ноутбук и мобильник на тот случай, если дело пойдет совсем скверно. Аккуратно интересуется, звонить ли Коббу, Артур просит этого не делать. Да и чем, право, Дом может помочь, находясь в Калифорнии? Юсуф и так изучил материалы вдоль и поперек._

_— К телефону подходить?_

_— Не надо, пусть все думают, что я на работе. — Артур устраивается на подушках, поднятых чуть повыше: пришлось принести те, что с дивана, и свернуть валиком одеяло. Тотем уже в кармане, пистолет так и остался в тумбочке — расстояние в несколько дюймов погоды не делает, да и куда его сунешь, под подушку?_

_— А если в дверь позвонят?_

_— Юсуф..._

_— Это была шутка, шутка! — смеется, Артур тоже улыбается. — Так, Имс, ты сюда. Удобно? Ботинки-то сними._

_Имс послушно снимает ботинки, показывает ноги в красных носках._

_— Повторяю последний раз: у вас пять часов! — громко и четко, как учитель перед контрольной, напоминает Юсуф. — Блокатор через десять минут, стартовый ритм обычный. Вы готовы? О’кей, тогда Имс — правую руку, пожалуйста, Артур — левую, — передает им дезинфектик, Артур протирает ладони, потом запястье. PASIV надежно стоит на столе, провода длинные; они не выдернут иглы, даже если случайно сделают резкое движение._

_— Надейся на чистый бой, защищай себя все время... — шепчет Имс._

_— Что?_

_— Удачи, джентльмены! — Юсуф нажимает кнопку. Артур еле касается пальцев Имса, проваливается в сон._

Здесь еще холоднее: чем дальше от берега, тем, наверное, ниже температура. Артур ускоряет шаг, переходит на бег. Отсюда уже все отлично видно: пожарно-алое пятно впереди — фура. Кабина и прицеп одного цвета, Артур не удивится, если и в салоне все красное. Предсказуемо подступает тошнота, голова слегка кружится — воздух разреженный, как в горах — но раз надо, так надо, к тому же, внутри должно быть теплее. Он огибает прицеп с неизвестным регистрационным номером, стуча зубами, лезет в кабину: на сиденьях обычные бурые чехлы, длинная наклейка вдоль лобового стекла, маленькие по бокам и на панели приборов, несколько вымпелов на присосках. Массачусетс, Калифорния, Нью-Йорк, внезапно Лондон, Невада, еще Калифорния. В шипящем динамике поет Кармен Миранда — chica chica boom, chica chica boom — кажется, ее заело. Артур переключает станцию.

«В результате взрыва, прогремевшего в посольстве Великобритании в Дакаре, погибли семнадцать человек, несколько десятков получили...»

— Эй, чувак, ты чë тут забыл?

Артур смотрит вниз: на льду перед кабиной лохматый мужик с багровой рожей, в мутных глазах, кроме градусов, явное желание нарваться.

— Это ваша машина? — интересуется Артур.

— Моя, а ты чë там забыл, мудло? — рыгает, Артур морщится.

— Надо закрывать дверь, когда выходите.

— Чë? Слышь, я тебе щаз рот закрою, понял? Пиздуй нахуй из моей тачки!

Вместо этого Артур заводит двигатель. То, что он никогда не водил фуру, его не останавливает, его сейчас ничто не остановит. Мужик внизу орет, машет кулаками, Артур пристегивается — ремень черный, похож на брючный. Машина мелко трясется, урчит, как большой зверь спросонья, включается навигатор. «До пункта назначения две мили» — очень хорошо, ведь Артур толком и не знает, куда ехать. Трогается с места — мужика бы не задавить, а то скачет, как сумасшедший — катится по льду на шипованной резине, вдоль берега. Интересно, что за груз, или прицеп пустой — по ощущениям непонятно, а вылезать не хочется, очень уж тут тепло. «Через пятьдесят метров поверните направо», — вещает навигатор. Ты уж определись, мили у тебя или метры. Солнце светит в левый глаз, Артур задергивает красную занавесочку. На экранчике подползает пятно леса, делится надвое, будто волны расступаются, обнажая морское дно. Артур плавно сворачивает, дальше прямо, между дюн, высоких и отвесных, как горные обрывы. Едет он медленно, на панели три циферблата: обычные часы, вторые — сновидческие, третьи стоят, минутная стрелка чуть колеблется вверх-вниз. Наверное, сломаны: Артур стучит по стеклу пальцем, стекло трескается, под ногтем выступает кровь.

— Что за... — сует палец в рот; между снежными скалами по фронту не то занос, не то хвост трамплина, вывернутый к небу.

— Внимание, впереди препятствие! — Голос уже не в навигаторе, а сбоку, будто рядом сидит невидимка. Только теперь Артур обращает внимание, что голос женский — верно, он раньше не заметил, у него в машине тоже женский, но здешний кажется смутно знакомым.

— Я вижу. Куда сворачивать? — Картинка навигатора гаснет. Артур отдергивает занавеску, левого зеркала нет. Останавливается, переползает на соседнее сиденье — правое зеркало забрызгано красным, ничего не видно, но с обеих сторон такой монолит, что и мышь не пролезет.

— Не развернусь, придется задним ходом, — говорит себе Артур, хочет перебраться обратно за руль, но там уже занято, хоть он и не видит, кем именно. Просто знает, что он теперь пассажир и, скорее всего, ненадолго.

— Извините, — начинает, — мне нужно...

— Ногами дойдешь. — Дверца справа распахивается, в лицо бьет жестким морозным ветром. — Вали из моей тачки, ну!

— Простите... — снова бормочет Артур, неловко, виновато вылезает из кабины, цепляется за что-то, рвет куртку, та мгновенно разлетается на лоскуты. Из прицепа тоже выпрыгивают люди, дюжина крепких заросших мужчин в многослойных лохмотьях и с инструментами, но Артур им неинтересен. Самый высокий — наверное, главный, — подходит к склону, колупает его киркой.

— Где карта, блядь?! — орет. Остальные шушукаются, шебуршатся, фура чернеет на глазах, обрастает полированным металлом, по нему бегут руны, похожие на греческий меандр. Главный со всей дури всаживает кирку в лед, наверху гремит гром.

— Проваливай, пока цел. — Теперь Артур видит: за рулем тот самый мужик, только трезвый и как будто напуганный. Бросает что-то Артуру под ноги: — Мне чужого не надо, забирай и катись отсюда! — Кабина тоже меняется, сдавливается в подобие тарана, внутри громко, в три голоса, тикают часы. Артур подбирает со снега мешочек, на него падает что-то еще, темное и мягкое. Поднимает, встряхивает — шерстяной плащ с капюшоном; Артур накидывает его, трясущимися пальцами завязывает двойной узел. Железный ящер в рунах ревет, скребет лапами, сбоку выдвигается здоровенное сверло, подо льдом постукивает и трещит. Артур отступает, пятится к перевернутому трамплину; со стороны он выглядит крепким, на деле же крошится, как мел, можно выломать целые куски. За спиной и наверху все громче грохочет, лязгает, сверло с диким визгом вгрызается в стену ущелья. Если он сейчас же отсюда не выберется, то просто угодит под завал и замерзнет насмерть. Артур обоими кулаками бьет в преграду, снег падает на голову и под ноги, получается достаточно широкая выемка. Лезет через неровный край, в лицо швыряет пригоршню снега: значит, с той стороны метель или... еще шаг за трамплин, он оступается, летит вниз.

— И-и-имс!.. — воет ветер вокруг Артура; собственный голос вырвался из горла и обрел свободу. Он разевает рот, как рыба, туда набивается снежная крупа, набухает, мешает дышать. Мешочек он прижимает к груди, полы плаща полощут по бокам, как крылья, и до чего же глупо думать о Бэтмене, когда вот-вот разобьешься о что-нибудь внизу. Но удивительно: стоит только подумать, и... Артур плавно, будто на дельтаплане, выравнивается среди вьюги, летит вперед, как по специально для него проложенному коридору, а где-то, видимо, сидит и личный диспетчер, потому что он отчетливо слышит: «Мягкой посадки, Арти», и минуты через две спокойно опускается на землю.

— Круто, — выдыхает, потом добавляет по привычке: — Спасибо! — На благодарность никто не отзывается, Артур одергивает чудо-плащ, осматривается. Пейзаж самый обычный: серое поле до самого горизонта, никаких символов или ориентиров вроде одиноких деревьев, развалин и дорожных столбов. Судя по всему, здесь недавно прошел дождь или растаял снег— огромные сугробы, отзвуки бури. Холодно, мерзко, плащ отсырел, но все-таки немного греет, а вот в ботинки конкретно натекло воды. Артур глядит себе под ноги: ничего удивительного, он же стоит в луже по щиколотку.

— Ч-черт... — чавкая подошвами, сходит на обочину, балансируя на одной ноге, расшнуровывает и снимает правый ботинок. Обувь под пальцами расползается гнилыми ошметками, как совсем недавно — куртка. Артур в сердцах швыряет остатки в лужу, туда же отправляется и второй ботинок. Из воды с бульканьем выкатывается клубок червей, оплетает добычу.

— Ладно. — Это не самое страшное, что Артуру доводилось переживать во сне. Вряд ли подсознание Имса решило долго и неинтересно убивать его пневмонией. Чье-нибудь другое — возможно, но Имс для такого недостаточно терпелив. Если судить по прошлому пласту, нужно немного подождать, и обстановка сама подскажет, куда идти, и зачем. Артур обходит лужу — черви уже нажрались и спрятались, — следит за изменениями грунта: кое-где он пружинит, в других местах похож на древнюю, тонущую в грязи мостовую. Вдоль разрезающей поле дороги клочками чахнет бурая трава, торчат колючие стебельки с мелкими блеклыми цветками. Артур наклоняется, трогает один, в палец тут же впивается шип. Вот дрянь, вся здешняя местность против него — хотя чего еще может ждать вторженец? Артур не знает, это его совсем первый раз.

— Эй, с дороги! — Он вернулся к луже и еле успевает отскочить. Откуда ни возьмись, мимо несется целая кавалькада на мотоциклах, все в лучших традициях байкерских слетов: харлеи, флаги, девушки, рев. Последний мужчина в шутовском колпаке чем-то напоминает Артуру Имса, и мотоцикл у него другой, с коляской. В коляске, высунув язык, балдеет лохматая дворняга.

— Простите, — Артур хочет по обыкновению вежливо задать парочку вопросов, но выходит уж чересчур выспренно, как в старинной комедии: — Прошу прощения, достопочтимый сэр, не поведаете ли вы бедному страннику, — вот с чего вдруг «бедному», а? — куда держит путь эта блестящая процессия?

Артур готов поклясться, что пес ухмыляется. Шут тоже скалит зубы, машет рукой, указывая на своего двойника в начале группы.

— Старшие, почтенный странник, Старшие едут в славный город Париж. Главное успеть впереди Младших, вот какая цель.

— Не важно, куда, главное — успеть, — трясет ушами псина. — Гав-главное — успеть в цель, вот какой смысл.

— Да вы, я гляжу, притомились. — Байкер с состраданием смотрит на Артура, тот невольно хватается за челюсть — вдруг он вправду уже «почтенный», с седой бородой до пояса? Говорящая псина сама прыгает хозяину на плечо, как мартышка, освобождает место. — Эге, а вон и мелюзга. Нечего мешкать, сударь, садитесь!

Рассыпаясь в благодарностях, Артур хватается за металлический поручень, осторожно, чтоб не порвать оставшуюся одежду, забирается в коляску. Пока это самая дружелюбная проекция из тех, что он видел. Шут держится в хвосте, иногда жестом приветствует лидера–близнеца. Когда тот отрывается, сворачивает направо через холмы, Артур видит, что мотоцикл у второго шута такой же, и у него тоже есть пассажир.

— На разведку поехал, — говорит шут с дворнягой, потом добавляет: — По-нашему, значит, в дальний дозор отправился. Необходимая мера, благородный сэр.

— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает Артур. Личности, даже просто имена проекций помогают лучше понять сон, а ему предстоит понять целый мир.

— Хитлиншо я, друзья кличут просто Хит. Друзья мои, это вон те, слева, видите? Девчушка со звездой, Стелла, и тот, что в зеленой куртке. Пацифист, хороший парень. А вас я знаю. — Пес радостно лает в знак согласия. — Нам велено было вас встретить и отвезти.

— Почему в Париж? — недоумевает Артур.

— Почему бы и нет, прекрасный сэр? Париж — славный город, а во дворце нас ждет добрый прием. Да вон, смотрите, уже недалеко!

Артур оторопело моргает. Лувр посреди поля, это еще куда ни шло, но понатыканные вокруг строительные краны, грузовики и бетономешалки слегка сбивают с толку. В правом крыле заканчивают заимствованную из Нойшванштайна башню, в левом нагорожены подряд три пирамиды зеленого стекла. Внезапно Артур оказывается впереди процессии, шута нет, мотоциклом весьма ловко управляет дворняга.

— Что за чертовщина? — Стрела крана проплывает над головой, сверкая оперением, на тросах качается золотой петушок.

— Король забавляется, — меланхолично поясняет псина. Артур проверяет время, по расчетам Юсуф скоро введет блокатор. Логично, что к тому моменту Артур должен достичь некого замкнутого пространства. Дворняга показывает пропуск гвардейцу в алой мантии, на площадь уже въезжают Старшие, располагаются широким полукругом. Псина делает Артуру знак вылезать, потом протягивает в зубах искусственную красную розу.

— Когда упадет последний лепесток, король очнется. — Петушок на шпиле кукарекает, машет золотыми крыльями.

— В каком смысле?

— В фигуральном, а может, в прямом — пес его знает. — К ним подходит другой стражник, страшный верзила с обожженным лицом, ворчит, чтоб не задерживались. Артур кланяется на прощание, дворняга разворачивает мотоцикл, едет обратно к своим. Там уже раскинули табор, Артур пытается отыскать глазами Хита, попрощаться с ним тоже, но теперь все байкеры в шутовских колпаках, отсюда не разобрать, кто есть кто.

Изнутри Лувр такой же, каким Артур помнит его в свое первое и единственное посещение. Классическая живопись не в его вкусе, на этой почве у них с Майлзом даже было несколько довольно горячих споров. «Чтобы сформировать отношение к произведениям искусства такого уровня, нужно хотя бы понимать, что изображено на картине, Артур, дорогой». Артур знает, что изображено на большинстве полотен, но это не заставило его полюбить ни голых греческих героев, ни улыбку Джоконды, ни одалиску с кривой анатомией. Кажется, любимая картина Майлза — «Плот «Медузы»», с ней связана какая-то печальная история. Артур покупает билет в автомате, берет путеводитель и, огибая толпы «джоконднутых», идет в зал с «Плотом». Имс не рассказывал, есть ли у него здесь любимая картина.

_— Обрати внимание, Артур, — говорит Майлз, — с первого взгляда полотно поражает своим мрачным сюжетом и красками. Но затем, двигаясь вправо и вверх по композиции, от одной измученной фигуры к другой, ты видишь то же, что и они — луч надежды. Это жизнеутверждающая, мотивирующая картина, «никогда не сдавайся, борись». Ведь вам, американцам, очень близка эта идея. Ладно, я вижу, тебе скучно — пойдем, выпьем кофе._

Сегодня в зале номер семьдесят семь полно народу: группа студентов возле «Смерти Сарданапала», японцы с никонами и аудиогидами, перед знаменитой «Свободой» с десяток школьников сидят прямо на полу, слушают вдохновленного учителя. Никто не обращает внимания на дурацкое одеяние Артура, на заплечный мешочек и приколотую на груди розу. Он подходит к «Плоту», по велению памяти прослеживает композицию по диагонали, до верхнего правого угла, где должен быть флаг парусника, но его нет: потерпевшие кораблекрушение машут тряпками, глядя в пустоту. Артур щурится, скользит взглядом по лицам — никакой надежды, только отчаяние и ужас. По босым ногам тянет холодом, Артур оборачивается — в зале уже никого нет, вдалеке стихает топот, хор приглушенных голосов. Одну за другой картины заволакивает черным, последним темнеет «Плот», красные стены обретают оттенок запекшейся крови.

— Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate [3], — звучит над ухом. Точно, здесь же была картина с Данте, и не одна, кажется... Он еще не пересек черту, кто-то шепчет, убеждает: «Уходи», но Артур не знает, куда. А что будет, если он останется? Черные холсты в рамах обретают глубину, тянут в разные стороны, как магниты.

— Во дворце вам окажут достойный прием. — Размеренно хлопая в ладоши, в зале появляется Имс: на нем богатый средневековый костюм, у бедра — шпага, кинжал на поясе, в ухе крупная жемчужная сережка. — И ты поверил какому-то сброду?

— Зачем я здесь? — в лоб спрашивает Артур. Имс ухмыляется, разглядывает его, как диковинное говорящее животное, потом резко меняется в лице.

— Католик или гугенот? — По доскам пола прокатывается дробный стук, он же на лестницах, в коридорах и переходах. Краска на стенах становится жидкой, вязкими каплями стекает на картины, издалека доносится звон оружия, выстрелы, предсмертные вопли. Артур молча отступает к «Плоту», Имс тащит из ножен шпагу.

— Ну, так католик или гугенот? — Артур прислушивается, стук очень похож на тиканье множества часов, и все нарастает, как и шум резни.

— Католик, — врет он, чтобы выиграть время. Настоящий Имс знает, что это ложь, да и этот, скорее всего, догадывается, насмешливо тычет острием в бутон розы.

— А я — послушный сын англиканской церкви. — Выпад быстрый, почти невидимый; Артур сползает по стене, приоткрыв рот, цепляется за торчащий из груди клинок. Имс поворачивает его, внутри закручивается винт боли, дышать Артур не может, из легких рвется хрип. Было что-то особенное насчет смерти здесь, но он не может сконцентрироваться, только чувствует, как утекают силы. Имс стоит над ним, бесстрастно раздумывая, потом дергает шпагу на себя. Артур сипит, давится кровью, Имс лениво вертит в руке кинжал.

— Хотя, чтоб наверняка... — Стук уже нестерпимо громкий, начинает гулко бить колокол. Артур знает, что сейчас произойдет, но инстинкт не обманешь, он старается отползти, тщетно зажимая рану. Имс бьет его сапогом в живот, Артура рвет кровью, ему задирают голову, в зал бегут люди со шпагами наголо, жутко пахнет металлом и порохом. Бам-м, бам-м... с последним ударом Имс целует его, будто кусает в губы, и всаживает кинжал в горло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] – Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий. (итал.)


	8. Chapter 8

_«Бывает ли у вас дурное предчувствие?»_

_Артур зависает над вариантами ответов, стучит о стол кончиком карандаша. За последние несколько дней Кобб выдал ему два десятка тестов, причем подкидывает их неожиданно: в машине, за обедом, перед сном («Проверь почту», — сообщает смс, и Артур тащит в постель ноутбук). Тесты совершенно дурацкие и направлены, видимо, на то, чтобы сбить его с толку, иначе к чему задачки типа: «В горящей комнате ребенок, старик, гениальный ученый и красотка-блондинка, можно спасти только одного: кого вы выберете?». Артур перечитывает вопрос про предчувствие, ставит крестик напротив «нет» — тогда ему вправду так казалось. От координатора требуется аккуратность и быстрая реакция, а не какая-то сверхинтуиция. И в ту, последнюю тренировку ничто не выглядело странным: ни выразительные взгляды, которые Имс бросал на Ричарда, ни диспозиция в шезлонгах (Имс улегся поближе к двери, а не в середине), ни то, что Юсуф дольше обычного проверял аптечку, которой им уже сто лет не приходилось пользоваться. Post factum эти несущественные детали обрели большое значение, но прошлого, как заметил Майлз, не вернуть. Прозвучало это как упрек, а не как утешение; возможно, мистер профессор имел в виду и себя. Ведь если быть совсем честным, с него-то все и началось._

_«В горящей комнате Ариадна, Майлз, Юсуф и Имс, можно спасти только одного. Кого ты выберешь, Артур?»_

— Думаешь, живой?

— А кому он нужен мертвый, сам подумай.

— Не знаю. А что у него в сумке?

— Не знаю, Имс забрал и не сказал. Хочешь, сам у него спроси.

— Не хочу... Ой, смотри, просыпается, бежим отсюда!

Что-то топочет, шуршит и падает, Артур медленно открывает глаза. Там, где он лежит, свернувшись в древнейшей из поз, почти темно, за невидимым окном шумят деревья. Слабо пахнет горелым, как будто только что задули свечу, а вот и огарок, валяется на полу рядом с кроватью. Он шевелит затекшими пальцами, трогает шею: все в порядке, даже шрама, похоже, не осталось. В груди еще побаливает, но тоже ничего страшного, если не вспоминать о том, что произошло. Когда Артур вспоминает, его мутит от ужаса. Там, где он теперь лежит, тепло и немного душно, постель жестковата, но чистая. Он щупает одеяло: лоскутное, стеганое, а плащ, наверное, забрали. Часов тоже нет, из одежды остались только трусы. Привыкнув к полумраку, Артур оглядывается: комнатка маленькая, похожа на жилой чердак, гладкие деревянные стены, стропила над головой. Вместо тумбочки столик с тазом для умывания, в тазу мокнет губка, больше Артур ничего отсюда не видит. Садится — а, вон там лестница вниз, по ней и убежали те шептуны.

— Эй, — тихонько зовет Артур, — есть тут кто-нибудь? — Раз он не ранен, раз о нем позаботились, можно и проявить любопытство — в разумных пределах. Над кроватью, справа от лестницы, висит картина, но что на ней, в полутьме не разобрать.

— Эй! — уже громче. На ступеньках кто-то шушукается, потом выглядывают две детские мордашки и еще какое-то существо. Впереди чумазый мальчишка лет десяти, держит в правой руке свечу, в левой — не то дубинку, не то бейсбольную биту.

— А ты говорил, он умер, — упрекает второй мальчик. Они как братья-близнецы и чем-то неуловимо похожи на Имса. Третий держится в тени, Артур видит только, что у него — или у нее — на голове что-то странное. Мальчик с битой смело подходит к лежанке.

— Вот и проверим, живой он, или прикидывается. Ты кто такой и зачем пришел, отвечай! — командует, выпячивая пухлую нижнюю губу.

— Надо говорить «сэр» и «пожалуйста», — поправляет второй маленький Имс.

— Отвали, это я его допрашиваю! — Первый замахивается на второго битой, существо взбирается по лестнице, протестующе хнычет. Артур не ошибся, это тоже ребенок: голова и шея накрыты холщовым мешком с прорезями для глаз, на ткани красками намалевана жуткая рожа. Мешок втискивается между теми двумя, рычит, пытается забрать оружие, Артур тоже решает вмешаться:

— Стойте, не деритесь, я и так отвечу на ваши вопросы. — Оба Имса и Мешок застывают, таращатся на него. — То есть, постараюсь. Я не знаю, как здесь оказался, хотя есть кое-какие догадки. А зовут меня Артур.

— Мое имя Томас, — вежливый юный Имс протягивает ладонь, — приятно познакомиться, сэр. Он тоже Томас, — кивает на мальчишку с битой, — а это наш Мешок.

— Я Том, — ворчит чумазый Имс, Мешок мычит, кланяется, спрятав руки за спину. — И вообще, плевать на допрос. Если врете, и вы засланец, он вам так всыплет, что костей не соберешь.

— Опять ты... Простите, сэр! — Томас хватает близнеца за руку, тащит к лестнице, оттуда драматический шепот: — Зачем его пугать, он же еще ничего не сделал! — Мешок присоединяется к «совету», обнимает обоих мальчиков за плечи; они сближают головы над свечой, теперь Артур слышит только обрывки фраз:

— Имс нашел его... в лесу!

— Ну и что?

— ... ту сторону... нельзя ходить, помнишь?

— ... сам разберется... нос в чужие дела. Согласен? — Том корчит презрительную гримасу, Мешок кивает: голосование окончено. Артур не может сдержать ностальгической улыбки.

— Вы проголодались, сэр? — уже громко спрашивает Томас. — Скоро будем ужинать. Только одежда ваша совсем испорчена, потом подыщем что-нибудь в кладовке. Извините, сэр. — Он огорченно разводит руками. Все трое одеты просто, даже бедно, но Том всклокоченный, неопрятный, а Томас будто только что отгладил рубашку и штаны и почистил ботинки. Рубаха Мешка ему велика, выпущена наружу и подвязана на талии шарфом, как кушаком, на худеньких ногах — красные резиновые сапоги. Удивительная компания.

— Есть тут кто-нибудь из взрослых? — интересуется Артур. Вряд ли ребятня сама заправляет в доме, хотя с Томами ничего нельзя знать наверняка.

— Имс во дворе, сушняк жжет. Позвать? Это он вас сюда принес и раны вам промыл. — Том дерзко выпячивает подбородок, демонстрируя крайнее недоверие и неодобрение. Артур садится на кровати, скрипя пружинами, накидывает на плечи одеяло.

— Тогда я спущусь и поблагодарю его. — Троица расступается, одеяло волочится за Артуром, как королевская мантия. Каков он, этот Имс? Лица того, прежнего, с кинжалом, уже не забыть, хотя последнее, что Артуру сейчас нужно, это страх. Господи, он и дело еще толком не начал... Мимо тенью шмыгает Мешок, Артур вздрагивает, цепляется за перила. Внизу темная прихожая, из нее еще одна лестница направо, и черный ход, а впереди гостиная, она же столовая и кухня, там желтое электрическое освещение. Мешок хозяйничает, накрывает на стол, в углу на подстилке спит спаниель. Над плитой пучки засушенных трав, плащ висит на вбитом в дверь гвозде. Собака поднимает голову, дверь скрипит, в дом, дымя сигарой, заходит Имс.

— О, — смотрит на Артура, тот так и стоит, придерживая одеяло. — Очнулись. Хорошо, а то три дня прошло. — Часов нет, нельзя проверить ни время, ни дату, но зачем Имсу врать? Судя по ощущениям, Артур мог пробыть в отключке и неделю.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что вы... — «Не бросили меня подыхать в Варфоломеевскую ночь»? А если этот Имс понятия не имеет, что произошло на предыдущем пласте? Артур запинается, Имс ждет без видимого интереса, потом говорит:

— А, пустяки. Садитесь ужинать. Так садитесь, жарко ведь, — тушит сигару, сутулясь, занимает место во главе стола, будто не замечая Мешка и обоих Томов. Те устраиваются на табуретках в конце, гребут ложками фасоль, один Мешок не ест. Имс обстоятельно принимается за мясо, Артур тоже берет нож и вилку, скорее из вежливости — у него совсем нет аппетита. Вместо этого он украдкой разглядывает Имса; тот все равно замечает, но реагирует спокойно, сонно — никак. Рыжеватая щетина на лице, волосы сальные, зачесанные назад, одет как фермер: поверх фланелевой рубахи кардиган с разными пуговицами, на шее платок, все тусклое, линялое, так не похожее на Имса из реальной жизни. Руки натружены, на левой пятно как от недавнего ожога. Когда мальчишки заканчивают ужин, Имс молча поднимает на них взгляд, и троица исчезает, топает наверх по второй лестнице. На столе появляется бутылка виски.

— Спасибо, я не пью, — отказывается Артур. Теперь Имс смотрит на него с недоверием.

— Пьете, — наполняет стакан Артура. — Пейте.

Конечно, не «Джек Дэниэлс»; сивуха шибает в ноздри, горло жжет, Артур смаргивает слезинку. Самое время задавать вопросы, выяснить, для начала, куда он попал. По раскладке выходит, что это первый пласт после введения блокатора, если зал Лувра считать «пороговым» этапом. Любопытно, что Имс присутствует во сне, существенно не меняя свой облик. Если так пойдет и дальше, можно надеяться на продуктивное сотрудничество.

— Как я здесь очутился? — спрашивает Артур между осторожными глотками. Имс смотрит на дверь, на темное окно с кухонной занавеской.

— Не помните?

— Увы, нет.

— Тогда неважно. — Немногословный, невозмутимый, эдакий бычара: лежит на лугу, жует себе жвачку и знать не знает ни о какой корриде. Чересчур мирное подсознание, так не бывает; Артур «копает глубже»:

— Те трое ребят — ваши дети? — Имс утвердительно мычит. — А где их мать?

— Нету матери. У них только я. Они только мои.

— Но была же когда-то мать у ваших сыновей, — настаивает Артур, почему-то это кажется ему очень важным. Имс хмурится, хоть какая-то эмоция.

— Они мои дети. С чего вы взяли, что они мне сыновья?

— Ну, просто... — Артур совершенно обескуражен. Имс флегматично бурчит себе под нос, допивает виски, встает, Артур следует его примеру.

— Спать пора, завтра работать, — сообщает Имс. — Ночью не бродите, захотите отлить — там, во дворе, — указывает на черный ход. — Завтра вам все покажу, доброй ночи. — Имс коротко, крепко жмет Артуру руку, уходит наверх, куда и мальчишки. На ходу снимает платок, под ним будто полоса поперек шеи, но уже почти ничего не видно. Скрипит, закрываясь, дверь над лестницей, тут же гаснет свет в гостиной. Держась за перила, Артур бредет к себе на чердак, чуть не стукается темечком о перекрытие. Не надо было пить натощак: даже в контролируемых, выстроенных снах такое чревато разными сбоями и неприятностями. Артур падает на кровать, в ушах целый хор сверчков, за окном свистят какие-то птицы. Пахнет смолой и травами, значит, уже лето. Странно, он всегда думал, что Имс больше любит зиму.

_— Ты когда-нибудь остепенишься? — смеется Артур. Во время отдыха с Имсом он позволяет себе вещи, которые в обычные дни вызывают у него недоумение, испуг и легкую брезгливость. Он бы никогда не пошел в тот дурацкий клуб, если бы не Имс, не стал бы пить пошлые коктейли с зонтиками. В номере духота, Артур открывает большое окно в спальне и маленькое — в ванной. Рано утром в парке возле отеля начинают кричать птицы, так что перед сном придется все закрыть._

_— Если под степенностью подразумевается миссис Имс и коттедж с бассейном, вынужден тебя разочаровать. — Имс снимает ботинки, пиджак, расстегивает ремень и рубашку. Нет, Артур не это имел в виду, хотя чем плох собственный бассейн? И будь он... женщиной, он бы, пожалуй, не хотел стать миссис Имс. Чего бы Артур точно хотел, это чтобы вот так — глупо, громко, горячо — было почаще. «Чтобы отдыхать, нужны деньги, — вяло брюзжит внутренний голос, — а деньги надо заработать». Как будто он может забыть: вылет завтра, сбор, подготовка, общий прогон — через неделю. Хорошего понемножку... Артур сокрушенно вздыхает, смотрит перед собой, на Имса с сигаретой возле окна._

_— Что такое? Чего ты пялишься, Арти? — Имс тоже смеется, хрипло, ласкающе; пепел падает на ковер._

Глубоко за полночь Артур просыпается, идет во двор. Неохота, да и опасно искать будку в кромешной темноте, и он пристраивается у дерева, чувствуя себя почти дикарем. Чего уж, само это место не похоже на центр цивилизации. Где-то ухает филин, Артур прикрывает глаза, нежится в теплом, чуть терпком лесном запахе. Совсем некстати лезут в голову мысли, что Имс ведь близко, но недостаточно, не так, как было все последние дни, в настоящей жизни. Артур скучает... нет, глупость какая, просто они выпили, и пошел ассоциативный ряд. К счастью, во сне и в одиночестве можно не притворяться; он не отказывает себе, представляет на секунду, что за спиной стоит Имс, тоже голый, тоже пахнет травами и смолой — сейчас протянет руку, прикоснется. Что все-таки у него с шеей? Артур выдыхает, тыкается лбом в бугристую кору дерева. Сзади шуршит, поскрипывает, он оборачивается — никого, но Артур воспринимает это как сигнал и моментально трезвеет. Нельзя забывать: он здесь чужак, и с мыслями надо быть... поаккуратнее.

_— Пойдем в душ, — шепчет Артур в мохнатую потную татуированную грудь. «Бывает ли у вас дурное предчувствие?» Наверное, тогда что-то мелькнуло, но Артур был слишком счастлив или слишком пьян, чтобы заметить._

Первое, что он видит утром — линялая рубаха, брюки и подтяжки, перекинутые через раму кровати. Потягивается, резко садится...

— Блядь! — Удар от макушки отдает в челюсть, Артур клацает зубами, хватается за голову, шишка под пальцами растет, наливается жаром. Смотрит вверх: через окно — благо, открытое, иначе Артура бы засыпало стеклом — прет толстая длинная дубовая ветка.

— Нихера себе пиздец... — Левой рукой Артур трогает ветку, как будто это застывшая змея или лапища сказочного великана. Голова раскалывается, надо приложить холодное, в тазу вроде еще была вода. Артур смачивает губку, прикладывает к шишке, шипит, жмурится.

— Вы ругаетесь, — звучит укоризненный голос. Артур открывает левый глаз; на спину капает, губка уже нагрелась.

— Томас? Извини, я знаю, это нехорошо, только... Бля-а-а, больно-то как — откуда она вообще тут взялась?

— Я попозже пилу принесу. — Томас косится на одежду, деликатно кашляет. — Идите завтракать, Имс потом все объяснит. — И никаких вам больше «сэров».

От застиранного хлопка едко пахнет мылом. Артур одевается, не сразу разобравшись с подтяжками; разношенные ботинки ему чуточку велики. Вот теперь он вправду «бедный странник»... Завтракает Артур один, Томас говорит, что остальные уже поели. Сегодня Том и Мешок помогают Имсу, а он возится по хозяйству, такой порядок. Да, они тут живут, сколько себя помнят; наверное, тут и родились. Нет, поблизости больше никто не живет, место далеко от дороги — сказав это, Томас краснеет, возит подошвой по полу. Артур понимает, что он врет, причем вынужденно, и мучается от своего обмана.

Из дома Артур выходит под навес: с террасы вдоль фасада просматривается двор, и было бы видно еще дальше, если бы все так не заросло. Смешанный лес душит маленький участок, сдавливает кустарником, молодыми деревцами, мощными узловатыми сучьями и корнями. Слева в зелени тонет дровяной сарай, гаража нет, допотопный «форд» на рессорах стоит в тени огромного дуба: ветви обняли, оплели угол здания, а с торца и вовсе влезли на чердак. С заднего двора доносится стук, оглушает ревом бензопила. Артур идет туда.

— Доброе утро! — Он дожидается, пока голый по пояс Имс разогнется, отложит инструмент и утрет пот. Руки до локтей темные от загара — значит, он чаще работает в рубашке — на спине и плечах нет татуировок, на шее все тот же платок, Имс вытирает им лицо. Голова у него прикрыта мягкой выгоревшей шляпой.

— А, доброе, — не оборачиваясь, вгрызается пилой в поваленный ствол — кажется, вяз. Неподалеку Том орудует топориком, вырубает кусты, что пониже и потоньше; Мешок сгребает ветки, относит, сваливает в кучи.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — По правде говоря, Артур не знает, чем именно, до сих пор жизнь ограждала его от тяжелого физического труда. Остальные будто слышат его мысли: Том презрительно хмыкает, Имс просто смотрит, задумчиво и чуть сонно.

— Слыхал, там стену пробило. — Имс выкатывает получившиеся чурбачки, делает Мешку знак, чтобы не лез.

— Ветка проросла в окно, — уточняет Артур.

— О. Ну, так займитесь.

— Томас сказал, вы объясните, как это произошло, — сухо произносит Артур. Имс пожимает плечами в буграх мышц.

— Ну, раз Томас сказал... Только тут сначала закончу. — Вот и весь разговор.

Имс с ребятами работают, пока солнце не начинает палить вовсе нестерпимо. Томас приносит старую тяжелую ножовку, Артур лезет на кровать, долго и упорно пилит незваного гостя. Другой сучок, послабее, пролез в щель над самым полом, его Артур просто отламывает. Ладони саднит с непривычки, он стесняется спросить, есть ли в доме какое-нибудь средство; Томас любезен, как и прежде, но не торопится проявлять излишнее участие. В перерывах между вжиканьем ножовкой Артур слышит, как Томас гремит ведрами, таская воду из колонки, готовит обед. Потом воцаряется тишина — наверное, все-таки пошел помочь братьям. Не будет ничего плохого, если Артур сам поищет мазь.

— Вы чего? — Неприятно лязгает дверная ручка, Артур вздрагивает. Он и представить себе не мог, что мальчишки умеют так подкрадываться: по лестнице, вон, топали, как слоны. Том застыл на пороге черного хода, сверлит его взглядом из-под сдвинутых бровей.

— Ищу уборную, — врет Артур; ему не стыдно, лишь досадно от того, что его поймали, хотя он еще ничего не взял. Он бы и не стал брать ничего _такого_ , только хотел осмотреться и подлечить пузыри на ладонях. К тому же, дверь все равно заперта. Взгляд Тома из мрачного становится презрительным.

— Во двор идите, тут вам не дворец. — Странно услышать такое сравнение от мальчишки из лесной хижины. Может, наверху у них есть книги, или Имс обмолвился про Лувр, когда ребята пристали к нему с расспросами. Имсу явно что-то нужно от Артура, раз он его спас, но рядом с Томом возникает четкое ощущение, что ему здесь не рады. Тому он не нравится, сразу не понравился, для Тома он даже не «вторженец» — «засланец». Знать бы еще, чей... Жаль, в отчетах не написали, как вести себя по отношению к объекту — на одном дружелюбии здесь не выедешь.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел? — напрямую спрашивает Артур, Том фыркает:

— Обиды — для девчонок! — смачно сплевывает за порог: вот, мол, что я о всех вас думаю. Потом тычет Артура в пуговицу грязным пальцем: — Я за тобой слежу, понял? Так что без глупостей.

— Следи, раз тебе хочется. — Такого ответа Том не ожидал, и Артур продолжает: — У вас есть мазь или бальзам на травах? Я тут кожу немножко содрал.

Том бурчит: «Неженка», снимает с шеи ключ на веревочке, отпирает дверь — за ней крошечная темная кладовая. Пока Том роется на полках, Артур прикидывает размеры: изнутри кладовка гораздо короче, чем стена в прихожей. Значит, под чердаком есть еще комнатка, только входа в нее что-то не видно.

За обедом Имс молчит, мальчишки тоже притихли, только стучат ложками. Вырубленный кустарник сложили на солнце сушиться, чурбаки Имс откатил к сараю, и без того доверху полному дров. В сетку на окне бьется муха, ребятня зевает, предвкушая сиесту.

— Выметайтесь, — беззлобно приказывает Имс. Мешок с Томом плетутся наверх, Томас порывается убрать со стола, Имс его одергивает. — Ты тоже иди. Мы тут потолкуем с этим джентльменом.

Артуру никаких указаний не дают, он так и сидит, глядит в угол, где, как и вчера, лежит спаниель. Странная собака, все время спит — может, больная?

— Здоровая, — отвечает Имс, Артур аж подпрыгивает на стуле; он что, вправду читает мысли? Имс флегматично разливает чай.

— Простите?..

— Здорова как бык — да, Флосси, старушка? — Спаниель стучит по полу хвостом. — На чужих только лает. А вы не чужой, я сам вас привез.

— Как, откуда? — Предчувствие давит горло, Артур следит за Имсом, ожидая невесть чего — нового выпада? Да этот Имс его голыми руками скрутит. — Вы сказали, привезли?

— А вы думали, двадцать миль отшагали с дыркой в груди? — Имсу смешно, но глаз улыбка не достигает. — Я вас нашел. Вы ж сюда и собирались? И что тут есть, знаете. Много знаете и не болтаете. Мне это нравится. — Его красноречие иссякает, Имс шумно тянет чай, лоб покрывается испариной. Вдруг приподнимается, рявкает: — Брысь отсюда! — Артур замечает лишь краешек холстины.

— А почему...

— Нравится ему так, — перебивает Имс. Какое-то время они пьют молча, затем Имс вытирает лоб рукавом.

— Вы спрашивали, чего ветки в дом прут. Выжить меня хотят, вот так. Что можем, то рубим, жжем, да оно все хуже. С утра до ночи, черт подери. — Прикрывает веки, обкатывает в уме следущую фразу; Артур его не торопит. Имс трет щетинистый подбородок.

— Я человек мирный. Не браконьер, налоги плачу. — Артур думает о комнате без дверей, представляет там целый оружейный склад. — Не зачинщик, мистер. Но и спуску не дам. Моя земля, нечего соваться.

— Значит, как минимум нарушение границ и злонамеренная порча имущества. — Имс кивает, все так. — Вы жаловались местному правлению... шерифу?

— Им бы только деньги драть. Вы ж юрист? Вот и поможете. Бумаги у меня были... а, здесь они, — лезет в карман кардигана, достает согнутые вчетверо листки.

— Все равно вашу претензию нужно изложить в письменной форме. — Артур не пытается объяснять, что никогда не занимался тяжбами. Только сейчас замечает — на полке в глиняной вазочке его роза, уже малость обтрепалась, а рядом мешочек, который бросил водитель фуры. Имс и эти мысли чувствует, пристально смотрит на цветок, будто решает: потом, подождет. Расправляет документы, там же чистый лист бумаги. Из другого кармана появляется огрызок карандаша; Имс точит его перочинным ножом, Артур старается не смотреть, как ходит лезвие.

— «Имс против Леса» не прокатит. Как зовут нарушителя? — спрашивает Артур, хотя почти наверняка знает ответ.

— Я с ним не говорил. Видел однажды — проезжал тут верхом. По дому моему стреляет, он и его люди. Доски потом гниют. Пацаны выходить боятся. Томас слыхал, он шерифов прихвостень.

— Гай Гисборн. — Артур замирает, прислушивается к малейшим колебаниям; вдруг что-нибудь изменится? Но ничего не происходит, и муха все так же жужжит, ползает по сетке. Имс сосредоточенно хмурится.

— Да хоть сам Аль Капоне. К нему ж никто не лезет. Я человек мирный, крови не хочу. Денег его мне тоже не надо, пусть с моей земли уйдет.

— Я изучу все документы и составлю письмо, — деловито отвечает Артур. То, что Имс воспринимает ситуацию спокойно, радует и обнадеживает. Значит, все не так плохо: никто не погиб, не ранен; Ричард пока предупреждает, запугивает, но не нападает всерьез. Почему тогда в жизни Имс так его боится? Может, все это вправду галлюцинации или бредни после наркоты? Кто знает, сколько чего он принимал последние два года, из страха или желания сбежать в мир иллюзий. Артур запоздало переводит взгляд на Имса — тот моргает, не поняв ни слова из его мыслей.

— И вот еще, Артур... — запинается, кашляет, поправляет платок. — Я вам благодарен буду за помощь, но и вы про кошку не забывайте.

— Про какую кошку? — Он что, имеет в виду Кэти? Кэти-то тут причем?

— Которую любопытство сгубило. — Имс лукаво щурится, и на мгновение он снова тот, настоящий. Артур бормочет что-то невнятное, Имс бесстрастно закуривает сигару, уходит вздремнуть. Артур остается один, слегка обескураженный. Украдкой косится на глухой чулан под лестницей, манящий спрятанным магнитом; нет, это подождет, первым делом — документы. Поднимается к себе — в другой комнате тихо, хотя мальчишки могут и притворяться — раскладывает бумаги на одеяле. Внизу и слева, в кладовке, что-то скрипит; кто-то выходит, мягко щелкнув замком. По дому разносится хрип и сипение граммофона: мелодия заунывная, вроде колыбельной, слова сливаются в неясный поток. Артур подходит ближе к лестнице; то, что он в темноте принял за картину, на самом деле зеркало, только мутное, будто заросшее пылью. Он хочет протереть стекло: зеркало падает, беззвучно разбивается, тут же смолкает музыка.

 

Вечером пластинка играет снова, и звук теперь лучше; ребята вынесли граммофон из спальни на деревянную площадку. Артур еще изучает документы; по десятому кругу песня превратилась в шум, как ветер за окном, совсем не отвлекает от работы.

_A sword and a dagger he wore by his side,_

_Of manye a man the bane..._

То, что он принял за колыбельную, оказывается балладой на староанглийском. На слове «bane» игла начинает заедать; кто-то поправляет ее, баллада льется дальше:

_... he was cladd in his capull-hyde,_

_Topp, and tayle, and mayne._ [4]

— Кушать подано! — кричит Томас между куплетами. Артур спускается; наверху, свесив ноги в прихожую, сидит Мешок, в такт постукивает пятками по стене.

Они уже почти доели, когда появляется Имс: угрюмый, даже злой, молча глотает свою остывшую порцию. Потом бросает на стол стрелу с черным оперением; Артуру нет нужды переспрашивать, откуда она и зачем. Том берет ее двумя пальцами, вертит, рассматривает наконечник, передает Томасу. Имс опрокидывает в себя полстакана виски, забирает стрелу, спички, снова выходит во двор, мальчики и Артур — следом. Гора хвороста уже пылает, как языческий костер; Имс плюет на стрелу, ломает ее пополам, швыряет в огонь. Артуру чудится, что на мгновение пламя меняет цвет.

— Кто вторгнется ко мне, извергнется вон, как ветвь, и засохнет; а такие ветви собирают и бросают в огонь, и они сгорают, — цитирует Имс, поворачивается к Артуру. — Погодите, еще разговор есть... А вы трое спать, быстро! И чтоб тихо! — Скрипят ступеньки, музыка обрывается, но Артур еще долго слышит заевшее: «Bane, bane, bane...»

Убрав посуду, Имс раскатывает на столе карту. С севера и востока его земли — всего шестьсот акров — обнимает выцветшее пятно с надписью «Шервуд», главный тракт проходит южнее, за ним тоже лес, но пореже. Ручьи извиваются червяками, впадают в маленькое озеро. Имс пальцем указывает места, через которые пролегает граница, Артур мысленно проводит линии от точки к точке. Получается почти правильный квадрат.

— Пусть Гисброн, или как его там, вычистит тут все. Деньги его мне не нужны, — повторяет Имс, как будто они уже выиграли процесс. Только никакого процесса не будет, Имс зря тратит их время. Артур даже не знает, что злит его больше: тупое, опасное имсово упрямство или сам факт, что его пытаются надуть. Еще бы макет склеил... нет, ну как можно быть таким придурком! Имс молча сворачивает карту, выходит на террасу покурить. Костер почти догорел, сверчки надрываются, как сумасшедшие.

— К жаре, — ворчит Имс, бросает окурок в золу. Самонадеянный болван, трус долбаный, жалкий позер... хочется стукнуть его или отыметь прямо здесь, в скрупулезно выстроенном картонном мирке. Артур в упор смотрит на Имса, ждет его реакции. Имс тяжело опирается на перила.

— Потерпи до финиша, Арти. Потом все, что захочешь.

— Ловлю на слове, — огрызается Артур. Его бесит тон Имса, то, как Имс выставляет его посмешищем, а еще двусмысленно предлагает какую-то плату за его, Артура, бездействие. Блин, Имс в реальности ведет себя куда честнее, чем в так называемом подсознании. И кого он надеется обмануть?

— Я тебя не обманывал. — Имс глядит на него исподлобья, Артур стискивает челюсти. — Всего лишь понизил степень риска.

— Хуйня! Это прогулка для дебютанта, а не бесконтролка! — шипит Артур; терпение лопается, как пузырьки на защитной упаковке. — Что думал: подкину пару проекций в духе Фрейда, и этот кретин поведется? У тебя тут запертый чулан, и подвал наверняка есть, и кладбище — дохрена всяких фокусов. Что у Мешка под мешком, что у тебя под этой тряпкой? — дергает за край платка, Имс вздрагивает, хватает его за запястье.

— Артур, не надо.

— А так тоже не надо? — Артур злобно впивается ему в губы, вспоминает «поцелуй» того Имса, с кинжалом, и прерывается, только когда не хватает воздуха. — Что, не хочешь? Или боишься, что мистер Томас увидит?

— Артур... — Имс невольно облизывает губы, взгляд становится растерянный, расстроенный. Артур сдирает через голову рубашку, льнет к Имсу, вжимает его задницей в перила. — Что ты делаешь?

— То же, что ты со мной в ночном клубе, — расстегивает Имсу брюки, сует руку в белье, одновременно целует в шею, чуть сдвигая ненавистный платок. Теряй контроль, ну же! Имс глухо стонет, член в ладони Артура подрагивает, Артур обхватывает его властно, сильно; под языком тоже что-то твердое, бугристое, как кора, и соленое, как кровь. Чувствует, что его пытаются оттолкнуть, сопротивляется, еще сильнее вжимается в Имса, а вокруг все жарче, как будто снова что-то горит. По голой спине широко, больно чиркает горячим — Артур разворачивается, с размаху бьет по лицу кого-то худого, низенького. Мешок падает, роняет горящую ветку, всхлипывая, ползет к краю террасы, скатывается с нее, вскакивает и с воем бежит в темноту, в лес.

— Что же ты наделал, Артур...

Артур озирается, не веря своим глазам. Они стоят на пепелище: Имс успел застегнуться, обнимает за плечи чумазых, заплаканных Тома и Томаса. Томас вытаскивает чистый носовой платок, сморкается, у Тома в руках все та же бита.

— Шалость удалась, лапуля, — голос Имса сочится ядом. — Теперь проваливай, или собак спущу. — Из-за горы дымящихся обломков выходят две псины, кажется, бойцовые, недвусмысленно скалят зубы. Артур хочет, но не может пошевелиться, безмолвно раскрывает рот. Имс отпускает плечо Тома, щелкает пальцами, псины прыгают.

_— Тише, Ари... Ари, это был сон, всего лишь сон, он ушел и не вернется..._

_— Зачем ты врешь?! — Она молотит его кулачками, лягает, визжит, плачет. — Ты, Артур! Кто угодно, блядь, но ты..._

_Артур жмет кнопку вызова медсестры. Воскресенье, два часа ночи, вопли Ариадны тонут в невидимых коридорах._

Разумеется, это не первое его пробуждение во сне, даже не десятое, но еще никогда Артуру не было так плохо. Медленно садится в постели на чердаке, водит руками над головой — пусто. Во рту пересохло; самое страшное, что он не может вспомнить, когда именно уснул, на каком этапе, что из случившегося правда, а что иллюзия, подброшенная... Имсом? В этом Артур почти не сомневается: играй по правилам объекта, или тебя вышвырнут, вот о чем предупреждали в массачусетских отчетах. Только ребенок в коме и сновидец с двадцатилетним стажем — немного разные весовые категории.

«Sunday is glo-o-omy, with shadows I spend it a-a-all» [5], — грустит новая пластинка. Еще рано сдаваться, всегда рано. Артур одевается, бредет во двор, плещет в лицо водой из колонки. Шишка на затылке ноет тупой болью, все тело ломит, словно его вправду рвали на куски и жгли головней, а потом кое-как собрали обратно. За завтраком Имс молчит, только взглядывает на Артура с выражением «усек, умник?»; Артур кивает, уставившись в тарелку. Мешка за столом нет, посуду убирает Том, сегодня он дежурный. Имс отрывает листочек настенного календаря — воскресенье, — берет карту, шляпу, жестом просит следовать за собой. За ночь лес придвинулся еще ближе, «форд» оплетает плющом. Там, где вчера был костер, лезет острая зеленая трава.

По дороге Артур еще надеется на извинения или какие-то намеки, но Имс будто язык проглотил. Через полчаса они выходят к ручью на дне оврага; через овраг перекинут красивый деревянный мостик, по виду совсем новый. На другом берегу чаща дубов и вязов, чуть дальше, у поворота, плакучая ива. Имс карабкается вверх по склону, Артур старается не отставать. Перед мостом в землю вкопан аккуратный столбик.

— Граница, — указывает на него Имс. — Следующий южнее, возле брода. Идемте, там охотничья тропа... — Но они никуда не идут. Имс щурится из-под шляпы, заводит руку назад, за пояс. На той стороне пробегает ветерок, колышет густую листву. Кричит птица, Имс выхватывает револьвер — вжик! — в стволе между ним и Артуром трепещет стрела.

— Гисборн! — орет Имс. — Я пришел говорить, а не воевать! — Вторая стрела вонзается в ту же точку, расщепляет первую. «Кажется, сэр Гай не в настроении», — хочет сказать Артур, но тут Имс кричит:

— Я привел его, выполнил уговор! Теперь твой черед!

Тишина. «Какой уговор? — стучит в висках у Артура. — Он тебя мучил, пытал — на шее, небось, до сих пор след от ремня. О чем вы могли договориться?» Вообще, какой смысл выяснять отношения с проекцией? Даже терапевтический эффект тут сомнительный, годится скорее для осознания проблемы, чем для ее решения. Да, в деле Фишера они использовали проекцию Браунинга, но для подставы, а тут что-то непонятное... Артур делает шаг к мосту, Имс грубо дергает его назад; в прелой листве под ногами торчит третья стрела, на древко нанизан клочок бумаги. Артур снимает его, разворачивает, в записке одно размашистое слово: «Наедине».

— Он хочет побеседовать со мной без свидетелей, — поясняет Артур, Имс недовольно качает головой. — Все в порядке: я ваш представитель, изложу все ваши требования. Просьба резонная, не вижу причин отказывать.

— Не хочу, чтоб вы туда ходили. — Имс угрюмо тычет пальцем в мост. — Он вас заманит и стребует выкуп, или еще что придумает. Встречайтесь по эту сторону, завтра утром. — Говорит он тихо, но Артур уверен — Гисборн все слышит.

— Почему не сейчас?

— Вы не в форме, — без всякой издевки отвечает Имс. — Отдохните, до завтра подождет. — С минуту он пристально смотрит на тот берег, потом отворачивается, медленно, вразвалку, спускается вдоль ручья.  
Экскурсия занимает не так много времени: Артур подсчитывает, сколько акров плодородной земли заросло чужим лесом, сколько испорчено и повреждено хозяйственных построек. В глубине участка у Имса не то сарай, не то крошечная фабрика: над холмом виднеются верхушки труб, на дверях амбарный замок. На вопрос, что внутри, Имс равнодушно хмыкает. Ну и ладно, какой-нибудь нелегальный бизнес, Артура это не касается. Правда, у него чувство, что до самого дома за ними из зарослей кто-то следит.

— Мешок в шпиона играет, — ухмыляется Имс и добавляет серьезно: — При мальчишках о Гисборне ни слова. Дурные они, суются, куда не след. Вечером я к вам приду.

До вечера Артур мается без дела, жалея, что нельзя написать отчет. Он не может даже сравнить время, вычислить, сколько прошло, а сколько еще в запасе. Раз Имс не стал его торопить, должно быть, сутки у них есть. Конечно, Артур предпочел бы закончить дело пораньше, как с тем же Фишером, а остаток времени посвятить... не знаю, хотя бы и отдыху. Пускай здесь нет ресторанов, театров и подобного, зато отличная экология, да и проекции Имса ему симпатичны. В «подсознательных детях» есть что-то трогательное.

Мешок возвращается затемно, Артур слышит, как Томас отчитывает его, а Имс велит оставить в покое. Мешок все равно плачет; злобно топоча, бежит наверх, хлопает дверью — из спальни доносится унылое «Воскресенье». Отчего-то Артуру представляется, что когда Имс спит, эти трое исчезают, а утром появляются снова, устроившись под боком, в ногах, у изголовья. Что будет, если ночью он зайдет к Имсу в комнату? Да ничего хорошего.

_— На месте познакомлю тебя с интересным человеком, — шепчет Артуру Дом. Мол надела наушники и маску для глаз и, похоже, спит, но он все равно шепчет — из-за Мол, а не других пассажиров рейса Лос-Анджелес–Сидней. Позже Артур вспоминал это как иронию: их с Коббом первое и последнее крупное дело были связаны с одним и тем же маршрутом._

_— Да, ты упоминал... Имитатор, верно? — Дом кивает, как-то особенно улыбается._

_— Ты многому у него научишься. Имс... быстро находит контакт с людьми. Филиппа через пять минут залезла к нему на колени с любимой куклой и кроликом._

_— Не сомневаюсь, Мол была в восторге. — Артур представляет себе полноватого коротышку, «любимого дядюшку» или аниматора на детском празднике. Эдакий взрослый ребенок, наивный, немного чудаковатый добряк._

_— «Харизмы месье не занимать», так она сказала. — Кобб косится на жену. — А еще: «Жаль, что вы вор, а не педиатр». На самом деле Имс не такой уж плюшевый. Я переговорил с ним, попросил погонять с тобой боевку._

_— Вот как. — Аниматор в костюме техасского рейнджера с водяным пистолетом._

_— Только не позволяй сразу себя очаровать. Нам необходим твой трезвый холодный рассудок, — тихонько смеется Кобб._

— Не бойся. — Артур вздрагивает в темноте, чуть не роняет рубашку, которую только что снял и сложил. Имс стоит на лестнице, в руках какой-то сверток; это первый раз, когда он сюда поднялся. Артур подносит спичку к огарку, спичка гаснет.

— Не надо света. Я принес кое-что. — Имс кладет сверток на кровать, садится без приглашения. Артур стоит перед ним в одних трусах, ему неловко, Имс тоже отводит взгляд.

— Стрелять умеешь? — Ночь лунная, в синеватом свете его лицо застывшее, полумертвое, как маска. От неожиданности Артур заикается:

— Ну-у, д-да, а почему...

— Тогда бери, — откидывает ткань, там пистолет Артура, патроны. — Если станет тебе угрожать — не болтай, пали. Или он выстрелит первым. Наденешь свой плащ, пушку спрячь под ним. Еще вот это у тебя было, — кладет рядом с пистолетом брелок Артура: кольцо и цепочка проржавели, сам кубик поцарапан, с некоторых граней облезла краска. — Странная кость, я таких не видал. А роза пропала — верно, Мешок заныкал. Любит он всякие красивости.

— Имс... — Артур не знает, что еще сказать; Имс и не реагирует, будто это не его имя. Тогда Артур просто касается его плеча.

— Что будет, если Гисборн не примет твои условия? — шепчет. Имс хмыкает, складывает на коленях натруженные руки.

— Лес пожрет все здесь. Потом сожрет Гисборна. Ему ж все равно, что жрать. — Наконец поднимает глаза на Артура, скользит взглядом по груди, по лицу. — Чего ты так смотришь?

— Не знаю, — врет Артур. — О чем у вас был уговор?

— Неважно. — Имс ковыряет мозоль под средним пальцем, поднимается. — Чужак уйдет. Все будут на своем месте. Доброй вам ночи.

Расслабиться Артур не может, не может и думать: логика истончилась, факты прорывают ее, как камни — паутину. По-хорошему, нужно взять бумагу, карандаш и проанализировать пласт по всем пунктам — архитектура, сюжет, аллюзии, — но Артур толком не помнит, как это делается. Он заходит с другой стороны: предположим, Гисборн действительно является проекцией Имса, эдакой юнговской Тенью. Значит, к реальному Ричарду их конфликт не имеет никакого отношения. Нужно успокоить зловещий образ из подсознания, прогнать параноидальную идею, помирить Имса с собственной «изнанкой». Артур, конечно, попытается, но Имсу так и так понадобится медицинская помощь. Надо спросить Юсуфа, пусть посоветует седативы без сильной побочки и привыкания — может, даже разработает что-нибудь индивидуальное. Препарат «Анти-Гисборн», ну-ну... А кое-кому другому не повредит «Анти-Имс». «Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет» — единственный правильный принцип. Делай, что хочешь, и станешь перекати-полем, бегущим от собственной тени. Артур взвешивает на ладони патроны, заряжает глок, засыпает с чистой совестью.

_— Тебя ведь страшно злит, что он сбежал, — говорит Ариадна. Похудевшая, на ворохе больничных подушек, она выглядит совсем крошечной. Артур молчит, смотрит на пол — бледно-зеленый линолеум в серых прожилках._

_— Не прикидывайся, я теперь спец по психоанализу. Ты злишься, что он сбежал, и винишь его во всех грехах._

_— Я просто хочу его убить, — ровным голосом отвечает Артур._

_— Знаешь, я тоже. — Она не смеется._

Артуру снится ухоженный парк, расчерченный аллеями, с розовыми кустами, скамейками и круглым прудом. На скамейке перед прудом сидит Ричард, ждет кого-то, читая газету. К нему подходит Кэти в светлом платье, Ричард встает, улыбается, целует ее в губы, и Артур с умилением думает, какая же они красивая пара — только Кэти понадобятся каблуки повыше. Просыпается он от того, что с треском хлопает оконце в прихожей. Волнами накатывает ветер, словно лесной великан вдыхает и выдыхает, пригибая деревья, расшатывая дом. Артур спускается, закрывает окно на крючок; ветер гудит в трубе и одновременно — в каморке под чердаком, наверху слышны чьи-то всхлипы. Артур поднимается по второй лестнице, идет на звук, как на магический зов. На площадке только одна дверь, перед ней, скрючившись на коврике, плачет Мешок.

— Эй, — Артур садится перед ним на корточки, — боишься грозы? Она далеко, пройдет мимо. — Мешок умолкает, хлюпает носом, трет холстину возле прорезей.

— Хочешь в комнату? — ласково продолжает Артур. Непонятно, почему ребенок спит на коврике под дверью, как нашкодившая собака. Дверь распахивается, Мешок шмыгает в угол, Артур падает на спину, как от удара кулаком. Тишина громче любого крика: перед ним Имс со шрамом на груди и красной, липкой раной на горле, как раз там, где кинжалом резали Артура. От нового порыва ветра окно слетает с петель, сыплет стеклом, Артур ползет назад; перила ломаются в щепу, он чуть не скатывается с лестницы. Имс хватает Мешка за шиворот, рывком втаскивает в спальню. Дверь хлопает, дом содрогается от фундамента до конька кровли.

 

_— На месте познакомлю тебя с интересным человеком, — шепчет Артуру Дом. Мол здесь нет, хотя ее присутствие ощущается в воздухе странным металлическим запахом. Дом шепчет, потому что сорвал голос; все время теребит галстук, тянется к папке на соседнем сиденье, отдергивает пальцы._

_— Да, ты упоминал... Имитатор, верно? — Дом трясет головой, как старик с болезнью Паркинсона._

_— Ты многому у него научишься. Имс... мигом находит контакт с людьми. Мол через пять минут залезла к нему на колени в любимом пеньюаре и с шампанским._

_— Не сомневаюсь, ты был в восторге. — Артур представляет себе высокого брюнета а-ля Кларк Гейбл, с масляными глазами и волосами. Любимец женщин, пират Карибского моря._

_— «Харизмы парню не занимать», так я сказал. — Кобб косится на папку. — А еще: «Жаль, что я убью вас, мистер». Я всегда всех убиваю. Марта — то есть, Мол, — она смеялась, как бензопила. Тогда я грохнул обоих. Я, ничевушка, женатый на профессорской дочке._

_— Вот как. — Третья пуля вдребезги разносит «Вдову Клико»._

_— Только не вздумай бояться. Кто не боится, тот уже мертв — наполовину, — строго замечает Кобб. Берет папку, которая превращается в неглубокий ящичек, вынимает оттуда револьвер, стреляет себе в висок. Так вот откуда этот странный металлический запах._

Утром вспотевший от лихорадки Артур завтракает в одиночестве. В доме ни души, даже собака куда-то делась; на столе лежат придавленные черепком документы. Артур пьет воду, стуча зубами о край кружки, надевает, непослушными пальцами завязывает плащ. Воздух во дворе плотный, предгрозовой, повсюду накидало веток, коры, листьев. На всякий случай Артур обходит вокруг дома, заглядывает в дровяной сарай, за машину, целиком скованную вьющимися стеблями. Звать он не решается, вместо этого угрюмо шагает глубже в лес, спрятав бумаги под плащом, там же и пистолет. Всю дорогу Артура не покидает чувство, что за ним наблюдают, но ему уже плевать. Он не Рейвенкло, он долбаный Хаффлпафф, куда отбирают «всех остальных». Тупой трус, исполняющий правила. Кобб даже ему не сказал, что в самом деле случилось с Мол, хотя все они с _их_ безопасностью, _их_ жизнями зависели от капризов какой-то проекции. Ладно, пусть не какой-то... но теперь Артур попался на ту же удочку, даже хуже. Выстроенный из клише уровень, запугивания, игры разума. Хоть бы все поскорее закончилось...

_— Перед делом Фишера Кобб показал мне кое-что важное... личное, про Мол, — запинаясь, объясняет Ариадна. — Кажется, сегодня на сеансе я это растрепала._

_— Кобб тебе исповедовался? — Артуру в это слабо верится. На тумбочке букет от Ричарда. Ричард уехал на следующий день после тренировки, когда стало ясно, что жизнь Ариадны — ее тела, а не разума — вне опасности._

_— Нет, я проникла в его сон._

_— Боже, Ари, зачем?_

_— Не знаю — жалость, любопытство... Оно сгубило кошку, да?_

Зачем теперь он сам все это делает? Тоже из жалости и любопытства. Где-то в глубине есть и третья причина, и у Ариадны она наверняка была, пусть не так глубокая и мучительная. Конечно, Дом ей нравился, все это видели.

Издалека слышно, как бурлит ручей, земля влажная, ботинки чавкают в грязи, скользят по сгнившей листве. Завидев склон у границы, Артур забывает смотреть под ноги, оступается, кубарем катится к оврагу. Бумаги рассыпаются — слава богу, не в воду — он все подбирает, скрипя зубами от боли. Вот и межевой столб, и мост, а там что... минутку, откуда на досках следы шин? Артур приглядывается — обычная современная резина — не видит, но слышит, как на другой берег выезжает автомобиль. Поднимает взгляд — черный «лендровер» без номерных знаков. Гисборн — Ричард — в темно-синем костюме вылезает со стороны водителя, идет к мосту, останавливается на середине, поднимает, расставляет руки, давая как следует себя рассмотреть. Артуру кажется, прошла уже целая вечность, и земля уходит, уплывает из-под ног.

— Артур, — наконец окликает Ричард, немного взволнованно, немного раздраженно, — надо поговорить. Пожалуйста, сядь в машину, — указывает правой рукой на внедорожник, Артур мотает головой. — Я прошу тебя.

— Ты не проекция, — хрипит Артур, шатаясь от потрясения. Какое, нахер, стрелять, он сейчас рухнет в обморок, в грязь. Ветер усиливается, дует с той стороны, ручей мутнеет, вздымает осклизлые гладкие бока камней.

— Артур, будь благоразумен. Садись в машину. — А вот и пистолет, и Ричард держит его куда увереннее. Блядский спецагент.

— Ты не проекция, так какого хера ты тут делаешь? — из последних сил кричит Артур; вдруг кто-нибудь услышит, придет, прибежит на помощь? Кто-то же должен быть в лесу, Имс не мог просто бросить его здесь!

— Я объясню, когда ты сядешь в машину. — Если бы не пушка, Ричард выглядел бы супер-терпеливым. Артур снова качает головой, как будто может этим чего-то добиться. — Я не могу пройти дальше. Артур, мы же работали вместе, ты мне доверял.

— Имс тоже тебе доверял, и что ты с ним сделал? — выплевывает Артур. Ричард устало прикрывает глаза; небо темнеет, затягивается тучами, вот-вот польет дождь.

— Он первый начал. Я только защищаюсь, я имею на это право.

— Не слушай, он врет! — кричат у Артура за спиной. Пуля разрывает воздух, Томас валится с дерева в кучу гнилья. У Артура внутри что-то обрывается: убить ребенка, пусть и проекцию, это уже за гранью. Приподнимает тело, стирает грязь с бледной мордашки вечно чистым носовым платком. Нужно будет похоронить его по-человечески, здесь ведь должна быть церковь, кладбище.

— Артур! — Мерзавец так и стоит посередине моста, от машины к нему идет кто-то в длинном белом платье и покрывале. Сначала Артуру кажется, что это невеста, но нет, это Майя, подруга Ричарда, в траурном индийском наряде. Неважно, важно другое: где Том, и Мешок, и Имс?

— Артур, ты должен меня выслушать! Тогда, на тренировке...

— Заткнись! — орет Артур, тоже вытаскивает пистолет, но патроны высыпаются, исчезают, проглоченные лесом. Падают первые тяжелые капли, оставляя пятна на покрывале Майи, она в ужасе смотрит на Ричарда, на Артура, на тело в его руках, шепчет: «Ты убийца, Джон!» Лицо Ричарда искажается болью.

— На той тренировке Имс вторгся в мое подсознание! Он подстерег меня вместо того, чтобы следить за сном, все дестабилизировал, из-за него мы чуть не погибли! Помнишь Ариадну, Артур? Помнишь?!

— Ты привез его ко мне! — Артура качает, как на плоту в шторм, никакой надежды, неужели время уже истекло?

— Чтобы ты заставил его забыть! — Ричард сам уже белее мела, его трясет, Майя прижимает руки к губам, все повторяет: «Убийца, лжец, убийца». Артур опускает Томаса в листья, откидывает капюшон, подставляя голову дождю, идет на мост.

— Что забыть, Ричард? Или Лукас? Или, может быть, Джон?

Ричард рычит, Артур знает, что он сейчас выстрелит, но и это неважно — они наконец-то вплотную подобрались к правде. Артуру чудится, что лес за ним полон людей, что там целая армия, и он ее полководец, и скоро все закончится, всем станет легче. Сует руку в карман, цепочка брелка крошится, в кулаке только игральная кость.

— Что такого увидел Имс в твоем подсознании? — тихо, четко спрашивает Артур. Ливень накрывает все стеной, Ричард зажмуривается, ему не хватает воздуха. Конвульсивно жмет на курок.

_Имс передвигает шезлонги, кладет пиджак на тот, что ближе к двери. Артур следующий, потом Ричард, потом Ариадна — полумесяцем вокруг стола с аппаратом. Юсуф дает чистых полчаса, чтобы в последний раз проверить архитектуру, пути наступления и отхода. Имс окрестил такие операции «Снами Шерлока Холмса»: они воссоздают место преступления (уже содеянного или запланированного), а потом помещают туда объект — собственно, подозреваемого — в надежде, что тот обнаружит улики против самого себя. Несмотря на то, что извлекатель — Ричард, Имс играет первую скрипку. Благородное дело: изобразить жертву и тем самым, возможно, спасти не одну жизнь. Кроме оплаты и морального удовлетворения они получают нехилый тыл; тут Ричард явно подключил прежние связи, или наоборот, они его подключили. Еще Артуру нравится, что Ариадна теперь работает исключительно как архитектор. «Милая, нафиг тебе лезть в башку к Джеку Потрошителю?» — спросил Имс, когда Ари пожаловалась, что ее «отодвинули». Она не нашла, что возразить._

Артур приходит в себя в полной темноте: душно, тесно, как будто его похоронили. Потом поворачивается — невидимые оковы спадают, только саднит лоб там, где, наверное, прошла пуля. На плаще гирьками висят светлячки, Артур стряхивает их, встает на четвереньки. Теперь видно: он в низком земляном туннеле, далеко впереди мерцает свет, покачиваясь и мигая, как болотный огонек. Значит, время еще есть, он найдет Имса, задаст ему тот же вопрос, припомнит любопытную кошку. В этот раз смерть переживается легче, нет ни страха, ни сильной боли — он что, уже привык? Рановато вроде бы, но кто знает, сколько жизней ему здесь отпущено. Артур ползет, обдирая колени, от туннеля в обе стороны ветвятся коридоры, где-то даже двери под тусклыми фонарями, но ему туда не нужно. После очередного поворота натыкается на лестницу, уходящую в мрак под потолком: крутая, деревянная, очень похожа на ту, что вела на его чердак. Но дом Имса наверняка разрушен, значит, и чердака нет, а это просто западня... или выход, выброс? Не настоящий, конечно, что-то типа площадки, где спокойно дождаться конца. Можно подняться и признать поражение, или ползти дальше в надежде кого-то там встретить и победить. Артур минует лестницу; она рушится с треском, эхо которого он долго слышит за собой.

_— Лапуля, работа на полицию, это как-то не по мне._

_Вчера Артур, отныне главный в команде, представил Имса и Ричарда друг другу. Ричард опередил Имса на два часа, высказав опасения, что служба за правое дело вряд ли покажется мистеру Имсу достаточно интересным занятием. Имс этих догадок не отрицал. Команда разваливалась на глазах._

_— Представь себе, что ты частный сыщик._

_— Для тебя я представлюсь кем угодно, — Имс тушит окурок о край урны, — но наш новый извлекатель будет разочарован._

_— В смысле? — Если честно, Артура совсем не радует перспектива вечного бегства от корпораций, не поделивших нефтяные скважины, ракеты и детальки для мобильника. Имс называет это «движухой», тылы его мало волнуют._

_— Ричард — фанатик. Он считает, что герои в театре жизни обязаны жертвовать собой и проливать настоящую кровь. Никаких деревянных мечей и хлопков за сценой вместо выстрелов — только долг, только подвиг. Ты этого хочешь, Артур?_

_— Я хочу, чтобы мы работали вместе._

Свет горит в центре круглого зала, и воздух здесь свежий, как после дождя. На полу сидит Мешок, что-то мурлычет, перед ним свеча и зеркало с чердака, но целое и блестящее. Рядом в глиняной вазочке распустилась роза, еще лежат какие-то вещи: гребень, заколки — кажется, и то, и другое из чистого золота. Артур замирает на пороге под каменной аркой, так и стоит на коленях. Мешок стаскивает холстину: на плечи, на спину каскадом падают золотистые волосы. У Артура перехватывает дыхание.

— Не бойся, — мелодично зовет... Мешок? — Гроза закончилась, иди сюда, — берет гребень, начинает расчесывать свои локоны. Артур подходит, златовласка оглядывается — прелестная девочка лет десяти; пухлые губки бантиком, светлые глаза, длинные густые ресницы. На лбу розовым маркером выведено: «Томасина».

— Где Имс? — шепотом спрашивает Артур. Маленькие принцессы редко сидят в темноте одни, обычно их сторожит чудовище, и Артур чувствует, что оно совсем близко. Нужно найти Имса прежде, чем с ними еще что-нибудь случится. Томасина задумчиво хмурится, кладет зеркало на землю стеклом вверх.

— Он там. — Зеркало растекается идеально круглым прудом или колодцем, отражает только черноту. Томасина берет розу, касается ею поверхности: стекло исчезает, теперь это вправду колодец, Томасина бросает в него цветок.

— Прыгай, — говорит, — только плащ оставь.

Артур с сомнением смотрит вниз.

— Но я разобьюсь.

— Разобьешься, — кивает Томасина. — Он идет за тобой, прыгай. — Артуру не нужно уточнять, кто такой «он».

— А как же ты? — Томасина в ответ встряхивает локонами.

— Я ему не нужна, не тронет. А ты копуша, блин, — вскакивает, сдирает с Артура плащ, толкает обеими руками в поясницу. Артур с криком летит в глубину, теряет сознание прежде, чем его расплющивает о дно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4] – И был при нем кинжал и меч,  
> Орудья многих бед,  
> И в шкуру конскую от плеч  
> До пят он был одет.  
> («Баллада о Робин Гуде и Гае Гисборне», перевод автора)
> 
> [5] – Воскресенье – мрачное.  
> С тенями я провожу его.  
> (Р. Шереш, «Мрачное воскресенье»)


	9. Chapter 9

_Sir Christopher Wren_

_Said, "I am going to dine with some men._

_If anyone calls_

_Say I am designing St. Paul's."_ [6]

В Дакаре нет зданий из кроваво-красного кирпича, это Артур знает наверняка, хотя сам там не бывал — лишь однажды видел по «Дискавери» фрагменты гонки, город там не показывали. Сэр Кристофер Рен тоже вряд ли бывал в Дакаре — и зачем он все время твердит этот чертов стишок? Не он его придумал, и хвастаться особо нечем. Артур раздражен, раздавлен, все, где еще не отмерли ниточки нервов, стонет и болит. Из проема в кирпичном лабиринте выходит, плывет над землей высокое существо со странно вытянутой башкой, за ним семенит карлица.

— Я Архитектор, — представляется существо. — Хотите поучаствовать в эксперименте? Главный приз — навигатор, — склоняет голову в уродском колпаке, ждет ответа.

— Ты неведомая хуйня, — ворчит Артур. — Дай воды или вали отсюда... архитектор, мать его. В зеркало на себя посмотри, труп ходячий.

— Вы его разбили, — горестно сообщает «труп». Карлица, сжалившись, кладет перед Артуром несколько корешков женьшеня, уходит вслед за своим господином. Артур тянет корешок ко рту здоровой рукой, но челюсть тоже сломана, ничего не получится. Как же он, тогда, разговаривал? Значит, не говорил, просто думал «вслух».

_Sir Christopher Wren_

_Said, "I am going to die with some men…_

Он лежит на правом боку: судя по ощущениям, половина тела умерла, понять бы еще, которая. Артур догадывается, что у него политравма, несовместимая с жизнью, чего и следовало ожидать — он же пролетел сквозь Землю, пронзив все ее пласты. Прикол в том, что каким-то гребаным чудом он еще жив, даже обделался два раза, чуть при этом не сдохнув. Левая рука цела, иногда Артур шевелит ею, показывает не заплывшему левому глазу пальцы: три, четыре, два, фак. Обонятельный центр отшибло, Артур не чувствует ни аромата роз, ни запаха собственного дерьма. А роз тут дофига, все усыпано, засажено, завалено миллионами цветов, как будто войско полегло. Нехилые глюки. Хочется есть и пить, Артур приоткрывает рот, на сколько может. С лепестков ближайшей розы свисает большая аппетитная капля, вот бы дотянуться... Капля срывается, падает на землю. Артур не знает, сколько уже здесь лежит, временами впадает в забытье. Чертов Рен будит его своим чертовым стишком. В какой-то момент рука немеет, становится легко, Артур вздрагивает в надежде, что вот, уже все — тогда и появляется этот «Архитектор» с его супер-предложением. Зачем покойнику навигатор, скажите на милость? Мы как-нибудь сами, без Вергилиев дорогу найдем — в каком круге там мыслекрады?

Конечно, Ричард его догнал. Артур видит, как он приземляется неподалеку, словно хренов Бэтмэн, выпутывается из строп, сворачивает, сует в рюкзак черный парашют. Пьет из фляжки, смотрит по сторонам. Наверное, Артура накрыло плащем-невидимкой, раз Ричард его не видит. Или розы, тоже невидимые, разрослись заповедными кущами, где любой вторженец заблудится и будет разорван на куски шипами. Артур наблюдает за спецагентом, как тот достает бинокль, проверяет патроны, время. Потом Ричард взмахивает рукой, по стене за ним бегут слайды и кадры военной хроники: выстрелы, облавы, заложники, лысый мужчина в темном костюме, блондинка с кейсом, пристегнутым к запястью наручником, кровь, танкер, какие-то арабы, чьи-то похороны, взрывы, глаза Майи, огромные, как в рекламах новых технологий, Темза, Москва, папки с грифом «Совершенно секретно», обсыпанная сахаром пряничная лошадь, бутылка, вода льется на голый бетон и еще на что-то мягкое — на кого-то с черным мешком на голове. Тут фильм прерывается, Артур щурит здоровый глаз — Ричарда уже нет. «Карусель памяти», так это называется. Жуткий блевотный калейдоскоп.

 _If anyone falls…_ [7]

— Артур...

— Отъебитесь уже, подохнуть спокойно не дают! — думает он во весь голос. Оставят его, наконец, в покое? Артур закрывает глаз, притворяется мертвым; не помогает, даже хуже — его переворачивают на спину, Артур и не чувствует боли, просто отключается. На губы мерно капает вода.

— Артур, — как сквозь пуховое одеяло, — Артур, очнись, артурочнисьартур...

А пошли бы вы, ему и так хорошо, одеяло волшебное, забирает боль. Он, бля, парит, как в невесомости, на облаках в раю для мыслекрадов. Слово-то какое забавное, накрепко застряло в голове. Оно, и еще какое-то имя — Имп? Нет... Имс, да, Имс.

— М-мс-с-с, — свистит Артур сквозь разбитые зубы. Немного воды попадает на язык, райское блаженство.

— Тс-с, все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

«Я все-таки умер», — украдкой, про себя, думает Артур. Ему совсем не страшно, и чего бояться, ведь больше не будет больно. Хотя, нет, под сломанными ребрами свербит какая-то горечь, сожаление. Он чего-то не сделал или не сказал, пока был жив. Значит, он был трус или дурак.

— Можешь открыть глаза?

Только левый. Зачем?

— Открой глаза, Артур. Открой. — Голос мужской, не сказать чтоб сильно отличался от простых смертных. У ангелов не такие голоса, а еще они поют или возвещают, одно из двух. Этот же бубнит какую-то херню. Артур приоткрывает глаз, пусть только заткнется. Над ним белесое светящееся облако, медленно сжимается, обретает человеческие очертания. Точно, ангел, хоть и напоминает кого-то, Артур не может вспомнить. Но ведь люди такими не бывают, и на десятую долю такими прекрасными. Артуру даже больно на него смотреть.

— Артур, ты меня помнишь? — вопрошает. Ага, ты тот, с картинки в альбоме живописи... Боттичелли, во. Нет, Караваджо, а может, оба вместе. Какая разница, все равно таких людей в природе нет, это мечта, идеал, художественный вымысел. Еще одно доказательство в пользу смерти; Артур угодил в рай для эстетов.

— Прости, я тебя утомил. Отдыхай. — Артура целуют в лоб, это так же волшебно, живительно, как вода. Никогда еще не было так хорошо, да он и не помнит, как ему было — боль все стерла. Еще его, кажется, зарезали и застрелили, но это случилось в каких-то других жизнях. Потом его столкнули, он упал и угодил на небеса, или в ад к бесам-имитаторам. Стоп, а это откуда? Мысль ускользает так же быстро, как появляется.

Зато город из кирпича возводит стены крепче прежних. Артур блуждает по лабиринту бестелесной тенью, но все равно прихрамывает, садится, чтобы перевести дух. Из мозаики Ричарда остались лишь глаза Майи — огромное граффити на стене собора с застывшими строительными кранами. Краска на левом веке уже чуточку облупилась. Рядом с Артуром-тенью кто-то вздыхает — лысый мужчина в темном костюме.

— Все распадается, все из-за проклятого Олбани, — ворчит он. — Вы знаете, кто это? Герцог из «Короля Лира». Воплощение мудрости и достоинства.

— Тогда в чем проблема? — При жизни Артур очень хотел быть достойным и мудрым.

— Не проблема — ирония. Он чуть не убил себя из-за «Олбани», секретного оружия, чей главный секрет — отсутствие всякой угрозы. Это как с глубокими чувствами. Можно сделать из них секрет, беречь его, носиться с ним, как с опечатанным сундуком, в котором напополам взрывчатки и сокровищ. А потом окажется, что внутри уже пусто. Вы же не хотите сгореть изнутри?

— Ричард что, убил себя? — Конечно, из-за любви. На низкую ограду напротив пикирует ворон, важно ходит взад-вперед.

— Предпринял попытку. Обернись я секундой позже, его бы отскребали от тротуара перед Энвер-тауэр. Только то был не Ричард, друг мой, а совсем другой человек.

Ворон каркает, улетает. Лысый мужчина поднимается, с грустью смотрит на граффити.

— Ах, если бы все кончилось добром...

— Я смогу помочь ему... им? — спрашивает Артур-тень. Вдруг он теперь маленькая нить всемирной силы и вправду способен что-то исправить?

— Да, но начните с себя, дорогой друг. В этом нет ничего дурного — начать с себя.

В следующий раз, когда он приходит в сознание, образ становится еще четче. То, что Артур принял за ореол света, на самом деле белое покрывало или капюшон. Вполне подходящий предмет одежды, только вот лики у ангелов должны быть возвышенными, непорочными, а этот выглядит так, что в переломанном теле Артура искрой вспыхивает желание, стекает, скапливается внизу живота, рдеет румянцем на ободранных щеках. Некто в капюшоне гладит Артура по лицу — кости срастаются, это жутко больно, но Артур терпит.

— Тебе гораздо лучше, — улыбается.

— Кто ты? — Горло дерет наждаком, Артур кашляет, охает, хватается за грудь. Правая рука функционирует не хуже левой, только мизинец не гнется, ну и бог с ним, Артур ведь не пианист.

— Что ты помнишь? — вопросом на вопрос. «Только смерть», — думает Артур; некто печально, понимающе кивает.

— Чтобы начать новое, нужно завершить старое. Отдыхай, завтра ты сможешь встать. — Рядом с Артуром появляется миска с водой, кружка и чистая губка. Теперь он сам сможет пить, когда захочет, а вода не иссякнет, Артур это точно знает.

В городе нашлось и то здание, башня Энвер: похоже, на крыше огромное воронье гнездо. На мостовой перед ней, почти как у Финчера, красным выведено «Вина», чуть ниже, белым, — «Отчаяние». Второе точно грех, насчет первого Артур не уверен. Третье слово — «Скорбь» — уже размыло дождями.

Через какое-то время — сутки, около того — Артур в состоянии приподняться на локтях и осмотреться. Он в спальне, чем-то неуловимо знакомой, с оттенком дежавю, какое бывает, когда часто путешествуешь и живешь в отелях. Обстановка простая, уютная, стены выкрашены в цвет, названия которого Артур не знает, но он приятен глазу: что-то среднее между оливково-зеленым и серебристым, будто тончайшие листья поворачиваются, играя на солнце. Стена напротив — цельная витрина; Артур видит лес, синее море, небо, как в счастливых детских снах. Он любит такие обзорные окна, всегда мечтал жить в доме на высоком морском берегу. Постель под ним твердая, сплошная доска, и Артур понимает, что у него был сломан позвоночник. Сколько же он здесь лежит, сколько его лечит тот, в капюшоне? Собирается с духом, отворачивает край простыни, которой его укрыли, ожидая увидеть гипс, штыри, кости, культи. Ничего подобного, ноги как ноги, хотя Артур их пока не чувствует, даже когда мнет — чужие, твердое ватное тесто. Бедра прикрыты куском ткани, Артур заглядывает под нее; тоже все в порядке, более чем. Странно, тело приходит в норму, а в башке шаром покати, не считая бессвязных обрывков. Артур ложится, пялится в потолок, дает себе команду: «Вспомни!» От этого разлетаются, исчезают даже обрывки.

Артур не пытается подняться на крышу башни; зачем, не он здесь хозяин. Город заволакивает красноватым туманом, проносится мимо чья-то тень, острая, крылатая. «Больше не приходи», — слышит Артур. В этом больше нет необходимости.

Вечером он наблюдает самый прекрасный закат, какой только можно себе представить. Небо переливается, как стая фламинго, поднимает золотые, алые, пурпурные паруса, расцветает и не спешит тускнеть. От восхищения Артуру хочется плакать, такого просто не может быть на их грешной земле. Значит, он попал в страну великих иллюзий, или на него так действует многочасовой наркоз, или он все-таки умер. Артур не слышит, как сзади открывается дверь. Кто-то подтыкает подушки ему под поясницу, садится с краю, приобнимает за плечи.

— Красиво, — говорит некто в капюшоне. Артур отводит взгляд от окна, ничуть не жалея, что пропустит несколько секунд — или минут. Некто в бело-синей порванной одежде тоже смотрит на него, у Артура встают дыбом волоски на руках, он почти вспомнил.

— _Ты_ красивый, — шепчет, небо озаряет лиловой прохладой. — Ты... Имс?

Шум моря и леса, крики птиц, свежий ветер врываются в комнату, словно на пару мгновений исчезло стекло. Потом снова все тихо, медленно смеркается, лицо Имса — молодого, каким и не знал его Артур — тает в полумраке. На Артура что-то накатывает, он тянет руку, дрожит, касается теплого человеческого тела.

— Я здесь. Я не уйду, обещаю, — отзывается эхом чего-то темного, забытого. По пальцам ручейками вливается покой: надо полностью выздороветь, еще ведь ноги. Так хочется встать, подойти на рассвете к окну. Артур сможет, нужно только подождать, совсем чуть-чуть.

Ночью он уже не тенью, а самим собой подходит к пограничной стене. Зубчатый край ощетинился лучниками; только и ждут, пока Артур сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Дальности полета стрел он не знает, поэтому останавливается у черты, выложенной осколками кирпича. Кто из солдат — Гисборн? Может быть, все, может, ни один.

— Что мне делать? — кричит Артур, сложив ладони рупором. — Как я заставлю его забыть, если не знаю, о чем речь?

Ему отвечают ливнем стрел, все вонзаются в землю по ту сторону черты. Артур пожимает плечами, разворачивается, уходит.

Он просыпается с восходом солнца, потягивается, не отдавая себе отчет, высовывает ногу из-под покрывала, шевелит пальцами. Кто-то фыркает, Артур сонно глядит перед собой, и внутри его подбрасывает, как на пружинах, потому что Имс в просторных штанах стоит перед стеной-окном и зовет:

— Иди ко мне, ну же, смелей!

Артур вылезает из постели, по бедра завернувшись в простыню, цепляется за складки. Чертыхается, бросает ее на пол, идет так, нагишом, и, кажется, он забыл всякую стыдливость. Чувство свободы затапливает, так бы и расправил крылья... Глаза у Имса искрятся, он и новый, чужой, и какой-то совсем близкий, будто отделившийся на время от самого Артура. Тот не спрашивает разрешения, кладет руку Имсу на грудь, ведет по гладкой, не тронутой чернилами и шрамами коже. Ему лет двадцать, не больше: уже сильный, дерзкий, еще искренний и чуточку наивный. И очень отзывчивый: Имс реагирует на каждое прикосновение, распаляется, трепещет, потеет, облизывает пересохшие губы. Артур не может глаз от него отвести, на ощупь распутывает завязки, штаны мешком падают Имсу под ноги, белья нет. Он рвано стонет, почти всхлипывает, подается вперед всем телом, господи... Артур прислоняется к милосердно холодному стеклу, удерживает Имса — сердце под ладонью колотится, холмиком вздрагивает кожа. Это невыносимо.

— Стань таким, как прежде, — просит. Имс удивленно моргает, это выглядит так... невинно.

— Стань таким, каким я тебя знал, — уточняет Артур. — Ты ведь можешь. Пожалуйста.

Имс ухмыляется, показывает неровные зубы; одна за другой проступают татуировки, волосы чуть темнеют, тенью ложится щетина, морщины перечерчивают лоб. Артур и счастлив, и немного напуган, Имс наконец-то его обнимает. Если сейчас окно исчезнет, они оба упадут, но они и так падают в какой-то вихрь, водоворот. От счастья Артуру страшно, горько и сладко, прошлого нет, будущего тоже — сплошное настоящее в кольце рук. Ради этого, черт побери, стоило трижды умереть. Имс не трется о него, ничего не говорит и не просит, кончает от одного лишь объятия. Артур держит его; живот влажный от семени, плечо и шея — от слез.

— Прости, что-то накатило... — Имс вытирает глаза, смеется. — Зато молодой я молодцом, вот увидишь!

— Не сомневаюсь, — Артур улыбается, и не пытаясь пока представить, каково это будет. Нет, пока не надо, и так голова кружится; он как будто выпил лишку и очень этому рад.

— Хочешь завтракать? — интересуется Имс. — Ты месяц ничего не ел. Шутка!

— А можно сначала искупаться? — Артур указывает вниз, на залив.

— Лапуля, тебе здесь можно все.

Дорожка с деревянным настилом петляет зигзагами; суша круто спускается к морю, комната Артура выдается над скалой, как рубка космического корабля. Имс топает впереди, помахивая полотенцем, медные сосны растут из белого песка, цепляются корнями за склоны. Бухта маленькая, справа укрыта каменистой грядой, слева, откуда они пришли, дюнами и соснами. Имс показывает, откуда здорово прыгать в воду, хвастается, какие умеет делать фигуры. Артур слушает его вполуха, блаженно жмурится на солнце. Они окунаются, Имс резво растирается полотенцем, Артуру лень шевелиться. Чудеснейшее утро, не замутненное воспоминаниями. После купания у Артура ощущение, будто он заново родился и раскрыл книгу с чистыми страницами.

— Трахался когда-нибудь на пляже? — продолжает болтать Имс. Вода стерла половину татуировок, они медленно проявляются пятнами, завитками; некоторые Артуру не знакомы.

— Это же неудобно. Песок, — Артур роет его пальцами ног, — ракушки, колючки... Но я допускаю, что могу ошибаться.

— Теория без практики, — подмигивает Имс. — Потом проверим, а сейчас пошли, я проголодался.

Обратно они поднимаются на обзорном лифте. Дом у Имса одноэтажный, затейливо выстроенный над обрывом между камней и сохраненных кривых деревьев. Много стекла, досок, разных оттенков зеленого; с балок кое-где свешиваются пучки трав, в углах раскрашенные деревянные фигуры вроде тотемных столбов. Так и не одевшись, Артур бродит от одной витрины к другой, любуясь видами. Имс в кухонной нише звенит посудой.

— Вот бы остаться тут навсегда! — не выдерживает Артур. Кто угодно счел бы, что он навязывается или завидует, но только не Имс. Ставит на стол бутылку вина, подходит к Артуру сзади, обнимает. Вместе они смотрят, как ветер гонит хвоинки по террасе.

— Оставайся, — шепчет Имс, — хотя бы до зимы. Потом здесь станет скучно.

— Как ты платишь за все это? Где берешь продукты? Рядом кто-нибудь живет? — Имс в ответ хрустит большим красным яблоком, протягивает Артуру.

— Хочешь куснуть? — Артур кусает, яблоко кисловатое и удивительно сладкое. На завтрак у них хлеб с маслом, ветчина и сыр, Имс еще грызет какие-то семечки, запивает их вином. Артур расселся на диване, бездумно держит бокал между ног; Имс нагло ползает по нему взглядом, вверх-вниз, пока ничего не предпринимает. Солнце слепит, сильно нагревает комнату. Имс встает, опускает жалюзи.

— Так-то лучше. — В следующий миг он уже на полу перед Артуром, кладет подбородок ему на колено. Артур вздрагивает, чуть не проливает вино; странное дело, он же вроде пил, а бокал снова полный до краев. Имс доволен, помолодел лет до тридцати, Артур внезапно понимает — они же еще не поцеловались, но до тех пор надо кое-что выяснить.

— Имс... — уже трется щекой о ногу выше колена, о мышцу с внутренней стороны. Артур сползает на подушки, безотчетно приподнимает бедра, тыкаясь мошонкой в выпуклый стеклянный бок. Он что-то хотел спросить, но разве тут вспомнишь, когда Имс с истинно дьявольской ухмылкой наклоняет бокал, делает глоток, а потом этими своими губами и языком скользит вверх по его члену. У Артура звенит в ушах.

— Хоть поцелуй меня сначала, — хрипит, убирает бокал, наклоняется, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться Имсу в рот. Запускает пальцы ему в волосы, Имс поднимает совсем юное лицо: глаза блестят, губы тоже, между ними тонкие липкие ниточки, и Артур чуть тут же не кончает. Имс облизывается.

— Любишь целоваться? — упирается коленом в край дивана, руками — в спинку, нависает над Артуром. — А что еще любишь?

— Не помню. — Неправильный ответ, и хватит, в конце концов, врать. Артур сглатывает, гладит Имса по щекам, в глазах пощипывает. — Я тебя люблю, всего, любого. — Сердце банально замирает от счастья, даже болит; Артур резко вдыхает через рот, сгорает, тонет в поцелуе, как будто он первый и последний. Жалюзи с треском падают, горячую спину Имса заливает солнце. Артуру кажется, что стены исчезли, что их обоих подняло над миром, этим и всеми остальными. Он соскальзывает на песок в сосновых иголках, оплетенный руками Имса, сам оплетает его — снова такого, как раньше. Где было то «раньше»? — пробегает волной-холодком, без следа, без тревоги, уже забытое. Боже, как же хорошо, за что ему так хорошо?

— А-артур, я сейчас... — Имс над ним не божество, не символ, просто человек, самое главное, чем они могут быть друг для друга. Бедра дергаются без всякого ритма, его бьет дрожь, будто Имс больше не властен над своим телом. Артура самого швыряет в ощущениях, в бесконечном падении без дна, выше и выше. Сцепляются в рычащий, воющий клубок, кто-то прихватил кого-то зубами до крови. Как еще не задохнулись — чудеса, да и только. Артур первым приходит в себя: они лежат на полу в доме, да было бы и странно, если бы неведомая сила вправду перенесла... Что-то колет Артура в спину, он морщится, возит вокруг себя рукой, расплескивает винную лужу. Имс тяжеленный и мокрый от пота, Артур пихает его в плечо, Имс скатывается, растянувшись по диагонали, урчит, тащит к себе упавшие подушки. Причина дискомфорта у Артура под поясницей: он выгибается, тихо постанывая, достает красную игральную кость, бросает ее в окно.

 

Дом, который построил Имс, меняется так же, как его хозяин. После обеда Артура водят на экскурсию по светлым, простым аквариумам комнат. Вечером холодает; он одевается, проходит тот же путь один и все видит по-другому. Дом изменяется, подстраиваясь под его мысли: Артур раздвигает стены, добавляет двери и окна, переставляет мебель. Имс не возражает, да он и сам сказал — Артуру можно все. Сила мысли здесь работает так же, как гравитация или магниты, ничего сверхъестественного. Когда-то Артур уже занимался подобным созиданием.

— Я ничего не помню, — признается он за ужином. — То есть, должно же было быть что-то до того, как я здесь оказался. Я был болен, ранен? Ты меня вылечил?

— Вроде того. — Имс лениво пьет виски, курит, на плече то появляется, то исчезает стилизованная чернильная роза. — Место тут особенное... здесь всегда хорошо. Не знаю, может, из-за воздуха. Это как укрытие, — обводит рукой вокруг, — от всего. У тебя такого не было?

Артур отрицательно качает головой.

— Теперь есть, — улыбается Имс. — За тебя, Артур, будь как дома. — Стаканы звякают друг о друга, Артуру это что-то напоминает. Где-то он уже так сидел, пил, но чувствовал себя совсем иначе.

— У нас есть какие-нибудь друзья? — спрашивает. Вместо ответа Имс берет с полки старомодный фотоальбом с картонными страницами, на обложке так и написано: «Друзья». Отдельные портреты и групповые фото, везде веселые, довольные лица. Некто Юсуф с колбами и полосатой кошкой, некто Майлз — приятный пожилой джентльмен. Хрупкая девушка — Ариадна — хохочет, запрокинув голову, рядом Имс скорчил жуткую рожу. Много снимков, где Артур с Имсом вдвоем, на некоторых видно, что они фотографируют себя сами, вытянув вперед камеру, или в тесных кабинках моментальных фото. А вот молодая красивая пара с двумя детьми, «С любовью от семьи Кобб». Интересно, где они живут, ходит ли Имс к ним в гости?

— Всех узнал? — Имс показывает несколько фотографий с вечеринки. — Это мы отмечаем после дела Фишера. Все потрудились на славу. Смотри, вот ты.

— Классный прикид. — Костюм-тройка, галстук, запонки... какой-то он замороженный, как закованный в тонкую шерсть. Имс выглядит куда радостнее, расслабленно обнимает Артура за плечи, Ариадну — за талию. Все, у кого не заняты руки, салютуют бокалами с шампанским.

— Ты всегда был такой — строгий, сдержанный. Пора это исправить... — Имс целует Артура в шею, тянется забрать альбом.

— Погоди, а тут что? — На последней странице всего одно фото, подпись: «Новая команда». Однако участники те же, только Кобба нет... и с краю пустое место, там чего-то не хватает. Первая справа — Ариадна, она не обнимает пустоту, но с улыбкой смотрит вверх, как будто рядом с ней кто-то очень высокий. Артур снова крайний слева, потом Имс, в середине Юсуф. Их точно должно быть пятеро.

— А, это после того, как Дом Кобб ушел на покой. — Похоже, данный снимок Имса мало интересует. — Неудачно получилось: тот парень, извлекатель, — тычет пальцем в правую часть фото, — выскочил из кадра за секунду до вспышки. Блин, не помню даже, как его звали... нервный такой. Кажется, у него зазвонил телефон — хороший предлог, чтобы не фоткаться. Чего ты смеешься?

— Забавно, мы везде вместе. — Артур еще раз пролистывает альбом, откладывает его, смотрит на Имса. Тот не улыбается, на молодом лице глуповатое растерянное выражение. — Я что-то не так сказал?

— Мы же всегда были вместе, — шепчет Имс так, словно распахивает перед ним душу. — Разве странно, что...

Артур не дает ему договорить: альбом падает на пол, переворачивается пиала, усыпая диван извечными семечками. Тело Артура не помнит, чтобы он был с Имсом вот так, сверху, но и это ненадолго, а он хочет запомнить каждую секунду. Гибкий, как лоза — дурацкое сравнение. Скорее, как угорь: извивается под ним, елозит, морщится, хохочет и целует, и все это почти одновременно. Артур ласково обхватывает его сквозь ткань — хлопок, под ним горячо, тесно — тогда Имс замирает, раскинув ноги, пальцами вцепившись Артуру в шею и в ягодицу. Глаза заволакивает, медленно опускаются, трепещут ресницы. А Имс, оказывается, простой смертный и тоже умеет краснеть.

— Ты меня чем-то опоил, напичкал психоделиками? — Артур задирает ношеную белую майку, ведет кончиком языка по буквам пониже пупка. — Что это за мир такой, он мне глючится?

— Обычный мир... — Язык у Имса заплетается, когда Артур до колен стаскивает с него штаны, и вовсе выдает какой-то пьяный лепет. — Просто тут все хорошо... я постарался. Ты не привык, когда все хо-рош-ша-а-ах!..

Долго с опущенной головой Артур не протянет; ему тяжело из-за давления, или из-за мигрени, которую он помнит даже здесь. Поэтому он совсем не возражает, когда Имс тянет его обратно, выше, и переворачивает; под футболку забиваются семечки.

— Подожди... — Это он Артуру, или себе? — Ты еще слишком слаб, надо отдохнуть...

— Ничего мне не надо, — выпутывается из одежды, Имс все равно отстраняется.

— Ты как будто боишься, что все исчезнет. Не исчезнет, Артур, поверь.

В это ему хочется верить больше всего на свете. Во лбу плещется свинцовая волна, комната кружится, его знобит. Имс говорит что-то еще, просит успокоиться; Артур постепенно, поэтапно отключается, уплывает, засыпает.

Похоже, дом превратил гостиную в спальню, потому что просыпается он в кровати, один, глубокой ночью. Море дышит далеко внизу, шумят сосны, тишина в доме живая, теплая, но Артуру как-то не по себе. Встает, чтобы выпить воды, спотыкается о брошенный на полу альбом — никаких «Друзей» на обложке, и сама обложка другая, шершавая, а не глянцевая. Артур садится в кресло, включает лампу под абажуром: на первый взгляд фотки не изменились, на портретах те же люди, только никто не улыбается. Коббов на семейном снимке трое — куда-то пропала Мол, жена Доминика. Майлз выглядит старше, в углах рта залегли горестные складки. Ни одной фотографии с вечеринки, а ведь их было с полдесятка, и, конечно, никаких снимков Артура вдвоем с Имсом. Лампочка мигает и тухнет в тот самый момент, когда он переворачивает последнюю страницу; проводит по ней пальцами — пусто, где же «Новая команда»? Артур обходит комнату, опускается на четвереньки, ощупывает пол фут за футом; все тщетно, между висками пульсирует боль. Нужно завтра спросить обо всем Имса, нужно узнать, найти...

«Правду? — заканчивает насмешливый голос в недрах дома, и Артур вздрагивает, озирается. — Далась она тебе».

«Я всего лишь хочу понять...»

— Нечего тут понимать. — Имс подходит к изголовью кровати; его не видно, ничего не видно, вокруг слабо пахнет металлом и солью. — Завтра ты все забудешь, — на веки Артуру ложатся тяжелые мокрые пальцы, — а теперь спи.

И Артур спит — крепко, сладко, без сновидений. Утром Имс предлагает вставить самые удачные фото в рамочки, повесить в гостиной. Почему бы и нет? Теперь друзья смотрят на них со стен, на каминной полке красуется «Фишер афтер-пати», на прикроватной тумбочке у Артура — смешная фотка, где они с Имсом целуются и завален горизонт.

— Почему ты спишь в другой комнате? — спрашивает Артур через пару дней, за завтраком. Имс так и не доносит ложку до рта.

— Ну-у, ты еще не совсем здоров, я не хотел тебя утомлять... — То ли неумело врет, то ли так же неумело кокетничает, но выглядит это страшно трогательно.

— Имс, я в полном порядке. И очень соскучился. — К черту завтрак; Артур забирает у Имс ложку, садится к нему на колени, надеясь, что стул выдержит. Стул немедленно отращивает надежные подлокотники. Имс такой, как прежде, смотрит на Артура серьезно, даже чуть печально.

— Я тоже. Господи, Арти... — Стул превращается в шезлонг с матрасом, крепкий и удобный. Чудесный, волшебный, безумный мир.

Этой ночью Артур действительно устает и спит как убитый, зато следующей просыпается часа в три. Кровать со стороны Имса пустая, холодная; такое ощущение, что в доме гуляют сквозняки. Артур бредет к шкафу за пижамой — дзинь! — с верхней полки падает ключ, а за вешалками, будто в туннеле, гудит ветер. Вот, значит, откуда дует; Артур нашаривает в задней стенке шкафа дверь, сдвигает ее, закрывая проем туннеля, запирает ключом. Лезть туда с проверкой ему неохота, и зачем? Имс сам разберется, если Артуру вообще все это не приснилось. Раньше он бы, пожалуй, полез, но сейчас хочет просто вернуться в постель и согреться. Так он и делает, а скоро возвращается Имс, и в пижаме становится жарко.

— Помнишь, как мы познакомились? — шепчет Имс в другую ночь. Артур сонно мурлычет: перед глазами вспыхивают, сливаются, складываются цветные пятна, наконец образуя целостную картину. Он словно смотрит фильм и ничуть не сомневается в его документальности. Аэропорт, они с Коббом и Мол идут по коридору, забирают багаж, едут в гостиницу на такси. Артур вертит головой, как маленький: он еще не был в Сиднее, да и вообще в Австралии. Конечно, они приехали сюда по делу, страну можно посмотреть в другой раз. В лобби отеля Кобб машет кому-то, кто-то в пестрой рубашке и льняных брюках идет им навстречу. Артур мысленно отмечает, что брюки неглажены.

— Привет, Дом, как жизнь? — хлопают друг друга по спине. — Мол... — пара куртуазностей на французском, миссис Кобб смеется, целует его в небритую щеку. — А это наш новый координатор? Рад познакомиться. — Рука сильная, теплая, сухая. Имс совсем не такой, каким представлял его Артур, но насчет харизмы Кобб не ошибся. Дай бог, чтобы не ошибся и насчет профессионализма.

— Помнишь свой первый тест? — звучит голос Имса как бы со стороны. — Хочешь, пройдем его вместе? — И вот они оба в знакомом лабиринте, вокруг бетонные стены, где-то впереди цель, где-то за спиной — вооруженные проекции. Артур бежит вслед за Имсом, сворачивает в коридоры, ныряет в подземку с неоновыми лампами, снова выбирается на поверхность. В одном месте нужно пересечь довольно глубокий бассейн с низким потолком: Имс поднимает над головой винтовку и рюкзак, Артур поступает так же. Под водой мост фута в два шириной, шаг влево, шаг вправо — пропасть. Вода мутная, но Имс знает дорогу, Артуру остается идти за ним. Когда выберутся на ту сторону, нужно подорвать мост, это задержит противника.

— Вниз не смотри. — Артур так и делает. — Дальше узко, повернись боком. — Точно, под подошвами какая-то жалкая перекладина, того и гляди навернешься. Стена слева разрисована граффити, сквозь грубые фигуры и надписи проступает картина или фреска — огромные женские глаза; Артур смотрит в них, чуть не падает, Имс хватает его сзади за ремень.

— Ладно, тест окончен. — Дуло пистолета у виска; Артур просыпается, не успев испугаться. Имс обнимает его, шепчет что-то ласковое, а бетонные стены вокруг — самое уютное, родное, их общий дом. Иногда, проблесками, Артуру кажется, что он попал сюда с какой-то целью, но если он не может вспомнить, в чем она состоит, значит, не так уж она и важна. А если смысл в том, чтобы он, в конце-концов, начал жить полной жизнью, с этой задачей он справляется на отлично. Он может даже работать, когда захочет: в кабинете у Имса стоит компьютер, на полках папки со всеми их делами. Некоторые Имс проворачивал с незнакомыми людьми, но большую часть в команде Кобба.

— Почему Доминик перестал этим заниматься? — однажды интересуется Артур. — Фишер был его последним заказом.

— И самым крупным. — Имс показывает страницу из газеты, в заголовке что-то о распаде энергетической империи. — Мол хотела, чтобы Дом проводил больше времени с семьей. Для такой роскоши нужно много денег.

— Ясно. Мы давно их не видели — может, пригласим их сюда? Детям понравится на пляже.

— Да, как-нибудь, — уклончиво отвечает Имс. — Кстати, Ари прислала письмо. Там видеоролик, глянь — похоже, она решила сменить профессию.

Артур открывает приложение: Ариадна носится по лужайке с обручем, через который пружиной скачет фокс-терьер. Потом в кадре появляется парень, ловит собаку, катается с ней по траве. В какой-то момент они сбивают камеру: зеленое пятно, на фоне хохочет Ариадна, щелчок, конец записи.

«Так не бывает, — шепчет кто-то в толще сна, — нельзя из одного и того же окна видеть рассвет и закат, нельзя отмахиваться, запирать двери, в которые нужно войти». С каждый разом эхо упреков все слабее: растворяется в смехе, в стонах, в мирной тишине. Никто не таится по углам за тотемными скульптурами, не является тенью в кошмарах, и Артур знает, кого за это благодарить.

 

— Суббота! — объявляет Имс с таким видом, как будто всю неделю вкалывал. — Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?  
Вопрос застает Артура врасплох. Даже после выздоровления он почти все время проводит в доме, развлекаясь переделками интерьера, чтением, фильмами и еще кое-чем; иногда становится скучно, но сейчас он не знает, что ответить. «Куда здесь ходить?» — если сказать такое, Имс расстроится, решит, что Артуру здесь плохо, а последнее, чего хочет Артур, это обидеть Имса. К морю они спускаются каждое утро и вечер, как-то были даже ночью: Имс сделал сальто, сиганул прямо в дрожащий на воде лунный диск. Один раз Имс взял машину и съездил за продуктами. Он не говорил, есть ли здесь клубы, бары или другие заведения.

— Какие идеи? — спрашивает Артур; он сидит на кровати, Имс разлегся поперек, положив голову ему на колени. Даже душ ленится принять, поросенок... За прошедшие две недели Артур в полной мере ощутил, почему Имсу нравится быть моложе — он воистину неутомим в постели, Артур чувствует себя страшно везучим слабаком. Еще Имсу явно нравится слово «идея»: изображая задумчивость, выпячивает губу, в глазах озорные искорки.

— Есть тут одно местечко... — Куда же без интриги? Имсу всего семнадцать, Артур ужасный старик в свои тридцать пять. — Придется стать невидимками. Ты готов?

— К каким угодно приключениям, — со всей серьезностью отвечает Артур. Имс издает ликующий вопль, прыгает с кровати, хлопает дверью в ванную. Артур понимает, что, должно быть, чуточку зарвался, но разве можно отказаться от того, что годами себе запрещал? От тотальной расслабухи, безудержного секса, еды и выпивки в любое время суток, от ночных купаний без мыслей о простуде, раннем совещании и недописанном отчете. Здесь не существует режима, а закон один — не парься, будь счастлив, как в той дурацкой песенке. Артур насвистывает ее, собирая легкий завтрак. Имс появляется из ванной в цыпляче-желтом халате, возит по щекам электробритвой.

— Предупреждаю — если поймают, нам влетит! — Широкая ухмылка никак с этим не вяжется, Артур щелкает Имса по носу.

— Врать нехорошо, молодой человек!

— Да не гоню я! — возмущается Имс. — Я честно не в курсе, вдруг тот чувак уже вернулся — ну, который там живет. Но тогда мы убежим, и все.

— Постой, — до Артура доходит смысл невидимости, — ты хочешь забраться в чужой дом?

— Ну да, — лыбится, поспешно добавляет: — Только посмотреть, это же дико интересно — увидеть, как другие живут. Разве тебе никогда не хотелось?

— Еще чего! А тебе будет приятно, если тот человек придет сюда и станет заглядывать в окна? — краснея, парирует Артур. Наглый бесстыжий поросенок... Имс отрицательно качает головой.

— Снаружи зеркальная пленка, как в допросной, — проводит перед собой руками, будто гладит воздух. — Ну А-артур, ну только одним глазком, я не хочу без тебя!

— Даже не вздумай лезть в дом. — Артур старается не замечать, как Имс расплывается в улыбке, отцепляет его от себя, велит съесть все, что на тарелке. После скольких там оргазмов за ночь упрашивать его не приходится.

— Как зовут того парня? — Имс мычит с набитым ртом, пожимает плечами. — Брось, ты не знаешь имени своего соседа?

— Не помню... Робин, кажется, или Вильгельм. Какое-то рыцарское имечко, фиг с ним, — хрустит гренками с яичницей, потом радостно: — Сегодня возьмем лодку!

Участок Робина Вильгельма начинается севернее, за пляжем, где каменная гряда образует что-то вроде естественной крепостной стены. Деревья подобрались к самой воде, полоска сероватого песка усеяна листвой и хвоей; пляж запущенный, здесь никто не отдыхает. Имс вытаскивает лодку на берег, прячет ее за кустами и остатками спасательной вышки. Они забираются на дюну, отсюда видна часть дома, где комната Артура; впрочем, уже почти две недели Имс спит с ним, поэтому — их комната.

— Ты уже бывал здесь? — спрашивает Артур, Имс поднимает указательный палец. — Давно?

— Года два назад. Мне часто снится, типа я тут гуляю — ну, знаешь, как в компьютерной РПГ. — Забавно, Артуру еще не снилось ничего подобного, да он и спит очень крепко после... Имс заговорщицки ему подмигивает.

— Хочу глянуть, все ли тут как было, или чё не так. Соседи ведь приглядывают за домом, когда хозяин в отъезде?

— Скажи еще, что тебе ключ оставили, — ворчит Артур. Тогда Имс вытаскивает из кармана старинный ключ на цепочке, хвастливо покачивает у Артура перед носом. Значит, все-таки сунется внутрь, и кто-нибудь его обязательно заметит, и вызовет полицию. Лес впереди пересекает низкий заборчик с аккуратной табличкой: «Посторонним вход воспрещен». Для Имса она, должно быть, означает «Добро пожаловать».

— Давай повернем назад...

— Не трусь! — Имс уже перелез через забор, пригибается, ждет. — Быстренько проверим, и обратно!

Ну не бросать же его здесь... Деревья укрыли тропинку густой тенью, ноги беззвучно тонут во мхе. Имс крадется впереди, как пантера, слева опахалами раскинулся папоротник, скрывая пологий склон. Где-то неподалеку журчит ручей.

— Осторожно, тут камеры и датчики движения, — предупреждает Имс. «Мы же типа невидимки», — хочет напомнить Артур, но вместо этого послушно ныряет в терпко пахнущие заросли. Имс ползет к широченному дубу, за ним выпрямляется в полный рост.

— Смотри, какой домик. — Домик вправду ничего, тоже современная архитектура, Артур ожидал увидеть что-то более «лесное». Бетонный одноэтажный ящик, немного похожий на бункер, за ленточными окнами такие же серые комнаты. Через прозрачный холл проходит женщина в деловом костюме, с папкой в руках.

— Тут что, охрана? А ну, назад, быст... — Вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Имс прижимает его к дереву, накрывает рот ладонью.

— Не ори! Они ненастоящие, типа как призраки, я проверял. Такая иллюзия, что они работают: не прислугой в доме, а сидят в реальном офисе. Думаешь, он шибко деловой чувак, да? Нихрена, это для отвода глаз — ты глянь, что с другой стороны. — Снова пригибаясь, как под обстрелом, они сворачивают за бетонный угол, во двор. То есть, двора, по сути, и нет, вместо него заглубленный атриум, фактически яма, многоэтажная арена, перекрытая стеклом — уходит в глубину, как подземная парковка; на уровнях разные игральные автоматы, в самом низу зал с карточными столами, рулеткой и прочим. Людей там немеряно, крутятся кондиционеры, Артур даже слышит приглушенную музыку живого оркестра. Имс подбирает что-то в траве, бормочет: «Сувенир», сует находку в карман штанов.

— Хочешь, спустимся, сыграем? — предлагает он. Артур отказывается, незачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. За тепличной крышей атриума — бетонная пристройка к дому, выглядит новее, чем остальное здание. Артур идет туда, оставив Имса любоваться ульем казино. Больше всего пристройка похожа на гараж без ворот: внутри пусто, только на тумбочке стоит старый телевизор. Тут же на полу валяется видеокассета — пыльная, наверняка испорченная, или нет? Отчего-то Артуру очень хочется это проверить; он осторожно открывает тумбочку, там магнитофон.

— А, вот что ты нашел! — Артур вздрагивает, Имс треплет его по загривку. — В прошлый раз это стояло у него в спальне, потом спрятал в кладовку. Так ржачно, я во сне вижу, чем он занимается... ну, всяким, короче, — кивает на кассету: — там фигня, можешь не смотреть.

— Я все-таки поставлю, если не возражаешь. — Артур включает магнитофон, на панели мигают лампочки. Имс переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Вообще-то, нам пора. Там правда ничего интересного — я думал, домашнее порно, а там херь какая-то. Выключи, и давай... — умолкает, секунду напряженно прислушивается, Артур тоже. Скрип колес по гравию, этот звук ни с чем не спутаешь. Имс хватает Артура за руку, не оглядываясь, тащит прочь, Артур прижимает к груди кассету. Машина поворачивает к атриуму, Имс бежит направо вдоль дома, под окнами, Артур за ним, на миг разгибается: спальня, наверное, на кровати, поверх одеяла, лежат двое, третий — на полу. Голову будто простреливает — воспоминание, бред? — Имс кубарем катится в кусты, в овраг, Артур рядом, выглядывает из выемки между корнями. К гаражу подъезжает черный «лендровер», стекла бликуют, но водитель вроде бы сидит справа.

— Ф-фу-ух, успели, — шепот Имса тише шелеста папоротника. — Ты чё, пригнись! — только что не толкает Артура в вязкую гниль. Хлопает дверца автомобиля, пищит сигнализация. Нужно как-то добраться до лодки, если отсюда нет другого выхода. Артур прячет кассету под просторную, одолженную у Имса куртку, Имс хмурится:

— Зачем ты ее взял?

— Нечаянно. — Артур снова прислушивается — тихо. — Здесь полон дом народу, пошли, пока нас не заметили.  
Имс мрачнеет, но ничего не говорит, другим путем через лес выводит их на берег. Погони нет, Артур даже удивлен такому безразличию — не может быть, чтобы никто их не засек, чтобы хозяин не обнаружил пропажу. Яростно сопя, Имс тащит из укрытия лодку, Артур стоит на стреме у дюнной тропинки. Все спокойно, как прежде, разве что чуть похолодало, да ветер переменился, придется приналечь на весла. До гряды Имс гребет молча, на «границе» намеренно упирается в каменный хвост.

— Артур, я тебя очень прошу — выброси ту фигню, так будет лучше, правда.

— Ты тоже что-то стащил возле казино, — напоминает Артур. Имс беспрекословно достает, показывает новенький красный кубик для игры в кости.

— Пустячок, на удачу. Хотел подарить тебе, — протягивает кубик Артуру, тот берет его со смешанными чувствами. — Теперь отдашь мне кассету?

— Сначала посмотрю, что на ней. — Имс вздыхает, сразу становится старше.

— Ты такой упрямец, Артур. Ладно, как хочешь, — отталкивается от камней, плавно огибает отмель. Лазурь моря перетекает в свинец, на пляже Имс просто переворачивает лодку, махнув Артуру, бредет к лифту. Солнце тускнеет за сплошным облаком, моросит дождь. Имс в открытой кабине раздраженно тычет в кнопки, выходит.

— Электричество вырубилось, — с досадой сплевывает в песок. — Иногда бывает, ничего не поделаешь.  
«Как кстати», — вертится на языке у Артура. Они топают вверх по лестнице в толще скалы, марш за маршем, почти в полной темноте: внизу мигает аварийная лампа, наверху, в шахте, залитое дождем оконце.

— Надолго это? — Правую ногу сводит судорогой, Артур чуть не падает на площадке, хватается за перила. — Имс?

— Попозже возьму инструменты, поковыряюсь. — Имс не обращает на него внимания, поднимает жалюзи, впуская блеклый молочный свет. — Зато будет обед при свечах.

Обед получается мучительным, как затянувшийся ритуал между дальними родственниками. Артур всегда думал, что в Имсе чересчур много язвительности и куража, но сейчас с него слетело и то, и другое, и Артур не угадывает ничего знакомого в опустевшем человеке напротив. Возит по тарелке холодное нечто, чайная свеча потухла через несколько минут. Артуру видится в этом утраченная имсова ирония. Вот-вот начнется глупейший спор из тех, какие затевают супруги, чтобы скоротать время, Артур не может противиться уже упавшим искрам.

— Ты злишься на меня за то, что я взял кассету.

— Я не злюсь. — Чирк-чирк по фарфору; Артур откладывает вилку.

— Конечно, а у меня глюки. Имс, ты сам потащил меня к тому дому.

— Но я не собирался ничего оттуда брать!

— Я бы тоже не брал, если бы... — Если бы что? Неужели было бы лучше, засеки их кто-нибудь в гараже перед видиком? И что может быть на кассете, валяющейся где попало, без коробки, но из-за которой они теперь ссорятся, как из-за яблока раздора?

— Имс, что там записано? Ты уже видел кассету, так расскажи, и я тебе ее отдам.— Наверное, он слишком быстро сдается, но, право, нет ни сил, ни желания это ворошить. Имс угрюмо вздыхает, чешет переносицу.  
— Я же сказал, хрень какая-то. Похоже на... не знаю, обрывки хроники, новостей, вроде видео-дневника. Этот парень записывал свои подвиги.

— Что?

— Подвиги! Он гребаный спецагент или типа того, предотвращал теракты, освобождал заложников. — Имс раздраженно машет рукой. — Другие собирают письма с благодарностями, вырезки из газет, а этот смонтировал фильм. Крутит его каждый вечер, напоминает себе, какой он, блядь, крутой.

— Почему тебя это так бесит?

— С чего ты взял? — Имс резко отодвигает стул, подходит к камину. — Я ответил на твой вопрос? Тогда давай сюда кассету, мне в доме всякая чушь не нужна, а обратно я ее не понесу, увольте.

— Очень хорошо, сожжем ее и забудем эту историю. — Артур разматывает куртку, достает злосчастную кассету, цепляет и тянет ленту, рвет ее на полоски. Что плохого в том, чтобы вспоминать свои добрые дела — разве это хвастовство, гордыня? Имс перед камином возится со спичками, поджигает смятый клубок пленки.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я навязываю тебе свои условия, — уже спокойнее объясняет он. Пленка тлеет, испуская темный дым, пластмассовую оболочку Артур ломает на куски. От слов Имса тяжело на сердце, а ведь он искренен, только в извращенной форме.

— Даже если не хочешь, все равно навязываешь. Что это было — западня, приманка? Зачем ты вообще меня туда повел?

— Ну, я подумал, — на молодом лице привычная улыбка, — тебе надо нарушить какое-нибудь правило. Вечно ты волнуешься о всякой ерунде, живешь, как в галстук затянутый. Расслабься, — целует Артура в висок, в скулу. Отвлекающий маневр действует безотказно, Артуру обидно, что его так легко раскусить. Вдруг Имс прав, вдруг он в самом деле погряз в условиях и условностях, придает слишком много смысла мелочам? Даже в любви признаться не может без того, чтобы не проанализировать гипотетические последствия. Имс вот не сказал, что любит его, Артура, но разве то, что он делает, не говорит само за себя? И все-таки не сказал... с каких это пор Артур стал таким сентиментальным?

— Эй, хватит думать. — Имс толкает его на кровать, зажигает лампу на тумбочке — электричество вернулось, вот чудеса. В постели все проще, поэтому они проводят здесь так много времени. Артуру страшно представить себе, что все это когда-нибудь закончится — и ведь закончится, если он не прекратит искать эту дурацкую правду. Если бы и она перестала искать его...

Ночью он просыпается резко, как от выброса, словно его окатили водой. В спальне дубак, Артур мокрый от пота: стучит зубами, тянет к себе сбившееся одеяло, но оно совсем не греет. Зеркальные дверцы шкафа разъехались, от ветра изнутри звякают вешалки, призраками колышется одежда. Артур поворачивается, опираясь на локоть.

— Имс, — трясет его за плечо, сначала легонько, потом сильнее. — Имс, смотри — что это? Эй, проснись! — По сравнению с его собственной кожа Имса кажется лихорадочно-горячей. Похоже, будить его бесполезно; Артур спускает ноги на ледяной пол — доски покрыты инеем — идет к шкафу, оставляя талые следы. На этот раз туннель шире и высотой почти в человеческий рост, ведет вглубь скалы. Никакой створки, чтобы его закрыть, никакого ключа; двери шкафа не поддаются, хотя Артур налегает со всей силы. Залезает в шкаф, чтобы попробовать изнутри — ветер тут же стихает.

— Что за чертовщина? — На полу туннеля в луче то ли фонаря, то ли небольшого прожектора, стоит коробка из-под обуви. Артур сдергивает с вешалки брюки, накидывает на голое тело пиджак; подумав, берет клюшку для гольфа, которую Имс зачем-то сунул в угол. Пригнувшись, концом клюшки поднимает, отбрасывает картонную крышку — ни змей, ни пауков, ни чьей-нибудь отрубленной головы. Он подходит поближе: в коробке мобильник с поцарапанным экраном, фотография и игральная кость вроде той, что Имс нашел возле казино. Артур вынимает фото: пять человек, четверо мужчин и девушка в скромном офисе, на столе ноутбук, папки с бумагами.

— Ну как? — Он подпрыгивает, чуть не роняет фотографию, а насмешливый голос продолжает: — Память проясняется?

— Кто вы? — Артур светит прожектором вперед, в темноту; оттуда пахнет солью и ржавчиной, будто бы звенят цепи. — Что вы там делаете?

— Кино смотрю. — Точно, еще слышно шипение телевизора. — Интересное кино. — К металлическому запаху примешивается табак. — Давай вот как сделаем: вспомнишь, кто на фотке, и получишь приз. Обещаю, тебе понравится.

— Вы не имеете права здесь находиться без... — Вытянутой рукой Артур натыкается на стекло или иную преграду; свет сквозь нее не проникает, бликует, как на мутном зеркале.

— Ошибаешься, дорогуша, я тут живу дольше тебя, намного дольше. — Звяк-звяк, вправо-влево, ближе, прочь, стоп. — Ладно, неважно. Вспоминать будешь, а, правдолюбец? И мальчика не буди, мальчик нам помешает, пусть спит. — Артур оглядывается: где-то по ту сторону Имс свернулся в коконе одеял. Не надо его тревожить, не надо.

— Хорошо, я попробую, — откашливается, некто внимательно замирает. — На фото пять человек, слева направо: я, Имс, Юсуф, Ари... Ариадна и этот, как его...

— Ну, — азартно торопит голос, — напрягись, мать твою!

— Ро... не Роберт, нет...

— Нет, не Роберт. Соберись, давай!

— Ри... Рик? — Артур морщит лоб; опять накатывает мигрень, пока маленькие волны, от них начинает подташнивать. — Рик, Рикард... Ричард!

— Бинго! — Некто за стеклом орет, радостно громыхает цепями. — А кто он такой, что делал? Давай, рассказывай!

— Мы работали в команде, — как под гипнозом бубнит Артур. — Ричард был извлекателем, в прошлом спецагент, добывал улики, мы подключались к объекту, Ариадна строила уровни, он извлекал улики, доказательства, он очень старался, Кобб его привел, Кобба нет на фотографии, вот он его и привел, чтобы он был вместо него, только все стало плохо, хоть он и старался, как будто хотел искупить что-то, кого-то спасти, он совершил столько...

— По-о-одвигов, — заканчивает некто. — Ты умница, Артур из Рейвенкло, и заслужил главный приз. Но чтобы его получить, нужно проснуться — таково условие. Ты готов проснуться, Артур? Приз того стоит, поверь мне! Артур, ты куда? Арти!

По дороге обратно он спотыкается о коробку, падает, пребольно стукнувшись локтем. Гребаная Нарния, гребаная страна кошмаров, чтобы вам захлебнуться своим враньем. Дыру завтра же замурует, шкаф пустит на дрова, уйдет спать в другое место, вообще уйдет. Взрывы в голове следуют один за другим, Артуру уже нечем их глушить. Скомканная фотография летит в угол; он падает на постель, закрыв глаза, стараясь забыть, но оно так и ползет из всех щелей, сквозь трещины в черепе, в сеть взбудораженных извилин. Впервые ему хочется напиться затем, зачем напиваются люди, потерявшие близких. Он сейчас тоже кого-то теряет, кто-то ускользает от него, перетекая за невидимую преграду между сном и реальностью — и кто их теперь различит? Так или иначе, Артур проиграл.

— Ты что... плачешь? — Нет, он еще держится, пытается сделать правильный выбор. Счастье или истина, многие знания — многие печали.

— Артур!

— Я в порядке. — Только идиот ему поверит, а Имс не идиот. Артур вздрагивает от прикосновений, отстраняется, но Имс упрямо тащит его на себя, заставляет смотреть в глаза. Где-то Артур уже видел этот взгляд — точно, у Мол, когда она... чего-то хотела от Кобба, а он не мог ей этого дать.

— Опять ты грузишься. Давай заключим сделку? — Имс облизывает губы, шепчет ему на ухо: — Расслабься, а за это... — трется об Артура, подставляется, предлагает... себя? Вот, значит, какой тут «главный приз»? Во рту собирается горечь, Артур вспоминает, как оступился на площадке, и сгорбленного, измученного Кобба, и Мол с пистолетом, направленным на них обоих. За окном светает, моросит дождь, кто-то спит в бетонном доме в смутно знакомой комнате. Вдруг они тоже крепко спят? «Хочешь взять меня? Хочешь меня трахнуть, Артур?» — пробивается сквозь сырой туман, холод сомнений. Артур фокусирует взгляд на Имсе, тот уже покраснел, горячо дрожит и волнуется, как в первый раз. Что, если так и есть? Но ведь это невозможно, не по-настоящему.

— Артур, пожалуйста... — Зачем он так умоляет? Боится, что Артур уйдет? А что будет, если вправду придется уйти? Словно в ответ на это в окно швыряет косой сноп ливня. Артур хватает Имса повыше локтей; мышцы напрягаются, сам Имс как выгнутый лук, нерв, который вот-вот взорвется пульсацией. Артур смотрит на него сверху вниз, отпускает, ласково и грустно гладит по щеке, Имс ловит губами кончики его пальцев.

— Мол Кобб умерла. — Имс не понимает, к чему это он, или понимает очень хорошо.

— Арти... — Пальцы выскальзывают, Артур тяжело вздыхает.

— Мальчик, я очень боюсь, что ты мне снишься.

По лицу Имса пробегает судорога.

— Ты так шутишь? — Артур опускает голову, боль и вина давят на него, как падающая башня. Дождь хлещет, гремит по крыше, совсем близко как будто разбивается окно, кто-то кричит — Артур не сразу понимает, что кричит он сам.

— Просыпайся! Пора проснуться, Имс! — грубо трясет за плечи, Имс его отталкивает; по стенам, сбивая серебро и зелень, бегут трещины в палец толщиной, оттуда ползет слезоточивый газ. Надо выбираться отсюда — если не в явь, то хотя бы наружу, — но к лестнице и в лифт можно попасть только через гостиную, а там пыль и туман от дымовой шашки, кто-то автоматной очередью крошит стекла, мебель. Скала вибрирует от взрыва, Артур падает на пол, увлекает за собой Имса, тот пинает его в живот, выпрямляется, орет как бешеный:

— Явился, наконец! — Еще один взрыв, проседает кровля, осыпая все вокруг камнями и щепками. Артур силится подняться, сверху падает балка и тьма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] – Сэр Кристофер поведал  
> Слуге, что отобедать  
> Надумал он в трактире,  
> Позвав друзей с собой.  
> «А если кто-то спросит,  
> Где черти меня носят,  
> Скажите, что в работу  
> Ушел я с головой!»  
> (Э. К. Бентли, клерихью о Кристофере Рене, перевод автора)
> 
> [7] – Сэр Кристофер Рен сказал: «Я умру с несколькими другими... Если кто-нибудь падет...» (англ.)


	10. Chapter 10

— А сейчас, дамы и господа, аттракцион невиданной искренности! Зрелище не для слабонервных, впечатлительных прошу удалиться! Благодарю вас, сэр, мэм. Остальные — готовы ли вы услышать правду, всю правду и ничего кроме правды, и да поможет нам бог?

Шорох, редкие хлопки в невидимом людском море. На рампе зажигаются огни, танцует пыль, пахнет затхлым клеем, потом и ржавчиной.

— Руку на Библию! Замечательно, благодарю вас!

Артуру не нужно открывать глаза, он и так все понимает, но воспитание требует смотреть в лицо страхам. Решетка режет полосу света, сверху косым крестом лучи прожекторов. Рядом другая клетка, в ней тоже кто-то сидит, опустив голову.

— Итак, я обещаю вам суд и признание, все по закону и справедливости, не так ли? Минутку, с каких пор суд есть справедливость? Ха-ха-ха! Барабанную дробь, пожалуйста! Джон Бейтман! Есть тут Джон Бейтман?

Клетка рядом исчезает, решетки одна за другой опускаются в пол, прожектор образует слепящий круг. Ричард скован по рукам и ногам, поперек груди ремень, продетый за спинку. Одет в светлый костюм в пятнах копоти, лицо грязное, бледное, напряженное.

— Вы Джон Бейтман? Но у вас много имен, это настоящее? Уточню — ваше первое имя, от мамы с папой?

— Да, — бесстрастно говорит Ричард.

— С именами такая карусель. У меня два, но я их не путаю! — В зрительном зале гогот, аплодисменты. Ричард морщится, Артур хочет позвать его, но голос пропал, он просто разевает рот.

— В таком случае, Джон, ответьте суду: вы были в Африке, а именно в Сенегале, а конкретно в Дакаре, в последний год вашей первой жизни?

Ричард молчит.

— Джо-он, милый мальчик Джон, здесь миллион гребаных присяжных. Не заставляйте их ждать.

— Да, был.

— Проектор, пожалуйста! Улика номер один и до бесконечности! — На заднике сияет, дергается квадрат, Артур щурится на белое, потом на пестрое. Ремень не дает Ричарду сгорбиться, он снова опускает голову.

— Это ваше место работы, Джон? Ваше жилье? Ваш друг? — Слайд за слайдом: казино, номер в отеле, крупным планом лицо мужчины, чем-то похожего на Ричарда. — Ваш наниматель? Ваш враг? — Другой мужчина с лисьими глазками, два раза подряд. — Ваше задание? — Черный кейс.

— Да.

— На все ответ «да», леди и джентльмены! — Овация. — Теперь попрошу тишины. Отключите ваши гребаные мобильники. Обойдемся без музыки. Мотор! — На экране Ричард с кейсом идет к большому зданию, вверх по лестнице, оставляет кейс, уходит, прячется за машиной, достает сотовый. Взрыв, пламя, камни летят во все стороны.

— В результате взрыва, прогремевшего в посольстве Великобритании в Дакаре, погибли семнадцать человек, из них пятеро — граждане Великобритании! — Снова овация. — Доказательства вашей вины неопровержимы, не так ли, Джон?

— Да...

— А что стало с вашим другом Лукасом? — На следующих кадрах Ричард душит мужчину, похожего на себя. — Внимание, происходит кража личности!

— Пожалуйста... — стонет Ричард.

— О, разумеется, вам очень жаль, вы раскаиваетесь! Вы были молоды и запутались, вас подкупили, подставили, чертовски банально. Но не будем отвлекаться: преступление, затем наказание! Вам понравилось в российском отеле, Лукас? — Экран чернеет, на мужчину с мешком на голове льется вода. — По мне, тут от силы звезды три. Шпиону не место в такой сраной дыре, не находите? Шпион, выйди вон!

— Я пробыл в тюрьме восемь лет, — кричит Ричард, — меня пытали! Вы знаете, что это такое?

— Преступление и искупление, дамы и господа! Ах, да, здесь вы пытаетесь повеситься. Боже, как трогательно, я сейчас расплачусь... — Зал синхронно охает. — Тихо! У меня еще два вопроса к подсудимому, ваша честь. Нет, даже один. Почему вы не убили меня, Джон? Тишина в зале, блядь! Обычно вы убираете свидетелей, почему не меня? Вы же так долго меня искали. Что-что? Громче, судья туг на ухо!

— Я обещал ей больше не убивать! — орет Ричард, ремень впивается ему в грудь.

— Кому, своей возлюбленной? Боже, платочек в студию... шмыг-шмыг, вот так. Вы обещали ей? Но она ушла — или умерла? Не суть важно: вы свободны, Джон, вы снова можете убивать, ха-ха-ха! — Зрители сейчас охрипнут, луч прожектора бьет Ричарду в лицо, снова барабанная дробь.

— Властью, данной мне четырьмя углами, приговариваю вас, Джон Бейтман, к пожизненному заключению в собственной голове! — Стучит молоточек, Ричард проваливается в подполье, лязгают решетки. — Следующее дело! Хотя, нет, медам и месье, прежде послушайте одну историю. Она имеет к делу прямое отношение. Итак, давны-ым-давно-о-о, в большом яблоке жил маленький червячок по имени А-артур...

Свет на сцене становится мягким, как в кинозале перед самым началом показа; квадрат от проектора вытягивается в широкоформатный экран, слышен шорох бархатных занавесей. За роялем в углу силуэт наигрывает «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк» — замедленный, усыпляющий, как колыбельная, — миниатюрная блондинка мурлычет в микрофон. Артура разворачивает вместе с клеткой, лицом к лицу с его биографией.

— Артур был умный червячок, хорошо учился, слушался маму с папой и успешно прокладывал свой путь в яблоке. И никто не догадывался, что этот скромный молодой червь мечтает о приключениях...

«Все было не так, — думает Артур, — не с этого все началось». Просто однажды ему приснился полет в огромном коридоре, как в контролируемой невесомости; Артур отталкивался от стен, делал немыслимые сальто, упоенно боролся с противниками — откуда они взялись, его тогда мало интересовало, ведь победа осталась за ним. Он бы и забыл всю эту чушь, но сон повторился, потом еще и еще. Тогда Артур рассказал об этом Дому Коббу — единственному человеку, которому он мог признаться в такой ерунде. Кроме того, девушка Кобба явно «секла фишку» насчет сновидений. Вот как все было на самом деле. Воспоминания отвлекают, Артур почти не слушает театрально сюсюкающий голос.

— ... И тогда мотылек сказал Артуру...

— Нью-Йо-о-о-орк...

— ... «Летим со мной, хватит тебе сидеть в своем яблоке!». Но Артур вздохнул и ответил, что не умеет летать. Тогда мотылек отправился в путь один, а Артур еще долго сидел на самой верхушке своего дома и смотрел в небо, туда, куда улетел мотылек. И так он выползал каждый вечер и ждал до заката, до самой старости, но больше ни разу...

На экране Артур, ссутулившись, сидит у озера в Центральном Парке. Осень, дивные цвета, кто-то еще катается на лодках.

— ... не видел своего друга-мотылька.

Проектор и огни рампы гаснут, исчезает и толпа «присяжных». Артур, несвязанный, нескованный, сидит на диване в собственной квартире. Кто-то зажигает торшер, окутывает комнату мягким светом. Все-таки квартира не совсем та: у Артура в гостиной больше мебели, а тут только диван, торшер и грубый стул, да большой крюк в потолке. Имс седлает стул, расставив ноги в светлых брюках, распахнув пиджак поверх красной рубашки, достает пачку сигарет.

— Привет, Арти. Будешь? — протягивает ему пачку, Артур берет одну, Имс щелкает зажигалкой, сам закуривает. — Поговорим?

— Давай. — Артур чувствует себя очень усталым, никотин хоть чуточку взбадривает. Он уже дошел до стадии, когда на чувства не хватает сил, поэтому совершенно неважно, что Имс теперь скажет, совершенно... неважно...

— А ты крепкий. Ничем тебя не пронять. — Имс ухмыляется, выпускает дым из ноздрей; Артур так не умеет. — Хочешь что-то спросить — не стесняйся.

— Зачем на тренировке ты полез к Ричарду в мозги? — Ему до смерти надоели эти штучки и шуточки. В целом картина ясна, осталось докопаться до причины, а она, как подозревает Артур, не слишком глубока.

— Никогда ему не доверял. — Имс затягивается, смотрит в потолок. — Сам посуди: откуда-то приходит мужик, типа бывший спецагент, типа специалист по этим... криминальным извлечениям. _Бывший_ агент, мать его. Это ж как беременная дева, прости господи.

— Почему сразу его не проверил? — недоумевает Артур. Имс разводит руками, пепел падает на пол.

— Претензия к тебе, лапушка, ты у нас координатор.

— Кобб рекомендовал его, и мне он показался надежным: хорошая подготовка, реакция, результаты тестов...

— И темное прошлое, — перебивает Имс. — Отличный повод быть осторожным, раз уж начал все с чистого листа. Это, между прочим, его третья жизнь.

— Но мы уже провели вместе несколько операций! Что изменилось, разве он угрожал тебе? — не отстает Артур. — Какие основания для вторжения, или... Тебе просто было любопытно? Бога ради, Имс!

— А что, если и так? — Имс отшвыривает окурок. — Эти его припадки, как только дождь пойдет, дежавю, паранойя. Ты был слишком занят, а я за ним наблюдал. Ты вообще помнишь то дело?

— Домик в пригороде, убийство двух человек, поджег с целью сокрытия следов преступления, — кивает Артур. — Было трое подозреваемых.

— Вот именно: полная реконструкция событий для каждого объекта. Нашего героя от этого воротило, но отказаться он не мог — какой же он тогда герой? Даже Юсуф это заметил, ну и... Что, надо было ждать, пока Рич психанет?

— У тебя на все найдется оправдание. — Артур тоже тушит сигарету. — Ты впутал Юсуфа, прервал тренировку, развалил уровень, навредил Ариадне, Ричарду, себе. Мне, в конце концов. Оно того стоило?

— Я не желал тебе зла, Артур! Ты решил все раскопать, сам настоял на бесконтролке. Нужно было просто стереть информацию...

— Но извлечения не получилось! Теперь мы трое знаем о его прошлом, и что с того? Я ради этого столько мучился? — Артур хочет вскочить, но он будто прирос к дивану. Имс странно на него смотрит.

— Ты не только мучился. Я спасал тебя, лечил, старался помочь. Я хотел... я же любил тебя, как мог.

— Чего? Да пошел ты... Чтоб ты сдох со своим гребаным подсознанием! — кричит Артур; нет, он еще способен чувствовать, лить дурацкие злые слезы. Имс задумчиво кивает, встает, лезет на табурет, достает что-то из кармана. — Эй, что ты делаешь?

— Все, что пожелаешь, лапуля, — накидывает веревку на крюк, вяжет аккуратный скользящий узел. — Прости, что разочаровал.

— Имс, Имс, стой, куда? Блядь, выпусти меня! — Ладони липнут к обивке, Артур отрывает их, сдирая кожу. Имс снимает, отбрасывает пиджак, примеряет петлю. — Имс, хватит, я не хочу больше так! Что я тут без тебя буду?

— Заканчивай дело. Нас здесь трое, забыл? — Перед Имсом задергивается плотный черный занавес. Артур вопит, бранится — ничего не помогает, все равно слышно, как падает стул. В торшере лопается лампочка.

_— В чем дело? — Ариадна просыпается, резко садится на траве; Артур только успел засечь время погружения на второй уровень._

_— Он... застрелил меня. — Ари изумленно трет затылок. По крайней мере, все произошло мгновенно, она не успела испугаться, как в первый раз с Мол. Артур не успевает спросить, кто стрелял и зачем; под ними дрожит, расходится трещинами земля, аккуратные коттеджи рушатся, как карточные домики. Ариадна в шоке, бубнит: «Застрелил, он меня застрелил», вдруг падает, ее выкручивает судорогой; тогда Артур бросается к ней, с трудом удерживая равновесие, обнимает, старается успокоить — тщетно._

_— Где Имс? — кричит. Ричард тоже на ногах, бледный, как привидение, наводит на Ариадну пистолет._

_— Выброс! — Первая пуля попадает ей в лоб, кровь заливает лицо, никакого выброса. Вторая и третья — в грудь, четвертая — в живот. Пятая пробивает Артуру руку, входит над ключицей. Шестая — последняя._

— Так и будешь прятаться в темноте?

Он и не заметил, сколько пробыл вот так, без движения, оглушенный, слушая боль в окровавленных ладонях. Кто-то обходит его, садится напротив — не Имс, кто-то другой.

— В чьем мы подсознании? — на автомате спрашивает Артур, кто-то вздыхает:

— Какая разница? — Пауза. — Артур, я не хотел всего этого. Если бы ты просто сел в машину тогда, в лесу...

— Какая разница... — вторит ему Артур. Постепенно он начинает понимать, проникаться, влезать в чужую шкуру — не в оболочку, как Имс, а гораздо глубже. Он сам, пусть и за короткое время, прожил несколько жизней, и ведь ни за одну ему не было ни страшно, ни стыдно. Каково тогда каждый раз начинать с нуля?

— Кто ты? — вглядывается в остроносое лицо, испачканное пылью, копотью, запекшейся кровью.

— Никто, — смеется тот. — Забавно, мозгоправ в клинике тоже задал этот вопрос. Перед ним лежали мои документы — все до одного фальшивые, — он даже не открыл папку. Ну, я ему и ответил, а он мне: «Врешь». А я не врал, ведь официально я был мертв.

Артур понимает, он сам тоже умирал.

— Мой начальник, Гарри Пирс — пожилой, лысый, ты его видел, — тогда устроил целый спектакль для прослушки. Сдернул меня с парапета, а сам кричит: «Нет, Лукас, не-е-ет!» Потом выбросил микрофон, вколол мне какую-то дрянь. Привез в больницу, документы уже были готовы. Сказал, что я его родственник, склонный к суициду. Ричард Нил Фицморис, н-да... — чешет нос, царапину на щеке. — Меня кремировали, на похороны пришли шесть человек, включая священника.

— Мне жаль, — искренне говорит Артур.

— Нет, нормально, я бы так и хотел. Вот в клинике было хреново, тогда Гарри устроил меня в программу с разделенными снами. Дальше все ясно. Я был рад, что снова могу работать... приносить какую-то пользу.

Да уж. В реальном мире Артур должен испугаться, возмутиться, принять меры — коллега-террорист, еще и с психическим расстройством, кошмар! — но пока они здесь, ему все равно. Нет, не так — ему очень, очень жаль, как будто чужая боль стала его собственной, и с нею надо бороться, пока есть силы.

— На самом деле я не думал, что займусь извлечениями. Я хотел... вылечиться, забыть, — пожимает плечами. — Врачи говорили, что это иллюзия, что я должен научиться жить со своим прошлым. Они были правы, да? Гребаные придурки.

— Ричард — можно тебя так называть?

— Как угодно.

— Рич, прекрати. Ты уже свое отстрадал. — Артур стискивает в темноте его руки, только правый мизинец не гнется. — Я не господь бог, но... хватит, не терзай себя, ты же спас столько жизней.

— Платок больше не подавать? — грустно усмехается Ричард.

— Не понял?

— Да так, читал кое-что в тюрьме. — Вздох. — Я вправду хотел все забыть, Артур, стать другим человеком — хотя бы со второй попытки. А теперь вы все знаете, все начнется заново.

— И ты нас за это убьешь? — Артур не может удержаться от глупой улыбки. Ну и ладно, все равно их никто не видит.

— Нет, — тоже улыбается Ричард. — Разве что вы решите сдать меня британской разведке.

— Согласен. — Они жмут друг другу руки, несколько минут так и сидят, как найденыши из сказки. Потом Ричард кашляет.

— Имс...

— Что — Имс? — устало спрашивает Артур. Во мраке уютно, по-домашнему, тикают часы.

— Я не пытал его, не шантажировал. Мы договорились, что нужно сделать... на определенных условиях. Я должен был привезти его к тебе и устроить так, чтобы...

— Прости, но мне уже наплевать. — Часы тикают громче, как мерный стук капель, как пульс, гул нарастает, мелко дрожат стены, пол. Ричард аккуратно высвобождает руку; рвется корочка присохшей крови. Во все поверхности разом бьет таран, вгрызается украшенная рунами машина, проникают живучие ветви.

— Спасибо тебе, мой король. — Ричард склоняет голову.

— До встречи, ваше величество. — Последний удар беззвучный, рассеивающий пространство. Артур чувствует под спиной, под шеей что-то мягкое, его тормошат, легонько, потом сильнее, хлопают по щекам. Артур отмахивается, не открывая глаза — столько всего было, блядь, имеет он право наконец отдохнуть?

— Артур! Артур, очнись, кому говорят! — Еще чей-то голос, взволнованный, испуганный. Артур трет лицо: резкая боль, правая ладонь в бинтах. Что за чертовщина?

— Хвала всем богам! — Юсуф над ним с кувшином воды, серый, с трясущимися губами. — Ты опоздал на три минуты! Ладно, полежи спокойно, — ставит кувшин на тумбочку, утирает лоб рукавом. — Артур, клянусь, я ничего не знал. У него был ключ и пистолет, я как раз измерял вам давление, когда...

— Неважно, — как во сне бормочет Артур, невзирая на протесты Юсуфа, садится на постели. Ричард еще спит на ковре головой к окну, рука с проводом чуть подрагивает, другую сунул под подушку. Имса в комнате нет.


	11. Chapter 11

До вечера Артур плавает в тумане тупого бессилия, то выныривая на поверхность, то снова погружаясь с головой. Юсуф говорит, это последствия слишком резкого пробуждения, но ведь он не мог устроить многоступенчатый выход, у них не было приборов и... На третьем круге оправданий Артур просит его заткнуться. Ричард выглядит не лучше, вдобавок он еще час пробыл неизвестно где — Артур предполагает, что в собственном подсознании, но не задает вопросов. До обеда бывший спецагент отлеживается на диване, потом обходит квартиру, без лишних слов собирает поставленные жучки. Один прикреплен на шкафу в спальне аккурат над зеркалом. Ричард, должно быть, увидел много интересного.

— Это вторжение в частную жизнь, — хрипит Артур, тянет сок через трубочку.

— Я тебя умоляю. — Ричард вытаскивает из кармана флешку, отворачивает ковер, бросает ее на пол, разбивает каблуком. — Теперь доволен? Копия ключа на полке в прихожей. Хочешь, смени замок за мой счет.

— Если бы Юсуф не согласился... — начинает Артур, Ричард щурит стальные голубые глаза. Ясно, такой вариант просто не рассматривался. Артур вертит перевязанной рукой: Юсуф сказал, в какой-то момент он дернулся, чуть не упал с кровати и со всей дури врезал по тумбочке. Хорошо, что провод был в левом запястье. Хорошо ли? Артуру тошно даже представить, какая каша у него в мозгах. Сейчас еще действует успокоительное, а потом что, придется все вспомнить? Придется думать об Имсе, а у него нет на это ни желания, ни сил — совсем, ни капли. Юсуф сказал, он ушел, просто так — забрал пиджак и ушел. В его-то состоянии, если оно такое же, как у Артура, куда, зачем? Пока действует успокоительное, а потом будет больно, Артур уже знает, как именно.

— Я делал заметки, посмотри, если захочешь. — Юсуф робко кладет на постель тетрадь А4 с пришпиленной ручкой. Артур вяло листает, не вглядываясь в неровные строки, рисует на полях рожицу в ореоле вьющихся волос, ветвистый дуб, розу. Это не гонит прочь мысли, наоборот, но позволяет как-то отвлечься, отстраненно взглянуть на происходящее. Юсуф приносит разогретые остатки еды, Артур отказывается. Такое ощущение, будто ему сдавили горло.

— Помнишь ту тренировку? — Ричард сидит за столом, перебирая фальшивые документы, кредитки в бумажнике. Артуру хочется пнуть его, поцеловать, облить водой — что угодно, лишь бы ублюдок не был так спокоен. — Мы погрузились на первый уровень, за него отвечал ты. Второй создал Имс, улица в пригороде Лондона.

— Конечно, помню. — Обычный сон во сне со стандартным снотворным и выбросом: проще, чем в деле Фишера, проще, чем в любом другом деле. Ариадна быстро все выстроила, оставалось проверить пути отступления — этим она и должна была заняться. Ричард складывает руки на груди, скрещивает щиколотки: поза-блок, все эмоции остались по ту сторону мира. Артур не понимает, как можно так жить.

— Я просек, что дело дрянь, когда Имс убрал оттуда Ариадну. — Ричард запинается, сдвигает брови. — Выстрелил ей в затылок, как трус. Я только рот открыл, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но тут меня толкнули изнутри, — касается пальцами висков, — а посреди этого пригорода... Артур, я охуел, просто стоял и смотрел. Потом обернулся и увидел, что он тоже смотрит. Тогда-то все и рухнуло. — Ричард упускает маленькую деталь, Артур не берется его осуждать. Пожалуй, он бы тоже спустил курок, если бы кто-то вдруг вскрыл его самое сокровенное.

— Физически именно ты дестабилизировал уровень, — уточняет он, просто чтобы Ричард не считал его идиотом; Ричард угрюмо кивает. — Почему Ари не могла проснуться?

— Наверное, какой-то общий сбой. Я же не архитектор, Артур. До того дня я и о бесконтролке ничего не знал.

«Ты должен был блокировать свое подсознание, вообще не должен был этим заниматься», — хочет сказать Артур, только уже поздно, прошлое не имеет значения. Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Гарри Пирс, твои коллеги из МИ-5... ты поддерживаешь с ними связь?

— Так я тебе и сказал. — Под острым носом появляется, тут же пропадает тень улыбки. Артур еще не закончил допрос.

— Фотографии из клуба, письмо моему боссу...

— Все было на той флешке. — Ричард указывает на кучку обломков. — Распечатки в единственном экземпляре. Я уже написал ему, что все в порядке — через пару дней сможешь выйти на работу.

— Знаешь, ты вправду самоуверенный мудак. — Сейчас Артур точно его пнет, и побольнее. К счастью, Ричард не смеется.

— Мне нужны были гарантии, тылы, я не мог полагаться только на... — широким жестом обводит спальню.

— Мерзкий грязный обманщик. — Артур полыхает по уши, его сейчас стошнит от стыда, от вязкого дурного предчувствия. Ричард мрачнеет: встает, садится рядом, смотрит долго, пристально.

— Артур, мне очень жаль. Я не думал, что для тебя все так серьезно. Блин, я не из тех, кто любит подглядывать в замочную скважину, но Имс...

— Что — Имс? — шепчут губы Артура. Он не хочет слышать ответ; Ричард крутит на запястье часы.

— Имс сказал, это игра. Когда я наконец нашел его, то реально взбесился. Не стал слушать его треп, припер к стенке и заставил выбирать: ехать к тебе или к Коббу. Он сказал, Кобб не поможет, а вот ты... нужно только, чтобы ты поверил. Обещал «сыграть для тебя роль», «устроить хорошенькое шоу». Его слова, Артур, не мои.

Тогда Артура рвет водой на ковер, на темно-синие брюки, выкручивает сухими спазмами.

К вечеру в квартире остаются только они с Юсуфом; Ричард возвращается в гостиницу, где, оказывается, жил с самого прилета из Рио. Артуру тесно, душно в слоях вранья, выдумок и конспирации, а еще игра, в которую не хочется, но необходимо поверить. Конечно, это в духе Имса: еще одна имитация, долгая, изощренная, извращенная. Но если совсем честно, Артур не слишком удивлен, никаких «я же тебе говорил» из беспощадных уст рацио. Подспудно он ждал чего-то подобного все те годы, что они с Имсом знакомы, и в итоге оказался готов — почти готов — к разочарованию. Никто не выстрелил ему в спину, не выжег дыру в сердце, не отодрал с мясом и жилами половину личности, так что хватит валяться в четырех стенах со спертым, пахнущим лекарствами воздухом. Артур открывает окно, на автомате застилает постель, проверяет, в порядке ли PASIV. Подбирает кусочки флешки; нужно будет почистить ковер. Юсуф в гостиной вдохновенно стучит по клавишам ноутбука, прихлебывает кофе.

— О, ты встал! — наливает и Артуру чашку; крепкий черный, без сахара. — Кобб тут стучался в «скайп» сам не свой, я ему отзвонил, пообещал отчет. Похоже, все получилось — ну, Ричард так сказал, и вообще, вы быстро оклемались, учитывая...

Артур не слушает, что за цифры приводит Юсуф для сравнения, не разделяет его восторгов. На стуле, в шкафу, в корзине для белья остались вещи, которые нужно выбросить, но попозже — завтра, когда Артур возьмется за домашние дела. Пока он бродит по квартире с чашкой кофе, проверяет автоответчик — сообщений нет, сотовый — сообщения есть, все три от Кэти. «Как ты? Я очень волнуюсь. Пожалуйста, береги себя», «Пожалуйста, позвони, как только сможешь», «Я тебя люблю».

— Все, отправил! — ликует Юсуф. Артур смотрит в маленький экранчик сотового, тупо откликается:

— Здорово, — подумывает спросить, чем Юсуфа подкупили тогда, перед тренировкой, что такого Имс ему сказал, но какое это теперь имеет значение? Он окрылен успехом, не может усидеть на месте; хочется расслабиться, отпраздновать, они оба это заслужили. Отчасти Артур его понимает, сам испытывает если не облегчение, то хотя бы благодарность. Почему бы и не сходить куда-нибудь? К тому же, у Юсуфа больше нет причин задерживаться в Нью-Йорке, скоро он уедет. Артур этого не озвучивает, боится показаться законченным грубияном, но ему очень хочется получить свой мир обратно, вымести следы пришельцев всех мастей. Вот единственно правильное решение, пока незаконный эксперимент волею мысли не превратился в нечто большее, важное, способное извратить привычный уклад его жизни. Это для Ричарда он был чем-то большим; для Имса — игрой, для Юсуфа — научным опытом. Артур тоже приобрел опыт, воистину неоценимый, и теперь мечтает избавиться от него, как можно скорее.

В первом попавшемся баре на соседней улице Юсуф радостно напивается на дармовщинку; трезвый как стеклышко Артур не без труда ведет его домой, укладывает на диван. После прогулки особенно бьет в нос запах химикалий — Артур неумело, с третьего раза, зажигает индийскую палочку, идет в душ. От постельного белья разит Имсом; Артур все меняет, комком бросает в угол грязное. Очень хочется спать, в прохладной свежести простыней какая-то магия, как будто Артур лежит на чистом снегу. Утыкается носом между подушек, укрывается по уши, расслабленно откатываясь в полузабытое прошлое. Он не сделал что-то важное... не позвонил Кэти, а ведь она волнуется, бедняжка. Ничего, позвонит завтра, а еще лучше — устроит ей сюрприз: цветы, игрушка-безделушка или наоборот, дорогое украшение, какие дарят после долгой вынужденной разлуки.

В два часа ночи возвращается Имс.

— Эй! — зовет; Артур с трудом разлепляет веки, в темноте колеблется огонек свечи. — Опять пробки выбило. Ты не спишь?

— Уже нет. — Артур на ощупь ищет будильник, вместо тумбочки рядом что-то теплое, живое. За окном шумят сосны, дышит море у подножия скал. Голый Имс сидит с краю кровати, на коленях — большое махровое полотенце.

— Хочешь искупаться?

— Это сон, — возражает Артур. — Дом рухнул, ты не мог так быстро отстроиться.

— Обижаешь, лапушка. — Имс шлепает его по бедру полотенцем. — Ну, пойдешь со мной на пляж? — Артур жмурится, отворачивается, сжимает в кулаке одеяло.

Остаток сна его преследуют демоны: гонят по лесу, по мертвым волнам, мимо камней и груд искореженного металла. Среди этих обломков трупы животных и людей, Артуру чудятся торчащие из-под завалов конечности, обожженные до неузнаваемости лица, его собственное лицо. Песок мешается с водой, черной зловонной жижей вязнет на ступнях, тащит во все стороны, грозясь разорвать на части. Нет ни чувства реальности, ни вымысла, Артур выныривает в холодном поту, лежит по диагонали, подушка сброшена на пол. Где-то там гибнет мир Имса, возможно, и сам Имс, а он ничего не может поделать, он уже вне, вернулся, должен жить дальше. Артур на цыпочках идет в ванную, глотает таблетку, запивает водой из-под крана. Юсуф дрыхнет как человек, исполнивший свой долг. Утром он весел и бодр, Артуру же кажется, что сам он постарел на десять лет.

— У бесконтролки есть запаздывающие побочные эффекты или последствия? — Юсуф отвлекается от второго тоста с маслом, хмурится, лезет в пачку помятых, перепутанных материалов.

— Упоминается легкое головокружение, рассеянность, ночные кошмары... вот тут, смотри, но ничего особенного. От переутомления и не такое бывает, а что — ты плохо спал?

Как будто по Артуру не видно: раздражен, натыкается на мебель, без толку хлещет кофе. Благие намерения привести все в порядок вылетают в трубу, нет сил даже сходить в прачечную. От ковра тянет кислятиной, Артур ползает по нему на коленях, яростно пшикает из баллончика с чистящим средством. Звонит сотовый — Ричард.

— Привет, Артур, как ты?

— Херово, — честно говорит Артур, встряхивает пустой баллончик. С чего вдруг такая забота? — Сам как?

— Да, блин, глаз не сомкнул. Слушай, ты нашел копию ключа?

— Еще не искал. — Юсуф в гостиной собирает вещи, улетает в Майами, а оттуда — куда собирался, Артур даже не спросил, куда. — А что?

— Понимаешь, я положил ключ на полку в прихожей, когда... пришел, и когда уходил, он вроде был на месте, но что-то я теперь сомневаюсь, — Ричард после бессонной ночи мелет какую-то чушь. Ему тоже нужно уезжать, может, на сей раз вправду в Чикаго.

— Найдется, никуда не денется. — Артур хочет поскорее от него отвязаться. Звонок напоминает о его собственном обещании, о сообщениях Кэти, о самой Кэти — главной вехе в актуальной реальности. Он извиняется перед Ричардом, ссылается на дела, желает ему счастливого пути. Конечно, если что, он будет на связи. Ричард еще раз благодарит «за работу», тактично не упоминает Имса, прощается. Артур кладет трубку, проверяет полки в прихожей и гостиной — ключа нет, ну и фиг с ним, завалился куда-нибудь во вчерашней суматохе. Даже если Имс его стащил... к черту Имса; простыни Артур уже сменил, сменит и замок.

— Рад вашему звонку, Артур. Как вы, готовы объяснить, что все это значило? — Голос босса строгий, немного ироничный и озорной, как у человека, жаждущего узнать нестрашный секрет. Артур мямлит что-то насчет завтра, спрашивает о своем деле. Нет, за время его отсутствия не произошло никаких существенных изменений (конечно, ведь прошла одна неделя, это во сне он проваландался почти два месяца). Да, можно продолжать с того же этапа. Тогда до завтра, всего доброго! После их короткой беседы Артур как будто приходит в себя: вот, с чего надо начинать, то есть, возобновлять жизнь — с конкретного, полезного, понятного труда. Пусть его и ждет выволочка в кабинете директора — ничего, он стерпит и попросит прощения. Такие разборки бывают необходимы, они здорово прочищают мозги, а у него в мозгах скопилось слишком много мусора.

— Отвезти тебя в аэропорт? — спрашивает Артур, Юсуф отказывается, советует отдохнуть и в ближайшие дни не садиться за руль. Конечно, он будет на связи, он же теперь специалист по бесконтрольному вторжению, хе-хе, консультации для бывших клиентов — бесплатно! Юсуф берет деньги на билет, оставляет сканированные копии наблюдения, которое Артур еще не удосужился прочитать. Вот позвонит наконец Кэти, а потом почитает; даже интересно, как все это выглядело со стороны. Артур проглатывает безвкусный обед, лишь бы не урчало в животе, садится на диван с записями и бокалом белого. К концу первой страницы бокал пуст, глаза полны, строки пляшут и расплываются. Артур сморкается, умывается, с минуту слушает непривычную тишину в квартире, берет сотовый. Телефон разряжен, Кэти придется еще чуть-чуть подождать, Артур пока приляжет, а то голова кружится. Он кутается в плед, трясется в коконе одиночества, глупый червячок на закате. Примерно так он себя чувствовал в шестнадцать, когда первая любовь помахала ручкой и улетела на запад, чтобы через месяц переписки окончательно исчезнуть из артуровой жизни. Глупо сейчас чувствовать себя так же.

Сейчас Артуру снится Томасина, снимающая перед зеркалом свое прекрасное лицо, снится уходящая вверх яма, труп Томаса среди корней и змей, чья-то комната с дохлой собакой на пороге. Тленная духота заполняет легкие, доски гниют, во дворе лежит Ариадна, истыканная стрелами, но еще живая. Артур подходит к ней, еле переставляя ноги по липкой террасе. «Кончится это когда-нибудь? — спрашивает Ариадна, сама же отвечает: — Нет, никогда». В грязном песке, похожем на прах и пепел, звонит телефон.

— Слушаю, — не открывая глаз, отвечает Артур. Тело затекло; наверное, он проспал до позднего вечера. Лучше б вообще никогда больше не спать, или не просыпаться.

— Мне нужен Артур! Вы — Артур? — незнакомый встревоженный мужской голос.

— Да, с кем я говорю?

— Простите, я не представился. Меня зовут Брэндон.

Бля, какой Брэндон, что за Брэндон?..

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — На фоне странные звуки, как будто ревет крупный зверь. Он что, из зоопарка звонит?

— Мне очень неловко... Видите ли, со мной ваш друг Имс, и, по-моему, он не в себе. — Артур молчит, Брэндон поясняет: — Мы сняли номер в гостинице, но я боюсь, вот-вот нагрянут копы. Вы это слышите? — отнимает трубку от уха, рев громче, отчетливее, рычащая скороговорка: «Арти, Арти-арти-арти». Артур стискивает зубы.

— Передайте ему, пусть катится к... — На фоне истошный вопль: «Отъебись!», Артур чуть не роняет сотовый, не сразу понимает, что еще говорит Брэндон.

— ... ради бога, вы должны его забрать! Блядь, у него осколок в руке, вдруг он вены себе вскроет? Артур!

— Где вы? — Артур в темноте натягивает куртку, хватает ключи, пока открывает дверь, дважды повторяет адрес. — Да, да, слушайте, — вызывает лифт, — скажите ему, я уже выехал, его это успокоит. И если спросит, кто вы такой, — дверца отъезжает, — скажите, что вы Дом Кобб, — на онемевших ногах вваливается в кабину, в трубке короткие гудки. В пути сквозь десять этажей Артур отметает вариант поездки на своей машине, возвращается к нему, вновь решает в пользу такси. К счастью, ехать недалеко; возле гостиницы с окнами от пола до потолка — радиаторы, мебель, люди, все как на ладони — Артур просит водителя подождать.

— Спасибо, что поторопились. — Брэндон, явно дежуривший в прихожей, впускает его, закрывает дверь. — Он присмирел, когда я сказал, что вы едете. — В номере полумрак, шторы задернуты, бра у кровати источает мягкий золотисто-молочный свет. Кто-то шевелится в углу, всхлипывает; Артур шагает через разбросанную одежду, через осколки.

— Мы встретились в баре, выпили, все было... нормально, — зачем-то оправдывается Брэндон, расстегивает, снова застегивает манжеты. На прикроватной тумбочке бутылка, две дороги кокса — видимо, до него они не добрались. В кулаке у Имса горлышко от второй бутылки: налитые кровью глаза шарят по комнате, упираются в Артура, будто бы чуточку проясняются. Осколок падает из расслабленных пальцев.

— Так вы его заберете? — с надеждой спрашивает Брэндон. Идиот, будет и тебе урок.

— Такси внизу. — Артур не оборачивается, садится перед Имсом на корточки. — Эй, привет. Поедем домой, да? Только сначала оденемся, ладно, а то на улице холодно. Дом, дай мне, пожалуйста, брюки. Дом? — Брэндон оторопело моргает, спохватившись, бормочет что-то, сует Артуру брюки Имса. Имс не сопротивляется, вяло протягивает руки и ноги; Артур прекращает всякие церемонии, кое-как напяливает на него барахло. Потом набирает в стакан холодной воды, Брэндон находит в пиджаке шипучки от похмелья. Имс пьет, хмуро оглядывается, пошатываясь, бредет к выходу. Брэндон отрывает от манжета пуговицу.

— Мне очень жаль...

— В следующий раз подумайте, прежде чем трахаться с кем попало, — не без злорадства говорит Артур, придерживает Имса за локоть. — Нет, нам направо, тут короче.

В машине Имс ожидаемо блюет, водитель ругается. Артур молча протягивает ему купюру.

 

К четырем часам утра — небо висит над городом пеленой облаков — свежие простыни пахнут Имсом так же, как прежние, скомканные в углу. Артур так и не отнес их в прачечную. Кажется, поздно вечером звонила флейта; он не ответил, для этого пришлось бы вылезать из-под тяжелого, теплого, вытянутого по диагонали тела. Артур не любит спонтанных ранних пробуждений, но как есть, так есть, и он лежит, глядя в щель между шторами поверх плеча и спины Имса. В кои-то веки в мозгу не мигает аварийная лампа совести; Артур размышляет спокойно, отстраненно, будто за чужого человека. Тот человек должен скоординировать сон длиною в жизнь и жизнь, длиною в сон. В сущности, это две стороны одной медали, они дополняют друг друга, становятся чем-то привычным, обыденным, целым. Конечно, другие люди — нормальные — скажут, что это бред. Им не приходит такое в голову в четыре часа утра, не хватает воображения.

«Остерегайся зависимости» — второй урок Кобба, первый был, кажется, о самоконтроле. Артур тогда подумал, что Дом с его воодушевлением мог бы прочесть отличную лекцию о вреде наркотиков. Не позволяй иллюзиям захватить тебя, не думай, что обладаешь некой сверхсилой, соблюдай границы — замечательные советы от человека, который добровольно полез в лимб вместе с женой. Артур часто гадал, что случилось с ними там, в глубине; иногда спрашивал себя, способен ли он сам на такую дерзость. Способен, даже на большую... теперь за это придется платить. Зависимость стала необходимостью вне всяких границ.

_— Ты редко просишь у меня совета, Артур, — Майлз отставляет чашку, промакивает губы салфеткой, — но позволь мне маленький жест доброй воли. — Они сидят в кафе Ришелье, Артур ковыряется в пирожном. Это правда, он редко обращается за помощью к Майлзу — зачем тревожить старика, если есть Кобб?_

_— Да, пожалуйста..._

_— Благодарю. Видишь ли, есть говорить откровенно, я боюсь, тебе будет нелегко в нашем деле. — Майлз тщательно подбирает слова, но Артура все равно передергивает: это еще что за хрень? Майлз счел его тупицей только потому, что Артур не прется от академической мазни?_

_— Простите, я что-то не понял..._

_— Я поясню, — терпеливо перебивает Майлз. — Ты перфекционист, Артур, и педант. Ты очень правильный, в тебе слишком много любви к порядку. Несомненно, тебя таким воспитали, и это прекрасные качества, однако есть определенный риск._

_— Я координатор. — От ярости Артур вспыхивает до кончиков ушей. — Мне положено следить за мелочами, и до сих пор я отлично справлялся._

_— С этим никто не спорит, ты блестящий специалист. — Майлз смотрит на него спокойно, как любящий отец на задиристого сына. — Трудность заключается в том, что в мире сновидений все одновременно обманчиво и честно. Ложь, фантазии, искушения идут рука об руку с голой правдой, этого не изменить даже самым скрупулезным планированием. И я сомневаюсь, что тебе будет комфортно в таких... изменчивых условиях._

_— А как же Мол и Дом, за них вы не волнуетесь? — язвит Артур. Майлз съедает ложечку десерта._

_— О, нет. Мол моя дочь, я прекрасно знаю, на что она способна. Доминик ей под стать: оба авантюристы, гибкие, полные азарта, хотя Дом очень много болтает о правилах. — Слабая улыбка. — Ты другой по складу, Артур, ты вооружен щитом и разбиваешь препятствия вместо того, чтобы их обогнуть. Но если что-то, или кто-то, пробьет этот щит, ты уже не оправишься. Ты не можешь долго стоять на распутье, принимая решение, не умеешь сомневаться, это твой главный бич и порок, а мир сна соткан из сомнений._

_— Я дорожу своей работой и не стану от нее отказываться, — стальным тоном отвечает Артур._

_— Тогда последний совет: берегись любви и выбора, мой друг. Где первое, там и второе._

— Имс... — Полтора часа спустя луч белесого солнца ползет у него по спине, по незаконченной абстракции, Артур ведет следом палец. Принимать решения вовсе не тяжело; невыносимо мучиться предварительными вариантами, уповать на подсказки, сомневаться. До последнего надеешься, что придет эдакий мудрец Майлз, расставит все по своим местам. Дети, сложите игрушки обратно, вот так. Имс, дорогуша, не бросай кубики в ящик Артура, у тебя есть свой. Отлично, теперь вымойте руки, будем есть фрукты — сладкие плоды успеха для тех, кто много работает и хорошо себя ведет. Трудись, и твои желания исполнятся, даже если ты замарашка на кухне у злой мачехи. Исполнятся, но где — во сне? Сон-желание раскладывается за одну секунду, а как же целый мир, где все подчинено самым сокровенным мечтам? Неудивительно, что в доме над морским берегом Артур не помнил ничего из прошлого; ведь это самое сладкое — чистый непрерывный поток счастья, не оскверненный страхом потери, самый сладкий обман, награда и наказание.

— Имс, — снова зовет Артур, щекочет его между лопаток. Приподнимается, чтобы рассмотреть освещенную часть рисунка; Имс ерзает, наваливается Артуру на грудь, перекидывает через него руку. Притворяется, что спит, Артур — что разглядывает татуировку; тянут время, как два глупых смущенных труса.

— Хорош прикидываться... — Имс фырчит, мычит, капает слюной на подушку, на плечо Артуру. Утомленный разум подкидывает жуткую банальность типа «Это самое прекрасное, что я видел в своей жизни». Зрители хором стонут: «О-о-ох, А-а-артур», Опра обнимает его в прямом эфире, он плачет, потому что «впервые не может сдержать эмоций, бла-бла-бла». «Бедный мальчик, — умиляется Опра, — давайте уже поприветствуем нашего следующего гостя!» Аплодисменты, прожекторы, вау, вот это татухи.

— Артур? — Имс наконец убирает руку, дает нормально дышать. — Чего ты так смотришь?  
«Это удивительная, невероятная история, совершенно невероятная...» Артур никогда не слышал о подобных побочных эффектах; слияние тел и душ, если судить по мировой литературе, изучили еще до нашей эры, но одно подсознание на двоих — как-то чересчур. Но раз такое случилось...

— Тебе придется нарушить одно свое правило, — тихо говорит Артур. Он не собирается облекать в слова все, что видно по глазам, Имс не дурак, и к черту сентименальность. — Больше никаких побегов.

Имс медленно, задумчиво кивает, криво улыбается.

— А мы все-таки попали с этой бесконтролкой... Думаешь, мы оба чокнулись?

— Ты живешь в моей голове. — Артур зевает, все так же гладит Имса по спине. — По-моему, это совершенно нормально. — Смех собирается в груди, рвется наружу, как снаряд, и Артур хохочет, нервно, втягивая воздух, получается почти ослиное: «И-и, иа-а!». Имс ржет, уткнувшись лбом в сплетенные пальцы, потом резко мрачнеет.

— Ричард сказал тебе...

— Бог с ним, забудь. — Но Имсу этого недостаточно.

— Он сказал, что я все выдумал, обвел тебя вокруг пальца. Ты сейчас будешь орать, доказывать, что сам бы все разрулил, но я должен был тебя защитить — тебя, и Ари, и Юсуфа. Поэтому и сбежал — вдруг бы этот псих подумал, что я успел рассказать вам про взрыв. Ха, следы-то я здорово запутал, даже ты меня не нашел!

— Даже я... — Артур не думает о том, как быстро тогда отчаялся, как поверил в худшее, чтобы не страдать еще больше. Он должен был позаботиться об Ариадне, на себя просто не хватало времени. Ну, да все в прошлом, к черту упреки и оправдания.

— Знал бы ты, каково мне пришлось, — вздыхает Имс, закатывая глаза и ухмыляясь. Конечно, теперь можно и постебаться.

— Еще бы: петлял, как заяц, маскировался, врал на два фронта... Блин, тебе самому надо в разведку. — Тогда Имс лежа делает под козырек, рявкает: «Есть, сэр!», и они снова смеются — громко, весело, как мальчишки в секретном домике на дереве или на плоту посреди солнечной реки. И так же быстро набегают тучи.

— А Кэти? — настороженно шепчет Имс. Кэти, маленькая мисс Хитлиншо... Артур представляет, как просыпается по ночам, вспотевший, глотая ртом воздух, под грузом сырого, холодного одеяла, как она спрашивает, что случилось, а голова трещит от воспоминаний, болит страхом за Имса, бредом по его телу. «Все в порядке, милая, извини, просто кошмар». Ничего особенного, доброй ночи. Измотанная его болью и бредом Кэти, уставшая, отчужденная, разочарованная.

— Я не стану ее обманывать.

— Будет тяжело, — Имс обращается к своим рукам, к подушке. А разве когда-то было легко? Правда — вообще тяжелая штука, но чем раньше ее выложишь, тем лучше.

— Арти, такие вещи не говорят...

— Знаю, не по телефону.

— Взвесь все как следует.

«Уже взвешивал», — мысленно отвечает Артур. У него была уйма времени на размышления, все дни и ночи во сне со множеством пластов. Как-то он прорыл до дна этот слоеный пирог, докопался до истины, или... или действительно сошел с ума. Между прочим, весомый аргумент; он уже оградил себя — их обоих — от окружающего мира, необязательно даже ехать и прятаться в лесной глуши.

— Как тебе кажется, сможем помочь Ариадне? — Имс меняет тему на еще более мучительную.

— Как? — На потолке полоса света, неведомый прямой путь. — Собраться полным составом, устроить ей штурм? Это же бесконтролка, а не машина времени.

— Я все-таки подумаю, — настаивает Имс, — посоветуюсь с Коббом. Если хочешь, даже напишу отчет.  
Кобб... он тоже оказался по ту сторону. Интересно, видит ли он во сне Мол, или вообще не видит снов? Насколько порядочно, человечно будет пытаться втянуть его обратно в дело? А не пошли бы вы нахуй, скажет Кобб, предварительно убедившись, что дети и Майлз его не слышат. Трахайте мозг друг другу, раз приспичило, но не мне. Конечно, он будет прав, он вообще не имел отношения к той операции. «Два гребаных придурка», — услышат они с порога прежде, чем Кобб захлопнет дверь.

— Я взял твой ключ, — признается Имс. — Могу отдать.

— Глупости не говори. — Наверное, придется уехать: Имс не любит Нью-Йорк, у Артура он тоже не вызывает особо теплых чувств. Разделенные сны сделали из них кочевников.

— Купим хижину на берегу, будем брать небольшие заказы... Ладно, прости. — Имс умолкает, обнимает Артура, стукается с ним лбом, Артур морщится. В голове у Имса творится невесть что, зато череп крепкий — это хорошо, ведь придется таранить не одно препятствие. Можно податься в Массачусетс, примазаться к их программе, или лучше к «альтернативным», в Сан-Диего? Начинать по-любому нужно с того, что ближе; Артур думал позвонить Кэти утром, но меняет решение: пусть спокойно работает, потом он встретит ее возле офиса, отведет в ресторан или проводит домой длинным путем, как цивилизованный человек. Пожалуй, прогулка даже лучше: движение раскрепощает, помогает говорить. Артур никогда не понимал исповеди в тесной темной коробке, под пристальным взглядом из-за решетчатого окошка. Он бы так не смог.

_Всю дорогу до гостиницы — они решили пройтись вдоль Сены, любуются на мосты и кораблики — Артур хранит угрюмое молчание, но в холле таки не выдерживает._

_— Зачем был этот разговор? При всем уважении, Майлз, мы познакомились совсем недавно. — «И откуда, черт подери, вы столько обо мне знаете?»_

_— Я видел твои сны, Артур. — Майлз не обижен и не прикалывается. — Этого вполне достаточно._

С карьерой он расправляется в два счета, с тайной, еще не вполне ощутимой радостью. В кабинете босса Артур — немного бледный, немного осунувшийся, — сообщает об уходе в связи с необходимостью переезда на запад страны. Босс не расстроен, не слишком удивлен, смотрит на него из-за невидимой решетки. Пока все идет на диво гладко.

— Вы уверены? — тон как у ведущего викторины, где из четырех вариантов нужно выбрать правильный ответ. Артур не уверен, что выбранное им — правильно. Пожалуй, требуется иная формулировка.

— У меня нет другого выхода. Я... — вдох, выдох, — я не совсем здоров. — Артур делает неопределенный жест на уровне головы. Это ведь правда, пусть и не та, которую все хотят слышать.

— О. — Босс откидывается в кресле, инстинктивно старается отодвинуться. — Мне очень жаль. На запад... да, там отличные неврологические центры. — История с фотками из клуба принимает новый оборот, Артур аж слышит, как стучат у босса в голове станки фантазии, выкатывая скандальные заголовки: отгул по болезни, вранье, шиза зашла, раздвоение личности, незнамо куда незнамо зачем, боже, и такого я принял на работу...

— Я бы с радостью закончил дело. — Артур вгоняет последний гвоздь; босс взмахивает снятыми очками с тонкими дужками.

— О, нет, для вас теперь главное — здоровье. Напишите заявление, Кейси оформит. Разумеется, по собственному желанию, все строго между нами, Артур, и... берегите себя.

В бывшем своем кабинете Артур быстро складывает личную мелочевку в коробку (заберет через пару дней, пусть пока постоит в углу), прощается с немного обалдевшим коллегой (ты классный спец, справишься, удачи), с легким сердцем спускается на лифте. С улицы он звонит домой, за несколько длинных гудков успевает вообразить все, что угодно. Наконец Имс берет трубку: он завтракает за ноутом, пишет отчет, сейчас дожует и зачитает главные пункты. Артур ждет, покупает хот-дог в ларьке возле парка: «Побольше горчицы, пожалуйста, сдачи не надо... что? Разбил на три части, я помню. Нет, первый пласт после блока — банальный до ужаса. Нет, Кобб не будет впечатлен. Имс, хватит ржать! Хватит...»

— Артур!

На миг Артуру кажется, что он проснулся и только сейчас заметил окружающий мир в его истинном виде. Улыбка, расцветшая от хохмочек Имса, гаснет, превращается в принятое в обществе выражение сдержанной радости, очень сдержанной. Кэти стоит перед ним на тротуаре, сжав ручки сумочки. Артур прожевывает безвкусный кусок, глотает; пальцы, дрогнув, стискивают сотовый, звуки города отрезает плотным занавесом.

— Лапуля, я тебя до смерти утомил? — орет телефон, громкая связь. Артур с Кэти смотрят друг на друга через два метра брусчатки, горчица жжет язык. Кэти делает шаг назад.

— Лапуля! — Кэти разворачивается, быстро уходит, стуча каблуками, Артур вырубает чертов телефон, идет за ней — звать бесполезно, да и неловко. Ближе, ближе: Кэти сворачивает, перебегает перекресток, прижав к боку сумочку, исчезает в толпе прохожих; красный свет, поток машин, все.

 

Отстройка дома забирает кучу сил: Артур не сразу улавливает, как его подсознание стыкуется и конфликтует с подсознанием Имса. Один чокнутый архитектор, это еще ничего, но двое... Гостиная с камином и тотемами получается лучше всего, внутренний дворик Артур засаживает бамбуком. Это единственное пространство, куда Имс не вторгается со своими идеями; все остальное меняется само по себе, подчас завязываясь в узлы, раковины, узкие тупики. По утрам они оба физически измотаны, настроение тоже не ахти.

— Так дело не пойдет. — Артур вытирает вспотевшее лицо. — Нужно выставить границы, у каждого должна быть своя комната.

— Как у Вирджинии Вулф? — фыркает Имс.

— Точно. Дай сюда карандаш, спасибо.

Поначалу границы похожи на раны, затем — на бугристые шрамы, о которые спотыкаешься, куда бы ни шел. Артур не совсем уверен, что все придумывает правильно, но спецлитературы на эту тему точно нет, и он обращается к общей психологии и архитектуре индивидуальных жилых домов, достает и читает несколько диссертаций. Позже, когда они привыкнут, можно будет расширить мир, населить его проекциями; Артур бы не прочь узнать, как там Том, и Томас, и Мешок. Нельзя же, в самом деле, общаться только с одним человеком, эдак они через месяц поубивают друг друга.

Пока скучать не приходится: неделю спустя рушится слишком дерзкая консоль под спальней Имса. Имс пролетает пятнадцать метров, падает на прибрежные скалы.

— Нихера себе, — комментирует он, сидя в постели в мокрой майке. Артур на ощупь включает лампу.

— Переоденься, простудишься...

— Бля, непередаваемые ощущения. — Его трясет, но Имс пытается шутить. Запах страха окутывает их обоих, Артур переворачивает одеяло, обнимает Имса, делится теплом.

— Я тебя вылечу, — бубнит в полудреме, — спи. — Имс перевешивается через него, щелкает выключателем.  
В другой раз Имс тащит Артура на крышу, сует ему в руки бинокль, тычет пальцем в сосновую зелень на севере. Артур, хоть убей, не видит никаких чужих построек; Имса же чуть не трясет. Они долго и безрезультатно спорят насчет альтернативы — Артур предлагает сразу отделиться, хотя бы рвом со стеной, Имс настаивает на предварительной вылазке. Потом Имс исчезает на трое суток; днем Артур с мобильником бродит по квартире, ночью, с глоком и фонарем, по территории. Когда из темноты выходит мужик в замызганном хаки, Артур стреляет.

— Я все проверил, — повторяет Имс, пока Артур, спотыкаясь, ходит за таблеткой, за водой, за виски. — Нет там никого, пусто. Дом стоит, но никого нет. Там уже наполовину руины, лес его жрет, как хренов Джу... Джуманджи, — хрипло смеется, глотает таблетку, виски, воду. — Я подождал, все проверил, никого...

В другой день по пляжу, ставшему длиннее в обе стороны, проезжает семья на велосипедах: двое мальчиков, женщина, похожая на Кэти, мужчина, не похожий ни на кого определенного, но из лодки Имсу кажется, что это Артур.

— Жалеешь, да? — шипит, втискивая Артура лопатками в матрас. — Так вперед, беги, пока не поздно! — Больше всего Артуру хочется ударить его, обозвать лжецом, только подсознание не лжет. В ту ночь ему снова снится кошмар: леденящий ветер, трещины вдоль уже невидимой границей с владениями Имса. Артур стоит перед стеклом в шкафу, боясь и желая услышать звон цепей. Днем он подсовывает Имсу Юнга.

— Да читал я, — отталкивает книгу, затягивается. — Только не начинай про архетип Матери.

— А вдруг так и есть? — Артура будто встряхивает, в картине что-то смещается, обретает цельность. Он же никогда не задумывался, почему выбрал — некорректное слово, ну да ладно — именно Кэти. Покой рядом с ней был сродни тихой гавани его детства, рядом с Имсом подобная роскошь недостижима. В тот день, после увольнения, Артур звонил Кэти трижды — на мобильный и домой, без ответа. Их расставание представлялось ему иначе... хотя, сказать по правде, он и не представлял это в деталях. Вряд ли он смог бы все ей объяснить.

— А вы попробуйте, — подбадривает Томас. Они с Артуром вышли на лодке в море, удят рыбу. На Томасе соломенная шляпа, пестрая летняя рубаха, бинокль на шее. Сегодня женщина едет по пляжу одна. Ревет мотор, Артур разворачивает лодку, Томас обеими руками придерживает шляпу. Все это ненастоящее, или наоборот, единственное истинно-настоящее, которое готов понять и принять далеко не каждый, но Артур уже не чувствует себя особенным. Томас ловко бросает канат на столбик причала, Артур вылезает, идет напрямик по колено в воде. У Кэти как раз слетела цепь.

— Позволь, я помогу. — Не дожидаясь разрешения, Артур садится на корточки перед велосипедом. — Кэт, ты меня выслушаешь? — спрашивает он у цепи.

Вечером ужинают впятером: маленькие Имсы, как могли, приготовили пойманную рыбу. Томас стоически хрустит угольками, Том возит еду по тарелке, Томасина чуть не плачет, идея-то была ее.

— Вкусно? — в десятый раз поднимает взгляд на Имса; маркер со лба она смыла, и следа не осталось. Все сидят за круглым столом, Артур лопатками ощущает, как на высокой спинке стула вновь прорастает герб. А ведь он просил... Имс ухмыляется, ковыряет во рту зубочисткой.

— Вкусно, детка. А вам как, ваш'личество?

— Даже ваши шуточки, сэр, не испортят мне аппетит. — Артур тоже вгрызается в рыбу, на душе легко и спокойно. Возможно, утром будет хуже, но зачем загадывать, что будет утром? После чая ребятня отправляется к себе в коттедж. Томасина вознамерилась посадить там розы.

— Кобб подыскал тебе контору? — интересуется Имс. Они лежат в постели, обсуждают реальность так же, как в реальности обсуждают сон, объединяя две отныне равноценные составляющие жизни. Артур устраивается у Имса под боком; хорошо, что спальня снова общая, а границы низведены до двух чуланов. Том вырезал надверные таблички: для Имса коротко и ясно — «Имс», для Артура — «Сикреты и кашмары» с завитушками.

— Пришла пара писем. Одним нужен человек на замену, другим — юрист-консультант.

— Опять возня с бумажками...

— Имс!

— Тебе же такое нахрен не надо! Если и браться, то за настоящие процессы: штат против такого-то, громкие расследования, крупные деньги, — в его голосе звучит азарт.

— Благодаря кое-кому, — Артур тычет Имса под ребра, — мне придется выстраивать репутацию с нуля. Сам-то чем займешься?

— Ну-у, прямо сейчас... — Имс уходит от разговора привычным, но оттого не менее действенным способом. Сон плавно перетекает в явь, это всегда волшебство, их собственное, Артур никогда не устанет ему удивляться. В реальности он чуть лучше чувствует запахи, вот и вся разница.

 

Pink, «The Great Escape»


End file.
